


The Avengers Initiative (Or Something Like That)

by Lecrit



Series: Avengers Assemble [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gratuitous Comics References, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, M/M, Plot Twists, Protective Siblings, Robbery, Shameless Innuendos, Slow Burn, They Are All BAMF, Valentine Is A Bad Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 117,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you really think it’s going to work? I know they are good,” Hodge sighed, “but that’s a lot of egos we need to get to work together.”<br/>“It will work,” Luke said with assurance, nodding. “They can do it.”</p><p>In which Luke Garroway and Hodge Starkweather put together a team of world-class thieves to steal from Valentine Morgenstern and everything goes according to plan. Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [The Avengers Initiative (Or Something Like That)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833222) by [adorelarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorelarry/pseuds/adorelarry)



> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Damn, L, back at it again with the Malec fics. Yeah, I'm addicted, sue me. :D
> 
> This is your friendly reminder that English is not my native language. BUT I have a beta this time! You can send her love [here](https://pynchie.tumblr.com/). Thank you so much to you, you're a star <3  
> Spanish readers, you can find a translated version of this fic [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11928631/1/).  
> Russian readers, you can find a translated version of this fic [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4546595).
> 
> This fic now has a trailer because my readers are awesome. You can find it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5N56sklwm-s).

“I’m bored.”

Alec looked up from his book to glance at Isabelle, who was sitting with her legs crossed in the leather chair in front of him. She was playing absentmindedly with one of his arrows, wriggling it between her hands.

“Read a book,” he replied matter-of-factly. “Watch TV, go for a walk. New York has plenty of distractions to offer.”

“No, I mean, I’m bored. I want a job.”

“We had a job last week,” Alec deadpanned.

“Yeah, that was one week ago,” his sister sighed.

“We got paid. Use the money to busy yourself.”

Isabelle let out a deep breath but didn’t reply, dropping the arrow on the coffee table between them. She stretched on her seat like a cat.

Alec glanced back down to his book, silently hoping she would let him finish it before she started complaining again. He only had ten pages left. She wasn’t the one who disturbed his peace this time, though. Jace walked into the living room and dropped on the couch next to his brother, his blond hair falling into his golden eyes. He looked like trouble. He always did.

“I might have found us a new job,” he said with a wolfish smirk, leaning forward to poke Alec in the ribs. He slapped his hand away without sparing him a glance.

Isabelle immediately sat up, a huge grin breaking her previously bored expression.

“It’s a bank in –“

“No,” Alec interrupted, frowning. “We don’t do banks. Too dangerous.”

Jace looked about to argue for a second but his protests were cut short by a loud knock. Alec rose to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at his siblings.

“No banks,” he repeated because he knew them well enough to realize he would have to say it twice (probably more).

He went to open the front door and raised an eyebrow at the stranger standing in front of him.

He was tall, but slightly smaller than Alec, which wasn’t much of a surprise. Alec was taller than most people. His dark eyes glimmered with intelligence and his dark skin seemed to glow under the corridor’s lights. He was wearing a black shirt and carrying a briefcase in one of his hands, the other held nonchalantly in his pocket.

“Can I help you?”

“I believe you can,” the stranger said with a confident smirk. “I’m looking for the Lightwoods.”

“I’m Alec,” he said, his brow furrowed in both confusion and apprehension.

“Can I come in?”

Alec stepped forward, blocking his view from the inside of the apartment.

“Why? Who are you?”

“My name is Luke Garroway,” the man stated. “I have a job offer for you. You come highly recommended.”

Alec frowned and took a longer look at the man, eyeing him up and down. Customers never came to their apartment. They never knew where they lived, they were very careful about that. They never disclosed any personal information about them to anyone. This Luke Garroway was suspicious and he looked disturbingly like a cop.

“Sir, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said dryly, his eyes narrowing.

He started closing the door but Luke stopped him, blocking it with his foot.

“I know who you are,” he asserted hastily. “I know what you do.”

Jace and Isabelle came stumbling behind their brother, questioning him with wary eyes. He flexed his jaw and it took one look from him for them to straighten up, their bodies ready to fight.

Alec turned back to the stranger. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he hissed. “Now, take your foot off before I break it.”

“Hodge Starkweather,” Luke blurted out.

Alec’s frown deepened but in surprise this time. “What?”

“I said you’ve been recommended to me. Hodge Starkweather is the one who suggested I go to you. He said you were the best.”

Jace stepped forward, grabbed the door handle and pulled it open in spite of his brother’s protest.

“We are,” he stated with finality. “Why didn’t you say in the first place that you knew Hodge?”

“Because he wasn’t sure if you’d be happy that he told me about you,” Luke answered after clearing his throat.

He didn’t look so confident anymore.

“You look like a cop,” Isabelle chimed in because she was never one to beat around the bush.

“I’m not a cop,” Luke replied in a beat, looking between them. “Do you think I’d be friends with Hodge Starkweather if I were a cop?”

And really, that made sense. Alec dropped his defensive posture and stepped away, gesturing for Luke to come in.

“What do you want?” Isabelle asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Like I told Alec, I have a job offer for you.”

“What kind of job offer?” Jace inquired.

“The kind of offer you won’t be able to refuse,” Luke said, smirk back on his lips. “A several million dollars kind of job offer.”

“Well, at least, I’m not bored anymore,” Isabelle exclaimed cheerfully, stepping in the living room.

.

“No.”

“But Magnus –“

“No,” Magnus repeated. “I don’t do this anymore, Hodge.”

“I’m not asking you to get back in the game forever. I’m just asking you to do it one more time,” Hodge argued.

Magnus was facing away from him, his gaze focused on the horizon, his hands folded together behind his back.

“No.”

Hodge sighed and he stepped closer, grabbing Magnus’s shoulder gently.

“It’s a lot of money,” he put in softly. “We’re talking millions.”

“I don’t need millions,” Magnus replied dryly. “Ask Catarina.”

“She’s good, yeah, but Magnus, you’re the best,” Hodge said, squeezing his shoulder gently. “We need you.”

“No.”

Hodge sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. He moved away from Magnus to get a file out of his briefcase.

“You’re bored, Magnus. We both know it. You need some excitement in your life and I know you miss it.” He dropped it on the coffee table. “If you change your mind, you’ve got everything you need to know in that file here.”

“Bye, Hodge,” Magnus responded coldly, not bothering to turn around to face him.

A minute later, he was gone, the front door shutting noisily behind him.

Magnus hated that Hodge knew him well enough to discern that he wouldn’t be able to keep himself for a least taking a peak.

He opened the file and his eyes widened when he saw the picture on the first page. He knew that face, he knew it far too well. Valentine Morgenstern.

“Damn it, Hodge,” Magnus whispered to no one.

He downed the rest of his glass of wine and sat on the couch, diving into the file before he could think twice about it.

.

“So, you want me to steal something?”

“No, Simon, I want you to help me do it.”

“I’m not a criminal, Clary.”

“I’m not asking you to be,” she explained cautiously, smiling at her best friend. His glare forced her to correct herself. “Yeah, okay, I’m asking you to become a criminal but not a bad one!”

“Do you know what they do to people like me in jail?” Simon blurted out. “I’m skinny, I wear glasses and I talk too much. I wouldn’t last a week.”

Clary chuckled and rolled her eyes fondly, her red hair flying over her shoulders. She leaned forward to take his hands, squeezing them reassuringly.

“No one is going to jail,” she stated with assurance. “I promise. We won’t do anything without a plan and that plan involves none of us going to jail.”

Simon nodded, scratching the nape of his neck nervously.

“What is it you want to steal exactly?” he asked.

“The real question is not really what,” Clary eluded with an amused smile. “It’s from whom.”

Simon raised a questioning eyebrow.

She leaned even closer, dropping her voice so she was whispering. “We’re going to steal from my father.”

Simon did a double take and his mouth fell open, his eyes widening. Then he cleared his throat and shook his head in incredulity.

“Well, in that case,” he said. “I’m in.”

.

Alec Lightwood had never been a fan of California. He had been born and raised in New York and he had never understood the big fuss about the West Coast. Sure, they had beaches and the sun most of the year, but to him there was no sight like New York under the snow or in the crest of fall. He had never been good with heat either, but that was probably because he never wore anything but black.

Being a professional thief had not been Alec’s plan in life but well, he was good at it and someone needed to protect his reckless siblings. He often pondered that he was the only reason they weren’t all in jail yet.

Isabelle was chaos, but somehow she managed to get herself out of the shitty situations she put herself in on her own. She was careless, but smart enough to avoid too much trouble.

Jace was irresponsible and completely out of control. Alec had hoped, foolishly, that growing up would knock some sense into his thick skull but that had been overestimating his adoptive brother. He was as much of a daredevil as he was when they had been just kids.

Jace had understood very early that he could easily hide behind a charming smile or a playful wink to avoid being caught or, if he was, punished. Alec was the only one who could see right through him but he never really did anything against it unless Jace was putting himself in a dangerous position. Everyone else, whether it was their parents, Isabelle or perfect strangers, fell for Jace’s puppy eyes and innocent smiles every single time.

They were in a taxi on their way to the address Luke Garroway had given them in the file he had left them with when he had visited them in New York and, as always, Jace was preoccupied by very urgent matters.

“Do you think we’ll have our own room? I don’t want to share with Alec, he wakes up too early.”

“At least I don’t kick you out of bed,” Alec snapped back, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

“Oh come on, it happened once!” Jace protested.

“It was one time too many,” Alec argued. “I bruised.”

“Boys,” Isabelle interrupted, rolling her eyes at her brothers’ antics, “be nice to each other.”

“We’re here,” the taxi driver chimed in with a smirk, obviously entertained by their silly argument.

Alec leaned forward to pay him while Jace and Isabelle got out of the car to grab their luggage before following them. They stood in front of the house, their mouths falling open in shock. It was more of a villa, really, and it stood at the top of a hill, overlooking the rest of the houses with certain conceit. It was one of these huge villas you usually only saw on TV.

“Shit,” Jace blurted out, voicing out loud what they were all thinking.

He stepped forward first, taking the steps two at a time to go ring the bell. Isabelle and Alec followed more cautiously because they both tended to be more guarded than Jace.

It was Hodge who opened the door, to their great surprise. He beamed at them, his eyes softening with affection at the sight of the Lightwood siblings.

“Hodge!” Isabelle exclaimed, jumping excitedly to hug him.

“Izzy,” he laughed, his arms sliding around her waist. “It’s good to see you.”

He pulled back from her to hug her brothers.

Alec, always the warm and fuzzy one, frowned but embraced him anyway. “We didn’t know you would be there. Luke said he knew you but that’s all.”

“I couldn’t come to New York myself,” Hodge eluded. “I had another recruit to convince.”

“Did you?” Jace asked, dropping his bag on the floor, looking bewilderedly at his surroundings.

The hall was as impressive, if not more, as the house itself.

“No,” Hodge sighed and shrugged. “Come in, I’ll show you your rooms and introduce you to the rest of the team.”

Alec had never been good with teams that were not his siblings and he knew Jace and Isabelle were the same but he was sure they could manage for a few million dollars.

.

“So, we read the file, we know you want us to steal from Valentine Morgenstern but what do we need to steal exactly?” Alec asked.

They had dropped their bags in their rooms (Jace had been very happy to learn that they all had individual bedrooms, which wasn’t much of a surprise considering the size of the villa) and gathered in the garden. Isabelle had shrieked (literally, shrieked) when she had seen the swimming pool but she had followed the rest of them to the patio when Hodge had assured her that she would be able to use it later.

Hodge had introduced them to Clary, a redhead who looked like she would break if you touched her with how skinny she was. There was something in her eyes, however, that forced Alec to put aside his assumptions and wait to see what she was capable of. He had learnt very early not to underestimate someone with that kind of fire in their eyes.

Next to her sat a lanky, nerdy looking boy called Simon. Alec wasn’t sure what his role in this was. He was sitting close to Clary and observed the Lightwood siblings like he was scared one of them would try to snap his neck. His glasses had fallen over his nose when Jace had shaken his hand slightly too robustly and Alec had had to bite his lip to hold back his laughter. If he could see something in Clary that pushed him to give her the benefit of the doubt, Alec saw nothing of that in Simon who just looked awkward and lost.

“A ruby,” Luke answered, snapping him back from his thoughts.

He was standing next to the couch were Clary and Simon were sitting, and he was wearing a polo, chinos and sunglasses that made him look like he was on holiday, not planning a robbery.

“Come again?” Jace blurted, his mouth falling open in shock. “I thought you said it was a several million dollars kind of thing?”

“It’s a sixteen millions dollars ruby,” Luke repeated patiently. “I already have a buyer.”

“I love rubies,” Isabelle sighed dreamingly, her gaze lost into space.

Alec clicked his tongue to bring her back to Earth. She shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him.

“I did some research,” he said, rolling his eyes at his sister. “He’s a closely protected man. His manor looks impenetrable. Do you have some sort of plan or are we just supposed to burst through the door and get ourselves arrested?”

“We have the beginning of a plan. That’s why we’re all here too, Alec,” Hodge put in, “to figure out how to do this.”

“Did you hear from our mastermind?” Luke asked and there was amusement but already weariness in his voice.

“We’ll have to do without Magnus,” Hodge replied with a defeated sigh.

Alec did a double take.

“Magnus?” Isabelle echoed, her eyes widening, her tone wavering with something than oscillated between awe and curiosity. “Like Magnus Bane? _The_ Magnus Bane?”

Everyone in their business (if you could call it a business) knew who Magnus Bane was. He was somewhat of a legend. He had been linked to a hundred high-class burglaries in the past ten years and had managed to never get caught. The people who knew what he actually looked like could be counted on one hand. Alec hadn’t known that Hodge was one of them. Some people said he was magic, some sort of warlock and that that was how he always managed to be three steps ahead of the cops or their fellow thieves. Alec, always the pragmatic one, rather thought the guy was some sort of genius.

“Yes, Magnus Bane,” Hodge replied, dismissing her wistful gaze with a wave. “Not that it matters because he’s not coming.”

“You know Magnus Bane?” Jace inquired, one of his eyebrows curved in amazement.

“Did you think he managed to break into the Louvre or steal that damn Stradivari on his own?” Hodge huffed indignantly. “He’s not _that_ good.”

“You’re right,” came an offended voice on Alec’s right. They all jumped, turning to face the owner of the voice. “I’m better.”

Alec had to force himself not to gape at the man because he was simply stunning. He was tall, his lean body displaying grace and elegance. His brown skin seemed to gleam with the Californian sun and his eyes shone with mischief and satisfaction, like he was extremely proud of his entrance. There was glitter in his dark hair and on his eyes and even from a distance, Alec could see the green of his gaze, although it was speckled with yellow. He was wearing a barely buttoned yellow shirt that brought out his tanned skin and pants so tight they looked painted on. Alec’s brain blacked out for a moment and he had to urge himself not to let his dry mouth fall open.

“Magnus!” Hodge exclaimed loudly. “How did you get in?”

Magnus huffed indignantly and waved his remark with a dismissing gesture. Alec couldn’t look away from the ring-clad long fingers.

“Don’t insult me, darling,” he chuckled. “I wouldn’t be a very good thief if I couldn’t break into your house. It would be bad for my reputation.”

“Your reputation of being a bad-mannered idiot?” Hodge snarled back, rolling his eyes with something that looked a lot like fondness.

“Speaking of bad manners, why don’t you introduce the rest of your little Avengers team to me?” Magnus said, waving to the rest of the group who was still gaping at them.

He turned around to face them and his green eyes lingered for a second too long on Alec, who resisted the urge to blush. He smirked and dropped his voice theatrically.

“Especially that one,” Magnus stage-whispered, pointing one elegant finger straight at Alec.

“I-I’m Alec. Alec Lightwood,” he managed to stammer, his cheeks reddening in spite of himself.

“Pleasure to meet you, Alec Lightwood,” Magnus said with a wink.

“Don’t flirt with your teammates,” Hodge snapped but there was no real heat behind it, “especially not Alec. Alec is too good for you.”

Magnus shrugged and turned to the others and Alec had to chastise himself when he missed the green eyes fixed on him. They were here for a job and that was all he was going to be doing because he was a professional thief, not a clichéd rom-com character.

“Isabelle and Jace Lightwood,” Hodge said, indicating them respectively. “This is Clary and Simon. And you already know Luke.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Magnus uttered with a kind smile. “If you haven’t figured it out by now you’re probably brainless, but I’m Magnus Bane.”

“I thought you’d be older,” Isabelle blurted out because she had no brain-to-mouth filter.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he smirked. “It’s the years of illegal shenanigans, it’s good for the skin.”

Alec snorted, Clary chuckled and Magnus’s grin widened proudly.

“They say you started in the business about fifteen years ago. You don’t look like you’re older than thirty,” Jace put in, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“I would show you an ID to prove that I am who I say I am but I only have fake IDs on me,” Magnus retorted, an amused spark dancing in his eyes. “I’m twenty-eight,” he added matter-of-factly. “I started young.”

His eyes scanned his small audience, daring them to ask any more questions. They didn’t.

“Now that it’s settled, can we address more urgent matters?” he said, turning back to face Luke and Hodge. “Are you both insane?”

Luke gaped at him. He had obviously not been expecting that. “What?”

“Valentine Morgenstern?” Magnus continued on the same disapproving tone. “He’s dangerous. You know it, I know it. Let’s not beat around the bush. You’re asking us to do something very stupid.”

 “Stupid or difficult?” Hodge chimed in with a confident smile.

“Stupid,” Magnus deadpanned, glaring at him. “Incredibly stupid. And difficult.”

“We can do it,” Clary cut in and the fire Alec had caught a glimpse of earlier was back in her green eyes.

“You’re children,” Magnus argued. “I’ve heard of the Lightwoods before. I know it’s not their first job.”

Alec had to repress a proud smirk. Jace and Isabelle didn’t even try to hide theirs.

“But you and your boy toy,” Magnus continued, pointing at Clary and Simon, “you know nothing of our art. As for them,” he added with a wave toward Alec and their siblings, “they might be good at breaking into rich people’s houses or apartments but the Morgenstern manor is in another league entirely.”

Now Alec was slightly offended.

“We can do it,” Jace echoed bluntly, narrowing his eyes in a threatening manner.

“I’m sure you can, sweetie,” Magnus replied but his tone implied otherwise and he turned to Hodge and Luke again. “But that’s not even my biggest worry. Valentine is dangerous. You two should know that better than anyone.”

“Since when do you run away from a challenge?” Hodge inquired with a scornful smirk.

“I’m not running away from a challenge. I’m here, aren’t I?” Magnus snapped back. “And I’ve just exposed myself to a bunch of strangers who now know what I look like. Do you think I would have done that if I wasn’t going to do it? If I can send a big Fuck You to Valentine Morgenstern, I’m not going to let the opportunity go to waste.”

“Then what’s your point?” Alec asked before he could help himself.

Magnus turned back to face him and his green eyes scanned him up and down unsubtly.

“My point is that if I’m going to go against someone like Valentine, I won’t do it with a team of amateurs. No offense.”

Jace was about to protest, probably in crude and rude words but Hodge held a hand up, stopping him.

“They are not amateurs. Everyone is here for a reason, you’ll see,” he said, before twisting his body to face them all. “You won’t know just yet, but you will all complete each other. It’s your unique abilities and skills that will make this possible.”

“Even the nerdy one?” Jace asked with a mocking smirk.

“The nerdy one is called Simon,” Clary snapped disapprovingly.

“And he graduated from MIT,” Simon added with new-found confidence.

Alec rolled his eyes, suddenly extremely bored. He didn’t dare let his gaze wander on Magnus, not sure if he would ever be able to look away again.

“So, are we going to talk about the plan or do we all have to say where we’re from and where we graduated from?” he deadpanned. “Is this some kind of Professional Criminals Anonymous club? Because that’s not what I signed up for.”

“I didn’t go to college,” Magnus chimed in with a cheeky smirk. “I was too busy with my, you know, world class thief career.”

“We’re not going to talk about the plan tonight,” Luke cut in and he closed his eyes like he was trying to get rid of a headache. “You must all be tired from the trip. Go rest and we’ll talk in the morning.”

Alec couldn’t hold back a relieved sigh and rose to his feet. He needed to get away from these strangers for a while. This was not going to be easy.

.

“Do you really think it’s going to work?”

Hodge turned to face Luke, raising an eyebrow. His blond hair was completely disheveled, a few strands falling in front of his blue eyes. He already looked tired.

“I know they are good,” he continued, “but that’s a lot of egos we need to get to work together.”

“It will work,” Luke said with assurance, nodding. “They can do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's for the first chapter, lovelies!
> 
> What did you think?  
> Let me know here or on [my tumblr](https://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you know me a little, you know I like to feed my readers cookies to thank them for being lovely.  
> So here we go, bon appétit:  
>  _“This is Valentine Morgenstern,” Luke continued and he sounded like a school teacher giving them a history lesson. “He’s our target.”_  
>  _“I’m bisexual,” Magnus blurted out, “and my eyeliner is on point today.”_  
>  _Luke gaped at him, while the rest of the room turned to look at him in shock._  
>  _“Sorry,” he eluded with a smirk, “I thought we were playing that game where we all state the obvious.”_
> 
> Cheeky Magnus FTW. 
> 
> I'm going to try to keep a rhythm of two chapters a week because this fic is probably going to be longer than the previous ones. I'll try to post every Mondays and Thursdays. That way, the wait shouldn't drive you too crazy ;).  
>  _also, if you know me, you know I sometimes post earlier than expected so... ;)_  
>  So the next chapter will be posted on Thursday! That is, if I don't die from a heart attack after this week's episode so really, I make no promises! These promos have been killing me softly, I don't think I'll survive the Malec episode!
> 
> All the love,  
> L.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> I am writing to you from my grave because I died about a thousand times since the episode so I hope you appreciate the fact that I resuscitated just so I could post the chapter for you!
> 
> Happy reading, my brave zombies!

 Alec had a routine in the mornings that he had established for years.

He was an early bird (which was the politically correct way of saying insomniac) so he had to keep himself occupied until his siblings would rise as well, so he went for a run every morning. If Jace was up, he would come with him. He tried to change his route every day so he didn’t get bored with well-known paths but after a while, he had had to acknowledge that even their district wasn’t big enough as he ended up pacing the same roads twice or three times. Thus, when he went running the morning after their arrival in California, it was kind of reinvigorating. He didn’t know these lanes, wasn’t familiar with the feeling of the breeze coming from the sea refreshing his heated skin and had no idea the sound of the waves crashing against the sand would be so relaxing.

It was almost enough to make up for the terrible idea it had been to come here in the first place.

It was very obvious that it had been a mistake. Alec hadn’t wanted to go in the first place but Jace and Isabelle had insisted until he had eventually caved, using arguments of free vacations, beaches and mostly a huge amount of money. He hadn’t gone for the money, however. He had gone because he couldn’t possibly let his brother and sister deal with this on their own. He needed to protect them, like he always had.

His paces lead him far away from the house and he had plenty of time to clear his mind and make some sense of his thoughts. He wondered if Luke and Hodge were, like Magnus had said, insane or just incredibly brilliant for putting them together. He didn’t know more about Valentine Morgenstern than what he had found during his research, but that only was that he was apparently extremely wealthy, which in return meant he was also extremely powerful. From what Magnus had said, he was also very dangerous and the thought just added to Alec’s previous reluctance. He didn’t want to work with a team. He wanted to work with them even less if they were going against some kind of psychopath. He couldn’t put his life in the hands of strangers, much less the lives of his brother and sister.

He had talked about it with Jace and Isabelle the night before, but they had refused to listen to him. Jace had claimed to be too tired from the trip and Isabelle had just dismissed his worries with a wave, calling him too prudent. He knew a lost battle when he saw one, so he had just given up and settled with her in her room to watch TV while Jace went to bed in his. Alec had done his best not to worry any more while they watched an episode of Sherlock but really, there was nothing he could do about it, not when his siblings were involved.

Alec was overprotective. Always had been and always would be. Sue him.

He sighed and finally decided to go back to the villa. His steps had taken him much further than expected. He could see the beginnings of a much less private beach and he was in no mood for an encounter with more strangers.

On his way back, his thoughts drifted back to the night before and he sped up his pace, pushing his body further than he normally would when his mind was invaded with thoughts of yellow-green eyes and glittering brown skin. Isabelle had voiced out loud what Alec had to begrudgingly admit to himself: He had not expected the infamous Magnus Bane to look so… appealing. He had expected a white man in his mid-forties, with graying hair and lots of stories to tell. He didn’t doubt for a second that Magnus Bane had plenty of stories to tell, his reputation preceding him. Yet somehow, no one had ever thought to mention how devilishly handsome he was. Maybe it was part of the mystery that surrounded him, for as much as he was popular in their business, no one actually knew anything about him.

And now, not only did Alec knew what he looked like (and _that_ was something) but he was going to have to work with him. It was a good thing he had worked on his self control in front of attractive men these past few years.

He was actually more perplexed about working with Clary and Simon or even Luke, who seemed to have no experience whatsoever in their line of work. It was upsetting to say the least, especially if Valentine was as dangerous as Magnus had said he was.

He shook his head as he finally approached the villa. So much for clearing his mind.

He went in by the back door, jumping over the fence. The sun had barely risen and everybody else was probably still sleeping, so he didn’t want to wake them with the noise of the front door. They probably wouldn’t anyway with the size of the place but he considered himself thoughtful (and he didn’t want to risk waking up Jace, because Jace was _not_ a morning person). He stepped on the veranda that lead to the patio, lifting his shirt to wipe his sweaty forehead and couldn’t hold back a surprised cry when he was suddenly grabbed and smashed against the nearest wall. Before he could even think of fighting back, there was a blade against his neck.

The threats and curses about to slip his tongue died in his throat when he saw that his assailant was none other than Magnus Bane himself. For a second, there was a terrifying glimpse in his gaze, something that made Alec shiver and not in a good way, but then the man seemed to recognize him as his green eyes widened and he stepped away, the knife still held firmly in his hand.

“What the hell, Bane?” Alec blurted out accusingly.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said at the same time. “I thought everyone was still sleeping and I heard you come in and I thought you were…”

“A thief?” Alec finished for him and he couldn’t hold back a chuckle at the irony.

“Something like that,” Magnus eluded with an amused smile of his own. “Again, I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

Alec raised a hand to his neck, stroking the sore skin and pulled it back to get a look at it. He wasn’t bleeding.

“I’m good,” he replied, clearing his throat. “Do you always walk around with a knife? Where did you come from? I didn’t even hear you!”

Magnus smirked and Alec was immediately reminded of the Cheshire cat.

_There you go, another childhood cartoon corrupted,_ he thought bitterly. In his memories, the Cheshire cat was not attractive. It was a creepy cat.

“I wouldn’t be a very good thief if you could hear me coming from a mile away, darling,” Magnus retorted.

Alec nodded sheepishly, trying not to focus too much on the pet name.

“I’m guessing you went for a run,” Magnus added, eyeing him up and down and this time, Alec couldn’t hold back a blush, silently hoping it would pass as exertion from the jogging.

He nodded again, mentally chastising himself for losing his tongue.

“I-I’m going to go take a shower,” he managed to stammer, clumsily pointing to the stairs that led to his bedroom and one of the bathrooms.

“Too bad,” Magnus murmured, almost to himself, and he stepped away from him, raising his arm, to show him the way with the blade of the knife. “Off you go. I’m making breakfast if you’re hungry after your shower.”

“Y-Yeah”, Alec stuttered, already going up the stairs. “I’ll be quick.”

He forced himself not to look back. He had no reason to.

“Get it together, Lightwood,” he whispered to no one as he made his way to the bathroom.

.

Isabelle wasn’t intrigued very often but she had to admit that she was indeed wondering about Magnus Bane. There was his reputation, of course, but what piqued her curiosity was mostly that he was nothing like she had imagined. First of all, he was fairly young. Second, he was hot. In a mysterious, almost animalistic way, but hot nonetheless. Third, he had not hesitated before he had called Hodge out on his shit. Isabelle loved honesty in a person, even if they came across as too blunt sometimes. She had so much respect for Hodge that she wouldn’t have ever dared to think about talking to him like Magnus had. Then again, he was Magnus Bane, not exactly your random citizen.

And last but not least, he was currently talking to himself, which was probably the most curious thing of it all. He was lying on one of the couches in the patio, a tea cup in one hand and a file open on his lap. She had seen him from afar. She had taken breakfast in the kitchen where she had found still warm bacon and eggs and had decided to go for a swim while she waited for the others to wake up when she had seen him. She couldn’t hear him but she could see his lips moving every now and then. There was no one with him, though.

She frowned. She wondered if he was one of the geniuses who were actually completely insane. That would definitely explain the eccentricity of his character. Somehow, she didn’t think it was it, though.

She walked toward him and only realized when she arrived on the patio that he had not been talking to himself. It was incredibly reassuring. He had actually been talking to Alec, who had been hidden from Isabelle’s sight by the couch because he was sitting on the floor. Leave it to Alec to sit on the floor when there were couches and chairs all around him, Isabelle thought with a fond smile. He was looking at a file too and Isabelle recognized it as the information Luke had given them about Valentine.

“Boys, it’s too early to be working already,” she chimed in as she finally reached them, dropping on the couch behind her brother and leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

“That ruby is not going to steal itself,” Alec deadpanned, but he relaxed against her when she started playing absentmindedly with his still wet hair.

“That would be no fun,” Isabelle replied with a cheeky smile.

She glanced at Magnus, who was smirking behind his cup of tea. “So, you’re Magnus Bane, huh?”

“I am indeed,” he replied with an amused smile.

“Did you really steal that Fabergé egg from the Count von Fersen?” she blurted out bluntly.

“Izzy,” Alec groaned, glaring at her disapprovingly.

“It’s quite alright,” Magnus cut in, a pleased spark in his eyes. “I did. The Count was pissed about it but he forgave me eventually.”

“He forgave you?” she echoed, raising a questioning eyebrow. “You saw him again?”

“The Count is what you would call a… friend,” Magnus eluded with a graceful wave, his long ring-clad fingers moving elegantly.

“Did you give him his egg back?” she asked eagerly.

There was nothing she loved more than stories from other thieves. It was usually much more amusing than you would think when you heard it from an insider perspective.

“What’s the point of stealing something if you’re going to give it back?” Magnus scorned gently. “I told him I had sold it but I didn’t. I still have it. It’s too beautiful to see it go to waste with someone who wouldn’t appreciate it.”

She nodded in agreement.

“What about the Raziel Sword? Did you really steal it too?”

“Izzy, stop pestering him,” Alec chimed in. He had his back to her but she could almost see the way he rolled his eyes.

“I did,” Magnus answered anyway, sending a reassuring glance to her brother. “I did sell this one, though, to a friend of mine. A collector.”

“How did you do it? Is it true you almost got caught?” she asked again.

She was aware she was probably prying slightly too much but she had heard so many stories about him and now that he was actually in front of her, she couldn’t help herself. She was like a child on Christmas morning.

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” Magnus replied with an enigmatic smirk, “but I did almost get caught that time, yeah. Let’s just say it’s a good thing I know Venice so well. I was able to get away by the canal. It’s a funny story now but it wasn’t at the time. I smelt like a swamp for a week afterwards.”

She giggled, trying to picture him, perfectly mannered, dressed in the latest fashion, swimming his way out of a tricky situation.

For all his pretend at studying the file (and she knew he was already acquainted with every single detail because he had read it about a hundred times before), Isabelle could see that Alec wasn’t focusing on it but actually drinking every word that came out of Magnus’s mouth just like she was.

“What about you?” Magnus asked, crossing his long legs to get more comfortable on the couch. “I’ve heard about a pretty epic burglary in Vegas.”

Alec groaned loudly, dropping his head on the couch to glance up at his sister. Isabelle didn’t miss the way Magnus’s eyes lingered for a moment on his exposed throat and she smirked. That was interesting.

“It wasn’t epic,” Alec argued. “Jace almost died, I broke my arm and Izzy was so drunk Jace had to carry her back to our hotel room.”

“That sounds like a pretty epic story to me,” Magnus retorted with a grin, winking at Isabelle.

“It was!” she exclaimed cheerfully. “Alec doesn’t like to admit that it was fun because we almost got caught. And I was only drunk because I was distracting our target while my dear brothers were breaking in his room. He was a heavy drinker, I had to follow if I wanted to be credible.”

“You were so drunk you threw up on his shoes,” Alec deadpanned with a roll of his eyes.

“I call it dedication,” Magnus chimed in with a joyful laugh. “Vomit on your shoes is always a superb distraction.”

“Finally someone who appreciates my diversion techniques,” Isabelle giggled.

Alec snorted, shaking his head but it was too fond to come across as anything but endeared.

Jace chose that moment to join them, dragging his feet tiredly. He yawned loudly and glared at Alec’s file on the floor.

“Everyone is up,” he informed them with a calculated bored tone that he had spent years working on. Isabelle knew it was his I-am-excited-but-I-don’t-want-to-admit-it tone. “Luke and Hodge are waiting for us with the others in the office upstairs. Nerdface talks too much so I said I’d come and get you before I lose my shit and punch him.”

“His name is Simon”, Isabelle said with an amused smile.

Jace leaned forward to peck her on a cheek. “Whatever.”

Alec gathered his file and rose to his feet, Magnus and Isabelle quickly following.

“No punching anyone,” he groaned with authority as they entered the villa.

Jace sighed deeply. “You always take the fun off of everything.”

“You call it fun, I call it stupidity,” Alec deadpanned.

“Your face is stupid,” Jace grunted and Isabelle knew it was just him being a lovely person in the morning but she still hit the back of his head for good measure.

“Nice comeback,” Alec snorted. “You totally didn’t prove my point.”

“Why are you being mean to me?” Jace almost whined. “It’s too early for you to be so mean.”

“I’m not being mean, Jace. You can’t use the excuse of not being a morning person to go around punching people.”

“I can and I will,” Jace replied stubbornly.

“Don’t mind them,” Isabelle told Magnus confidentially as she hooked her arm with his.

“Do they do that a lot?” he asked with an amused smirk.

Somehow, it made him look like he didn’t care, like he was detached from the rest of them in a definite way. It was both intriguing and disturbing.

“All the time,” she sighed. “It’s their way of showing they actually love each other.”

Magnus smiled but didn’t reply. She caught him staring at Alec’s ass when they walked up the stairs but she didn’t comment, smiling knowingly to herself.

.

Luke was waiting for them, like Jace had said, in the office upstairs. He was standing by the window, whispering with Hodge while Clary and Simon were sitting on a leather couch on the other side of the room, giggling about something he was showing her on a tablet. They all glanced at the door in a perfectly synchronized movement when they came in and Magnus almost freaked out for a second.

“Ah, there you are!” Luke exclaimed, a wide grin on his face.

“You act like we’re the ones who overslept,” Magnus snorted.

“No one overslept,” Hodge corrected.

Magnus dismissed his comment with a wave. “Alright, let us hear your plan so I can explain to you what you’re doing wrong.”

Hodge rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored him, switching on the screen on the wall. A huge picture of Valentine Morgenstern immediately appeared.

“Give us a warning next time,” Simon chimed in. “That’s serious nightmare material right there.”

Magnus was pleasantly surprised to find himself amused. He wasn’t the only one if the Lightwoods astounded gazes where anything to go by.

“What?” Simon added when he caught their glances. “I can make jokes too, you know.”

Luke cleared his throat, a disapproving frown making him look tougher. “Kids, focus.”

There was a paternal quality to his voice that forced them to oblige. Magnus huffed indignantly for good measure. No one had called him a kid since… probably forever.

“This is Valentine Morgenstern,” Luke continued and he sounded like a school teacher giving them a history lesson. “He’s our target.”

“I’m bisexual,” Magnus blurted out, “and my eyeliner is on point today.”

Luke gaped at him, while the rest of the room turned to look at him in shock.

“Sorry,” he eluded with a smirk, “I thought we were playing that game where we all state the obvious.”

Isabelle giggled, Alec snorted and Clary actually cackled, quickly hiding it behind her hand.

Hodge wasn’t amused. “I had forgotten what a pain in the ass you were to work with.”

“How is you being bisexual so obvious?” Simon asked, slightly bewildered but mostly curious.

“It’s not. It was just a PSA,” Magnus replied cheekily, winking at Alec.

The Lightwood eldest blushed and ducked his head to hide it, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“Magnus!” Hodge snapped, forcing him to tug his green eyes away from Alec. “Behave.”

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall to focus his attention back on the screen.

Luke shook his head, already looking tired, and pressed a button on the remote in his hand. The picture changed. If the villa had been impressive, this was something else entirely. It wasn’t a house, it was closer to a castle, huge and imposing, all white columns and high windows.

“This is the Morgenstern manor,” Luke said. “It’s where the ruby is kept. Valentine is ostentatious so it’s probably in evidence somewhere. That doesn’t mean it’s not well secluded. Like Alec said yesterday, Valentine is closely protected. He has body guards that never leave his side. He’s a flashy bastard but he’s not an idiot.”

“Could have fooled me,” Simon mumbled, not loud enough for everyone to hear but Magnus did anyway.

“The garden is protected by the latest technology in security. There are surveillance cameras all around the propriety.”

“I can turn them off,” Simon chimed in to everyone this time, wiggling his fingers with a proud smirk.

“I know,” Luke smiled, “but that won’t be enough. The cameras are connected to an IP network that sets the alarm if they are switched off.”

“I’m going to need some time to study their surveillance system but I can still take care of that,” Simon replied and Magnus was actually impressed by how confident he was all of a sudden. “I don’t have to switch them off, just to take temporary control of them.”

“I can help,” Isabelle put in seriously. “I usually take care of IT stuff on our jobs.”

Luke looked at her for a second and nodded, turning back to the screen. “Once we’re in, I’m afraid we’ll have to climb the East wing to get in by that window here,” he was pointing to one of the castle’s towers. “It leads to the attic.”

Jace was now grinning like a maniac, obviously thrilled at the idea of climbing anything.

“Once in the attic, you’ll have to be careful of the captors on the floor,” Luke went on. He caught sight of their bewildered gazes and scoffed, a mixture of annoyance and apology. “Valentine is paranoid. It told you it wouldn’t be easy.”

“Is it really being paranoid, seeing as we’re currently plotting to rob him?” Alec deadpanned.

Magnus smirked.

“Fair enough,” Luke answered and he actually seemed amused. “Magnus, I was hoping you could use your contacts to see what kind of protection system he has for the ruby itself.”

Magnus didn’t reply but he nodded thoughtfully, motioning for him to continue.

“That’s it,” Luke eluded.

“That’s it?” Magnus echoed, bewildered.

“Yeah. That’s all we know.”

He had to hold back a frustrated groan and settled for a sigh instead. “I cannot even begin to tell you how many things are wrong with everything about this plan, if you can call it that,” he snarled.

“I like the part where I have to climb a castle,” Jace chimed in with a condescending smirk.

“That is if, and only if, you make it to the wall,” Magnus flared, his eyes burning with undisguised anger. “Hodge, I expected better from you.”

“Enlighten us, Magnus,” the latter groaned.

“One, you did your little research about the surveillance system, that’s brilliant, but you completely forgot something quite important.”

“What?” Luke asked and he seemed genuinely curious, not annoyed like Hodge.

“Guards?” Magnus replied and it only sounded like a question because he couldn’t believe how clueless they were. “Do you really think that someone like Valentine would have such a high-tech surveillance system and no men to protect it in case of a bug? I can assure you he will have men patrolling the estate and not just the gardens.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Jace intervened and he pointed at Alec with his thumb. “It wouldn’t be the first time we have to fight a few guards.”

“It might be the first time you don’t come back from it,” Magnus snapped exasperatedly. “Valentine is a dangerous man. His men will be armed and ordered to kill. He has enough money and lack of remorse to make a couple of bodies disappear.”

“What do you suggest?” Isabelle asked, a single eyebrow curved in inquiry.

“We have to get it from the inside,” Magnus eluded.

“We can’t get inside,” Hodge claimed. “He knows us.”

“No,” Magnus retorted and his tone left no room for further argument. “He knows you and Luke. From the face she’s pulling right now, I’m guessing he knows Clary too. He doesn’t know me or Simon or any of the Lightwoods.”

He paused for a second, waiting for any disagreement but none came, so he just went on. “Two, your theories about the ruby being out in the open are nice but foolish. Valentine is not stupid. If he has a ruby out, it won’t be the real one. It will be a copy.”

“I can check with Catarina if one of her contacts was asked for a duplicate,” Hodge admitted reluctantly.

“You do that,” Magnus nodded. “Three, you obviously have no idea where this ruby is exactly, safe from the fact that it is in the manor. We are going to need the blueprints.”

“How are we supposed to get the blueprints?” Simon chimed in. “It’s not like Valentine is going to hand us over a plan of his house so we can rob it.”

“Valentine is a rich and dangerous man,” Magnus retorted. “As any man in his position, he has more enemies than friends and he probably has enemies very close to him that he doesn’t know of. These are the people we should identify and target.”

“For someone who didn’t want to take this job in the first place, you sure put a lot of thinking in it,” Hodge uttered, not unkindly.

“You knew I would say yes the moment I’d see Valentine’s name,” Magnus clarified, all playful demeanor gone. “Don’t think I don’t know what you did, Hodge. I know you at least as well as you know me.”

“Is there anyone in this room that doesn’t have a personal history with Valentine except for us?” Alec inquired irritably.

“I don’t,” Simon replied.

“It was a rhetorical question, dumbass,” Jace snapped, glaring at him.

“I’m surprised you know the word,” Simon retorted spitefully.

It was a good thing that Alec was sitting next to his brother, Magnus pondered to himself, because he was the only thing that prevented Simon from getting punched. Jace had barely moved an inch to rise from his seat that Alec had already caught his arm, forcefully bringing him back down. His knuckles blanched with how tightly he held his brother back and Jace flexed his jaw in anger but he didn’t try to stand again so Alec let him go cautiously.

“So, what do you suggest we do first?” Hodge asked Magnus, ignoring the childish quarrel.

“Unlike you, I’ve done some research,” Magnus responded, pushing himself out of the wall. “Valentine is holding a gala in a few weeks at the Carlton in San Diego. It will be the occasion for us to study the people who surround him and find our potential target for the blueprints.”

Luke nodded pensively, his eyes lost on the picture of the Morgenstern manor.

“I can get invites under false names,” Hodge chimed in.

“That’s not all,” Magnus added.

“What else?” Luke asked, turning to face him.

“We can’t just design a plan out of the blue and hope for the best,” Magnus explained. “We need to do a crash test.”

“A crash test?” Isabelle inquired, frowning. “What do you mean?”

“He means we have to train,” Alec answered in Magnus’ stead, his brow furrowed in reflection. “We have to find something that is pretty much as well guarded as that ruby and break in.”

Magnus didn’t reply but nodded in agreement.

“Well, it looks like we have a lot on our plate,” Clary stated thoughtfully.

No one could argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do you enjoy being dead? I think it's pretty neat if it means I can rewatch that damn episode over and over again. Being dead is fun. Also, can we talk about Simon being adorkable with the Graduate reference? He's just too pure for this world. And how flawless Lydia is? And THAT DAMN KISS !!! I'm still not over it ugh.
> 
>  
> 
> In other news, what did you think of the chapter? Let me know!
> 
> Next chapter will be posted on Monday.  
> And here's your cookie:  
>  _“Anyway, I didn’t come here to talk about my magnificent self, I came to talk about your magnificent you.”_  
>  _Alec frowned, glancing protectively at his sister. “Why do you want to talk about Isabelle?”_  
>  _Magnus looked taken aback for a moment, his eyes drifting to Alec, observing him like he had just grown a second head._  
>  _“I meant the two of you,” he clarified and turned to look at Isabelle, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. “Does he really not know?”_
> 
>  
> 
> Shout out to [my amazing beta](https://pynchie.tumblr.com/). Thanks for your awesomeness <3.
> 
> [My tumblr](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/) hasn't changed (although, let me warn you, it's been nothing but me losing my shit over Malec these past few days) ;).
> 
> All the love,  
> L.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still dead. Still writing from my grave.
> 
> Happy reading, lovelies!

 “So, it’s not going as bad as you thought.”

“Yeah. The fact that none of them has tried to murder each other yet is very encouraging.”

“Have a little faith, Hodge.”

“I have plenty of faith. Just not very high expectations.”

Luke rolled his eyes.

.

Simon Lewis was not an idiot.

When he was ten-year old, he had hacked into his school IT system just for the fun of it. He had done it again a few years later when Clary and he had had the brilliant idea of pulling phone pranks to a particularly nasty teacher and they had needed his phone number. He had been admitted at MIT at seventeen and had graduated with honors. He considered hacking a hobby. It was just something he did when he was bored. It was also what had gotten him a boring job in a boring bank in a boring part of New York. It paid well but the excitement was usually kept to a minimum.

Robbing people was not exactly what he (or his mother, for that matter) had planned for his future but it was clearly much more exciting than designing banking software. At first, he had accepted because Clary had asked and Simon had never been good at saying no to Clary. Quitting his job had just been a pleasant bonus. She was his best friend since kindergarten and he would have followed her to the end of Earth if she would only ask.

Now, it was a bit different. He was already caught up in the game.

When Luke had mentioned he was putting together a team, he had been reluctant. He wasn’t exactly thrilled at the idea of sharing a house with a bunch of criminals who made a living out of stealing out of people. Clary had countered that he was working for a multinational bank that did exactly the same thing, except they had legal protection in doing so. He hadn’t been able to argue. It was a bit of a shock, though, to realize that they were all human beings, not ruthless, blood-thirsty criminals. Maybe he had just watched too many movies.

The world-class criminals he had been promised were actually unexpectedly normal people. The Lightwoods argued like any common family would. The most abnormal thing about them, excluding what they did for a living, was probably how attractive they all were. That wasn’t common. Or fair.

Alec was a typical older brother, looking after his younger siblings, frowning upon their shenanigans and snapping at them when they needed to be brought back into line. Isabelle was a normal, confident, sexy, strong 21st century woman. Jace was probably the only fly in the ointment but then again, he was very close from the archetypal empty-headed bullies who had made Simon’s school years a living hell. There was something special about them, however. It was their relationship.

Simon had rarely seen complicity like theirs. At times, they seemed to be sharing one brain and one heart. It was like they breathed together. Even more disturbing, it was like they felt the same thing at the same time. It was disconcerting.

Magnus Bane was even more disconcerting. It wasn’t so much in his eccentricities that he was intriguing. It was in everything else. Simon had many questions, none that he dared to ask. He hadn’t really been acquainted to any of this business, like they all called it (although Magnus called it an art, which never failed to make Simon snort) but Luke had filled him in on Magnus’s notoriety so he knew enough. There was something mysterious about him, from his reputation to his smile that seemed to hide many secrets.

They might not have been the lunatic criminals he had imagined but somehow, it managed to be more perturbing. Simon had never been very good at dealing with people. It was even worst when he was surrounded with nothing but charismatic personalities.

He was here for a reason though, he kept telling himself, and they needed him.

Simon Lewis was not an idiot and he was not going to let himself be treated like one.

“How about some other rich old white man’s house?” he suggested. “I’m sure California doesn’t lack in them.”

He was huddled in the living room with Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Clary. Hodge was busy making a phone call to someone called Catarina who seemed to be a friend of Magnus’s while Luke had gone grocery shopping. World-class thieves needed to be fed just like everyone else. He had no idea where Jace was but he also didn’t care all that much, so there was that.

“We would have to find one who uses the same security system as Valentine,” Isabelle replied.

She was sprawled somehow gracefully on a couch in front of him, her long legs tugged on her brother’s lap and there was something incredibly endearing about how comfortable they were around each other.

“Izzy’s right,” Alec confirmed. “We don’t care about what’s in the house, it’s the security system that matters.”

“Is there a file or a company or something that keeps track of the people who set up this kind of system in their house?” Simon asked.

“Yes. The company that installs the system,” Magnus chimed in before any of the Lightwoods could open their mouth. “They keep all of their clients’ personal information so they can contact the police if the alarm sets off.”

“Easy as pie, then,” Simon said, a pleased smirk on his lips.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him.

“I can hack them,” he explained, shoving a handful of chips in his mouth. “I just need the name of the company.”

“You can do that?” Isabelle inquired and she actually seemed impressed.

Simon had to bite the inside of his cheek not to smile like an idiot. He nodded, trying to appear as composed as possible.

“Simon graduated from the computer science program of MIT,” Clary said, pride evident in her voice. “He could hack the shit out of anything.”

“Well, I never tried to hack the Pentagon or the FBI,” Simon pondered cheekily.

“Let’s find you a laptop then, darling,” Magnus concluded.

He rose to his feet and left the living room under their prying eyes, only to come back a few minutes later, a laptop in his hand. He settled it on the coffee table and sat next to Simon, gesturing at it with a graceful wave.

“Work your magic, Doctor Strange,” he said.

Simon grinned at him because the quickest way to his heart had always been through comic books references.

“Save me some time. What’s the name of the company?”

“M.W. Security,” Alec chimed in.

Simon and Magnus glanced up to look at him, surprised.

“What?” Alec grumbled. “Do you think you’re the only ones who did your research?”

He came to sit on the couch’s armrest while Isabelle sat on Simon’s other side.

“Alright then,” Simon stated dramatically as he settled his fingers on the keyboard.

It took him five minutes, a few frowns and some muttered insults but he was in before any of them had the time to get bored.

“This is brilliant,” Isabelle exclaimed when he grinned up at them, proudly showing them the list of clients in the area.

They were silent for a moment, scanning the names curiously.

“Joffrey Rosenberg,” Clary read out loud. “Isn’t he that awful ex-senator?”

“Yeah,” Simon answered with a nod. “He’s the one who had a pretty close relationship with the KKK.”

“A lovely man indeed,” Magnus added.

“Looks like we found our target,” Isabelle smirked.

.

After hours of brainstorming and planning, Isabelle had decreed that they all needed a break. This was just an excuse for her to finally use the pool but no one had argued with her. Alec had followed her sheepishly, sitting by the pool with a book, his feet in the water. He had no idea where the others were but he didn’t really care anyway.

Isabelle swam her way to him, putting both her elbows on the border of the pool.

“Be honest with me,” she blurted out without preamble. “Are you getting a little bit excited about this whole thing or do you still think this is a bad idea?”

Alec glanced down at his sister. Her dark hair was falling behind her shoulders, leaving her face open for him to read. She looked like she dreaded his answer.

He sighed. There was no point in lying to her. “I’ll admit I haven’t experienced this kind of rush of adrenalin before,” he said almost reluctantly.

“I knew it!” she beamed at him, a wide grin that made her look much younger. “What do you think of the rest of the team?” she asked, serious again.

Alec took a moment to think about it. He had to acknowledge that Simon had impressed him. He had judged him too quickly, putting him in the foolish nerd box without thinking twice. Clearly, he was much more than that. He wasn’t sure about Clary. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her, just that he didn’t know why she was here but, seeing how wrong he had been on Simon, maybe she would surprise him too.

“I don’t really know yet,” he answered honestly. “It’s too early to tell.”

“What do you think of Magnus?” she asked again, dropping her voice confidentially.

“I think he seems to be very good at what he does,” Alec eluded, focusing back on his book to avoid her preying eyes.

“Yeah, we all know that,” Isabelle dismissed. “I mean, what do you think of him?”

Alec shrugged but didn’t answer. “Come on”, she insisted, hitting his knee playfully. “He’s sexy as hell.”

He rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Her grin widened mischievously. She was about to go on and he was getting ready to find an excuse to run away from her snooping when the door that lead to the house opened and Magnus walked out and started walking straight to them, holding a tray with what looked a lot like margaritas on it.

He didn’t say a word and kicked his shoes off. He dropped next to Alec, his feet finding their way to the water. The sun was slowing setting now and the twilight lights were making his brown skin shimmer even more than the glitter he was wearing and Alec hated him a little bit for being so damn attractive.

“By the look of things,” Magnus said, holding them both a cocktail glass, “we’re going to be here longer than I thought.”

Isabelle nodded in agreement and she swam closer to Alec’s leg, taking a long sip of her drink.

“I shouldn’t be surprised,” he added with a roll of his eyes. “Hodge was never a good schemer.”

“What’s the deal with you and Hodge?” Alec blurted out before he could stop himself.

Magnus smirked for a second but it was quickly gone and he shrugged. “We’ve known each other for a long time. We did a few robberies together. We’re kind of friends and kind of rivals. It’s the problem with people with egos such as ours. The last time we saw each other before this thing,” he waved briefly at the villa and then at the three of them, “we weren’t exactly… civil towards each other.”

“You don’t become a world-class thief without a bit of an overinflated ego,” Isabelle chimed in and it was probably because she seemed to include herself in the category that Magnus didn’t take offense.

Instead, he scoffed and showed his agreement with a graceful wave. Alec had trouble looking away from his hands.

“Anyway, I didn’t come here to talk about my magnificent self, I came to talk about your magnificent you.”

Alec frowned, glancing protectively at his sister. “Why do you want to talk about Isabelle?”

Magnus looked taken aback for a moment, his eyes drifting to Alec, observing him like he had just grown a second head.

“I meant the two of you,” he clarified and turned to look at Isabelle, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. “Does he really not know?”

“He doesn’t have an overinflated ego,” she replied with a fond smile. “Jace and I have more than enough arrogance to compensate.”

“Please don’t talk about me like I’m not sitting between the two of you,” Alec deadpanned. “What did you want then?”

“I need to go over some things with you,” Magnus answered and the playful tone was gone, he was all business again. It was kind of impressive, the way he could switch from one to the other so easily.

Alec nodded, gesturing for him to go on.

“How does your little family business work?” he inquired, gesturing between the two of them with his glass. “I’m trying to find out what exactly Hodge wants you to do.”

“It depends on the job,” Isabelle answered, shrugging. “Usually, Alec and Jace do the physical stuff if there’s any need for it. Not that I can’t do it myself but Alec is overly protective and never lets me do the fun stuff.”

“That’s not true,” Alec protested. “You came with us for the Strike job last month!”

 Isabelle snorted and gave him a flat stare. “Yeah, because crawling our way through an air duct is so dangerous.”

“That’s the thing!” Alec exclaimed accusingly. “You only want to do it because it’s risky!”

“Ah! So you admit you don’t let me come!” Isabelle bickered, pointing a reproachful finger at him.

Next to them, Magnus chuckled, dragging Alec’s attention away from his sister. He was smiling, a true, genuine smile that lit up his green eyes.

“You’re cute,” he said, looking between the siblings. “Who does the planning?”

“We do it together,” Alec answered. “Izzy and I usually find us the jobs and Jace takes care of finding a buyer if needed. It’s generally one of them who play the distraction if the plan requires one. I’m not good with people so I only do it if we don’t have any other choice.”

 “Also, we’re pretty good at martial arts,” Isabelle chimed in with a conceited smirk. “I can kick some serious ass.”

Magnus sniggered and nodded thoughtfully.

“Do you have all the information you needed?” Alec asked, his fingers playing absentmindedly with the pages of his book.

Magnus turned to look at him and a flirtatious smirk pulled his lips up, showing off a small dimple on his left cheek.

“I wouldn’t mind learning another thing or two but that’s not a conversation to have in front of your sister,” he stated with a wink.

Isabelle giggled and Alec was appalled by the treason as he felt his cheeks burn. He didn’t have the time to think of an answer because a voice interrupted them in their back.

“Magnus, I told you to stop flirting with your teammates,” Hodge scolded.

“Why the plural?” Magnus inquired, turning around to glance at Hodge. “I only flirt with Alec.”

“Alec is too good for you.”

Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically, faking a hurtful expression, putting his hand over his heart.

“Can you all stop talking about me like I’m not here?” Alec cut in, frowning. “It’s getting annoying.”

“I just came to tell you that dinner is ready,” Hodge said.

“Did you cook?” Magnus asked. “Because I’m not eating anything you cook. I’m not entirely sure you won’t try to poison me.”

“Bane, if I wanted to kill you, I would do it with my hands. Or a knife. Or both,” Hodge retorted with a sinister glare that was actually almost frightening.

Magnus burst into laughter, getting his feet out of the pool to stand up.

“Well, you could always try but we both know what happened the last time you did.”

Isabelle gasped audibly and Alec couldn’t help his eyes from widening.

“I didn’t try to kill him!” he admonished hastily, raising both hands in defense.

“Because I had you on your sorry ass before you could,” Magnus retorted and even though the tone was playful, Alec could clearly hear the threatening undertone.

He had a memory flash of what had happened the same morning, Magnus smashing him against the wall and holding the knife to his throat like he had weighed nothing. He had no doubt that Magnus could be lethal if you pushed him too far. His voice in that moment was just another proof of that.

“I didn’t try to kill you,” Hodge argued again. “I was trying to –“

“Double cross me?” Magnus cut him off.

There was something terrifying about the contrast between his words, uttered in an almost joyful, happy tone, and the menace in his green eyes.

“I didn’t know you were planning on stealing the diamond too!” Hodge protested.

“Sure, Starkweather,” Magnus scoffed. Clearly, he didn’t believe a word Hodge said.

Hodge didn’t answer but he turned around, going back inside.

Alec waited for Isabelle to get out of the pool, holding her out a towel, and they followed.

.

The next few days passed relatively quickly. They had a lot of work. They didn’t forget about Valentine but focused entirely on Joffrey Rosenberg for the time being. Further research demonstrated that he wasn’t only racist but also proudly homophobic and sexist. That knowledge did nothing to weaken their resolve.

Simon and Isabelle had been working together on finding a loophole in the security system and even though they both believed they were onto something promising, they kept working on it, sometimes until late into the night. They made a pretty good team, Alec had noticed, because Simon sometimes got too involved and Isabelle had not problem to snap at him in order to bring him back to reality. She had never been the most patient person and it was actually a good thing around Simon.

Clary had been studying the Rosenberg house with Luke during most days. They left early in the morning with Luke’s car and only came back at the end of the afternoon before the ex-senator came home from whatever his daily activities were. She had managed to draw them a scarily accurate plan of the house and Alec had finally understood what her role was in the whole thing. She had explained to him, one evening after dinner, that she had studied architecture but she had had to drop out for reasons she did not explain. He suspected it was the lack of money but he had nothing to corroborate his doubts.

Alec had spent the last two days studying the plans with Jace, Isabelle and Magnus, drawing up a plan he deemed pretty solid. That didn’t mean he didn’t worry about it.

He might have been an early bird but Alec had never been a heavy sleeper. He was actually closer to being an insomniac. His nights were usually troubled, spent turning around in bed until his mind was so exhausted that he ended up drifting in a restless sleep for a few hours. The Californian air offered no alleviation.

The villa was plunged into darkness and quiet and he could hear nothing but the sound of the waves crashing on the shore but even that wasn’t relaxing enough to put him to sleep. He had been laying on his back for hours, trying to get some rest in vain, his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling.

He eventually gave up and got out of bed, finding his way in the dark to put a pair of sweatpants on. He crossed quietly the corridor and took the stairs down to the kitchen. There was a dimed light coming from under the door and he frowned, his whole body reacting to a stranger’s presence defensively. It wasn’t a stranger, however, but Magnus.

He was sitting at the kitchen table and he looked up when Alec entered the room.

“We’re making some progress,” Alec said. “You didn’t try to kill me.”

Magnus smiled, waving away his statement. “Let’s forget about this unfortunate incident.”

“You did try to attack me,” Alec remarked with a smirk.

“And I apologized,” Magnus retorted but there was an amused spark in his gaze. “What are you doing up so late?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” he replied, opening the fridge to pour himself a glass of milk.

“Are you always so cryptic?”

“Are you?” Alec countered, leaning against the closed fridge.

“I’m not cryptic,” Magnus argued. “I’m an open book.”

Alec huffed indignantly. “Written in a foreign language,” he snorted, giving him a flat stare.

“What do you want to know?” Magnus asked, stretching against the back of his chair, glancing straight into his eyes.

“What’s your personal business with Valentine?”

Magnus had obviously not been expecting that because he looked taken aback for a second, before his face closed off again.

He blinked. “You’re quite straightforward.”

“I told you, I’m not good with people,” Alec felt the need to justify. “Izzy says I lack tact.”

“I didn’t mean it as a bad thing,” Magnus said softly, a small smile playing on his lips. “I’d rather have bluntness than artifices and duplicity.”

“You know, you’re not really helping this cryptic thing of yours when you try to avoid my question,” Alec remarked cunningly.

Magnus’s grin widened and he eyed him up and down unsubtly. “So you’re straightforward _and_ smart. Pretty, too. Do you have any flaws, Alec Lightwood?”

Alec ignored the blatant flirtatious tone. “I’m not very patient,” he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest, giving him his best stop-bullshitting-me glare.

Magnus chuckled. “Fine. I do have personal business with Valentine.”

“You said he didn’t know you,” Alec remarked. “The first day, you said he didn’t know what you looked like.”

“He doesn’t,” Magnus confirmed with a nod. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t have… history with him.”

Alec gave him a flat stare that clearly meant he wasn’t satisfied and he was waiting for the rest of it.

“It’s quite a boring story,” Magnus tried.

“Humor me.”

He sighed. “Let’s add stubborn to the list of your flaws,” he joked half-heartedly. Alec didn’t flinch. “Two years ago, I planned a robbery in an art gallery in London. It was a routine operation, a painting, nothing I hadn’t done a thousand times before. I hadn’t even really heard of Valentine at the time. I was going to go on my own but… You know who Ragnor Fell is, right?”

Alec nodded. “Yeah, he was a thief too. Hodge mentioned him a couple of times. Didn’t he go missing?”

“Ragnor was an old friend of mine,” Magnus continued. “He was a lovely man, very British, with all the gentleman crap, but also the nasty habit of never listening to anyone.” There was fondness in his voice that reminded Alec of his own when he talked about Isabelle (or Jace, but when he talked about Jace, it was usually more with exasperation). “I was in London so I visited him a few days before I was supposed to get in. He asked to come with me because he was bored. I said no. He came anyway.”

It definitely reminded Alec of Isabelle. He was sure Ragnor and Isabelle would have made a dreadfully good pair.

“We broke into the gallery. Ragnor insisted to go in to get the painting so I was keeping watch when I heard the gunshot. I ran inside but when I got there, the painting was gone and so was Ragnor. All that was left was a big pool of blood and a letter,” Magnus said.

Alec gulped difficulty. He was starting to regret insisting in the first place. “A letter?”

“Yeah,” Magnus scoffed, shaking his head like he still couldn’t believe it. “Addressed to me from Valentine Morgenstern.”

“What did it say?” Alec asked, because he couldn’t help himself.

Magnus wasn’t looking at him anymore, his gaze lost into space, his brow furrowed in what could only be painful reminiscence. “That it was my fault that my friend had been killed, that it had been supposed to be me but since I didn’t have the guts to get in myself, he had had to settle for the second best option. There was a Polaroid photograph inside the envelope too… of Ragnor. I’ll spare you the details. He said next time I’d try to steal from him, I wouldn’t be so lucky. I wasn’t stealing _from_ him, but he was apparently interested in that painting too.”

“Shit,” Alec whispered, mostly to himself.

“I think that’s what I said too,” Magnus joked but it clearly was an attempt to appear less affected than he really was.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said softly.

Magnus shrugged, trying to dismiss it. “Occupational hazard, I guess.”

“That’s why you were so adamant about Valentine being dangerous.” Alec stepped forward, sitting on the table, putting his feet on the chair next to the other man. “And that’s why you accepted the job too. You want revenge.”

Magnus didn’t answer, flexing his jaw in irritation.

“I can’t let you do that, Magnus.”

The man looked up at him and there was a hurricane in his green eyes. “Do what?”

“Kill him,” Alec eluded. “That’s not what this is about.”

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head. “Oh, I’ve thought about it many, many times but I’m not a killer.”

“Could have fooled me that first morning,” Alec countered.

“I can defend myself, yes,” Magnus retorted. “I can kick some serious ass, like your sister said. I know how to break a man’s neck and I know how to use a gun. That doesn’t mean I would do it. I can’t kill a man in cold blood, especially not Valentine. That would make me no better than him.”

Alec nodded in agreement.

“I can’t believe I just told you all that,” Magnus whispered in amazement, mostly to himself.

“I promise I won’t hold anything you say after,” he stretched his neck to take a look at the oven digital clock, “three in the morning against you.”

“Does that mean I can blame insomnia for anything I say or do tonight?” Magnus inquired, flirtatious smirk back on his lips.

“I know what you’re doing, Bane,” Alec deadpanned with a glare. “It won’t work.”

“Really?” Magnus pried, perfect façade of confidence and self-assurance. “And what am I doing exactly, Lightwood?”

“You’re flirting with me to hide the fact that you’re freaking out about everything you just told me,” Alec said and his tone left no room for argument. “You’re trying to bury your vulnerability under an arrogant demeanor.”

Magnus blinked and his mouth parted slightly in shock.

“Damn, Hodge might have been right for once,” he breathed out and his signature smirk was replaced by a more genuine smile.

“About what?” Alec asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

Magnus looked straight into his eyes and Alec had to fight back a blush. “You are too good for me.”

Alec huffed and got off the table. “I’m not that good, trust me,” he said, putting his glass in the sink.

“Who’s being cryptic now?” Magnus retorted.

“I thought I was straightforward?”

Magnus leaned in, putting both his elbows on the table and folding his hands together. “Tell me then. What’s so bad about you?”

“I have terrible taste in clothes,” Alec put out half-heartedly.

The other man sighed. “Can’t disagree with you on that,” he smirked. “But that’s nothing unredeemable.”

“I have terrible taste in men too,” Alec admitted and immediately chastised himself.

He was a professional, he wasn’t there to flirt with Magnus _freaking_ Bane or to give him more encouragement to flirt with him by openly admitting he was gay.

“Well, I am a terrible person,” Magnus retorted cheekily.

Alec snorted, shaking his head almost fondly and started walking out of the kitchen. “Good night.”

“Playing hard to get?” Magnus called out at his retreating back. “I love a challenge!”

Alec chuckled. “Go to bed, Magnus.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> What did you think of this chapter?  
> Ragnor <3.
> 
>  
> 
> Am I the only one who is still not over the episode? And the kiss? And everything else?  
> I'm so not ready for the finale!
> 
> Here is your cookie (baked with love):  
>  _“This is so exciting,” Simon murmured as they drove. “I feel like I’m in a gangster movie.”_  
>  _Jace rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Chill out, Harry Potter. It would be problematic if you faint of excitement.”_  
>  _“Harry Potter?” Simon deadpanned. “The glasses, really? That’s the best you can do?”_  
>  _“Shut up,” Alec blurted out before they could start arguing._
> 
> Thank you again to my amazing beta. Send her love [here](https://pynchie.tumblr.com/).  
> And you can still come cry with me about the kiss on [my tumblr](https://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> See you on Thursday ;).
> 
> All the love,  
> L.


	4. Chapter 4

“See? I told you to have some faith! We are getting somewhere!”

“Yeah,” Hodge admitted. “I’ll share your enthusiasm when they actually make it.”

“You’re just grumpy because Magnus’s plan is much better than yours was,” Luke deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

Hodge didn’t reply but muttered something that sounded a lot like “bigheaded asshole”.

.

Magnus Bane had not acquired his reputation of a world-class thief by resting on proverbial laurels. He had experience, work and a clever mind to thank for that. In the line of work he had chosen for himself very early, the body was a weapon as powerful as the mind and it was something he had to take care of like any other of them. Ragnor had often made fun of the hours he spent meditating or doing yoga until he had seen him crawl his way out of a museum by the miniscule space that an iron gate had left between him and his freedom. Yoga was perfect because it didn’t only train the body but the mind too. It was relaxing and it gave all the room to his brain to concoct flawless plans. Catarina had never made fun of him for it and when he was in New York, she actually joined him quite often.

He had always liked it better on his own, though, when he could focus entirely on the environment that surrounded him and his own breathing. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was doing wonders for his concentration. He had always loved the sea for this simple reason. It soothed his mind like nothing else could.

He tried to ignore the sound of approaching footsteps behind his back and urged his body not to react like it was a threat, taking a deep breath to stay focus on his meditation. He had no such luck, though, because the footsteps were definitely coming his way. It was a soft pace, light as a feather and he stilled, balling his fists, preparing for a potential danger mechanically.

“So, that’s where the great Magnus Bane disappears for two hours a day,” he heard a soft voice say.

He opened one eye but didn’t turn around. There was no judgment or mockery in the tone, only kindness and polite curiosity.

“Meditation relaxes the mind,” he answered matter-of-factly, closing back his eyes. “It helps me stay focused.”

“Can you teach me?”

He hesitated for a moment. He hadn’t planned on this but he quite liked Clary. There was a vulnerability in her, something in her eyes that told him of the pain she had had to endure in her life and that he was unaware of. But there was something else. In her eyes and in the way she held herself, chin up in defiance and shoulders straight, she showed the strength of people who know what they want and how to get it. There was a fire burning in her, waiting to go out and sweep away everything in its path.

“Sure, biscuit,” he said. “Sit down. Cross your legs. Try to find a comfortable position.”

She obliged. “What now?”

“The method I use is mostly based on breathing. If you can control your breathing, you start to be more aware of your body. If you control your body, you control your mind.”

He heard shifting next to him and deduced that she had nodded, not that he could see her.

“Close your eyes,” he instructed gently. “Slow your breathing and focus on the sensation. Feel the air coming out of your body. Focus on nothing but that.”

He gave her a few minutes to do that and couldn’t hold back a smile. He knew how hard it was the first time, to push back the thoughts and ideas that came to your mind when you were desperately trying to think of nothing.

“I can’t,” she finally blurted out and she sounded exasperated. “I can’t think of nothing.”

“You can. Let’s try something else. Focus on the sound of the waves and nothing else.”

“Okay,” Clary whispered, mostly to herself.

They stayed like that for at least half an hour until Magnus finally opened his eyes. He glanced to his side. Clary still had hers closed and a light frown of concentration on her forehead, showing that she was definitely trying too hard.

“Alright, biscuit. That’s enough for today,” he uttered.

She immediately opened her eyes, let out a relieved breath and stretched her legs, copying his own movements.

“I don’t know how you do it,” she said in both admiration and exasperation with herself. “I just can’t empty my mind.”

“Clary, it took me months,” Magnus answered kindly. “It was your first time and you did a great job. My first time was awful. I couldn’t stop laughing.”

Clary smiled and nodded thoughtfully.

“That was a very weird sentence,” chimed a voice behind them. “I don’t want to ask what you were talking about.”

“Sex, Simon,” Clary replied cheekily. “We were telling each other about our first time because that’s totally a normal thing to do with people you’ve known for a week.”

“Do you want to share your own experience?” Magnus added with a playful smirk.

“You know, I’m very talkative so I wouldn’t mind but you might because it’s not a nice story,” Simon retorted.

Magnus snorted.

“He’s right, it’s not a nice story,” Clary put in with a laugh. “What are you doing here?”

“The rest of the team is training. Isabelle asked me to join but I think she just wants to hand me over my ass,” Simon explained, pointing a bit further down the beach.

Magnus squinted his eyes a little but he was able to distinguish Luke, Hodge and the Lightwoods. Alec and Isabelle were both sitting on the sand, Luke standing behind them with his arms crossed, watching as Jace and Hodge were circling each other in fighting postures.

Simon was already walking but he turned around, continuing his way toward the group backwards. “You coming?”

Clary twisted her head to look at Magnus, smiling. “It could be fun.”

He shrugged and followed her lead as she rose to her feet and started going after her best friend.

When they got there, Jace had Hodge on the floor, a proud grin breaking his handsome features. Magnus had to urge himself not to smirk at the sight of Hodge being beaten by his own pupil. He gazed up at them.

“Look who’s joining the party,” Hodge uttered as he got back to his feet. “Done meditating? How’s your chakra today?”

He sounded far too confident for someone who had just been smashed on the ground.

“Probably better than yours,” Magnus replied, “but that’s just old news.”

Hodge huffed, shaking his head. Sweat made his blond hair stick to his forehead and he was breathing heavily. The rest of the team looked no better. Magnus had to compel himself not to let his eyes wander to Alec for too long because the sweaty look was definitely a good one on him.

Magnus started making his way to sit next to Isabelle but Jace’s voice stopped him.

“Bane? Want to give it a try?”

Magnus halted promptly, turning to face Jace with a raised eyebrow.

“Pardon?”

Jace smiled, a genuinely excited, almost childish smile that made him look even more handsome than he really was. He pointed a finger at Magnus, gesturing for him to come over. Magnus didn’t budge.

“We’re training in case we have to fight some guards,” he said. “Everyone should join in.”

“Simon and Clary are not.”

“Because they won’t go in. You will, though,” Jace countered.

“I don’t need training,” Magnus argued with an indignant huff.

“So if we’re attacked, you’re going to retaliate with yoga poses?” the blonde responded with a mocking smirk. “Come on.”

“No, thank you.”

“Jace, leave him alone,” Isabelle chimed in. Alec nodded in agreement next to her.

Alec and Magnus had spent some more nights talking since their first nocturne encounter in the kitchen. They were both insomniacs and early risers, so they ended up chatting quietly together quite frequently, when everyone else was sleeping. Magnus still flirted shamelessly and Alec did a good job at ignoring it. However, most of the time, their conversations drifted to anything and everything. Alec was intelligent and educated enough to have a discussion about anything, from music to politics to history. Magnus had been surprised to realize that he genuinely enjoyed his company, and not only for the good looks (but that was clearly a bonus).

The night before, they had actually wandered to the patio instead of the kitchen and Alec had opened up a little about his family. Magnus didn’t know the story behind their parents, or how they had ended up stealing for a living but Alec had talked at length about Jace and Isabelle. He didn’t think he realized how incredibly fond he sounded when he did. There was a spark in his stunning eyes, something between love and fierce protectiveness that fit his role as the eldest brother perfectly. He had told him about Isabelle, how intense she was in everything she set her mind on doing and how scared he was for her sometimes because she just wouldn’t listen to anyone. He had told him about Jace being the reckless, stubborn hothead of the family. He had asked about Magnus’s family but hadn’t pried any further when Magnus had told him there was nothing interesting to say, nodding respectfully.

“Fine,” Jace mumbled, raising both his hands defensively and Magnus finally closed the few steps that separated him from Isabelle. “I didn’t know the Great Magnus Bane would back away from a challenge so easily.”

And really, Magnus was only human. He stopped dead in his tracks and took a deep breath, clenching his fists. It wasn’t anger -  it took more than an immature provocation to make him lose his temper - just a primitive need to put that arrogant kid where he belonged. Right now, he belonged on the ground.

He twisted around to face Jace, rolling up his sleeves in a slow, deliberated movement.

“Just remember that you asked for this, Blondie,” he said, narrowing his eyes.

Jace smirked devilishly and Magnus stepped forward to position himself right in front of him.

“I’ll go easy on you,” Jace told him, winking.

“Whoever trained you to fight didn’t do a very good job at teaching you the first rule,” Magnus retorted.

He felt his whole body tense, like it always did when he was getting ready for a fight.

“Enlighten us, Bane, what is the first rule?”

Jace had his fists up and he was shifting from one foot to another. His blond hair was glistening in the sun, surrounding his face like a halo and he looked like a falling angel, his striking eyes shining with mischief and excitement. Magnus didn’t move and took that time to study him silently. It was obvious, in his posture, that he had been well trained, even though he had just claimed the opposite. His feet and shoulders were positioned at the perfect angle for a strong blow, although Magnus knew the point was not to hurt one another. Physically, at least. A little blow to the ego could only do him good.

Jace launched himself at him and Magnus was taken aback by his speed, barely managing to counter the attack he aimed straight at his ribs. His other arm was already moving, targeting his head and Magnus ducked and kicked at his assailant’s legs. He heard the surprised gasp Jace let out but he quickly recovered, regaining his balance in a swift motion. He wasn’t fast enough, however. Magnus grabbed his arm and twisted, finding the perfect point to hurt but not to break and Jace let out a cry that was probably as much shock as it was pain. He pushed forward and ducked again to avoid the defensive blow his opponent tried to inflict him.

Jace was a good fighter because he was spontaneous, fast and much cleverer than Magnus would have thought. However, he was holding back and that was a grave mistake. It was harder than he had expected it to be, longer too. It took a while but eventually, Jace was on the floor, falling hard on his back, eyes wide open in shock and breathing heavily.

“Never underestimate your opponent, darling,” Magnus smirked, his weight holding the blonde down.

He had expected anger, maybe some sort of childish tantrum that fit the character he had seen in the past week but instead, Jace’s face broke into a huge grin, his eyes prickling with thrill and adrenaline.

“Holy fucking shit!” he exclaimed enthusiastically. “That was brilliant!”

He twisted his head on the sand to glance at his siblings. Magnus followed his movement, only to find them gaping at them, eyes widened in shock.

“Did you see that thing he did with his elbow?” Jace uttered excitedly before gazing back at Magnus. “You have to teach me that move!”

Magnus was, probably for the first time in his life, rendered speechless.

“Did you hit your head too hard?” Simon chimed in and Magnus could only agree.

“Thank you for your concern but I’m quite alright,” the blonde snapped harshly before looking back at Magnus. “Would you mind?”

Magnus shook his head, coming back down to earth. He stood up and held his hand out to Jace to help him get back on his feet. He still looked like a kid on Christmas morning and Magnus was beginning to get worried about him.

He turned to Isabelle and Alec in bewilderment. “Is this normal?” he asked, pointing a finger at Jace.

“Yes,” Isabelle answered with an almost fond smile.

Magnus darted his eyes to Alec who was staring at him with dark eyes, flexing his jaw. He wondered for a second if he was going to jump at his throat for hurting his brother even though he had clearly been asking for it and seemed unscathed apart from the lunatic grin on his face. Alec quickly darted his eyes away, fixing them on his brother.

“Are you hurt?” he asked stiffly.

“Don’t go mother hen on me, Alec,” Jace scoffed, rolling his eyes fondly. “I’m good.”

The eldest nodded tightly and visibly relaxed, his shoulders slouching a little.

Isabelle rose to her feet. “Come on, Simon, your turn.”

“I won’t even go in!” the poor man protested. “I don’t need to know how to fight anything but reluctant IP addresses.”

“You never know what could happen,” Isabelle retorted, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips.

Simon groaned but stood up, casting an I-told-you-so glance at Clary and Magnus.

“I don’t want to hit a woman,” he said softly, posting himself in front of Isabelle.

She laughed, loud and confident. She had him on his ass thirty seconds later.

.

The first step was simple.

Luke and Clary, in their daily surveillance, had found out that Joffrey Rosenberg was going away for the weekend and it was the perfect opportunity for them to break in and test the viability of their plan. Simon had promised he had figured out a way to get control over the cameras without triggering the alarm and they had no other choice than to trust him.

Hodge had rented a van and Alec had never felt more like a criminal cliché than when he settled in the back with his siblings, Hodge and Magnus, fully dressed in black gear, and Simon, who had two laptops open in front of him.

“This is so exciting,” Simon murmured as they drove. “I feel like I’m in a gangster movie.”

Jace rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Chill out, Harry Potter. It would be problematic if you faint of excitement.”

“Harry Potter?” Simon deadpanned. “The glasses, really? That’s the best you can do?”

“Shut up,” Alec blurted out before they could start arguing.

Simon deflated visibly but didn’t reply. Instead, he opened his backpack and got out earpieces. He held them one each.

“Press the button before you put them on so we can all hear each other,” he explained firmly.

They nodded and did as instructed.

“Do we have to go over the plan one more time?” Hodge asked.

He had his arms crossed. It was obvious he wasn’t thrilled about the idea of staying behind.

“No,” Magnus replied sternly. “We all know the damn plan. We designed it, Hodge.”

Luke’s voice pierced through the tension, strong and unyielding. “We’re there.”

Alec rolled up his sleeves and put his gloves on as Simon started typing on one of the laptops, his eyes moving over the screen in a rhythm so fast it was almost scary. The silence that followed was excruciatingly long.

Finally, Simon pressed one key stronger than the others and the second laptop flashed blue for a second and then a few windows opened, showing what was without a doubt the garden and the inside of the house in front of which they were currently parked.

“I’m in,” he whispered enthusiastically.

He typed again for a few seconds. “Go!”

Jace opened the door of the van and Alec followed him outside, Isabelle and Magnus on toe. They observed their surroundings quietly for a second, keeping watch for a living soul but the street was empty at that time of the night. They made their way to the house silently.

“Can you hear us?” Simon’s voice blurted out.

Alec almost stopped dead on his tracks at the sound. It was a weird feeling.

“Yes,” Jace hissed back, climbing the front gate. “Next time, try not to shout.”

Alec, Isabelle and Magnus followed swiftly, landing in the garden.

“I didn’t shout, your Highness,” Simon argued. “I’m sorry it was too loud for your oversensitive ears.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Magnus groaned. “Just have sex already. The tension is too much.”

They heard Clary giggle in their ears but she quickly recovered. “That’s it, guys, we can see you in the surveillance cameras.”

“Do I look as magnificent on the screen as I do in real life?” Magnus asked playfully, waving at one of the cameras hidden in a tree.

“Even better,” she replied.

“Kids, stop fooling around,” Luke said sternly. “Split up. Alec, Jace, to your left, you’ll see the wall you have to climb to get to the attic. Magnus, Izzy, to your right, the back door. It’s where the –“

“The alarm system is situated,” Isabelle cut in. “We know, Luke.”

They were already moving, and Alec and Jace quickly found themselves climbing the front wall. It wasn’t easy, because the wall was smooth without much to hold on to, but nothing they hadn’t done before. They quickly arrived to the attic window.

“Ah!” Jace exclaimed victoriously. “That idiot left the window open. Now he’s just making it easy for us.”

“Who’s shouting now?” Simon chimed in.

“Don’t start again or I swear I’ll punch you both,” Alec groaned.

“I second that,” Magnus’s voice put in, quickly followed by Isabelle’s. “Me too.”

“We’re in,” Alec whispered as soon as his feet hit the ground. “We’re going in the corridor. Simon, guide me.”

He heard some shuffling for a second before his voice came through the earpiece. “The captors are downstairs. Nothing upstairs. The stairs are on your left when you get out of the attic.”

Alec nodded before he remembered Simon couldn’t see him. Jace was already opening the door, making his way to the corridor.

“Magnus, Izzy, what’s your situation?” Hodge asked.

“I currently have a great view of Magnus’s ass. The door to the room with the alarm system is reinforced. We couldn’t force it open so we’re crawling through the air duct to get there.”

“Are you okay?” Jace murmured.

“Yeah,” Isabelle replied but her voice sounded a bit strained. “It’s a pretty nice ass.”

Alec mentally chastised her for giving him very unnecessary mental images.

Magnus chuckled. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

There was a loud noise that resonated both in his earpiece and in the otherwise quiet house.

“We’re in,” Magnus said a second later.

“Yeah, we heard,” Jace mumbled. “You could have been more discreet.”

“The house is empty,” Isabelle retorted.

There was a pause before her voice resonated in their ears again. “Fuck.”

“What?” Alec blurted out instantly, just at the same time as Simon and Hodge.

“I’m taking pictures, you’ll see,” she replied. “That alarm system is impressive. Simon, I just send them to you. How do I switch off the captors?”

“We’re in front of the living room,” Jace said. He put a hand up and Alec stopped dead on his tracks.

He ignored Simon’s voice in his ears that was carefully guiding his sister through the deactivation. There were red and blue laser lights dancing around the room threateningly. Alec knew that the slightest slip-up could be fatal.

There was a click and suddenly, the lasers disappeared.

“It should be good,” Magnus said but there was a slight apprehension in his voice.

Jace and Alec shared a glance, hesitating. The absence of lights didn’t mean the alarm wouldn’t set off as soon as they stepped in the room. It was the big unknown data of their whole plan.

They took a deep breath and stepped forward. Nothing happened.

“It worked,” Alec stated and he ignored the obvious sound of Magnus and Isabelle high-fiving in his ears.

“Brilliant,” Luke chimed in. “You can come back now.”

Alec had always been one for following plans to the letter. They had talked about the plan over and over again. It was simple. They were supposed to go in, deactivate the captors and see if it worked. They weren’t supposed to actually steal anything. It would draw unnecessary attention to the flaws in the system and if the company realized that, they might warn their customers and upgrade it. It was a good, solid plan. And yet, as he took a look at his surroundings, he froze and couldn’t find the strength to move.

“Holy shit,” he whispered.

Jace turned to him, surprised, and followed his gaze. “Is that –“

He cut himself off, as astonished as Alec himself, his mouth falling open.

“What’s going on?” Luke said and he sounded tense, like he was on the edge of going out of the van to barge in.

Alec didn’t answer because he was too focused on the beauty in front of him, his eyes scanning the painting in awe. He didn’t even react at the sound of footsteps coming in the living room to join them. Isabelle and Magnus were breathing hard, like they had run to join them but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He wanted nothing more but to reach out and let his fingers wander over the canvas, to feel the smother and the flaws time could have created, although he wasn’t sure it could have held any flaws, not even after all these years.

“Alec, we have to go,” Jace said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Give me a minute,” he replied softly.

“What’s going on?” Luke repeated impatiently.

“We lost Alec,” Jace answered in a joking tone. “The man owns a Van Gogh and he’s staring at it. I think he’s going to start making out with it pretty soon.”

“Alec, you can’t take it!” Hodge chimed in. “You know that.”

“That man doesn’t deserve to own a fucking Van Gogh,” Alec retorted stubbornly.

He couldn’t believe he was the one suggesting they change the plan.

“Alec is right,” Magnus put in behind his back. “It’s a beauty.”

“I don’t care,” Hodge groaned. “You can’t take it. It’s going to be quite obvious if the man comes back from his weekend in Hawaii to find an empty space where his Van Gogh should be. You know what could happen.”

Alec sighed, defeated. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“Get out of there,” Luke put in firmly. “We don’t know how long we have for the captors.”

Isabelle and Jace were the first to move, taking the stairs up to the attic. Alec couldn’t stir one inch, completely entranced. It wasn’t the first time he was in front of a Van Gogh painting. He had seen some before in museums. Seeing one from so close was something else. There was sheer beauty in that painting and so many other things: power, strength, pain. It was spectacular.

He couldn’t even move when he felt fingers softly touching his, grabbing his hand.

“Alec, darling, we have to go,” Magnus said gently, like he understood perfectly what he was feeling in that moment.

Somehow, he doubted he could. Alec himself didn’t know what was going on in his head.

He nodded and let Magnus drag him out of the room. He froze at the bottom of the stairs for a moment and turned around to get a last glimpse at the painting. He had barely turned around when the lasers reactivated, dancing over the Van Gogh like it wasn’t even there.

“The captors just switched back on,” Magnus said. “How long were they off?”

“Four minutes and thirty-seven seconds,” Simon answered.

It had seemed like an eternity to Alec.

“Come on,” Magnus whispered to him, tugging on his hand again.

Alec followed sheepishly, letting Magnus guide him through the house and back to the attic. He only released his hand when they had to climb out of the window. Jace and Isabelle were waiting for them in front of the gate.

“Did you snap out of it?” Jace asked cheekily, but there was fondness in his voice.

“Shut up,” Alec groaned, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

He couldn’t believe he had completely blanked out like that. He was supposed to be the professional one, the one who kept them all in line, but in there, he had behaved like an amateur, letting himself get distracted by a painting.

“I’m sorry,” he added under his breath but there was no way they couldn’t hear him through the earpieces.

“No one is blaming you for anything,” Isabelle replied, her voice slightly exerted as she climbed over the gate, swiftly landing on the other side.

“If I had stood there any longer –“

“But you didn’t,” Magnus interrupted. “You have nothing to be sorry for. The plan was a success.”

Alec turned to look at him and there was so much conviction, so much faith in Magnus’s eyes that he found himself nodding.

.

It was late when they got back to the villa. The night was dark and quiet but none of them could think about sleep, still buzzing with adrenaline.

They stumbled into the house and gathered in the living room, big smiles on their faces. Luke made his way to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with two bottles of champagne. Hodge chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly but went to get glasses anyway.

The pop of the cork was welcomed by cheers and happy laughs and Alec finally let himself relax, crashing on one of the couches next to Isabelle, glass in hand. She put her head on his shoulder and he dropped a kiss on her forehead absentmindedly.

“To you,” Luke said cheerfully with a proud smile, gesturing to everyone in the room with his own glass.

“To Valentine,” Magnus added with a smirk, taking a sip of his champagne.

Alec had never realized how powerful it was, to share success with someone who weren’t his siblings. It was exhilarating. They were all chatting, laughing happily and it was crazy that he was so comfortable, so at ease around people he had barely known for two weeks, but it was also... nice.

He watched, almost captivated, as Magnus made his way outside. The black gear was a weird look on him, so different from his usually colorful outfits, but he managed to pull it off anyway. Alec was pretty sure Magnus would have looked good in anything.

He rose to his feet, lightly pecking Isabelle’s cheek at her interrogating gaze and followed the path Magnus had taken to join him outside.

He was standing by the pool, his glass of champagne in his hand, and he seemed to be glimmering under both the moonlight and the villa’s lights.

“Hey.”

“Hey there,” Magnus replied with a small smile, turning around at the sound of his voice. He clinked their glasses together.

“I-I just wanted to say thank you,” Alec said softly. Magnus looked genuinely surprised, so he felt the need to justify, dropping his voice confidentially. “For earlier, when you pulled me out. I’m not sure what happened to me, why I zoned out like that but well… thank you.”

“It was nothing,” Magnus uttered with assurance. “It happened to me before.”

“Really?” Alec asked, stunned.

He had trouble imagining Magnus earning his well-known reputation with anything but professionalism.

“Of course,” he scoffed, almost like it should have been obvious. “I like beautiful things,” he added with a light smirk, staring straight into Alec’s eyes. He had to fight back a blush.

“I remember one time, many years ago,” Magnus continued and he didn’t tear his eyes away and Alec didn’t dare to be the one to look away first. “I think I was eighteen, I had already been doing this for a few years but nothing really big. It was my first big job. It was a Monet painting in a museum in the South of France. Everything was going great until I finally found myself in front of the painting. It was a small one, nothing like the huge Water Lilies you can see in the _Musée de l’Orangerie_. But it was so beautiful, so full of life and light and hope that I just stared at it for what seemed to be forever.”

“What did you do?” Alec inquired gently.

“I left it there,” Magnus eluded with a smirk, finally looking away to focus on the water of the pool. He seemed miles away now. “Some pieces should never be hidden. Everyone should be able to enjoy them.”

Alec nodded in agreement and they settled in a comfortable silence for a while, sipping champagne and just taking pleasure in the quiet of the dark night.

Magnus shifted slightly on his feet and Alec darted his eyes back on him, only to find the man already glancing at him. Magnus smiled a small, soft smile and Alec couldn’t help but smile back.

“You know,” Alec whispered, aiming for a playful tone that was somehow faded by his breathlessness, “you’re not doing a very good job at convincing me you’re a terrible person.”

Magnus’s smile slowly turned into a smirk and he stepped forward, straight into Alec’s personal space. “Well, I am a world-class criminal”, he muttered, his eyes wandering over Alec’s face.

“That would make me a terrible person too,” he retorted lightheartedly.

“I think it has been established that you’re the best of us all”, Magnus joked.

“And I told you, I’m not that good,” Alec responded.

“And you still haven’t told me what’s so bad about you so forgive me if I don’t take your word for it.”

“You’re stubborn,” he chuckled, shaking his head in fond exasperation.

“My list of flaws is endless,” Magnus smirked. “It’s a good thing I have all that gorgeousness to compensate.”

Alec snorted. “And that modesty, too.”

Magnus was about to answer when the front door bell resonated all the way to where they were still standing by the pool. Alec frowned and took a look at his watch.

“Who the hell is ringing the bell at six in the morning?”

Magnus’s brow furrowed in confusion and they made their way back inside just as Simon was coming back to the living room, a stern-looking man on toe. He was dressed formally, a strict black jacket over a grey shirt that fit his dark hair and even darker eyes. His skin was pale, clashing tremendously with his outfit. He looked like a cop.

His concerns were confirmed when a wide-eyed Simon caught their gaze in panic and mouthed silently, “FBI.”

Alec froze.

_Well, shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> Hey, look at that cliffhanger! *insert evil laugh*  
> What did you think of the chapter?  
> I should have probably told you sooner but I'm not a criminal myself so there might be some (a lot of) inaccuracies in the story. Sorry about that! :)
> 
> Now that the season is over, I'm not sure what to do to wait until season 2... probably rewatch the first one all over again (especially one episode *cough* Malec *cough*). Or I might catch up on Leverage since a few of you have highly recommend it (although I'm a little scared that it could influence my writing too much, what do you guys think?).
> 
> Next chapter will be posted as planned on Monday!  
> Here's your cookie:  
>  _“You told the FBI where to find us?” Alec breathed out through clenched teeth, fists balled at his sides._
> 
> That's a pretty mean cookie, I know, but well, I warned you I was evil... :)
> 
> Thank you all for the amazing support. You are the loveliest of them all <3  
> Many thanks, again, to my extraordinary [beta](http://pynchie.tumblr.com).  
> And you can still find me on [tumblr](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com) ;).
> 
> All the love,  
> L.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> This is a long ass chapter but you're getting some answers ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Raphael!”

Magnus ignored the shocked looks on the rest of the team’s faces and lunged forward to meet Simon and their impromptu guest.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“We need to talk,” Raphael responded dryly, “urgently.”

“What the hell is going on?” Jace blurted out.

He was standing in the middle of the living room, his body sheltering Isabelle and Clary protectively.

Magnus twisted around and pointed a finger at Raphael in a graceful wave, smiling.

“This is Raphael, a friend of mine.”

“A friend of yours?” Jace echoed accusingly, eyes narrowing with anger. “A friend who works for the FBI?”

“I’m not here to arrest you,” Raphael stated. His dark eyes scanned the room and stopped on Clary for a moment before focusing back on Magnus. “We need to talk,” he repeated.

“How did you find us?” Alec asked cautiously.

Magnus turned to look at him and was surprised to see the anger in his eyes. “I told him where I was,” he answered for his friend, frowning.

“You told the FBI where to find us?” Alec breathed out through clenched teeth, fists balled at his sides.

“Raphael is not a threat,” Magnus stated with assurance, chin up in defiance. “I always tell him where I go. If something happens to me, I need someone to know.”

“He’s FBI!” Alec blurted out accusingly, his voice rising dangerously.

“He’s a friend!” Magnus retorted on the same tone. “If he wanted me in jail, I’d be there already!”

“What if he wants the rest of us in jail?” Alec argued. “We aren’t friends with him, he doesn’t owe us shit.”

Magnus let out a deep breath and turned to Raphael, grabbing his arm to pull him forward. “Raphael, would you tell everyone one more time that you’re not going to arrest them?”

“I’m not here to arrest you,” Raphael repeated, rolling his eyes like it was the most annoying thing he ever had to do.

Jace scoffed indignantly. “Yeah, and we’re supposed to believe you because? I can’t think of a reason.”

“Honestly, I don’t give a shit if you believe me or not,” Raphael said frankly, staring straight into the blonde’s eyes.

“Oh, I think you’re going to want to give a shit,” Jace snapped, threat obvious in everything from his posture to the tone of his voice.

“I have a gun and I have a right to use it,” Raphael answered, seeming completely unaffected. “I wouldn’t threaten me if I were you.”

Magnus glanced back and forth between them, bewildered. Clearly, this was getting out of hands.

“Okay, everyone calm down,” he sighed. “Raphael, sit.”

His friend gave him a flat stare but eventually obliged, sitting as far away as possible from everyone except Magnus. Alec and Jace didn’t sit but they stood straight on their feet with their arms crossed, anger dancing in their eyes. They had never looked more alike than in that moment.

“Explain,” Alec snapped and Magnus was taken aback by the coldness of his voice, so different from its usual softness. He was observing him like he was a stranger and Magnus was even more astonished by the fact that he almost found himself squirming, hating that he was the recipient of such a look.

Magnus took a deep breath and darted his eyes away, focusing on Raphael instead. “Yes, Raphael works for the FBI. He’s also an old friend,” he stated slowly, dragging the words out. “He’s one of the main reasons why I’ve never been caught. Well, apart from my brilliant mind of course.”

The joke did nothing to lighten the mood.

“I’ve been doing this since I was thirteen,” Magnus continued then paused, trying to find a way to alleviate the situation without revealing too much about himself. “It’s been roughly fifteen years. I’m not a robot. Sometimes, I make mistakes. Raphael covers for me when I do.”

“What kind of mistake?” Isabelle asked. She looked more sympathetic than her brothers but there was still determination in her voice and he didn’t dare to get his hopes up. He knew that she would follow her brothers if they decided his explanation wasn’t good enough.

“I’ve been caught on camera before,” Magnus explained. “You are all aware I don’t want people to know what I look like. It would complicate everything and put me and, more important, the people I care about in danger. Raphael made the tapes disappear.”

“Why? Do you pay him?” Clary inquired. She was probably the only one who displayed no hostility.

Raphael snorted and looked almost insulted. “I do it for free. I’m nice like that.”

Magnus elbowed him gently, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Why?” Alec chimed in and his shoulders were still tensed, his jaw flexing with irritation. “Why would a special agent help a criminal get away?”

“That’s none of your business,” Raphael blurted out sharply and he turned back to Magnus. “Usually, I’m the one conducting the interrogation.”

Magnus would have chuckled if the atmosphere hadn’t been so tensed.

“I think that’s very much our business when you show up here at six in the morning after Bane gave you our location and you could easily arrest us,” Alec snapped. Magnus didn’t like the way his own name rolled off his tongue like a bad word.

“God, are you all deaf?” Raphael growled. “I’m not going to arrest you. If I expose you, I expose Magnus.”

“Are you two… together?” Simon asked, brow furrowed in reflection. “That would explain why you protect him.”

Magnus couldn’t refrain a disgusted grimace that Raphael perfectly duplicated. “Ew, hell no!” he blurted out. “Raphael is more like… my secret weapon. Like a sidekick.”

“I’m not your sidekick,” Raphael cut in disapprovingly.

Magnus smirked. “You keep telling yourself that, Robin.”

“I swear I’ll punch you,” Raphael groaned.

Alec cleared his throat loudly, interrupting their playful banter. He and Jace were still standing next to each other looking minimally more relaxed. Magnus decided to take it as a victory anyway. On the other side of the couch, Luke and Hodge seemed oddly amused and Magnus had to resist the urge to glare at them.

He was about to go on but Raphael stopped him, dropping a hand on his shoulder and he rose to his feet. “You want a reason to trust me? I’ll give you a good one: if Magnus falls, I fall with him.”

Magnus, who had been caught in a haze of staring at Alec watched as he frowned, confused.

“I’ve been helping Magnus since I started working for the Bureau,” Raphael explained. “If they catch him, they will figure out his true identity and when they do, it won’t take them long to figure out that we’re linked and that I helped him. If Magnus goes to jail, so do I.”

“How exactly are you linked?” Jace asked.

“None of your business,” Raphael repeated stubbornly.

“Sorry,” Magnus added, “but I can’t tell you that. This is personal matters and not relevant to our problem. You know what you need to know: you don’t have to worry about Raphael. In fact, he can be of help.”

An awfully long silence followed his statement. Magnus watched as Jace and Alec finally seemed to relax fully. Isabelle and Clary slouched into the couch, exhausted.

“I’m going to bed,” Hodge stated. “If you wake me up before noon, I’ll kick your ass.”

“Well, you’ll try at least,” Jace mocked gently.

Hodge flipped him off and disappeared up the stairs.

“Magnus, we need to talk,” Raphael said sternly.

He turned to face him, unable to hold back a yawn. “I’m sure we do. You certainly didn’t fly all the way here just to make my teammates doubt me but can it wait a couple of hours?” he asked. “I need some beauty sleep.”

“Fine,” Raphael sighed. “But I have to fly back in the afternoon. I have to be at work tomorrow.”

Magnus nodded and ignored the rest of the group to make his way to his bedroom upstairs. He barely had the time to take off the black sweater he had been wearing before a rapt knock against his door interrupted his undressing. He sighed and went to open it, surprised to find Alec standing there.

Alec didn’t wait for an invitation and barged inside, arms crossed and shoulders tensed.

Magnus checked the corridor for any prying ears but it was empty so he just closed the door and turned to face him.

“Is there anyone else?” Alec blurted out.

For a second, Magnus wondered if it would be what he would look like if he were jealous, brow furrowed, shoulders tensed, fingers taping nervously on his elbows but he quickly got rid of that thought.

“You’ll have to be more explicit, darling,” Magnus said.

“Is there anyone else who knows about what we’re doing here?”

“No,” he answered firmly. “Not on my side anyway.”

“You should have told me,” Alec stated accusingly. “We can’t keep this kind of thing secret from each other.”

“I couldn’t risk exposing Raphael,” Magnus replied.

“But you didn’t mind exposing me and my siblings?” Alec countered, frowning.

“None of you is exposed,” he argued. “If anything, Raphael will protect you like he protects me if I ask him to.”

“I don’t need protecting from him. Neither do Jace and Izzy. I can protect them just fine on my own. I always did.”

“Then don’t call it protection,” Magnus uttered. “Call it a back-up plan.”

Alec didn’t reply but let out an exasperated breath, glaring. He uncrossed his arms and stepped forward, pointing an almost threatening finger at Magnus’s chest.

“Next time, don’t hide something this important from me,” he whispered dryly.

“Why are you making this personal?” Magnus asked, dropping his voice too.

That seemed to take him off guard because Alec deflated and dropped his hand, his mouth parting slightly in shock. “I-I’m not!” he stuttered.

“Yes, you are,” Magnus replied firmly.

“I just… I thought we were honest with each other,” Alec eventually mumbled, looking embarrassed.

“We are,” he responded. “But I’ve known you for two weeks so you can’t blame me for keeping a few things to myself, can you?”

Alec let out a deep breath, defeated. “No, you’re right. It’s just… I don’t like the idea of the team being in danger. I can’t risk my siblings going to jail.”

“Alec, no one is going to jail,” Magnus reassured. “Locking away your pretty face would be an unpardonable crime.”

This had the benefit of making him smile, a small, exasperated smile that didn’t reach his eyes but a smile anyway and Magnus felt oddly relieved.

“You’re impossible,” Alec sighed, shaking his head almost fondly.

“But in a good way, right?” Magnus retorted, winking playfully.

“I haven’t decided yet,” he replied, a light smirk twitching around his lips.

 “I can think of a few arguments to help you make up your mind,” Magnus said smoothly, licking his bottom lip deliberately.

Alec’s eyes darkened for a moment as they followed the movement but he quickly recovered. “Get some sleep, Magnus,” he huffed but he couldn’t hide the light blush on his face. “Your flirting is even worse when you’re sleep-deprived.”

He turned on his heels and just like that, he was gone.

.

Clary had eventually dozed off on the couch, huddle up under a blanket but it had only been for a couple of hours. Her blood was still boiling with adrenaline and she had turned and turned restlessly until she had finally given up.

She had made her way to the kitchen silently, careful not to wake Isabelle and Simon, who were both asleep on the couches too. She was sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee, doodling in her leather-bound sketchbook, next to her an open file, the one which they all owned a copy of, and the picture of her father seemed to be staring right at her with his usual arrogance. She felt sick for a moment.

She jumped when the kitchen door opened and Alec and Jace came barging in, both breathing heavily and sweating.

“Oh, hi Clary!” Jace exclaimed cheerfully when he saw her there. “Sorry we scared you.”

“Did you really go for a run when you barely slept two hours?” Clary asked in lieu of an answer, observing them both.

It was quite unfair that the Lightwoods managed to be all so attractive. Mother Nature had been really lenient with them.

Alec shrugged. “Why not?”

“Do you run when you’re hung over too? Do you even get hangovers?” she blurted out with a smile. “Are you aliens?”

“Yes, Clary,” Alec scoffed. “I’m an alien.”

“I knew it!” Magnus exclaimed as he barged in the kitchen, immediately dropping down on a stool next to Clary. “Your ass is too nice to be from this Earth.”

Alec rolled his eyes but Clary could see clearly how he tried to fight back a small grin that reached his eyes anyway.

“Stop flirting with my brother,” Jace groaned. “I’m still mad at you from bringing a cop here.”

“First of all,” Magnus stated, grabbing an apple and happily munching on it, “I didn’t bring him here, he invited himself. Secondly, I don’t need your permission to flirt with your brother. If I need anyone’s permission, it’s Alec’s and I haven’t heard any complaint.”

“I’m literally standing right there,” Alec chimed in, looking between them in annoyance.

“Sorry,” Magnus smirked and darted his eyes away from Jace to catch Alec’s. “Do you mind if I flirt with you, darling?” He fluttered his eyelashes exaggeratedly.

Alec flushed and Clary knew it wasn’t from the previous running. “I’m going for a shower,” he mumbled, stepping out of the kitchen.

“Your silence speaks louder than words,” Magnus called out at his retreating back.

Alec turned around to show him his middle finger, continuing his way backwards to the bathroom. Magnus laughed and blew him a kiss.

“Stop it,” Jace warned as soon as Alec had disappeared from their sight.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him in both interrogation and challenge. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You know exactly what I mean,” Jace growled threateningly, eyes dark and menacing. “Don’t play with him.”

“Or what?” Magnus snarled, eyes flashing with defiance. “You’re going to attack me? Let’s not forget how you ended up on the ground last time.”

“Believe me, Alec is all the motivation I need not to hold back,” Jace hissed.

“Jace,” Clary interrupted, rolling her eyes. “Your brother is older than you. He can take care of himself.”

“Have you seen Raphael?” Magnus asked, choosing to ignore Jace and turn to Clary.

“He went out on the patio when we settled to sleep on the couches,” she said. “I haven’t seen him since, you should try there.”

“Thanks, biscuit,” he said and he rose to his feet to get out of the kitchen.

“I don’t like him”, Jace grumbled through clenched teeth when he was certain Magnus was gone.

 “Yes, you do,” Clary retorted with a roll of her eyes. “You’re just upset because of Raphael.”

“I just don’t like the idea of a guy who works for the FBI knowing about us,” he sighed, dropping in a seat in front of her. She had the hardest time looking away from the way his shirt was showing off the strong muscles of his chest. She chose to look into his eyes instead but it was an even bigger mistake because his stunning eyes were entrancing.

“Honestly, you should just see the logic of the situation,” she put in with a soft smile. “Magnus wouldn’t try to jeopardize us because if we fall, he falls with us.”

Jace took in her words with a reflective frown but he eventually nodded, passing a hand in his blond hair. “I guess you’re right.”

“I am quite frequently,” she responded with a playful smile. “You should listen to me more often.”

Jace glanced up at her and faked exasperation but now he was smiling too. His eyes darted to her sketch book and he raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “Can I take a look?”

She nodded carefully and he reached for the book with a cautious curiosity that made her hide a smile behind her cup of coffee. It was sweet, the way he seemed to take care of it because he knew it was precious to her. He turned the pages slowly, observing each drawing with a mixture of awe and interest and she couldn’t take her eyes off him. There was something special about watching him when he wasn’t trying to hold his tough demeanor.

Eventually he stopped at a particular drawing, his fingers brushing the page lightly. It was Alec and Isabelle, sitting together on the couch of the patio. Izzy had her head on her brother’s lap, reading a magazine while Alec’s eyes were lost into space, staring at something out of range. Clary didn’t mention it but she remembered clearly that it was Magnus he had been staring at while he had been talking with Hodge by the pool, laughing at shared memories. She remembered drawing it on impulse two days ago, astonished by how beautiful they both looked in that moment.

“This is amazing,” Jace marveled.

His striking eyes were scanning his siblings’ faces with a fondness that made Clary’s heart melt.

“You can have it if you want,” she offered gently.

“Really?” he asked, looking up at her like she had offered him a painting of indeterminable value, like one he had probably stolen before.

“Yeah,” she said with a smile. “Take it. It’ll just end up sitting in there otherwise.”

He grinned at her and tore the page cautiously. When it was done, he stared at it again for a while, softness in his eyes she had only seen in him towards his siblings and he looked up and the softness seemed to increase. “Thank you, Clary.”

She didn’t reply but they sat there for a while, just looking at each other and Clary felt a blush slowly making its way from her neck to her cheeks at the intensity he was displaying. They both jumped when the door of the kitchen opened and Simon and Isabelle burst in with sleepy eyes and messy hair.

Simon dropped next to Clary and grabbed her mug from her, taking a long sip of her coffee. He raised an eyebrow at her when he caught sight of her sketch book still open in front of Jace and she shrugged in lieu of an answer. He shrugged back, understanding her without words. She had known Simon since they were in kindergarten and they had never left each other’s side, apart from the time he had been away for college but even then, they had talked every day and had visited one another as often as possible. Clary and Simon had a special relationship, the kind where they didn’t need words to know what the other was thinking. She cherished it more than anything in the world.

Soon, Isabelle and Simon were both bickering over breakfast and Alec came back to the kitchen too, his hair still wet from his shower, making it look even darker and his skin even paler. Luke and Hodge were next. They were both dressed and already looked like business.

Clary observed their improbable group evolve around each other with interest. In the first days, she had thought they would never manage to get along. Sure, some tensions were still there, there were too many talents and too many egos in the same house not to. But somehow, they had managed to make it work. Simon and Isabelle had hit it off on their mutual IT interest, he had taught her how he had hacked the security company system and she had showed him some of her tricks in exchange. They didn’t have much in common apart from that but in an odd way, it seemed to be enough.

Alec and Magnus were always hovering around one another somehow. They both pretended that Magnus was the only one flirting but Clary could quite plainly see that Alec wasn’t insensitive to neither the attention nor Magnus himself. There was something special about watching them interact together. Alec was a closed off person. The only people he seemed to be comfortable enough to relax with were his siblings. Around Magnus, however, he opened up a little. He was stern most of the time, all seriousness and deep frowns but Magnus managed to change that. Alec was always kind but his kindness seemed to get swallowed by his strictness more often than not. With Magnus around, it was different. He smiled more and his smiles seemed more genuine. Magnus got along with everyone. Despite his tiny quarrel with Jace earlier, they usually politely ignored each other, unless they talked about martial arts or thieving techniques that Clary had no interest in unless it concerned the reason why they were all here. But Magnus was different around Alec as well. He acted around him like you would with someone you had known for years. It was even more startling if you considered they barely knew each other, but Clary supposed there were people like that in life, people whom you would immediately click with like it was meant to be, like you had been looking for them your whole life.

Luke and Hodge kept their distance and usually looked at their little made-up team with exasperation, fondness and maturity. She tried to hide it but Clary thought it was kind of funny. At times, they acted like an old married couple arguing about their boisterous children. She had joked about it with Isabelle once and since then, it had been a running joke between them whenever they were in the same room with the two of them.

Jace was something else. He mostly kept to himself and he didn’t really talk with anyone but his siblings and Clary unless he had to or he was bored, not that it seemed to faze him in any way. He seemed to be quite fine with keeping to himself. He was confident, borderline arrogant most of the time but when they were gathered like that, he drifted automatically toward his siblings, probably because he felt comfort in the familiarity they represented.

“Hey, boss?” Simon called out, looking at Luke with a joyful smile.

“Mmh?” Luke grumbled, pouring himself a coffee. It made Clary smile. Luke had never been a morning person.

“Can we have today off seeing as we totally kicked ass last night?” Simon asked through a mouthful of cereals.

“We have to brainstorm about the gala,” Hodge cut in. “It’s next week.”

“Which means they have seven days to get ready, Hodge,” Luke retorted. “Give them a break. They’re entitled to some rest after last night.”

Isabelle winked at Clary, mouthing ‘married’ at her with a mischievous grin. Simon beamed at Luke and raised his hand for Clary to high-five him. “I was thinking we should take the van and go do some sightseeing. I’ve never been to California before.”

Clary nodded in agreement and turned to face the Lightwoods. “Want to join us?”

They didn’t respond immediately and seemed to have a telepathic conversation, all stares and eyebrow movements but eventually Isabelle turned to face them. “We’re in.”

It was the moment Magnus chose to burst in the kitchen, Raphael on toe. He had a file in his hands and his jaw was clenched but Clary wasn’t able to tell if it was annoyance, anger or just a nervous tic.

“Magnus,” she said, grinning up at him. “We’re going to do some sightseeing this afternoon. You coming? You’re welcome to join us too, Raphael.”

She ignored Jace’s indignant huff to focus on Magnus instead. He was staring stonily at her, his eyes cold and decided.

 “Sounds like a lovely plan,” he said icily. He dropped the file in front of her. “But I was hoping you could explain this to me instead.”

She frowned and opened the file, holding it so that she and Simon were the only ones who could really see it. And she froze, her mouth falling open. Her eyes immediately darted to Luke in panic. He stepped closer to take a look over her shoulders and she heard with terrifying accuracy how he held his breath, without a doubt sharing her dread.

“How did you find out?” Luke asked, looking back at Magnus, a threatening edge to his voice.

“Perks of having a friend in the FBI,” Magnus stated simply, his eyes hardening even more.

Raphael took in Luke’s menacing glance and stepped forward in an unconscious protective manner. Clary doubted Magnus had ever needed protection from anyone. She had seen him beat Jace in a fight without even sweating.

“Find out what?” Jace blurted out, glancing between them.

“I’ll leave you the honor of telling them,” Magnus uttered sharply.

She sighed. She knew she was cornered but somehow, she appreciated the fact that he let her do it, gave her the time she needed to form the words and gather her courage. Simon took her hand carefully and she had never been so grateful that he existed.

“Valentine is my father,” she admitted, squeezing her best friend’s hand for comfort.

“What?” the Lightwood siblings exclaimed in a same voice, their heads snapping in a perfectly synchronized movement to look at her.

She scratched her brow nervously, letting out a deep sigh. “Biological, at least,” she continued. “I wasn’t raised by him but he’s my biological father. My mom left him when she was pregnant with me. In all the ways that matter, Luke is my father.”

Alec made an ugly noise at the back of his throat and he crossed his arms, glaring at both Clary and Luke. “You two are going to sit and you’re going to explain. If we’re not satisfied with that explanation, I swear to God that we’re packing our stuff and leaving in the next hour. I am not going to stay there to be lied to continuously. I would have never accepted this if I had known it was some kind of personal vendetta.”

“You don’t seem to have a problem with Magnus having a personal vendetta with Valentine,” Hodge put in, a disapproving frown making him look sterner than usual.

Alec deflated for a second but his eyes quickly hardened again. “Magnus’s history with Valentine doesn’t prevent him from doing what needs to be done,” he snapped back and there was a defensive edge to his tone that would have been endearing in another situation. “I have no guarantee that I can say the same for Clary and Luke.”

“What’s Magnus’s personal vendetta with Valentine?” Jace asked. “Can we all stop keeping secrets from each other? I’m starting to get seriously pissed off.”

“Valentine killed a friend of mine,” Magnus blurted out harshly.

Clary had to refrain the urge to gasp. She dropped her head in her hands, clenching her teeth to prevent the tears from rising to her eyes.

“You knew?” Jace muttered, glaring accusingly at his brother.

“Yes,” Alec replied, staring right back. “Magnus told me.”

“Okay, when did your relationship get to the stage where you’re sharing your troubled pasts?” Jace asked again and he seemed to hesitate between worry and anger.

“I’m older than you, Jace,” Alec told him off, his voice firm and cold. “Don’t patronize me.”

“Can everyone chill out?” Simon suddenly yelled, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. “Stop accusing each other of anything and everything! If you want us to be honest with one another, maybe you should all stop judging all the damn time!”

A heavy silence followed his outburst. They all stared at each other stonily but finally, Alec seemed to unwind slightly. He leaned against the kitchen counter and turned his eyes to Clary.

“I’m listening,” he said with a stiff nod. “No judgment.”

Clary glanced up at Luke and he dropped a reassuring hand on her shoulder. It was a familiar gesture and an even more familiar look. She knew he was telling her with his eyes that if she didn’t want to tell them, she didn’t have to. He would rather risk losing their help than have her do something she wasn’t comfortable with. Somehow, it was actually that look that gave her the strength to tell them the truth. She knew it wasn’t only her truth to tell but his too, but it was still her choice in the end.

“Valentine and my mom were married,” she confessed slowly, the words burning her throat like tough alcohol. “They met in a private boarding school in New York. It was the same school Luke and Hodge went to.”

“This is how we know each other,” Hodge put in cautiously, pointing at Luke.

“Valentine went to Idris?” Jace asked, surprised.

“How do you know it’s Idris?” Luke inquired in lieu of an answer.

“That’s where we went too,” Isabelle replied, indicating her brothers with a wave. “That’s where we met Hodge. He came to a reunion between old and new students. If you went to the same school as Hodge, it has to be Idris.”

Luke nodded reflectively. “Valentine was charismatic,” he continued after clearing his throat. “He was a natural leader and it was what he was to our little group. We were blinded by his charms and his intelligence and none of us really ever questioned his actions.”

“What kind of actions?” Raphael cut in sternly.

Clary had almost forgotten he was there. He was standing near Magnus, arms crossed over his chest, brow furrowed and in that moment, she could see the FBI agent in him more than she had before.

 “Valentine was violent,” Luke replied calmly. “His parents died when he was young and he inherited their fortune pretty early. To have access to all that money so young, it only made him greedier. It got to his head. He wanted always more and he didn’t care about how he got it.”

He paused for a second, darting his eyes to Hodge who seemed miles away, eyes lost into space. “He started robbing people, then involved us. We weren’t forced,” Luke clarified with a frown. “We were bored kids with absent parents who were looking for a distraction. Once again, Valentine was very charismatic so we followed him blindingly. It was funny back then, to rob rich people.” His voice sounded strained now, like the memory was still painful after all these years. “I could see that he was getting too involved with this. For us, it was a game. For him, it was something else. Something deeper. Something… vital. We all thought we would stop after high school but we had developed a taste for it… The adrenalin, the danger. It can be addictive. You all know that as well as I do. And Valentine was very persuasive. Especially to me or Jocelyn, who didn’t come from money like he did.” He paused again and sighed, his face a mask of regrets. “One evening, we were going to rob one of his parents’ old friends, a wealthy man who lived in a building in the Upper East Side. Valentine had told us the man wouldn’t be there, that it would be like any other time except that when we arrived… he was there.”

He paused again, gulping with difficulty. Hodge let out a deep breath and stepped forward, taking over. “Valentine killed him. We didn’t even know he had a gun,” he said. “He killed him and when we tried to confront him about it, he said we couldn’t denounce him to the police because they would never arrest him.”

“Why not?” Magnus asked, frowning.

“I was a black kid attending a private boarding school thanks to a scholarship,” Luke explained carefully. “Jocelyn, Clary’s mother, was there thanks to a scholarship too. Who do you think the police would have believed? The rich wealthy white kid who was still mourning his parents or the poor black one who would risk losing everything if he as much as opened his mouth?”

“I didn’t say anything because I knew Luke and Jocelyn would be the fallouts victims,” Hodge uttered.

“By the time, Valentine and Jocelyn were already married. She confronted him about what he had done. He admitted to her that he had planned on killing the man from the beginning. He knew from the start he was going to be there.”

“Why did he want to kill him?” Alec cut in and he didn’t look angry anymore, just genuinely curious, a bit distraught too.

“The man was on his parents’ company board. He had tried to take it over when they had died,” Luke explained. “Valentine is not exactly the forgiving type.”

“Is this why Clary’s mother left him?” Isabelle inquired. She was looking at Clary with sympathetic eyes and Clary was grateful, finding comfort in that simple gaze.

“Not entirely,” Luke sighed. “Jocelyn and I… we had an affair. It started after he had killed that man. We were both scared and neither of us knew how to get out of this situation. It drew us closer. I don’t have to draw you a picture. Valentine found out and he beat her up. We ran away together that same night. We had to change our names, keep a low profile. Jocelyn was pregnant and she didn’t want him to know. We had no money and we couldn’t go back to our parents because it was too dangerous. I contacted Hodge and explained everything to him. He helped us hide and sent us money when he could. We were very happy as far away from him as possible.”

“What changed?” Alec chimed in kindly. “Why do you suddenly want to rob the man after all these years?” Clary recognized in that moment the softness he always sported around his sister, like he was afraid he would hurt her if he spoke too harshly. It was an incredibly human feature of his, the way he would drop his own barriers to show that he cared in those rare moments. She hadn’t expected to see it addressed to anyone who wasn’t blood to him.

“My mother is in the hospital,” she answered in Luke’s stead. The words hurt even more when they were spoken out loud, when she had no choice but to hear them, no choice but to realize it was a painful reality. “Valentine found out about me and he wasn’t too happy about it.” She clenched her teeth to fight back the tears already rising to her eyes, in vain. “He tried to reach out to me, to make me come live with him. I said no. My mom got run over by a car the next week. I let you imagine it wasn’t exactly an accident. I was there. The car sped up to hit her. She woke up from a coma after two weeks but she still hasn’t recovered entirely.”

She was vaguely aware of the fingers of her hand that wasn’t holding Simon’s trembling over the table and her head snapped up when she felt fingers squeezing her free hand softly. It was Isabelle. She glanced furtively at her brothers, who were both looking at her sympathetically. She wasn’t sure what to do of it.

“So this is revenge,” Magnus stated matter-of-factly. He didn’t sound judgmental, just interested.

“Yes,” Clary replied because there was no point in beating around the bush.

“The ruby we want to steal,” Hodge continued, “it’s the highlight of his collection. Valentine is very attached to it. It’s probably the only thing he really cares about, actually.”

“That’s why we want to steal it,” Luke completed, albeit a little lousily. “He tried to take something dear to us so we’re retaliating.”

An excruciatingly long silence settled in the kitchen and Clary didn’t dare look up. She just squeezed Simon and Isabelle’s hands in comfort, finally succeeding in getting rid of the tears that were still prickling her eyes.

“That’s the story,” Luke said finally, his hand still tugged against her shoulder protectively. “Do you still want to go on with the plan?” He was looking between Magnus and the Lightwoods in inquiry and he tried to appear impassive but Clary knew he dreaded their answer just as much as she did.

“No,” Alec retorted stonily. Clary couldn’t help but to hold her breath, dipping her head in defeat. She felt Isabelle tense and she looked up to her brother, about to argue but Alec beat her to it. “We need to change the plan.”

“I agree,” Magnus backed him up and Alec and he briefly glanced at each other like they understood one another perfectly.

“What do you mean?” Hodge asked.

“Stealing one ruby is very nice,” Magnus replied, his gaze still fixed on Alec. He shook his head, turning back to stare at Clary. “But it’s way too nice compared to what that bastard deserves. You want to hurt him? You strike hard.”

“If we get in there, we take everything from him, not just one ruby,” Alec filled in, voice tight with determination.

“Yeah,” Jace approved, nodding enthusiastically. “Let’s teach that sick motherfucker a lesson.”

Luke and Clary released a relieved breath in perfect synchrony. She had to stop herself to just rise to her feet and throw her arms around them to hug them. She thought about it for a second and realized there was no reason not to. She jumped on her feet and threw her arms around Alec’s neck, embracing him tightly. He stood there frozen, obviously in a state of shock, but eventually slid his arms around her waist, awkwardly patting her back. Then she turned to Jace and Isabelle to do the same. Unlike their brother, they had been expecting it and hugged her back immediately. She tried not to focus too much on Jace’s arms around her waist but failed. Magnus was next. He kissed her forehead lightly.

“I’m calling it the Avengers Initiative,” Simon chimed in from his seat, grinning up at the rest of the team.

“You’ve been calling it the Avengers Initiative from day one,” Luke retorted with an amused smile.

“Yeah but it makes even more sense now. If we can’t save the earth, in that case Jocelyn, we can avenge it,” Simon stated playfully. “You’re definitely Nick Fury.”

“And who am I?” Hodge inquired with a smirk.

“You’re Coulson. Duh,” Simon replied like it was obvious. “I’m Maria Hill because I’m a hidden badass. Izzy is Black Widow because she’s a badass, period.”

“Clary has the red hair, though,” Isabelle cut in, obviously amused.

“Clary is Captain America. You know, with the drawing and doing the right thing mania. Alec is definitely Hawkeye with all the scowling and sarcasm to try to hide that he has feelings.”

Alec snorted, rolled his eyes but didn’t deny anything. Simon ignored him anyway, darting his eyes to Magnus who was smirking at him. “You’re Bruce Banner.”

“Hey! I thought I was going to be the Hulk,” Jace protested.

“A genius who can destroy your sorry ass if you piss him off?” Simon countered. “Magnus is undeniably Bruce Banner.”

Magnus’s smile widened proudly and he looked back at Raphael, then the rest of the group. “Did you hear that? I’m a genius.”

“You shouldn’t tell him stuff like that,” Raphael told Simon. “He’ll start believing it and he will be even more insufferable.” Magnus’s smile didn’t weaken even as he showed Raphael his middle finger.

“Who am I, then?” Jace blurted out, crossing his arms like a petulant child.

Clary couldn’t help but think it was somehow endearing.

“You’re Thor,” Simon eluded. “Blond, annoyingly handsome, a slightly disturbing taste for violence and no care at all for human civilities.”

Clary wondered for a moment if Jace was going to get angry like he often did around Simon but he frowned, seemingly thinking about it and eventually shrugged, grinning. “Yeah, sounds about right.”

“Alright, Avengers,” Luke laughed and it was the first proper laugh she had heard from him in a long while. “Get your asses out of that kitchen, I’ve seen enough of your faces for today!”

.

“Okay, I admit that you were right,” Hodge said. “I think we can make it.”

“I told you so,” Luke replied with a proud smirk. “We chose them well.”

“I just hope everything is going to go according to plan. I don’t want to risk anyone getting hurt.”

“Everything will be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, lovelies, what did you think?  
> Does the title make more sense now? :). Simon is precious and should be protected at all costs.  
> What did you think of those revelations? And of Raphael's arrival? Let me know!
> 
> Hey, look! A cookie!  
>  _“You totally have a crush on Magnus,” she whispered with far too much enthusiasm for his liking._  
>  _“Nope.”_  
>  _“You totally want to break into his pants like the thief you are,” Isabelle insisted, apparently very proud of her joke._  
>  _Alec didn’t look impressed. “Oh God,” he blurted. “I hate you.”_
> 
> Izzy is the ultimate Malec shipper. Bless her.
> 
> [#mybetaisfreakingawesome](https://pynchie.tumblr.com/)  
> [#imprettycooltoo](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/)  
> Next chapter on Thursday!
> 
> All the love,  
> L.


	6. Chapter 6

After lunch, Raphael left to get his plane back to New York. Magnus insisted on driving him to the airport but Raphael took a taxi instead, moaning about being an adult and not needing a chaperone, so they had just muttered a few words to each other and hugged on the doorstep. Alec had watched the scene from afar, wondering in spite of himself what exactly the true nature of their relationship was. Magnus had been adamant about the fact that they weren’t together but they were too comfortable around one another for it to be simply friendly. They bickered like brothers but drifted towards each other like they were more than that. It was confusing.

Once Raphael was gone, their little group agreed to go out like planned before any unexpected revelations had taken place. It was like something had been unlocked between them. The story had shocked them, angered them but it had mostly had the benefit of giving them further motivation. Alec knew very well what it was like to have a lousy father, so he could relate to Clary on that.

He couldn’t do anything about his own father, had never had the guts to do or say anything, but he could help her do something about hers and that was the only reason he needed. He understood much more clearly why she seemed so close to Luke and Simon now, her little made-up family, because it reminded him so much of himself with his siblings. Jace wasn’t his brother by blood but he was in every way that mattered. Isabelle was his blood but she was also much more than that. She was the person he went to share joy, sorrow and everything in between with. She was the one who listened to him when he needed to rant about something. She was the one who had comforted him at his lowest moments. She was his best friend and so much more than that. So he understood why Clary granted that much importance to Luke and Simon. They were her family and there was nothing Alec understood better than family.

Alec was no expert when it came to human feelings, though. He knew what love was because of his siblings. He knew what anger, exasperation, envy, joy, pain, bitterness felt like. He understood them, where they came from and why. But he had never been very good at expressing them. Jace was often seen – wrongly – as the less intelligent one of the three of them but Alec would have traded his intellect any day if it meant he could have Jace’s ability to understand the human psyche, to know exactly what he was feeling, why and how to deal with it. He might have been book-smart but Jace was smart in the way he understood and anticipated human feelings better than anyone he had known, even Izzy, in himself and especially in others. Alec had been jealous of it for a long time and if he was honest with himself, he still was sometimes.

Nevertheless, he kept thinking that maybe this whole experience could be beneficial to him. He had been forced to put aside his reluctances towards strangers. He supposed sharing a house with people you barely knew did that to you. Perhaps it was his relationship with Magnus, too. Magnus was so different from him. In some ways, he reminded him of Jace. It was in the way they were so comfortable around people, how attention would immediately focus on them, in the confident posture they sported like they were aware of everyone in the room with them but didn’t care that much. Magnus was vibrant and warm like the Californian sun. He carried joy and happiness everywhere he swaggered without a care in the world. He hummed cheesy pop songs under his breath without even noticing he did. And Alec was just Alec. He wasn’t a bad person, he knew that much, but if Magnus was the sun, Alec was nothing but a fading star millions of miles away. He was sarcastic on his best days, cranky on his worst. Izzy was always pestering him about how he needed to loosen up, let himself be happy once in a while but he didn’t know how to. He never had.

They were complete opposite and yet, Magnus seemed to be interested in him somehow. Alec didn’t pay too much mind to the constant flirting because it was just that, but that wasn’t all their relationship resolved around. He had no idea how it had happened, but Magnus was becoming familiar to him, familiar enough that Alec talked to him and not because he felt compelled to do it. He talked to Magnus because he wanted to talk to him and that was probably the oddest thing he had ever experienced. Alec didn’t talk about himself. He was used to being overshadowed by Jace and Izzy and it had never bothered him. But Magnus, he always gave his full attention to Alec when they were in the same room together and Alec found himself liking it. He liked it, but it was driving him _crazy_.

So he liked Magnus. Fair enough. He could admit that much. Magnus liked Alec too. That was another certitude. Magnus flirted with Alec. Another fact. Anything above that was a complete conundrum.

Perhaps he should just leave it at that, he thought to himself. He had more important things to worry about. He didn’t know how he could be expected to do that, though, when Magnus was always so close.

They had taken the van and driven to San Francisco. Isabelle had been harassing them about how she wanted to see Golden Gate Bridge and no one was capable of arguing with her when she set her mind on something.

They had found a hill, out of the city, that provided a nice view of the bridge and their sightseeing trip had actually stopped there. They were all still tired from the last events and the night before and this was a lot better than expected. They had parked the van down the road, had walked up the hill and had settled there on the grass, admiring the view, enjoying the spring sun casting over their tired bodies and Alec didn’t remember ever feeling so peaceful.

Izzy was sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder and they were both silently observing as the rest of their team were splattered around them. Clary and Magnus were sitting with their legs crossed a few steps away from them and Alec was pretty sure they were meditating or something like that but he didn’t ask because he didn’t want to bother them if they were. Simon had fallen asleep next to Isabelle and was snoring softly, his glasses falling low on his nose. Jace, always the hyperactive one, was strolling around the hill with his hands in his pockets. Alec knew that look on his brother’s face, it was the one he had sported when they were kids and he had tried to convince Alec that climbing the huge tree in the garden of their boarding school was a _great_ idea. It hadn’t been, they had both ended up with detention, bruises and painfully sore muscles. At least, now he wasn’t trying to convince Alec to go climb something with him. He was just looking to do mischief on his own. As long as he didn’t break a bone, Alec was fine with it.

Isabelle’s head snapped up when a car came to park behind the van and a group of men in their mid-twenties stumbled out of it, chatting in loud and joyful voices.

She elbowed Alec gently, pointing with her chin at them. He followed her gaze, raising a curious eyebrow.

“Anything to your liking?” she asked with a smirk.

Alec looked to the group a bit longer. “No,” he replied without much hesitation.

“Oh come on, Red Sweater is totally your type,” Isabelle protested and she sounded personally offended by his rebuttal.

“I don’t have a type,” he groaned.

Isabelle snorted. “I’ve met your last two boyfriends, Alec. You have a type.”

Alec couldn’t help but to dart his eyes to Magnus, who was still sitting with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, thankfully too far gone to notice or even hear them.

“No, I don’t,” he said, quickly looking away and back to the group, who was now taking a group picture with the bridge in the background. “And even if I did, it wouldn’t be Red Sweater.”

Alec still remembered when he had first realized he was gay. He remembered how lonely he had felt until he had found the courage to come out to Izzy who had been nothing but supportive and had held his hand when he had finally told Jace too. Jace had shrugged, like it was nothing important and he had ruffled Alec’s hair like he was the older brother which had been annoying enough that Alec had forgotten about his previous worries. He remembered Max, who had simply nodded and dismissed it with a simple ‘okay’. His parents had been a much different story though and Alec didn’t like to think about it, especially not when he was having a nice afternoon.

Isabelle had been very supportive and it was both a blessing and a burden. She had become far too invested in finding him a boyfriend. He had used every argument he could think of: Jace being single too, Isabelle being single too, their line of work not being ideal to have a serious relationship, not wanting to be with someone if it meant he had to lie about what he did. Isabelle usually dismissed them all and chastised him about being a “grumpy old man in a young man’s body”. Alec usually rolled his eyes at her.

“You can’t tell me there’s not one of them who catches your eye,” Isabelle pushed, because she always did.

Alec shrugged but his eyes seemed to move on their own accord to find Magnus’s figure again. Neither he nor Clary had moved. Alec wondered how he could stay still for so long. It was a big mistake because Isabelle followed his gaze and realized what he was staring at before he could dart his eyes away.

“Oh,” she said. She quickly recovered from her previous shock and let a devious grin take place on her face. He hated the look she gave him. “Maybe your type is not what I thought.”

“Shut up,” he blurted out before she could even think of blabbering further, an embarrassed blush rising to his cheeks.

It was his second mistake because it just confirmed everything she had just started suspecting.

“You totally have a crush on Magnus,” she whispered with far too much enthusiasm for his liking.

“Nope.”

“You totally want to break into his pants like the thief you are,” Isabelle insisted, apparently very proud of her joke.

Alec didn’t look impressed. “Oh God,” he blurted. “I hate you.”

“You do realize your reaction is just making me more convinced that my assumptions are correct, right?” she retorted, sneakily hooking her arm with his to prevent him from running away.

He wondered how she knew he had been planning on doing that. Maybe climbing a tree with Jace wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

“It’s nothing,” he eluded with his I-am-your-older-brother-so-you-have-to-listen-to-me tone. “Drop it.”

Even with all their stubbornness and annoying recklessness, both Jace and Isabelle were never insensitive to that tone. It was a blessing.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. “Fine. But you should totally tap that. I won’t judge if you do. I might if you don’t, though, because damn, he’s sexy!”

Alec rolled his eyes. He really didn’t need a reminder.

.

They stayed on the hill until the night was falling and they watched, mesmerized, as the sun set behind Golden Gate Bridge, enveloping the entire city in a pink-orange glow. Isabelle had to admit it was breathtaking.

They only left when it was starting to get pitch dark. They had to stop on their way back to get gas at a mostly deserted station. Isabelle got out of the van, leaning against it while Simon, who had been the designated willing driver, filled the fuel tank. The rest of their little group stayed inside but she needed the fresh air. She had never liked staying in a car for too long. She was meant for the outdoors and hated feeling trapped. Simon was softly whistling under his breath and she tried to recognize the song but gave up eventually, figuring it was probably one of the indie groups he loved so much and no one had ever heard of except for him.

She took the opportunity to take a good look at him. He was wearing a flannel shirt and the combination with his glasses and tight pants made him look like some hipster. Magnus and Jace had been teasing him about it all afternoon and he had done nothing but roll his eyes at them. He seemed calm, his shoulders relaxed and his posture open but he tensed slightly when he caught her staring, his dark brown eyes quickly darting away.

“Do I have something on my face?” he asked, a light blush bringing color to his already tanned skin.

“No, I was just thinking about you,” she replied frankly, shrugging.

“Good things, I hope,” he retorted with a small, almost shy smile.

“Of course,” Isabelle eluded with a wink.

“Can I ask what it was about?” he inquired as he began making his way inside to pay for the gas.

He was walking in front of her and she couldn’t help but to reach out to pinch his ass, smirking. “Your ass looks good in these pants.”

Simon shrieked and promptly turned around to face her, gaping at her. “I-I… what?” he stuttered, a blush spreading for his neck to the tip of his ears.

She burst into laughter and pushed him inside, following him to the counter. The cashier was a man in his mid-forties wearing a cowboy hat. He looked at them disapprovingly and mumbled the total in a bored-to-death voice. Simon reached in his back pocket for his wallet but came back empty handed and he started rummaging in his pockets, panic slowly taking over. Isabelle watched him do so with a growing smirk.

“Shit, my wallet,” he mumbled.

“This wallet?” Isabelle asked, holding up the item between two fingers, smug look on her face.

Simon’s mouth fell open, his eyes widening. “You- You stole my wallet!”

Isabelle sniggered and searched inside for a couple of bills that she put on the counter, devious grin still in place. She added a chocolate bar, just to get a rise out of him. Simon shook his head at her fondly and couldn’t hold back a small chuckle.

“You’re a menace,” he muttered when she gave him his wallet back.

They quickly reached the van and Simon settled once again behind the wheel, next to Clary. Isabelle got in the back with her brothers and Magnus, still beaming.

“You’re just disappointed because I only pinched your ass because I had ulterior motive,” she retorted, tightening her seatbelt.

“No, I’m upset you would steal from me,” Simon responded as he turned on the van. “I thought I could trust you.”

“What’s going on?” Jace asked, a slight frown breaking his impassivity.

“Simon is mad at me because I stole his wallet,” Isabelle eluded proudly.

“And you had to pinch his ass to do that?” Alec asked but there was an amused smirk on his lips.

“You can’t blame her,” Magnus put in playfully. “It’s a nice ass and it’s as good as any excuse to steal a wallet.”

“I feel so objectified right now,” Simon mumbled, glaring at them through the rearview mirror.

She smirked at him, happily munching on her chocolate bar.

.

“Being an insomniac sucks,” Magnus complained on the phone, lying in bed with his eyes wide open.

“I can’t think of a reason why it’s supposed to interest me,” Raphael grumbled.

If he had been in front of him, Magnus would have totally showed him his middle finger.

“Because you love me so you should care about my well-being,” he retorted matter-of-factly.

“I don’t love you,” Raphael argued, sounding even more irritable. “I barely tolerate you on your best days.”

“That’s a filthy lie and we both know it so I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear it. Are you back in New York?”

“Yeah, I’m heading to work now,” Raphael replied. “Some series of gruesome murders in an abandoned warehouse down the docks.”

“Sounds lovely,” Magnus said, stretching into the bed to grab his laptop. “How is my baby?”

“Stop calling your cat your baby, it’s creepy,” his friend groaned and Magnus could picture the exasperated roll of his eyes. “He’s fine. He tried to munch my shoes when I got home and meowed at me for two hours like I had insulted him.”

“Well, you did leave him alone for a whole day when you’re supposed to take care of him,” Magnus argued.

“To see his stupid owner who got himself into a stupid situation with stupid people who tell stupid lies,” Raphael growled menacingly.

“It’s all behind us, darling. Look, I know you worry about me –“

“Just promise me you’ll be careful,” Raphael cut in before he could finish, his voice stern and firm.

“I promise,” Magnus sighed. “Happy?”

“No,” Raphael said and really, it was to be expected. “You trust people too much and I always have to clean up your mess and I’m sick of seeing you get hurt for other people’s sake.”

“So much for pretending you don’t love me,” Magnus replied playfully, wondering when the mood had gotten so heavy.

“Shut up. Go to sleep.”

“You sound like Alec,” he snorted, rolling his eyes fondly.

“He sounds like a decent guy then, you should listen to him.”

There was a soft knock on his door and Magnus’s head snapped toward it with a frown. “Hang on,” he told Raphael, rising off the bed to open the door.

Perhaps it was a superpower of his, to show up when you uttered his name, like some kind of devastatingly handsome Beetlejuice. Magnus would have to try again.

“Alec, hi,” he said, dropping his voice to avoid waking up the other without a doubt sleeping members of the team.

“I-I couldn’t sleep and… well, uh, I thought maybe you’d be awake too?” Alec stuttered, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Magnus moved to let him come in with a smile. Alec did and looked awkwardly at his surroundings, obviously not knowing what to do with himself.

“I’ll call you back,” Magnus said on the phone. “Being an insomniac isn’t so bad after all.”

“Don’t feel like you have to call me back,” Raphael groaned back. “I can live without you bothering me.”

“You’re an asshole,” Magnus blurted out and he promptly hung up, spinning around to face Alec. “You okay?”

Alec stared at Magnus for a second. He was wearing navy blue silk pajamas and the shirt was wide open because it was warm in California, even during the nights so he never bothered with the buttons.

He cleared his throat, his eyes darting back up to find Magnus’s. “Yeah, just the usual insomnia,” he shrugged.

Magnus leaped back on his bed, patting the empty space next to him to instruct him to sit. Alec obliged carefully, keeping a cautious distance between them.

“So you came to me?” he asked because he couldn’t help himself if it meant he would see the way Alec’s cheeks flushed when he was embarrassed.

He blinked. “I know you have them too,” he explained. “If we’re both going to be awake, might as well keep each other company.”

Magnus nodded and stretched to sit with his back against the headboard. “Is it nightmares?” he asked lowly.

Alec shook his head no. “I just can’t sleep,” he admitted with a sigh. “I think too much.”

“I know a very efficient way to empty your mind,” Magnus remarked playfully, a teasing smirk on his lips.

Alec rolled his eyes but seemed to relax at the familiarity. He moved swiftly to sit next to Magnus against the headboard and Magnus found himself staring at his messy hair which was slight flattened in the back, showing that he had indeed been lying in bed trying to go to sleep.

“You’re usually more subtle about this,” Alec replied almost fondly.

Magnus faked an offended gasp. “I meant watching an episode of Friends and bitching about everyone’s wardrobe,” he breathed out exaggeratedly, pointing at his laptop still sitting at the end of the bed. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Lightwood.”

Alec shook his head at him in false exasperation. “My bad,” he chuckled. “I don’t know what got into me. It’s not like you got me used to your terrible flirting.”

“Exactly,” Magnus smirked, nodding approvingly. “Don’t blame me for your dirty mind.”

He grabbed the laptop to put it on his legs, opening Netflix. He didn’t open the video, though, turning to face Alec. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about what’s on your mind first?” he asked softly, playful demeanor gone. “Insomnia doesn’t come from nowhere.”

“What about you?” Alec countered and Magnus knew him enough by now to be acquainted with the way he always avoided answering a question by another one. “Why can’t you sleep?”

“I have nightmares,” Magnus replied. He figured if he was inquiring about Alec, it was only fair for him to be honest in exchange.

He shrugged when Alec looked worried for a moment, dismissing it with a flourish. “It’s nothing,” he eluded quickly, but he had the feeling that Alec could read him better than that. He wondered when he had given him such power. “We all have our demons.”

“Ragnor?” Alec asked gently, unconsciously shifting closer.

“Among other things,” Magnus said, gaze lost into space.

“It’s mostly Jace and Izzy,” Alec blurted out and he deflated for a second but quickly recovered, passing a hand on his tired features. “I worry about them. All the time.”

“You know they’re more than capable of taking care of themselves,” Magnus put out softly.

Alec nodded sheepishly. “I know. Of course I know but I can’t help it. I feel responsible for them.”

“What about your parents?”

Alec let out a humorless laugh. “I haven’t seen them in months,” he confessed. “Neither did Jace and Izzy, even though my parents’ problem is with me, not them. They’re always traveling with our little brother Max. I don’t really expect them to look after my siblings anyway.”

“You know you can tell me, right?” Magnus uttered cautiously, moving his head to take a proper look at him.

“There’s not much to tell,” Alec said dryly but Magnus knew the harshness wasn’t meant for him. “They disapprove of my ‘life choices’, as my father likes to call it, so we politely avoid each other. I left home when I was eighteen and Jace and Izzy came to live with me as soon as they were old enough. I haven’t seen much of them since then. Max comes to hang out with us when they’re in New York but now that he’s old enough to take the subway on his own, I don’t have any reason to go see my parents so I try to avoid it.”

Magnus nodded thoughtfully. “By ‘life choices’, I’m guessing he means your sexuality and not your… illegal activities?”

“Yep,” Alec said and he tried to appear nonchalant but Magnus could see the hurt behind it in the light frown between his eyebrows.

“Well, it looks like this house is full of people who have wonderful father figures,” he put out lightheartedly.

Alec smiled and it was only half-hearted but it was a smile anyway so Magnus took it as a small victory. “Does that include you?” he asked bluntly.

“Oh yeah,” Magnus snorted. “Do you think you end up having to steal for a living at thirteen when you have a good father figure in your life?”

“I suppose not,” Alec replied after a brief reflective pause. “Want to talk about it?”

“Orphanage. Foster system. Orphanage again. Foster system. Ran away. Had to find a way to live so started stealing,” Magnus enumerated and he quickly acknowledged he was failing at the nonchalant thing just like Alec had. “Realized I was good at it. Changed my name and disappeared of official records. And there I am now.”

“How does Raphael fit in that story?” Alec inquired and Magnus’s head snapped up to look at him in surprise. “I’m not an idiot,” Alec eluded. “I can see you’ve known each other for a long time.”

Magnus didn’t reply immediately, his mind momentarily going blank. “You’re too smart for your own good,” he eventually said with a soft smile.

“It’s usually a good thing,” Alec retorted, smiling back.

“Raphael was my foster brother in the last family that adopted me. The father was violent and the mother a drunkard so we were pretty much everything to one another. We ran away together,” Magnus confessed.

“That’s what he meant when he said they would trace you back to him if the police arrest you,” Alec eluded. “Did he steal with you at the beginning?”

Magnus nodded and then let out a deep sigh, hoping it would put an end to confession hour. “I feel like this conversation has a serious lack of wine,” he moaned.

“I told you before,” Alec said and he was smiling, “I won’t hold anything you say after three in the morning against you.”

“I would still feel much better if I was drunk,” Magnus dismissed with a graceful wave. “But thank you.”

They were common words to say, thank you, but he had never meant them more than when he looked up in Alec’s eyes and saw no judgment there.

.

Alec felt like he was lying on a cloud, his mind not fully awake yet but drifting between sleep and awareness peacefully. It was silent around him and all he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat and a second one, echoed in his rib cage. He frowned in spite of himself and opened one eye, only to be met by a dark tuft of hair and a very appealing neck.

It occurred to him that he should have panicked – fully awake Alec would have – but he was still half-asleep and he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so rested. Magnus was curled up against him, his back against his chest and he was breathing softly, fast asleep. Alec slid an arm around his waist – and he would blame his sleepy mind for that later – and pulled him closer, drifting back into Morpheus’s welcoming arms.

.

It felt like he had barely been back to sleep for five minutes. There was a knock on the door before it opened and his mind slowly got out of the haze it had been stuck in. It wasn’t the knock or the opening of door but the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly that finished waking him up. His eyes fluttered open and Magnus apparently did the same if the way he shifted against Alec was any indication.

He looked up and promptly jumped out of his skin and away from Magnus at the sight of Isabelle hovering over the bed, hands on her hips and a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Good morning,” she said cheerfully and she looked like he had just offered her the best present of her life. He probably had, actually.

“What are you doing in my room?” Magnus groaned and his hoarse morning voice did funny things to Alec’s stomach.

“I was coming to see if you knew where my brother was,” she answered and she looked evil (maybe it was Alec’s drowsy mind, maybe it wasn’t, he was going to say she was evil anyway). “He’s usually up at this hour and I was worried when I didn’t find him in his room. And it appears you know exactly where he is.”

“No,” Magnus joked hazily, his voice slightly muffled as he buried his head in his pillow and damn, it should not have been so endearing. “I haven’t seen him yet but when I do, I’ll send him your way.”

“What time is it?” Alec asked, choosing to ignore them both.

“Half past nine,” Isabelle replied and he wished she would just stop looking at him like she was about to lose her shit and shriek in his ears.

Alec’s eyes widened in shock and Magnus seemed to experience the same thing because his head snapped up and out of his pillow to stare at her. He didn’t remember the last time he had overslept.

“So,” Isabelle started and Alec dreaded that simple word because she let it drag far longer than necessary, “I’m a bit disappointed by the fact that you’re both wearing clothes.”

He groaned and buried his head in his hands. “Go away. Please.”

“Your brother totally tried to get me out of them but you know I am a man of virtue,” Magnus chimed in playfully, completely ignoring Alec’s turmoil.

Alec choked on his spit, feeling utterly betrayed, and Magnus beamed at him innocently.

“I’m going back to sleep,” he breathed out after a pause.

He fell back on to the bed, putting his pillow over his head, disregarding their scornful laughs with a growl for good measure.

Isabelle’s cackle rose above anything else and he put all his efforts into not flinching when she poked his ribs.

“Go away”, he mumbled.

“Fine,” she said, oscillating between a defeated sigh and a teasing laugh. “But you should really get up because if Jace starts looking for you, he might freak out. Also, we have to go shopping to buy you a suit for the gala next week.”

“I hate my life.” It felt like as good as any answer.

Isabelle walked out of the room, her giggle echoing even after she had closed the door. Alec tentatively looked up at Magnus, who was sitting cross-legged next to him, observing him with an amused smirk on his lips.

“Is this weird?” Alec blurted out because he couldn’t help himself.

“We fell asleep watching Friends,” Magnus chuckled, staring down at him with fondness. “I’ve had more awkward morning afters.”

Alec blinked at him and couldn’t hold back a snort. “Yeah. Me too.” He sprawled out, his fingers stretching against the headboard and heaved out a profound breath. “I don’t want to move,” he grumbled.

“Well, I certainly don’t mind the sight of you in my bed,” Magnus replied mischievously and Alec couldn’t even find the strength to glare at him, smirking instead.

He sat up, stretching his neck. “Take a mental picture now because it might not happen again,” he chuckled, getting out of the bed.

“No one likes a tease, Alec,” Magnus called out bemusedly.

Alec stopped on his way out of the room, turning around to face him, a smirk playing on his lips. “You do.”

And okay, maybe he was flirting back a little. Sue him.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> What did you think of the chapter? It's a transition chapter but we're back to the action for the next one ;).  
> Next chapter will be the gala, so brace yourselves, you're meeting Valentine! ;)  
> Here's your cookie:  
>  _“I can’t believe we’re using code names,” Alec groaned quietly, rolling his eyes._  
>  _“I am so proud of you, Jace,” Simon muttered excitingly. “Loki is such a great code name for Valentine, although I would have gone for Thanos, you know, seeing as he’s the death’s lover and all that.”_
> 
> Simon is a precious cinnamon roll and should be protected at all costs.
> 
> Did I tell you about my amazing [beta](https://pynchie.tumblr.com/)? :)  
> Come and tell me how much you love these two idiots in love on [tumblr](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I'll see you all on Monday!
> 
> Thank you for the amazing support and for the kudos and comments, it means a lot <3.
> 
> All the love,  
> L.


	7. Chapter 7

 

The trip to San Diego was awkward but it was mostly because they had to squeeze against one another. The van was quite sizable but not enough to fit eight of them comfortably. Alec, Isabelle, Magnus and Jace were the only ones going in but the rest of the team had been adamant about accompanying them so there they were. Jace wanted nothing more but to tear away his suit and get back into his favorite sweatpants. He hated formal wear. It always made him feel out of place and it was not something that happened to him very often. He knew he didn’t have a choice, though, so he had complied. He found comfort in the fact that Alec looked just as uncomfortable as he did, probably dreaming of his worn-out sweaters.

When Luke finally parked the van, a block away from the Carlton, Jace had to suppress a relieved sigh. He had been beginning to think the trip would never end.

“Please be careful,” Luke said, turning away from the steering wheel to face them. “If you have the slightest doubt about your safety, you tell us immediately and we’ll pull you out.”

“We’ll be fine,” Jace answered but he nodded nonetheless.

They grabbed the earpieces Simon held to them and put them in with almost frightening synchronization. Magnus and Isabelle were going in together, as a pretend couple, while Jace was going with Alec because they had quickly concluded it was best for them to stay in duos. They were all more efficient when they had someone to rely on in case of trouble.

Magnus and Isabelle got out of the van first. Simon turned his laptop on, humming a song under his breath like they were not about to face Valentine and Jace couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Magnus, Izzy, can you hear me?” he asked softly.

“Yep,” Isabelle’s voice chimed in from the laptop and Jace’s earpiece. The echo was a strange sensation.

They waited five long minutes for Magnus to mumble “we’re inside” to get out of the car and follow the path they had taken. Alec was walking slightly too fast, but Jace knew it was the nerves so he didn’t say anything. He wasn’t feeling so self-assured himself, not that he would have admitted it out loud.

He wasn’t too keen on the idea of meeting Valentine. The gala was some bullshit charity event, a façade for Valentine to display his money and pretend he was a decent guy. Jace would have paid good money just to laugh in his face but that would have blown their cover so he would have to painfully refrain from doing so.

When they finally arrived in front of the hotel, Jace pulled out the invites Hodge had obtained under false names through one of his contacts (Magnus had mentioned someone called Catarina and Jace had heard the name quite a lot these past few weeks and he was really started to be intrigued) and held them out to the butler by the door.

“Welcome, gentlemen,” the man said, pushing the door open for them.

Alec thanked him quietly while Jace nodded and they stepped inside. Jace had a hard time not to let his mouth fall open at the sight. The hall of the hotel was stunning. It was all marble floors and columns, with a big desk at the front where sat two men in the hotel uniform. Above their heads hung a huge crystal chandelier drawing little reflections from the stone of the walls, bathing the room in a mythical atmosphere. In the middle of the hall stood a majestic fountain, circled by statues of Greek gods, and Jace had to refrain a snort because really, as if the marble everywhere wasn’t already enough?

The reception room where the gala was held managed to be even more impressive. It was already quite crowded, full of overdressed people wearing expensive suits and dresses and even more expensive jewelry. Jace scanned the room for a moment and he elbowed his brother gently when his eyes found Magnus and Isabelle, who were standing by a buffet at the back of the hall. Isabelle had her arm hooked with his and Jace had to admit they did make a striking couple, all long legs, chin proudly up in the air and sharp superiority. Alec barely darted his eyes their way for a second, his eyes continuing their observation. Suddenly, he tensed and he turned sharply to face Jace, dropping his voice.

“By the bar,” he muttered.

“Spotted,” Magnus said in their ears.

Jace took his time to turn around to be as discreet as possible and he glanced at the man who was standing next to a shelf of champagne bottles, unable to disguise the disgusted pull of his lips. He darted his eyes away, not quickly enough to be suspicious but with enough heed that he could actually evaluate him.

Valentine was tall, taller than the pictures had let on. From afar, it looked like he was even taller than Alec. He was wearing a white shirt with no jacket or tie and it was probably a testimony of his so-called superiority that he organized a gala with obligatory formal wear but disregarded his own instructions. His sharp, cold eyes were black as a thundercloud and he looked like a hurricane, threatening and dangerous, without doubt capable of destroying everything in his path. He was sporting a devious grin but on him, it didn’t look full of humor, but deceitful and falsehearted. He looked positively Machiavellian.

There were two fully suited men behind him, even taller and of broad built, their muscular arms crossed in front of their chests. They were scanning the room with merciless eyes, daring anyone to come too close. Jace almost found himself laughing at how cliché the bodyguards looked.

What was interesting, though, wasn’t the two men or even Valentine himself, it was the woman standing next to him. She was wearing a dark green dress that perfectly enfolded the curves of her body and stopped just above the knee. Her light blond hair was pulled into a strict ponytail stylized by a single braid going around her head elegantly. She was holding a notebook and talking to Valentine, showing him something but he barely paid any attention to her, dismissing whatever she was saying with a bored gesture. She was pretty, standing out in the crowd by her simple nature, a natural contrast to the rest of the women in the room who looked as wealthy as they looked fake.

Jace watched, as discreetly as he could, as Valentine forcefully grabbed the notebook out of her hands and dropped it behind the bar with a scowl. He was talking to her, but they were too far to make out any words, and his eyes narrowed threateningly for a second. The woman gulped, blanched visibly and eventually nodded, looking positively terrified. Valentine then straightened up and his eyes wandered across the reception room. Jace quickly darted his eyes back to Alec, who was busying himself by grabbing two glasses of champagne from a waiter walking behind them. It was as good of a diversion technique as any. He gave one to Jace. Valentine was still scanning the crowd like a vulture flying above a rotting corpse. Jace had to fight back a wave of shivers. There was something terrifying about that man, even to someone as reckless as him.

Valentine’s gaze stopped by the buffet and settled on Magnus and Isabelle, who were pretending to be in a deep conversation, standing close to each other, their hands brushing.

“Why is he looking your way?” Alec whispered, taking a sip of his champagne.

 “I don’t know,” Magnus replied but his eyes were still focused on his partner and if he hadn’t been wearing the earpiece, Jace wouldn’t have been able to tell he wasn’t actually speaking to her.

“Is everything alright?” Luke’s voice chimed in, sounding restrained.

“Loki is staring creepily at Black Widow and Banner,” Jace responded.

“I can’t believe we’re using code names,” Alec groaned quietly, rolling his eyes.

“I am so proud of you, Jace,” Simon muttered excitingly. “Loki is such a great code name for Valentine, although I would have gone for Thanos, you know, seeing as he’s the death’s lover and all that.”

“Maybe it’s just me looking stunning in that dress,” Isabelle cut in unhelpfully, a wide grin breaking her face.

And indeed, Jace observed from afar as Valentine seemed to eye her up and down with undisguised interest. Alec tensed next to him, his face closing off, and Jace was certain he was sporting the same expression but they had to be careful so he grabbed Alec by the elbow, forcing him to tear his gaze away from the scene.

Jace glanced back at the woman, who was observing Valentine with an apparent disgust on her face, clearly appalled by his behavior.

“I think we may have found our target,” he murmured, both to Alec and to the rest of the team. “Next to him, the blonde.”

“Yeah,” Magnus put in but he was still looking at Isabelle, playing the perfect couple act flawlessly. It was almost disturbing, how good of an actor he was. “I’ve noticed her too,” he added. “She doesn’t seem to be his biggest fan.”

“Understatement of the year,” Alec retorted with a smirk. “She looks positively sickened by his presence. Not that I blame her. I would be too.”

“Does she seem approachable?” Hodge intervened gravely. “Can one of you try to make contact?”

Jace downed the rest of his champagne and cleared his throat. “I’m on it,” he said.

He waited a couple of minutes for Valentine to step away from the woman, wandering around the room to chat with his guests, his cold composure slowly melting to give way to the new façade of a smiling man, powerful and fearsomely redoubtable.

Jace put on his most charming smile and walked to the bar, where the woman had sat on a stool. She had a glass of whiskey in front of her and he was slightly surprised and definitely intrigued.

“Hi,” he said in a smooth voice, taking the stool next to hers. It was his seducing voice. It worked every time.

She turned unimpressed blue eyes to him and okay, maybe it wasn’t going to work this time. “Hi,” she replied and she didn’t sound as enthusiastic as he would have hoped.

“You don’t look like the kind of person who usually attend these events,” he added, leaning against the bar to angle his body toward her.

She raised an eyebrow at him and her eyes turned cold for a moment before she relaxed again, playing with her glass. “Why not?” she asked, voice heavy with sarcasm. “Is it because I’m not wearing diamonds or because my boobs are not fake?”

“I love her,” Isabelle mumbled excitingly in his ear. She was standing with Magnus at the bar a few feet away from them, ordering drinks.

 Magnus let out an exaggerated gasp. “Laura, how could you do this to me?”

Jace cleared his throat and fortunately, it looked like he was trying to hide a laugh from her previous comment to his drinking companion. He pretended to scratch his ear to press the button to turn off the earpiece. He really didn’t need a distraction right now.

“It could also be because you’re the only woman in this room not wearing Chanel n° 5,” he told her instead with a blinding smile. If the voice didn’t work, the smile definitely would.

She didn’t look more impressed by the smile than she had been by the voice. “Are you saying I smell bad?” she inquired.

And okay, it was all going terribly wrong. He stuttered, his eyes widening but quickly recovered when he saw the small mocking smile on her lips.

“Of course not,” he replied, recovering a semblance of smoothness. “But can I buy you a drink to make up for the offense?”

“It’s an open bar,” she deadpanned bemusedly.

“Even better,” Jace retorted with a wink.

.

Alec trusted his brother enough to know he would get the information they needed so he settled for discreetly observing Valentine instead. He was standing in the corridor just outside of the reception room, a perfect spot to keep an eye on Jace too.

Valentine was talking to a group of men and their raucous laughter was loud, rising above any other chatter in the room. Alec wondered what it was with rich white men and the need to grab the attention and congratulate themselves all the time about how rich and great they were. He wasn’t learning much, though. He had been prudently watching for more than an hour now and he hadn’t overheard anything they didn’t already know. Valentine was charismatic, powerful and redoubtable. Big scoop there.

He debated with himself for a moment but decided that leaving his spot wouldn’t do any harm. He settled on hiding in the bathroom for a while, leaning against the wall and enjoying the complete silence for a second. He hated big crowds, even more when they were composed of shallow people who pretended to give money to a charity to make themselves look better.

Alec double checked that the bathroom was empty and switched his earpiece back on, suppressing a bored sigh. “How is it going for everyone?” he asked.

“Where are you?” Magnus inquired immediately. “I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“I was in the corridor. I’m in the bathroom now,” he responded. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, Thor is still talking to the blonde at the bar, they seem to have hit it off,” Isabelle replied lowly. “Loki is just walking around collecting checks for his supposed charity thing.”

“I hate these code names,” Alec groaned. “So basically we have nothing.”

“Have a little faith, brother,” Jace’s voice suddenly chimed in.

“How is it going?” Luke blurted out before any of them could think of opening their mouths.

“Good,” Jace replied. “I don’t have much time because she just went to the bathroom but her name is Lydia Branwell and, wait for it, she’s Valentine’s personal assistant!”

“That’s great,” Luke said. “She must know a lot about him. She could be helpful.”

“If she’s willing to tell anything,” Alec scoffed, rolling his eyes. “She might want to keep her job. Not that I understand why anyone would want to work for that man.”

“We don’t necessarily need her to tell us anything,” Magnus stated reflectively. “Simon, can you hack into a phone?”

Simon snorted and Alec could perfectly picture the proud smirk on his face. “Hell yeah I can!”

He sounded genuinely offended and Alec couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“Okay,” Magnus continued and he sounded grave all of a sudden and Alec did his best not to think too much about his voice sounding like it did in his ear in that moment. “What do you need?”

“Just the phone,” Simon answered. “I have my laptop and my magical fingers here.”

“Great. If we bring you the phone, how long would it take you to download everything on it?”

“Depends on the phone and how many files I’d have to download but I’d say half an hour max.”

“Okay. Bring the van closer,” Magnus ordered and there was something extraordinary about the fact that he could give orders like that and not be contradicted for once. Something had definitely changed between them lately. There was also something incredibly hot about it but Alec didn’t let himself get deeper into that thought. “One of us will get the phone and bring it to you.”

“I’ll bet you a hundred bucks that that person will be me,” Jace chimed in, sounding smug.

“I’d honestly rather put my money on Isabelle, seeing as I’ve first-handedly observed her pick-pocketing skills,” Simon retorted.

Isabelle laughed in his ears and Alec rolled his eyes but quickly straightened up when the door of the bathroom suddenly burst open on one of Valentine’s bodyguards. He gave him a funny look, eyeing him up and down disapprovingly but didn’t pay him any more attention. Alec got out of the bathroom and took a quick look at his surroundings, his eyes darting to the ladies bathroom door in front of him.

“Jace, is she back?” he muttered.

“No, not yet,” his brother replied.

“Jace, I know you’re using your phone to pretend you’re not talking to yourself,” Isabelle put in with an amused voice, “but it looks like a very boring conversation when you’re only moving your lips every thirty seconds.”

“Well, sorry Izzy, unlike yourself, I don’t have Magnificent Bane to pretend to talk to,” Jace deadpanned.

“I approve of that nickname,” Magnus said and Alec could picture his self-satisfied smirk.

“I don’t!” Simon exclaimed. “Use the code names!”

Alec didn’t have the time to tell him off because the bathroom door opened in front of him and the already infamous Lydia Branwell walked out of it just as Alec stepped forward. They crashed into each other, more roughly than he had expected. She swung for a second and he immediately reached out to grab her shoulders, balancing her back on her feet.

“Oh God!” he exclaimed. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes,” she said with an easy smile. “What were you doing in front of the bathroom door?”

“I had a phone call to make and the reception is awful inside,” Alec lied slickly, letting go of her shoulders. “Sorry again. You’re sure you’re alright?”

“Positive.”

She nodded and turned on her heels, stepping away from him.

Alec smiled to himself, pocketing the phone. “I hope you have a hundred bucks on you, Jace. I got it.”

“Sneaky fucker,” was all the answer he got from his brother before he voiced, louder. “I’ll call you back. Bye. Hey Lydia!”

And the transmission with him cut.

Alec walked to the main entrance quickly. “Luke, where are you parked?”

“First on your left when you get out of the hotel, just in the corner.”

“I’ll be there in two minutes,” Alec responded swiftly.

.

Isabelle really liked Magnus’s company. He was a great conversationalist, witty, clever and thoughtful. Pretending to be a couple had been odd at first, because she had immediately thought of Alec and their weirdly close relationship but Alec had instantly claimed it was a good idea (it had been Hodge’s, obviously) so she hadn’t argued about it. Magnus hadn’t either.

She didn’t regret it now. Magnus was respectful of her personal space but made enough physical contact that it looked like they had been together for years. A hand on her waist, two fingers playing with her hand, heart eyes and not much more but she was impressed by his acting skills. They had spent most of their evening watching their surroundings, pretending to meddle perfectly in the crowd, observing Valentine from afar or sometimes Jace and Lydia, who were still sitting at the bar, chatting animatedly.

They observed quietly as Alec came back into the room. He spared them a quick glance and went straight to the bar. It was because they were both skilled and well-trained that they noticed how he dropped the phone back into their victim’s bag, leaning over the bar to order a drink. Lydia seemed to recognize his voice because she turned away from Jace to talk to him, a small, almost shy grin on her face.

They had to tear their eyes away from them when a tall figure stepped into their sight and Isabelle barely resisted the urge to freeze in horror.

“Good evening,” Valentine said with a cold smile. “I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of being introduced yet.”

“David Blaine,” Magnus replied in a heartbeat, shaking the outstretched hand.

“Valentine Morgenstern,” the latter told them, before he darted his eyes to Isabelle, a spine-chilling smirk growing on his lips. “And who is your exquisite companion?”

He took her hand to kiss it and she had never wanted to throw up more. She faked shyness, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear to switch her earpiece on.

“Laura Matthers,” she uttered, subconsciously stepping closer to Magnus. He put his hand on her lower back in a gesture that could have appeared possessive but was really meant for comfort and she was grateful for the anchor it provided.

“Lovely to meet you,” Valentine stated and he transpired arrogance even if these simple words. “How is your night going?”

“Divine,” Magnus answered smoothly and she had to wonder, once more, how he could be such an excellent actor. “Thank you for the invitation. It’s a lovely cause you’re defending here. We’re happy to make a donation.”

“Of course,” Valentine replied and if his whole posture wasn’t obvious, his tone showed clearly how little he cared about orphans. Hell, she was sure some of these kids were in there because of him.

Isabelle was not one to be impressed easily but there was something about him that made her feel cold all over. It wasn’t even the knowledge she already had of his psychopathic tendencies, or the murders he had committed, the violence he had inflicted on Clary’s mother. It was his eyes. They were a deep black and seemed to contain all the world’s diseases. She wondered how anyone could find him charming when, to her, his eyes were the perfect mirror of his rotten soul. Magnus had given her his suit jacket earlier in the evening because it had been a little chilly and she wanted nothing more than to envelop herself in the jacket, to cover herself as much as possible to evade the prying eyes.

He darted his eyes back to Magnus, his smirk widening. “Have we met before? I don’t remember seeing you in any of our previous galas.”

“We moved from New York a couple of months ago,” her companion replied. “We haven’t been in San Diego for long.”

“Well, I hope I’ll see you more often then. I could introduce you to some people around here,” Valentine answered, grabbing Magnus’s shoulder in an overly manly gesture. It was obvious in his body language that he was trying to assert his dominance and she would have rolled his eyes if she could. She was fascinated to see how even the most powerful men could be so dull when it came to show their supremacy.

 “Thank you,” Magnus said. “That’s very nice of you.”

She hadn’t thought anyone would ever use the word nice to describe that man.

“Here’s my card,” Valentine added, getting a plastic card out of his front pocket. “Call if you need anything. We like to treat our donators well. You’ll reach my assistant, Lydia, but she’ll pass the message along to me.”

Magnus nodded, pocketing the card.

“I have to talk to my other guests,” Valentine declared, looking between the two of them. “Again, it was lovely meeting you both. I’m sure we’ll see each other soon. We have another gala next month.”

“Good evening,” Isabelle said as politely as she could.

Valentine glanced back at her, gave her a barely disguised once over and smirked at the two of them, turning away from them.

She released the breath she had been holding as soon as he was far enough not to hear or see her. Magnus’s hand gently stroked her back.

“Holy shit,” Simon exclaimed in their ears.

She just realized now how quiet they had been. Usually, she could hear them chatting quietly when the earpiece was on but this time, they had been utterly silent.

“Are you two okay?” Clary asked.

“Just fine,” Magnus answered, never dropping the act of the perfect boyfriend.

Isabelle couldn’t say the same. She wanted nothing more but to run to the bathroom to wash the hand he had put his lips on and then to go home and take a bath to clean away the uncomfortable prickling his stares had left on her skin. She was certain Magnus could read the distraught on her face because he stepped closer and she leaned against him for comfort, soothing herself in his familiarity.

“We have what we came here for,” she muttered. “Can we go home now?”

“Yeah,” Hodge said. “Of course.”

.

They met back at the van and Isabelle sat next to Hodge who slid an arm around her shoulders, gently rubbing her arm. She was grateful that, apart from her brothers, there was someone else here that knew her enough that she could loosen up in their comforting gestures. Magnus went to sit next to Clary, but he still leaned close to Isabelle, giving her a reassuring glance.

Isabelle was an attractive woman, she knew it, she always had. Consequently, it was not the first time she had had to endure a man’s predatory gaze. She had learnt to ignore it most of the time (the rest of those times, she liked to actually kick their asses, it was her favorite thing to do). It was different when it was Valentine, though, because of everything she knew about him and everything she had guessed when she had met his eyes.

Alec burst into the van without a warning and he immediately lunched for his sister. Hodge was already sitting next to her so he knelt backwards on the seat in front of her, gently taking her face between his hands.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

Jace joined him, giving her the same worried look. She couldn’t help but smile and roll her eyes.

“I’m fine,” she said, trying to put as much assurance in her voice as she could. “It’s not the first time I’ve been checked out by a disgusting old man.”

Alec didn’t look convinced. His thumbs stroked her cheekbones gently.

“Also not even the first time I was checked out by a murderer,” she added lightheartedly, taking her brother’s hands in hers to squeeze them in support. “Remember Vancouver?”

Alec rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched slightly. “I’d rather not,” he replied, dropping a kiss against her hand. He eventually let her go, sharing a quick glance with Magnus, who gave him a reassuring smile, and she could still read the slight underlining panic in his eyes. She wondered if Magnus could too and if so, she wondered even more how and when he had learnt to read her brother – who was such a guarded person – so well.

“Vancouver was awesome,” Jace put in with a wide grin. He was still looking at Isabelle with worry but they both knew that they had to alleviate the atmosphere or Alec would keep fretting for hours and turn into a giant mother hen again. She was grateful that they both understood Alec equally, because she wouldn’t have been able to get out of this situation on her own.

Luke turned the van on and started driving as soon as Alec sat back properly.

“What happened in Vancouver?” Clary asked curiously, giving Isabelle an apologetic smile.

She wanted to tell Clary that it wasn’t her fault, that there was nothing she could do about her father being an awful person but she didn’t want to bring up Valentine again because that would just start Alec off again.

“Vancouver is a great story,” Jace responded and he leaned against the van window, putting his legs on Alec’s lap and his elbows against the back of the seats. Isabelle smiled softly because it was such a Jace thing to do.

“We had heard of a man in North Vancouver who had just got out of jail. He had been locked up for murder because he had robbed a bank and killed a security guard in the process. They had never managed to find the money, but we knew he was hiding it somewhere.”

“So you went to steal it?” Clary inquired, looking completely entranced by the story. Isabelle had to recognize that Jace had always been a good story teller. Maybe it was in the way his eyes would light with excitement.

He nodded. “I let you imagine how thrilled Alec was,” he added sarcastically.

Alec rolled his eyes. “It was a stupid idea, which is not so surprising seeing as it was yours.”

Jace blew him a kiss, winking. “It was a great idea.”

“What happened?” Simon asked. Isabelle met his eyes and she was taken aback by the intensity of his gaze.

“We followed him to a bar where he used to go in Vancouver,” she explained. “I was supposed to make him talk. It was way too easy. The guy mentioned a small shed he owned on the docks barely five minutes after I had met him so I texted Alec and Jace to let them know. I was supposed to distract him while they went to get the money but he started getting a little… zealous. Jace texted me back to tell me they had found the money so I could come back and meet them at our hotel room. I tried to leave but he wouldn’t let me.”

“What happened?” Clary chimed in, brow furrowed in curiosity.

Isabelle chuckled, a proud smirk growing on her lips. “What do you think?” she retorted condescendingly. “I kicked his ass.”

Jace burst into laughter, his head thrown back against the van window. “She broke his nose,” he cackled. Even Alec seemed amused, although he tried to hide it by biting his bottom lip.

“And he started crying,” Isabelle added with a giggle of her own. “Like literally sobbing. I recorded it, it was hilarious.”

“I think the funniest thing about the video is that people around them are just staring at Izzy like she’s the scariest thing they have ever seen,” Jace snickered.

“Where can I find that video?” Magnus inquired with an amused smirk. He was leaning back in his seat next to Clary, the top button of his shirt undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and it occurred to Isabelle that she was still wearing his jacket.

“I have it saved on my laptop,” she replied. “I watch it to cheer me up when I have a bad day.”

Alec and Jace smiled at her and when she turned to look at the rest of the team, they were all staring right back with care and fondness and she found that everything was okay again.

.

“We have to stop meeting like that, darling.”

Alec smiled to himself and stretched his neck to get a look at Magnus behind him.

He had been slouched on one of the patio couches, lost in thoughts. The night was already well advanced and the house had been quiet when he had gotten out of his room, tiptoeing his way to the patio. It was a warm night and a perfect one to look at the stars, not a cloud in the sky to obscure his observation. It was around three in the morning and it was utterly quiet around them, except for the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the frail wind blowing in the trees.

Magnus moved gracefully, taking a seat next to him and Alec didn’t have to deliberate with himself very long before he decided to put his legs on the man’s lap, gazing back at the stars.

He took the glass of wine Magnus held out to him with an amused smile. “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

Magnus chuckled. The fingers of his free hand were playing absentmindedly with the fabric of Alec’s sweatpants, right over his shin and it was very distracting. “Darling, when this happens,” he said, gesturing between the two of them, “I want to be sure you’re very much sober.”

“When? Don’t you mean if?” Alec retorted, fighting back a blush.

Magnus didn’t reply, sending him one of his enigmatic smirks and sipped his wine. Alec could feel his heart pounding and he mentally urged it to slow down before it tried to spring right out of his chest.

“Hey, thank you for taking care of Izzy tonight,” he muttered after clearing his throat. “She told me you were great.”

“Of course I was,” Magnus retorted with an arrogant grin but Alec could hear everything else in his voice. “I am Magnificent Bane after all.”

Alec snorted, rolling his eyes. “I don’t think Jace realized the mistake he made when he called you that.”

“I’m definitely going to put it on my business card,” Magnus said. “Magnificent Bane: Bandit Extraordinaire.”

Alec laughed a sincere, genuine laugh that broke the quiet of the night and seemed to surprise Magnus as much as it surprised him.

“Why would you need a business card?” he asked, unable to get rid of the smile that had overtaken his face. “It’s not like you’re leaving a card on your crime scenes to make sure they know it’s you.”

“Oh, Alec, that’s a marvelous idea,” Magnus exclaimed enthusiastically. “I should definitely do that!”

“I should have shut my mouth,” Alec deadpanned with a fond roll of his eyes.

“Don’t, I’m sure we could put your mouth to good use,” Magnus retorted and really, Alec couldn’t blame him because he had dove head first into that one.

“Your pick-up lines are getting sloppy, Magnus,” he mocked gently. “I’m starting to think you’re not so good at this after all.”

“So you thought I was good at it?” he muttered and damn, his voice was like pure honey and it was really not helping Alec’s self-restraint.

“Too bad you ruined it all,” he countered, hiding his flushed face by taking a sip of wine.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Magnus said with a wink.

They settled in comfortable silence, Alec gazing up at the sky and Magnus sipping his wine silently, still distractedly playing with the hem of Alec’s sweatpants. For a moment, it occurred to Alec that he shouldn’t have been so at ease with someone he had known for barely a few weeks but he couldn’t help it. There was something soothing about Magnus’s presence, something that managed to put his agitated mind at rest. Perhaps he was a magician after all.

Alec heard the door of the house open behind him and he was sure Magnus did too but none of them could really be bothered to move, too relaxed in their peaceful bubble. Their tranquility was interrupted though, and Alec wanted to groan at the intruder for daring to do so.

“What are you doing here?”

Alec turned his head to get a look at Hodge, who was observing the two of them and the position they were in with condemnatory eyes.

“Obviously, we’re having torrid sex,” Magnus deadpanned, voice heavy with sarcasm.

“I’m sure Alec has better tastes than that,” Hodge retorted.

It wasn’t the first time that Hodge voiced his disapproval toward Magnus’s behavior with Alec but it was the first time that Alec actually paid attention to Magnus’s reaction. He was sporting his signature smirk, condescending and almost bitter, but he could also see that Magnus believed it. He truly deemed himself far too bad for Alec and Alec wanted to shout, to make them all understand that they needed to stop putting him on a pedestal because he was far from perfect and if they had such high expectations for him, he would only find himself unable to reach the bar. He would fail every time.

He sat up, straightening his body to face Hodge properly but his feet stayed close to Magnus, slipping under his thighs with a familiarity that was almost frightening.

“I think I’ll be the judge of that,” he said protectively and if his posture wasn’t enough, his voice made it clear that he wouldn’t accept any argument.

Hodge stared between the two of them, but his posture relaxed and he chuckled, amusement dancing in his blue eyes. Without another word, he spun around, going back into the house. A moment later, they could see the lights of the kitchen switch on.

Alec turned back to Magnus, who was staring right back at him with an intensity that made him want to squirm, a light blush spreading on his cheeks.

He cleared his throat, taking his feet out from under Magnus’s thighs to straighten up. “I’m going to bed. I have to try to get some sleep. You should too.”

He rose to his feet but Magnus stopped him, grabbing his wrist gently to prevent him from walking away. He didn’t have the time to understand what was happening before Magnus rose from his seat as well and stood in front of him, kissing his cheek lightly. Alec’s heart skipped a beat.

“Good night,” Magnus murmured and just like that, he was gone, leaving Alec to gape at no one, his heart pounding in his chest.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> *A wild Lydia Branwell appeared!*  
> What did you think of the chapter? How creepy is Valentine? How awesome is Lydia? (spoiler alert: completely awesome).  
> Screw diamonds, kudos and comments are a girl's best friend ;).
> 
> Who wants a cookie? I think you do!  
>  _“Why don’t you take a break, okay?” she said softly. “Maybe go meditating with Magnus and Clary.”_  
>  _Jace snorted and Simon glared at the Lightwood siblings who were clearly making fun of his struggle._  
>  _“I hope you know you’re all going to Hell,” he grumbled._  
>  _“I’m pretty sure you’ve done a few illegal things yourself these past few weeks,” Alec retorted with a smirk._  
>  _“I’m pure at heart,” Simon replied with assurance. “There’s a special seat for me in Heaven. It’s the best spot to throw stuff at you when you’ll be rotting in Hell.”_
> 
> Did I ever tell you about my endless love for Simon Lewis? :)  
> For those of you who asked, you'll definitely have some Clace in the next chapter so brace yourselves ;).
> 
>  
> 
> [#mybetaisbetterthanyours](https://pynchie.tumblr.com/)  
> [#imnottoobadmyself](https://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> See you on Thursday my lovelies,  
> All the love,  
> L.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OYE OYE. This is a PSA, please read before you get on with this chapter!**   
>  **This chapter contains a nightmare/description of a traumatic experience and a secondary character death. There is nothing really graphic about it but if you'd rather avoid it, do not read the third paragraph in italic.**
> 
> That being said, I leave you to it.  
> Happy reading lovelies!

 Simon had a sister. Rebecca was two years older than him and they hadn’t lived together for a while but he had still grown up with her, in their tiny flat in Brooklyn with their single mother, who was the strongest woman he knew. Simon also had a best friend, Clary, who was a woman. He had had girlfriends before and other female platonic friends that weren’t Clary (okay, that was a lie because he didn’t have many friends apart from Clary but he could still pretend).

So, really, he had hang out with his fair share of women during his life and he had respected them all, because his mother had raised him to be a decent human being but that didn’t mean he understood them.

And he especially didn’t understand Lydia Branwell. The content of her phone was mostly regular stuff: pictures, music, text messages. But there was the whole “Valentine’s personal assistant” part and that was, of freaking course, the part he couldn’t make sense of.

It was mostly the agenda. It was full of colors and abbreviations that looked more like some kind of Elvish language to him than English. And that was saying a lot because he had learnt Elvish language when he was in high school and obsessed with Lord of the Rings like any normal teenager because Lord of the Rings was freaking awesome and he would fight anyone who dared say otherwise (or he would unleash one of the Lightwoods siblings on them because he really wasn’t very scary himself). Anyway, he was digressing in his own thoughts.

The matter at hand had nothing to do with Lord of the Rings and everything to do with Lydia Branwell and her impossible organization. There were patterns, he had gathered that much. She had a damn color code. He had thought color codes were a legend until he had opened her agenda. There was blue, green and yellow. Each color probably meant something but he couldn’t make sense of any of it.

So, eventually, he just let out a deep breath and looked up from his laptop, releasing a desperate whine.

Isabelle and Jace, who were sitting on the couch in front of him, glanced up at him in a perfectly synchronized frown.

“What’s going on?” Isabelle asked. She sounded amused and he felt betrayed.

“I don’t understand any of that shit,” he blurted out eloquently, throwing his arms up hopelessly.

Okay, so maybe he was exaggerating a tiny little bit, but Simon Lewis had an IQ of 131 and he wasn’t exactly used to not understanding things.

“Why are there three colors? What does AP means? And why are there so many random letters? What does it mean?” he almost yelled. “You know, I’m a pretty smart guy and I don’t like things that don’t make sense. It makes me edgy. It makes me obsessive and I won’t be able to think of anything else until I find a solution. It’s like when I watched Memento for the first time. Do you know how messed up this movie is? There is no chronological order! Do you know how disturbing that is? I had to watch it at least twenty times in a row to make sense of it. And don’t get me started on Mulholland Drive. Or –”

“Someone unplug him,” Alec cut in.

He was just coming back from his morning run and had stopped by the living room, probably attracted by Simon’s yelling. He was breathing hard but he was sporting a small mocking smile on his lips that made him look younger.

Isabelle chuckled, shaking her head fondly and came to join him on the couch, taking the laptop from his hands.

“Why don’t you take a break, okay?” she said softly. “Maybe go meditating with Magnus and Clary.”

Jace snorted and Simon glared at the Lightwood siblings who were clearly making fun of his struggle.

“I hope you know you’re all going to Hell,” he grumbled.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve done a few illegal things yourself these past few weeks,” Alec retorted with a smirk.

“I’m pure at heart,” Simon replied with assurance. “There’s a special seat for me in Heaven. It’s the best spot to throw stuff at you when you’ll be rotting in Hell.”

Alec rolled his eyes but Jace and Isabelle laughed.

“Well, it’s not that complicated,” Isabelle blurted next to him, eyes fixed on the laptop. “For one, green is personal.”

Simon’s head snapped so fast toward her that he was afraid for a moment he would get whiplash. “What?”

She pointed a finger at the agenda on the laptop. “Green is her personal life.”

“How do you know?” he asked bemusedly.

“There, last week,” she said, showing him a case on the screen. “I doubt Valentine went to Muse B.”

“What’s Muse B?” Simon asked again and he was starting to get frustrated with how clueless he was.

“It’s a beauty salon, Simon,” Isabelle replied patiently and he was grateful for it. “Then I’d say Valentine is blue because it’s the color that appears the most and for the gala, you have both blue and green and we know green is her so I’m guessing blue is for him.”

Simon gaped at her, shock obvious on his features. “Did you let me struggle with this for an hour when you could have told me all of that from the beginning?” he asked accusingly, narrowing his eyes at her.

Isabelle laughed and gently poked his ribs. “I did offer my help but you didn’t hear me.”

Simon hadn’t, too engrossed in his efforts to decode the agenda to pay attention to anything else.

“What’s yellow then?” he inquired, nodding.

“I don’t know,” she replied with a shrug. “Let’s focus on the blue for now.”

Simon wanted to protest but she gave him a pointed look, forbidding any argument so he just slouched into the couch and obeyed.

.

Clary was not sulking. She was not. She was just not very happy with how things were going. But she was not a child so she was definitely not sulking.

And she had no problem with Jace going on a “date” with Lydia Branwell. She knew it was just for the plan; they needed to gather as much information as possible from her. She just would have preferred if they didn’t have to drag a seemingly innocent person into it. From what Jace had told them, Lydia Branwell wasn’t working for Valentine for the fun of it but because he had been the first one willing to hire her when she had gotten out of college and now, she was just stuck in that job. She had not say so in those exact words, but Clary figured Lydia was aware that she was unable to move on without pissing off a very dangerous man.

Clary didn’t know if she was telling the truth. She couldn’t exactly trust a woman she had never met but if her story was true, she could relate to it at least. She knew what it felt like to be stuck in an impossible dilemma.

She had settled for sitting in the living room, doodling on the couch while she waited for Jace to come back from his date. Isabelle and Simon were sitting in front of her, perfect victims for her drawing. They had been working on the agenda for four days, trying to decode everything and they had set up a white board in the living room made of complicated diagrams and writing that was meant to make sense but was only coherent to the two of them.

They worked well together. Simon was the smartest person Clary knew, but he often got too involved in whatever he was doing and forgot to take a step back to look at the big picture. Isabelle anchored him to their reality and their minds completed one another perfectly. Hodge and Luke were working with them, trying to decipher everything and they were almost done but there was still a big unknown data: the color yellow. Everyone had tried to help, of course, but most of the time, it was just Simon and Isabelle.

The board had been divided in two parts: what they knew and what they didn’t. So far, they had managed to highlight a few patterns. Valentine had dinner twice a week with someone whose identity they ignored, always in the same fancy restaurant. He went to the gym every day between ten and eleven. He ate lunch between twelve and half past twelve sharp. His entire schedule was planned out to the minute and there was barely any room for a blank spot.

The problem was also that Lydia, as she obviously knew what she was writing about, mostly used initials when it came to Valentine’s appointments but they had no clue what these initials stood for. All in all, it had turned out to be more of a conundrum that they had first thought.

There was a pattern for the color yellow too. It was on the agenda once every two weeks, usually in the evenings but it varied. It was always accompanied by the initials AP (“Maybe she knows Al Pacino,” Simon had suggested, only to be hit with a pillow by Isabelle).

So, basically, they were nowhere and it was frustrating for all of them.

They were all hoping that Jace’s “date” with her would give them a clue to where to go from there and Clary was apparently the only one who wasn’t thrilled by the idea.

She was giving the final touches on her drawing of Hodge drinking tea in his favorite armchair when Jace came home. It was already late, well past dinner time and he just barged into the living room, a deep frown on his face. She could almost picture the smoke coming out of his ears with how upset he looked.

“What’s going on?” Isabelle asked immediately, body immediately reacting to his obvious disarray.

“Where’s Alec?” he said in lieu of an answer.

Clary raised an eyebrow and pointed to the back door. “He’s going over the plan with Luke and Magnus in the patio.”

“Alec!” Jace yelled, opening the door to be sure his brother would hear him.

Alec came running in mere seconds later, Magnus and Luke on his heels, looking panicked by Jace’s outburst. “What? Are you okay?” he blurted out, stepping forward to study Jace for any injuries.

Jace rolled his eyes, pushing his hands away. He held him a piece of paper and Clary realized that he wasn’t actually angry, but more infuriated, almost offended.

Alec took the paper, looked down at it and frowned. “What is that?”

“It’s a phone number,” Jace grumbled through clenched teeth.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Alec deadpanned, giving him a flat stare. “Why are you giving me a random phone number?”

“It’s Lydia’s,” Jace eluded.

“Okay,” his brother replied. “Then why are you giving me Lydia’s phone number?”

“Because she wants to see you again,” Jace admitted reluctantly and he clearly sounded offended now.

Clary slowly began to understand what was going on and she couldn’t help her fondness at Alec’s cluelessness.

“I don’t get it,” he said.

Jace didn’t have a chance to explain because Isabelle burst into laughter, quickly followed by Simon. Magnus and Clary both had the decency of holding back their mirth but the hilarity was quite visible on their faces. Jace spun around to face them, murder in his eyes.

“Fuck you all,” he groaned, stepping into the kitchen and slamming the door behind him.

It had the opposite effect of stifling their laughter. Isabelle was cackling loudly, a hand over her stomach and she was leaning against Simon, who had taken his glasses off to wipe at his eyes.

Alec turned to Clary with oblivious eyes. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Apparently, this date wasn’t a date to Lydia. She went out with your brother because she wanted to see you again, not him,” she clarified with an amused smile. “Basically, your brother got turned down because of you.”

“But I’m gay,” Alec stated like it should have been obvious, gaping at her in shock.

“Lydia doesn’t know that, darling,” Magnus pointed out helpfully, gently grabbing his shoulder.

“I barely even talked to her for half an hour,” Alec went on, “and Jace was there! Why would she want to see _me_ again?”

“Have you seen yourself? I don’t blame her,” Magnus retorted with a smirk, eyeing him up and down.

“Stop it,” Alec groaned, visibly embarrassed, albeit not by Magnus’s flirting. “What do I do?”

“Call her,” Luke said and he was clearly amused too. “Tell her you want to see her. We still need all the information we can get from her.”

Alec started protesting but heaved out a deep breath instead. “It’s not exactly my area of expertise.”

“Don’t worry, big brother,” Isabelle chimed in. “Just flutter your eyelashes at her and she’ll tell you everything you need to know.”

Alec rolled his eyes and unconsciously leaned closer to Magnus who was standing close to him. “Fine,” he grumbled crankily. “But I don’t like it.”

“You don’t like anything,” Isabelle countered with a smirk.

Alec showed her his middle finger and took his phone out of his pocket, stepping outside to call Lydia.

Clary rose to her feet and walked straight to the kitchen, closing the door behind her. Jace was sitting on a stool, munching on a cookie slightly too harshly.

“Hey,” she said softly. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jace answered, shrugging. “I took a small blow to my ego but I’ll get over it.”

She smiled and stepped closer, sitting on the stool next to him. “If it makes you feel better, I’d rather date you than Alec. Somehow, it sounds like a doomed relationship, with him being gay and all.”

He turned his head to look at her and he was smirking. Jace was a temperamental person. His moods changed easily, probably because he was so uncompromising and gave in to his every whim whole-heartedly. He seemed to already be over the slight humiliation.

“Is that a proposal?” he asked with a playful smirk.

Clary blushed, clearing her throat but she held his gaze stubbornly. “Most people call it a joke.”

“Well, I’m not most people.”

“I still don’t like this idea, though,” she said, reasoning that avoiding the other topic was probably a good move.

“Even with Alec going instead of me?” Jace inquired with a smirk. “I thought you were only against it because you were jealous.”

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help a small smile from growing on her lips. “Not everything revolves around you, Jace.”

“It doesn’t?” he exclaimed, faking offense.

“Sorry,” she huffed amusedly, sounding nothing close to apologetic. “Someone had to tell you.”

“You have no heart,” he joked. “You could have let me live in this beautiful fantasy of mine.”

Clary laughed and gave him a devious smirk, shrugging.

“To be quite honest,” he said, suddenly very serious, “I’m glad she dumped me for Alec, even though my poor brother is probably going to freak out.”

“Really?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he eluded with a genuine smile. “I get to make fun of Alec and that’s priceless. Also, I’d rather date you.”

She gaped at him, taken aback by his bluntness and he was smirking again, apparently proud of himself.

“This isn’t funny, Jace,” she snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

He visibly deflated, his pale skin blanching further. “What? No! I wasn’t joking!” he exclaimed, arrogant demeanor gone.

“God, you’re terrible at this,” she sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. “Jace, that’s not how you ask someone on a date.”

“Yeah, okay, that was bad,” he admitted with a sheepish look. “But I was still serious about it.”

Clary tried to fight back a grin but failed miserably. “Ask again properly and we’ll see.”

“Do you want me on my knees already?” he joked.

Clary spun toward him to hit his arm as hard as she could.

“Sorry, sorry,” he laughed before clearing his throat. “Clary, would you go on a date with me when this thing is over and we’re back in New York?”

She took one long look at him, studying him silently. There was something sweet in his eyes that was so different from his usual arrogance. It was genuine but apprehensive too and she couldn’t help the need to make fun of him a little.

“No,” she stated clearly.

Jace gaped at her and his shoulders slouched. “Turned down twice in one day,” he mumbled to himself. “I think I’m going to go to bed. This day needs to end.”

Clary laughed, loud and happy, and she grabbed the front of his t-shirt, pulling him forward. She kissed him lightly and he didn’t even kiss back, completely taken aback.

When she pulled back, he was staring at her with widened eyes, mouth open in shock. She winked at him and got off of her stool, walking away from him.

“This woman is going to be the death of me,” she heard him mutter to himself behind her back and she smiled proudly to herself, stepping out of the kitchen.

Karma was a bitch.

.

“So, when is your big date?”

Alec groaned. Fully groaned. And he thought his reaction was still too nice to express how he felt about this entire situation. Hodge laughed and gave him a beer, sitting next to him on the patio couch.

“This is going to be a disaster,” he said in lieu of an answer.

Hodge smiled reassuringly, ruffling his hair. Alec made a sound of protest in the back of his throat but didn’t stir away.

“You’ll do fine,” Hodge stated with assurance. “You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“No, Hodge, I do,” Alec responded, shaking his head. “The reason why we’re good at what we do is that we have a well-established routine, the three of us. We know our qualities and our flaws and we take advantage of that. Jace is better at the physical stuff than Izzy and I but he’s too reckless and sometimes, he doesn’t think before he acts. Izzy is smart and I don’t mean with the IT stuff and all, although she is smart like that too. I mean people-smart. She knows what to say and when to say it to get the reaction we need. But she’s also too impulsive and sometimes, it can bring trouble. And me…” He paused for a second, frowning. “I’m good with anticipating, I guess. I’m good at seeing the big picture of a plan and foresee what could go wrong. But I’m terrible with people. People make me uncomfortable. The only reason why I actually talked to Lydia at the gala is because she talked to me first and Jace was there to make most of the conversation.”

“Alec, you’re rambling,” Hodge cut in, not unkindly. He grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it gently. “You have much better people skills than you think you do.”

Alec let out a humorless, almost bitter laugh, and slouched further into the couch, crossing his legs. “Do you know why my last boyfriend broke up with me?”

It was a rhetorical question, so Hodge settled for raising an eyebrow.

“He told me he loved me and I said ‘yeah’. I didn’t love him back, sure, but I could have said something else. Anything else, actually,” Alec uttered, sounding mad at himself.

Hodge chuckled, shaking his head fondly. “Alec, your biggest weakness is not your people skills. You’re much better at it than you realize. You actually have two weaknesses and none of them are your ability to communicate with people.”

Alec turned to look at him curiously, gesturing for him to explain.

“Your biggest weakness is, above anything else, your siblings,” Hodge eluded with assurance, like he was giving him a lesson.

Alec tensed. “Of course not,” he protested defensively.

“They are both a weakness and a strength,” Hodge cut in patiently before he could go on. “You couldn’t have done anything you’ve done without them, and that works for them too. But they are your biggest weakness. Or, more accurately, it’s how protective you are of them. Sometimes, your love for them blinds you. And you could put all of you in danger without realizing it if it meant protecting Jace and Izzy. You’d put everything, including your own safety, at risk for them.”

Alec seemed about to argue again but he didn’t, crossing his arms over his chest instead. “What’s my second weakness then?” he asked irritably.

“You’re so used to hiding in their shadows that you don’t realize how charismatic you are,” Hodge said and Alec couldn’t hold back an indignant scoff, so he immediately continued. “They look up to you more than you think, and not because you’re their older brother. When you talk, people listen. You’re a leader, Alec. You’re not a foil to anyone.”

“I’m not charismatic,” Alec argued. “Jace is. Luke is. Magnus is. I’m not.”

“Charismatic doesn’t mean the same thing for everyone. I’m not saying they’re not. I’m saying you are, in ways you don’t understand. Why would Lydia choose you over Jace otherwise?”

Alec shrugged sheepishly.

“You need to have more faith in yourself, Alexander,” Hodge said and he ignored Alec’s groan at the use of his full name.

“Is it the moment where you tell me just to be myself and other stereotypical shit like that?” he snarled, voice heavy with sarcasm.

Hodge laughed, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “You said it yourself.”

“It’s kind of hard to be myself when I’m using a fake identity,” Alec deadpanned but there was a small smile on his lips.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them and they jumped, turning around to face the intruder.

“Hodge, Luke is looking for you,” Magnus said, showing the back door of the villa with a flourish.

Hodge rose to his feet and ruffled Alec’s hair once more. “Stop beating yourself up,” he simply stated before going inside.

Magnus took his place next to Alec, glancing at him with a devilish grin.

“What?” Alec asked with a frown. “What did you do?”

“Alexander, huh?” Magnus replied, his lips twitching with mischief.

Alec made a sound between a groan and a chuckle. “No one calls me that,” he retorted.

“Alexander,” Magnus repeated thoughtfully, like he was testing the name on his lips, assessing if he liked it.

Alec wasn’t sure what to think about it. He had never liked his full name. Even his parents called him Alec, but there was something special about the way it rolled on Magnus’s tongue like it was something precious yet diabolically tempting. Alec could have blushed just from the way he said it.

“It’s a pretty name,” Magnus finally stated with a genuine smile.

“Oh, you like that?” Alec retorted jokingly. “You should hear my phone number.”

Magnus gaped at him, taken aback for a moment, before a wide grin broke onto his face, his eyes lighting up with joy. “Flirting with me using Friends references?” he uttered playfully. “I knew I liked you for a reason, Alexander.”

Alec smiled. Magnus smiled back. And maybe he wasn’t so bad with people after all.

.

_“You used to be more fun.”_

_“You didn’t. You were never fun,” Magnus retorted with a roll of his eyes._

_Ragnor chuckled, not offended in the slightest. He looked up to his friend from where he was sprawled on his couch, an open book in his hands, although he wasn’t even trying to pretend reading it._

_“So, what’s bothering you, my friend? Why are you brooding?” Ragnor asked, throwing the book on the couch in a nonchalant manner. “You know it makes you look much older.”_

_“I do not look old. I look flawlessly ageless,” Magnus replied, glaring. “Raphael is sulking,” he added with a childish pout. “He hasn’t spoken to me in days.”_

_“I’ve heard,” his friend said and he didn’t look bothered at all so Magnus hated him a little bit._

_“Of course you have,” Magnus groaned. “I had almost forgotten how much you two love each other. Have you decided on a date for your wedding yet?”_

_“Jealousy is an ugly look on you,” Ragnor chuckled, crossing his legs and leaning toward him._

_“So, what did Raphael say when he called you to gossip over my back?” Magnus asked, disregarding his insulting comment with a flourish. “Why is he mad at me?”_

_“You know very well why he is mad at you,” Ragnor unhelpfully answered, giving him a pointed look._

_“Is it because of Venice?” Magnus inquired bemusedly. “Oh, come on, it was nothing!”_

_“You almost got caught and you had to go to the hospital. It’s a nasty cut you’ve got on your arm.”_

_“Well, I guess it happens when you steal an ancient sword,” Magnus deadpanned, voice heavy with sarcasm._

_“It only happens to you, though,” Ragnor mocked._

_Magnus send him a flat glare. “Raphael is not mad at you,” his friend eventually eluded. “He’s worried.”_

_“He has nothing to worry about, I can take care of myself,” Magnus replied._

_Ragnor’s grin turned devilish as he leaned closer. “Yeah, you’re good at that. You’re not so good at taking care of your loved ones, though.”_

_Magnus deflated, his mouth falling open. “What?”_

_“You know, seeing as I’m dead because of you,” Ragnor said coldly, playful demeanor gone._

_._

_“No.”_

_“Magnus, don’t make me say please,” Ragnor pledged nonchalantly. “You can keep the painting and the money, I don’t even care. I just want entertainment.”_

_“Go to the theater,” Magnus deadpanned. “I heard Sir Ian McKellen is playing A Midsummer Night’s Dream at the Barbican.”_

_“I was hoping you would go with me, actually,” Ragnor retorted with a soft smile. “So we can do that on Friday and do your other thing on Saturday.”_

_“My other thing is a robbery,” Magnus said flatly, glaring. “It’s not an excursion for bored old people.”_

_“Did you call me old?” Ragnor chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief._

_“Yes. You can’t come with me, I’d be afraid you’d break your hip, old man.”_

_“Oh, my sweet friend,” he laughed. “You know, sometimes I wonder why I love you when all you do is insult me.”_

_“Because I am devilishly handsome and exquisite company?” Magnus offered._

_“No, I think it’s more because I never get tired of making fun of you,” Ragnor retorted._

_“You’re a terrible person.”_

_“Does that mean you’ll let me come?”_

_“No.”_

_So obviously, Ragnor came. Until that doomed Saturday, even when they got out of the theater on Friday, he did nothing but repeat to him, “Everything will be fine”, and Magnus foolishly believed him._

_._

_“I’ll go in. You stay here and keep watch,” Magnus ordered._

_“Oh, come on, darling. I didn’t come with you just to sit here and do nothing,” Ragnor argued._

_“Yes, you did.”_

_“No, I didn’t. Let me go in. You look tired anyway, you need a break.”_

_Magnus gaped at him indignantly. “I do not look tired!” he protested. “I look flawless as always.”_

_Ragnor snorted. “You look like you haven’t slept in about three months. Let me remind you that you’re staying with me so I can hear you moving around at night. Your insomnia is getting worse.”_

_“Fuck off, Ragnor,” Magnus groaned._

_“See? You’re being grumpy,” he retorted and even had the nerve to giggle. Magnus really ought to have better taste in friends. “Come on, let me go in. I know this gallery better than you do actually. I’ve been here before and you haven’t.”_

_Magnus rolled his eyes and heaved a defeated sigh. “Fine. I’ll keep watch but you’re in and out, okay? And you take nothing but that painting. The rest of it is of very poor taste anyway.”_

_Ragnor beamed at him and took his face between his hands, dropping a wet kiss on his forehead. Magnus faked a disgusted noise, fidgeting to get away from him._

_“Enough with the PDA,” he complained, unable to hide his amusement. “You’re not my type.”_

_“You’re just saying that because I’m straight,” Ragnor countered with a smirk._

_“Raphael will be devastated when I tell him,” Magnus teased back._

_The sound of Ragnor laughing echoed behind him as he entered the gallery, leaving Magnus to keep watch by the back door they had broken in._

_Magnus shook his head fondly and settled against the wall, patiently waiting for his friend to come back. It seemed like barely two minutes had passed before he heard the gunshot._

_His blood froze and for the longest minute of his life, he couldn’t move. It was an awful noise, a gunshot. It sounded like misery, sorrow and death. It was as ephemeral as the last breath it took in its path. When he recovered the ability to stir, he ran inside the gallery, completely disregarding any personal safety. He just needed to know that the gunshot hadn’t been meant for his friend, that Ragnor was okay. The rest didn’t really matter. How could it?_

_The gallery was a maze and he didn’t know how his mind was alert enough to find the right direction because it felt like he was stuck in a haze of worry and dreadful anticipation but he finally arrived in the exhibition room where the painting had been exposed._

_Suddenly, everything was red and he couldn’t breathe. Why was there so much blood on the floor? It was too much blood. Way too much blood._

_“Ragnor?” he heard himself call out. Silence. “Ragnor?”_

_He glanced up at the painting he had meant to steal, only to find the spot there already empty._

_“Ragnor?” he cried this time. At least, he tried to cry through his heavy breath but his inability to suck in air had weakened his voice and it came out as a whisper._

_He shook his head, spinning around to try to find a glimpse of white-blonde hair but there was nothing but the emptiness of the room staring right back at him._

_He didn’t want to, he really didn’t but his eyes darted back to the pool of blood and he felt sick for a moment. He urged himself not to throw up, not until he was back outside. It was the moment when his gaze fell on the letter on the floor. It seemed to be glaring at him in defiance and it was with trembling hands that he picked it up, only to throw it back on the ground when he realized it was covered in blood. His eyes dropped on his name, his name written in elegant, terrible letters on the envelope and it was not curiosity but dread that forced him to pick it up again._

_When he opened it, the Polaroid photograph fell on the ground, face up to challenge him and he finally let go of the sob he had been restraining when he recognized Ragnor. Oh, Ragnor. Dear, sweet, beloved Ragnor. How could anyone do this to you?_

_“Really, you should stop crying,” his voice deadpanned in his head. “It makes you look innocent and it’s insulting my memory.”_

_“I-I…” he started but he cut himself off, choking on his own sobbing._

_“You-You what?” Ragnor snapped sharply, making him jump. “You-You killed me. Deal with it, you coward.”_

_._

Magnus woke up with a start, his forehead damped with sweat and his cheeks wet with tears. He forced himself to swallow to get rid of the lump in his throat and clenched his teeth to push back the remaining tears. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes but immediately regretted it when he was plagued with flashbacks. Red. Everything was red.

He got out of his bed and focused on controlling his breath for a couple of minutes, slowing it down to a regular, more bearable rhythm.

He wanted to call Raphael but he didn’t because Raphael would only worry about him more than he already did. He settled for another solution, forcing himself not to think twice about it. He put a t-shirt on and when he was sure that all trace of crying was gone from his face, he got out of his bedroom, crossed the corridor and knocked on another door. He didn’t wait for an answer and got in quietly.

As he had expected, Alec wasn’t sleeping. He was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of Magnus, but it was more a small surprise than pure shock so Magnus stepped forward and, without uttering a single word, climbed into bed with him, crawling to snuggle against him, grabbing his waist like he would a lifeline.

Alec froze in shock but didn’t push him away. “Magnus, are you okay?” he whispered simply, obviously concerned.

“Yes,” he said and cursed internally at his own voice for wavering with emotions. “Go to sleep.”

Alec didn’t reply but he slid an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer and he dropped a soft kiss on his forehead. It was a sweet gesture, meant to reassure him but Magnus was struck with flashbacks of Ragnor doing the exact same thing just before he had walked straight to his death and he had to fight back another wave of tears with everything he had.

Alec must have felt him tremble against him because his arms tightened protectively around Magnus and it occurred to him that what he was doing was dangerous, that going to Alec for comfort had been foolish, that it was awfully different from playful flirting but he could breathe again and his heartbeat was almost back to normal, so he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He didn’t fall back asleep but, for the few hours that separated him from sunrise, he was at peace, soothed by Alec’s steady heartbeat against his ear, and for now, it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> Just, you know, FYI, Ragnor is the love of my life and his banter with Magnus gives me life so I hope you liked the flashbacks/nightmare (well, except the end).  
> What did you think of the overall chapter? Let me know! :)
> 
> Also, I don't know if you've heard but I've been told that people who leave kudos and comments get free pizza when they get to Heaven. Just sayin', you know...
> 
> Have a cookie, because you're all freaking amazing and you deserve all the cookies:  
>  _“You know, she’s not supposed to know what we do but your outfit is pretty self-explanatory,” she continued playfully. “You might blow our cover.”_  
>  _Magnus chuckled but quickly darted his eyes away when Alec turned to glare at him, looking back at his book innocently._  
>  _“I’m not going to blow anything,” he groaned crankily._  
>  _“You sure about that?” Magnus sing sang, a mischievous smirk growing on his lips._  
>  _Isabelle laughed. Alec blushed a deep red. “Oh God,” he mumbled. “This was your worst one yet.”_
> 
> Cheeky Magnus FTW!
> 
> Okay, so next chapter is supposed to be posted on Monday but I'm almost at 500 followers on [my tumblr](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com) and I might post the chapter a bit early as a thank you if I reach that... ;)
> 
> And I don't know if you've been told today but YOU'RE FREAKING AWESOME. That's all.  
> ([my beta](http://pynchie.tumblr.com) is freaking awesome too)
> 
> I'm gonna go now because it's just me rambling at this point...
> 
> All the love,  
> L.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> So, I said on tumblr that I would post this on Saturday but I actually won't be able to because family stuff so you lucky cupcakes can enjoy it a day early!
> 
> Spoiler alert: awkward Alec is awkward but also adorable.
> 
> Happy reading!

Alec used to have a private life. Oh, how he missed these holy times.

Isabelle had always had an ambiguous definition of what her brother’s privacy should be and it definitely wasn’t an appropriate one for him. So, really, he shouldn’t have been surprised when she burst into his personal bubble on the morning of his first date with Lydia.

“Did you choose your outfit?” she asked immediately, hands on her hips.

Magnus, who was sprawled nonchalantly, albeit elegantly, on the patio couch next to him, his feet on Alec’s lap, perked up at the question, casting a curious glare at him.

“My outfit for what?” Alec groaned without looking up from his book, choosing to ignore the other man’s gaze.

“For your date, silly,” she replied enthusiastically.

“You’re looking at it,” Alec deadpanned, gesturing at his black jeans, black t-shirt and black hoodie. “And don’t call it a date.”

“It’s a date,” Isabelle echoed firmly, waving his protest away. “I hope you’re joking.”

“If I was joking, I would have at least added a laugh at the end to let you know,” Alec retorted matter-of-factly, voice heavy with sarcasm.

“Look, Alec, I love you,” Isabelle said and he knew he never liked what followed these exact words in that exact order in this exact tone, “but you’re dressed like you’re going to rob something, which is ironic because that’s actually what you do for a living, but it is also incredibly depressing because that is not how you’re supposed to dress for a date.”

“I love you too,” he cut in with a roll of his eyes.

“You know, she’s not supposed to know what we do but your outfit is pretty self-explanatory,” she continued playfully. “You might blow our cover.”

Magnus chuckled but quickly darted his eyes away when Alec turned to glare at him, looking back at his book innocently.

“I’m not going to blow anything,” he groaned crankily.

“You sure about that?” Magnus sing sang, a mischievous smirk growing on his lips.

Isabelle laughed. Alec blushed a deep red. “Oh God,” he mumbled. “This was your worst one yet.”

“I disagree,” Isabelle chimed in and Alec turned his glare to her. “What? It was funny and subtle.”

“Subtle?” Alec echoed with a skeptical huff. “He literally made a sexual innuendo about me blowing him, you can’t call that subtle.”

“You can call it whatever you want, darling,” Magnus responded, clearly fighting back a laugh.

Alec gave him a flat stare. “I will fight you,” he threatened but it only made him and his sister laugh harder.

Isabelle came to sit on the armrest next to him, trying to comb his messy hair, in vain. “Come on, seriously, you can’t go to a date dressed like that. Did you bring the Gucci shirt I got you for Christmas?”

“The red one?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t know why she wasted her time naming brands with him.

“Alec, it’s not red,” she exclaimed, sounding properly offended. “It’s burgundy!”

He rolled his eyes. “Whatever. No, I left it at the apartment.”

She rose back to her feet and grabbed his arms, pulling on them to force him to stand up. Magnus made a sound of protest in the back of his throat when his feet fell lousily to the ground.

“Let’s go,” she said with her if-you-argue-with-me-I-will-fight-you tone. “Magnus, you’re coming too. We’re going to need at least two of us.”

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head fondly but he stood up to follow them, almost bouncing, as she dragged her brother inside. Alec wanted to shout. He caught Jace’s eyes as they stepped inside. He was sitting at the dining table with Simon and Clary, playing cards.

“Jace, help me,” he called out desperately.

His brother looked up at him, glanced briefly between Isabelle and Magnus and shrugged. “Nope.”

“I hate you,” he yelled as Isabelle dragged him up the stairs.

When they got to his room, Magnus leaped on the bed to sprawl against the bed frame with his legs crossed, hands sitting on his stomach. He looked like he was about to assist at the greatest show of the year, his lips pulled into a devious smirk. Isabelle went straight for Alec’s wardrobe and started rummaging around his clothes. Alec could do nothing but to stand in the middle of his bedroom, arms falling lamely to his sides, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights.

“You know,” Isabelle said, her head still dove in his wardrobe, “no one will accuse you of being fun if you wear something other than black.”

Alec rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t wear just black,” he protested.

“Dark blue, brown and grey don’t count,” she retorted. “They’re just different shades of darkness.”

“You need something to bring out those pretty eyes of yours,” Magnus chimed in.

“Exactly,” Isabelle supported. “Lydia is going to swoon.”

“I don’t want her to swoon,” he grumbled. “I want her to tell me what we need to know so I can just run away afterwards.”

“Darling, if she has a little bit of common sense, she won’t let you go so easily,” Magnus taunted, his voice smooth and tempting, sending him a playful wink.

“Yeah, because dating a gay man with a terrible sense of fashion, serious communication issues and a penchant for robbing people is every woman’s dream,” he deadpanned, voice heavy with sarcasm.

Magnus heaved out a deep breath. “I can’t speak for every woman but…”

He cut himself off with a self-explanatory flourish of his ring-clad fingers, his smirk widening roguishly. Alec rolled his eyes again. He wondered if they could get stuck that way because he sure had been doing that a lot in the last month.

“Alec, you’re an insult to fashion!” Isabelle suddenly burst out, dropping a handful of black clothes on the floor. “There is nothing but black in there.”

He gave her a flat stare, shrugging. “Sorry,” he said but he didn’t sound sorry at all.

“Try this one,” she grumbled, holding him a dark grey shirt. It was actually black but he could still pretend it was grey if it would get her off his back. He unzipped his hoodie and threw it on the bed, before taking off his t-shirt as well.

“Damn,” Magnus muttered, eyeing his naked torso appreciatively. “I didn’t think your sister would be there when I’d finally manage to get you half naked,” he quickly added, tearing his eyes away from his chest to look back into Alec’s eyes, a devilish spark dancing into his.

“I told you you weren’t so good at this after all,” Alec retorted playfully, putting on the dark grey shirt (it was dark grey, period).

Isabelle looked between them with a smirk but quickly darted her brown eyes back to Alec, eyeing him critically. She let out a sigh, shaking her head in exaggerated exasperation. “Stay here. I’m going to find something in Jace’s closet.”

And without another word, she pushed him gently out of her way and got out of the room.

“As if Jace wears more colors than I do!” he yelled indignantly to make sure she would hear him.

“Even Satan wears more colors than you do!” she shouted back.

“You should know, you are Satan!”

Her laugh was evil and did nothing to contradict his words.

Magnus chuckled and rose elegantly to his feet, closing the few steps that separating them, walking straight into Alec’s personal space. He held his breath, watching him warily. Magnus didn’t move closer, he just let his eyes wander over his face.

“You should keep the stubble,” he finally said. “It’s unbelievably hot.”

Alec blushed, trying to hide it by passing a hand over his newly grown fuzz.

“How do you manage to make everything sound like we’re about to have sex?” he asked breathlessly.

“Wishful thinking,” Magnus replied slowly and Alec followed the movement of his eyes as they darted down to his lips, before glancing up again.

For a second – or maybe a minute, or ten, he had lost track of time – Alec was overwhelmed by a myriad of intense feelings that made his skin prickle fretfully. Magnus was just there, standing so close that he would barely have to move to kiss him, and he wanted to, but there was also this voice inside his head, telling him that it would be a mistake. They were too different. Their worlds would just collide together and explode, leaving them both broken, powerless and impossible to be fixed. Magnus was shining too bright for someone like Alec, who had always quite happily basked in the shadows. He took an intuitive step back because he needed to guard himself, to protect what was left of his restraint and also to be able to breathe again, ignoring the way Magnus followed his movement warily. Isabelle chose that moment to walk back into the room, humming under her breath.

“I think I’ve found the perfect fit for you,” she announced solemnly.

She registered them still standing a little too close to one another, and darted her eyes to her brother, who silently begged her not to say anything. She didn’t and he mentally thanked her for respecting his privacy for once. If you could call it that.

Alec had no idea anymore.

.

Luke had settled most of his things in the office upstairs and Clary was starting to get worried about how much time he spent in that room but she didn’t say anything. She knew damn well what this whole thing meant to him because he was probably the only one whom it was as important to as her.

It was probably for this reason that the office had become so familiar to her. It was scattered with little things that screamed Luke: an old book sitting on the coffee table, a picture of Jocelyn, Luke and her in front of Luke’s farmhouse, his scarf hanging at the back of an armchair, his favorite pen laying on the desk.

In her mind, Luke had always been a synonym of comfort.

Even when she had been little, and he hadn’t been her stepfather officially, he had been the one she went to when she needed comfort. She was almost bitter when she thought about the little things that would bother her at the time. She hadn’t thought she would yearn for a time when she cried about not being allowed to visit Simon at ten in the evening to talk to him about her favorite TV show. Now, everything was different and chaotic and she wondered how her life had become such a mess. When exactly did everything go mental?

A year – hell, two months ago, she would have laughed if someone had told her she would end up plotting a robbery with a team of high-class criminals who would somehow become her friends. She had never known that before, that feeling of belonging so strongly with a group of people. Sure, she had had a glimpse of it with Simon, but Simon was only one person and she had known him since they were both still struggling to speak. Simon was her family as much as Luke was.

So, Simon being busy with Isabelle and Jace, it seemed natural for her to go to Luke when she felt nostalgia and sadness hit her that day. He was sitting behind his desk, staring idly at a picture of the Morgenstern manor and he looked like he was about to faint from the lack of sleep. He glanced up when she came into the office nonetheless, and a loving smile broke onto his face at the sight of her.

“I just got off the phone with your mom,” he said, voice full of deep affection. “She had to hang up because Dr. Gray was coming in with her last results but she said she’d call back tonight to talk to you.”

Clary forced a smile but Luke saw right through it and stood up from his seat to go to her. He took her in her arms and she pushed her head into his chest, holding on for dear life.

“I miss her,” she admitted in a muffled voice.

“I know,” he sighed, tightening his hold around her shoulders. “I know. I miss her too. You know, we can go back to New York for a few days if you want to see her. The others will understand.”

She nodded against his chest. “I’d like that.”

“Then I’ll book us some plane tickets tonight,” he stated firmly. “Plus, we could use the trip to go talk to some of our contacts there face to face.”

“I could meet the infamous Catarina,” she put out with a small smile.

“We could take Simon with us,” Luke went on. “He misses his mother and sister too. And we could go to Coney Island for a day, get some real time off.”

“Maybe when we’re done with this whole thing,” Clary sighed. “It wouldn’t feel right to the rest of the team to take a holiday while they’re here still working on the plan and deciphering Lydia’s agenda.”

Luke heaved out a deep breath. “I suppose.”

Clary finally pulled back, looking up to stare into her stepfather’s eyes. “Thank you for being here and for doing this with me.”

“I’ll always be right where you need me,” he replied with assurance.

She smiled, already feeling lighter than she had mere seconds ago. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Luke said, dropping a kiss on her forehead. “Always.”

Clary wasn’t a little girl anymore. She hadn’t been for a long time. But she knew Luke would always be her favorite person to go to for comfort.

.

“So, you see my problem…”

“Your problem is that you’re stupid.”

“Hey!” Magnus protested. “When was the last time I did something stupid?”

“Really?” Raphael scoffed indignantly. “How about deciding to reveal your identity to a bunch of strangers, that I still don’t trust by the way, all for the purpose of robbing a man we both know is dangerous and a mass murderer, because you’re looking for revenge even though you won’t admit it to me?”

“It’s not stupid,” Magnus replied, clearly offended.

“It is,” Raphael groaned. “I told Catarina and she agrees with me.”

“Why on earth do you have to gossip about my life all the time?” Magnus sighed. “And Catarina would never call me stupid, she loves me.”

“She didn’t say stupid, I believe she said idiotic,” Raphael deadpanned.

“I didn’t call you to be insulted.”

“No, you called me to gush over the Lightwood boy,” his friend huffed in annoyance. “Just sleep with him already and get over it so we can all move on as soon as that thing is over.”

“First, Alexander is not the only reason why I called you. Second, it’s not that easy. Third, you’re an asshole,” Magnus enumerated and he punctuated each one with a flourish that Raphael couldn’t see. Yet, he felt compelled to do it to emphasize his point.

“Please don’t tell me you’re in love because I will hang up,” Raphael growled. “I really don’t want to see you get your heart broken again and leave me to pick up the pieces for the billionth time.”

“Love? Of course not!” Magnus protested. “I’ve known him for a month.”

“I’ve seen you do foolish things for people you had known for less than that.”

“Stop rolling your eyes, you know I can’t see it,” Magnus chastised him. “And if you’re talking about Peru, I already said I was sorry about a million times. But she had really pretty eyes.”

“I was talking about Peru and I will never accept your apology,” Raphael told him off. “I had to bail you out of jail. I had to fly from New York. And you’re lucky they didn’t think of looking further into your fake passport because it was just a silly bar fight.”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Magnus argued lousily.

“A bar fight is never a good idea, Magnus. Never. In any situation.”

“I kicked his ass, though,” he said after a pause, unable to hold back a proud smirk.

Raphael heaved out a deep sigh. “You’re an idiot,” he stated for what seemed to be the hundredth time in their conversation. “Anyway, stop distracting me. What’s your deal with the Lightwood kid?”

“Stop calling him a kid, you’re the same age,” Magnus snapped but it wasn’t half as harshly as he would have hoped. “You’re just older in your head, you prehistoric geezer.”

“Answer the question, Magnus.”

“I don’t know, okay?” he admitted reluctantly. “That’s why I called you.”

“Yeah, because I’m such an expert on relationships,” Raphael deadpanned.

“True,” Magnus said. “I should have called Catarina.”

“Yes, you should have. In fact, you should always call her instead of me. But if you want my opinion, there it is: you just have a good old-fashion crush.”

“Are you completely daft?” Magnus blurted out, throwing his free arm up in the air in exasperation. “I know that! I just don’t know what to do about it!”

“Okay, I understand your problem,” Raphael replied.

“You do?”

“Yes,” his friend eluded. “I just don’t see how that’s _my_ problem.”

Magnus blinked, got the phone away from his ear to glare at it for a second before putting it back against it. “You’re an asshole!” he shouted.

He hung up abruptly, shutting off Raphael’s laughter promptly.

He was still silently fuming when a rapt knock got his attention and Isabelle’s head appeared in the door frame, frowning.

“Are you okay?”

“Do you ever want to kill someone but you know you’d feel bad afterwards so you don’t do it?” he asked in lieu of an answer.

“Oh yeah,” Isabelle chuckled. “All the time. I’ve got two older brothers and one younger, remember?”

Magnus sighed, dropping on his bed.

“Want to talk about it?” she inquired, fully walking into his bedroom.

“No, not really.”

“Want to drink wine and bitch about Hodge and Raphael?” she tried again with a soft smile.

He looked up to her, unable to prevent the incredible fondness that took over him. “You’re a gift to mankind,” he said with a warmhearted smile. “I hope you know that.”

“I do, but it’s always nice to hear it,” she retorted but she seemed genuinely pleased by his praise.

He chuckled and followed her as she guided him to the swimming pool, stopping by the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses.

_Take that, Raphael. I can have other friends._

.

Lydia was already waiting for him when Alec arrived at the coffee shop where they had agreed to meet.

She was dressed much less formally than the last time he had seen her, this time in casual attire with denim jeans and a white blouse. Her blond hair was pulled into a sophisticated ponytail, clearing off her face to bring out her stunning blue eyes. She smiled when she saw him and Alec thought, slightly bitter, that she probably didn’t deserve to be lead on like she was. Whether it was by him or by Jace, she seemed to be a genuinely sweet person and she obviously ought to have someone be interested in her without ulterior motive, just for the good person she seemed to be.

He took a seat in front of her, fighting back the urge to fret awkwardly. He was definitely not in his element here.

“Hi,” she said softly.

Alec cleared his throat and reassured himself mentally that it would pass for nervousness (which it was, so there was that, too). “Hi.”

He kind of regretted not having the earpiece on for once. Having a familiar voice to guide him through this would have been encouraging, even if it was just Jace snickering at him.

“I’m glad you called me, Tom. I wasn’t sure you would,” Lydia admitted shyly and God, he hated the fact that she only knew him by a fake name, that he was deceiving her like that. “Jonathan said you would but well, I didn’t really believe him.”

He forced himself to smile at her, silently hoping that it would come off as less tensed that he felt. “I didn’t expect you to want to see me again,” he confessed and at least, that was true. “People usually go for him.”

He wanted to correct himself, say women instead of people but it was too late and it would only sound like he was panicking over something that didn’t hold much importance.

Lydia shook her head, her smile widening. “Well, I’m not most people and I think you’re more fascinating than you think you are.”

Alec shrugged. “Not really,” he said and truly, he was doing a terrible job at this date thing. He was supposed to make her want to see him again, not the other way around. His thoughts drifted to Magnus, how easy it was for him to flirt and intrigue people, to make them want to know more about him without ever revealing quite enough. He pushed the thoughts away. It was really not the time to daydream about Magnus.

“What do you want to drink?” he asked after clearing his throat, gesturing to the barista behind the counter.

He took her order and rose to his feet to pay for the drinks, taking the time to pull himself together and focus on what he was doing here.

When he sat back, holding her her drink with a smile, he leaned in, trying to look just nonchalant enough. “So, what do you do?” he inquired. “Jonathan said you were at the gala for work.”

Lydia nodded. “I work for the man who organized it but can we talk about something else? I really don’t want to talk about my boring job.”

Alec screamed internally but didn’t let anything transpire. “Of course,” he said instead.

“For example, are you from California?” she asked, taking a sip of her cappuccino. “You have a small accent.”

“New York,” he replied in a heartbeat. “We’ve been here for a few weeks for business,” he added, carefully repeating the back story they had all agreed on. “What about you?”

“I’m originally from Los Angeles,” Lydia declared, “but I’ve been living in San Diego since I got out of college when I got that job offer.”

He nodded and took a long sip of his drink, twisting his brain to think of something else to say. He was terrible at this stuff. He had warned them. What were you supposed to talk about to get to know someone? Your family? That was out of the question. Your work? Clearly, he couldn’t tell her much about his made-up job and he could tell her even less about his real-life illegal activities. Your friends? All his friends were criminals too. Your hobbies? That could work.

“What do you do when you’re not working?” he put out carefully. “I mean, we’re still new in California, we don’t really know what to do in our spare time.”

They quickly got caught up in their conversation.

That date wasn’t going half as bad as he had expected. Lydia had rapidly understood how nervous he was and she had managed to make him feel comfortable, breaking the ice with a few jokes or witty comments. She was funny, but she was also clever, able to drift from a topic to another effortlessly. He was surprised, after an hour or so, to realize he was actually having a good time. They agreed to get out of the coffee shop to go get dinner nearby and they settled in a small restaurant, not far from the seaside, never breaking their discussion. He had to try to get back to the important matters, though, because he wasn’t here to talk about how Jace (or Jonathan, he had almost slipped up earlier, when she had asked about his relationship with him) used to drive him crazy when they were kids by hiding away his books to force him to come play with him outside.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he discreetly eyed it, opening the text message.

It was from Isabelle and he did the best he could to hide his reaction at the content. It was a picture of Magnus, sitting by the pool with his feet in the water, a glass of what Alec was sure to be wine in his hand, head thrown back in laughter. Simon and Luke were standing next to him, laughing too, and they were both holding a beer.

 _We miss you_ , the text said. _How is it going?_

"Tom?” Lydia said, tilting her head to meet his eyes. “Is everything alright?”

He cleared his throat, tearing his gaze away from the picture and urging his mind to focus back on her. “Yeah,” he breathed out. “Sorry, it’s just work.”

He quickly typed an answer. _Not as bad as I thought but I can’t get anything out of her. Why did you send me that picture?_

The reply came barely ten seconds later. _It’s alright, give it time. Why? Did you have a heart attack at the sight of Magnus looking so devilishly handsome?_

 _Shut up,_ was all the answer he dignified her with and he could almost hear her evil laugh.

“Hey,” Lydia whispered softly, grabbing his hand that wasn’t holding the phone. He had to force himself not to tear his hand away. “It’s alright if you have to go, you know.”

“No, no, I’m good,” he swiftly replied, pocketing it back. “Sorry. What were we talking about?”

“Tom, you can be honest with me,” Lydia insisted with a patient smile. “If you’re not interested, you can just say so.”

Alec blinked, his mouth falling open. He had genuinely thought he was doing a good job at appearing interested. Mainly because he had been but then again, maybe the difference between platonic interest and romantic interest was quite evident to someone who was more acquainted with human interactions than him. Lydia had probably realized he wasn’t interested in dating her from the moment he had entered the coffee shop.

He looked down to his plate, gulping difficultly.

“Of course I’m interested,” he lied, putting as much assurance in his voice as he could.

Lydia smiled, squeezing his hand gently. “No, you’re not, but it’s alright. We can be honest with each other, right?”

Alec nodded carefully because he couldn’t exactly say “no we can’t because you’re on a date with a gay man and I’m trying to ruin your boss’s life”. He glanced up to catch her blue eyes. She didn’t seem angry, just resigned.

“You flinch every time I try to make contact with you,” she simply said, releasing his hand. “We don’t have to be more than friends. I enjoy your company. It’s not like I have time to have a boyfriend anyway, with the whole living-for-my-work thing I have going on.”

Alec held back a relieved sigh. “If you dislike it so much, why do you do it?” he asked, jumping on the occasion to go back on the topic that truly concerned him.

Lydia didn’t answer immediately. She frowned, as if she was looking for the answer herself, and looked down to their small table, fidgeting with her napkin.

“I’m kind of stuck in this situation,” she eventually admitted. “I told you, when I finished college, I couldn’t find a job and then I was offered this one and it was perfect because it was management work but it was also close to the arts, which is one of my passions. I didn’t even think of saying no. I said yes as soon as I got the call.” She paused, her shoulders tensing visibly. “I wasn’t expecting my boss to be… what he turned out to be.”

“What is he like?” Alec asked, as if he didn’t know already the answer. Homicidal. Megalomaniac. Psychopathic. Arrogant. Deviant. The list could go on.

“Let’s just say he’s not a good person,” Lydia eluded cautiously, “and I’m stuck working for him because I know things that he doesn’t want me to… reveal.”

“Don’t you have a way to get away from him?” Alec inquired gently. He was genuinely worried about her now. She sounded like she had experienced Valentine’s bad side and he didn’t wish that on anyone. He knew what the man had done to Clary, to her mother, to Luke, to Magnus. He was almost sad to have to add Lydia to that list.

“No, not really,” she said before shaking her head. “Anyway, I shouldn’t have told you that.”

“It’s alright,” Alec replied, smiling softly at her, trying to convey as much comfort as he could. “We agreed to be honest with each other, right?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “We can be honest,” she repeated, glancing up at him.

Alec nodded in agreement, with more assurance than before.

“Great,” Lydia blurted out, her smile abruptly disappearing from her face. “So if we’re honest with each other, maybe you can tell me why you stole my phone at the gala.”

Alec’s mind blanked. His entire body froze and his thoughts were suddenly summarized around one simple word. _Shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter intensifies*  
> Forgive me, having you shouting at me because of cliffhangers is my greatest weakness. But you know I love you all <3
> 
> I had much trouble finding a not too spoilery cookie but here it is:  
>  _“I-I… Uh. You- What?” was his utterly eloquent answer._  
>  _Lydia was deadly serious when she crossed her arms over the table, leaning forward._  
>  _“Why did you steal my phone?” she repeated, her blue eyes rooting him to the spot._  
>  _Alec blanched all the more. “Shit,” he muttered and it was as good as any confession._
> 
> So basically, it is a bit of a fake cookie but that's the best I could do!
> 
> We're going back to the regular schedule so next chapter will be up on Monday!
> 
> Come and yell at me on [tumblr](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/).  
> And you can send love to my [beta](http://pynchie.tumblr.com/) too, because she's absolutely amazing.
> 
> All the love,  
> L.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec's brain fried. And he is still awkward and still adorable.  
> Lydia is a badass queen.  
> Also, a wild Lightwood appears!
> 
> Happy reading lovelies!

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Alec had several options presented to him.

One, he could run away. That would be quite easy. He wasn’t far from the door and he was fast so she probably wouldn’t be able to catch him. Pros: he wouldn’t have to explain anything to her. Cons: it was a cowardly thing to do and he had to make sure she wouldn’t tell Valentine about the phone’s stealing she had been the victim of because that could make him realize something was going on.

Two, he could act like he didn’t know what she was talking about. Pretend to be completely clueless could be efficient but something was telling him that she wouldn’t fall for it. Pros: she might believe him and drop it all together. Cons: there was no way on earth that she would believe it so really, there was no pro on that option.

Three, he could lie. Perhaps he could just make up an excuse as to why he had stolen her phone. Perhaps he could say it was a dare but really, with the people who had been present that night, it wasn’t likely anyone would be fun enough to dare him to steal a phone and she had spent the night with Jace so he couldn’t say it was coming from him. He could also say he was kleptomaniac. Pros: if his lie was believable enough, she might just accept it and move on (or at least, not try to pry further into it). Cons: he wasn’t a great liar and she would probably refuse to see him again, making their plan all the more difficult.

Four, he could tell her the truth. The simple and only truth. Telling her that he was part of a team of world-class thieves that had planned to take down her boss would be arduous because it was kind of hard to explain this to someone without sounding like a lunatic but it occurred to him that she would probably believe him because if he wasn’t a great liar, at least he was good at telling the truth. Magnus had called him straightforward more than once. Pros: He wouldn’t have to make up a stupid lie and he could explain to her the situation calmly. She didn’t like Valentine, she had been adamant about it so maybe he could convince her not to tell him anything. Cons: He would potentially jeopardize this whole operation. He would put his entire team in danger. They would probably end up killing him and he liked living.

Basically, he had four options and all of them seemed like they were just going to backfire straight in his face. Because he was a very clear-minded person, he opted for option five: stuttering and continue to swear internally.

“I-I… Uh. You- What?” was his utterly eloquent answer.

Lydia was deadly serious when she crossed her arms over the table, leaning forward.

“Why did you steal my phone?” she repeated, her blue eyes rooting him to the spot.

Alec blanched all the more. “Shit,” he muttered and it was as good as any confession. Options two and three went up in smoke.

He tried to move his hand to get his phone but she grabbed his arm, locking it in a strong grip. He could have pulled away easily. He was stronger than her and thoroughly trained but it would just catch unwanted attention so he didn’t move. Bye, bye option one.

“You seem to have lost your tongue so I’m going to do the talking and you’ll just nod yes or no, okay?” Lydia said firmly, her blue eyes burning into his but he didn’t dare to look away.

“My life revolves around my work and the few friends I have here,” she started dryly, her hand still gripping his forearm powerfully. “My hobbies, as I told you earlier, are surfing and kickboxing. My parents are both teachers and I have no brother and sister. Basically, if I get my phone stolen, I expect it to be bad luck. I don’t expect the man who stole it from me to put it back in my bag afterwards.”

Alec really wanted to grab his phone to call Isabelle or Jace or Magnus or Luke or anyone but she was still glaring at him and he just couldn’t move.

“What I’m saying,” Lydia went on, completely oblivious to his internal turmoil, “is that I am not interesting enough to attract that kind of attention. So you didn’t steal my phone to get information about me, did you?” she asked and waited for him to shake his head no before continuing. “My phone, however, contains quite a few interesting data for someone who would want to go after my boss,” she added, giving him a pointed glare.

He inhaled deeply by the nose, his mind working at a million miles an hour to try to find a way out of this situation. Maybe he could pretend to have a panic attack? He would barely have to pretend. His heart was pounding in his chest.

“I’m going to take a wild stab in the dark and guess that your name is not Tom either and that Jonathan is not called Jonathan. Am I right?” she inquired, never breaking her serious demeanor.

Alec nodded, powerless.

“So, when you stole my phone, you were really targeting Mr. Morgenstern,” she said and it didn’t sound like a question this time. Alec didn’t bulge. He didn’t show a hint of an answer and somehow, his absence of reaction was probably a better answer than any words he could have tried to articulate.

“And you accepted this date, even though you’re clearly not interested in me, to try to get more information out of me,” Lydia added. She didn’t sound hurt but there was anger in her blue eyes now and Alec felt guilt twist his stomach. It was a terrible feeling. “Now would be a good time to recover your ability to speak,” she snarled.

“I’m gay,” Alec blurted out and immediately closed his eyes, mentally cursing himself. He had to resist the urge to slam his head against the table.

Lydia seemed taken aback but huffed out a breathless laugh, shaking her head. “Well, at least I know it’s not me,” she chuckled half-heartedly.

“No, of course not,” Alec rushed to reassure her. “You’re great. Lydia, I swear, you’re lovely. You’re just… well, not my type.”

Lydia crossed her arms over her chest and finally let go of his arm, leaning in her chair to give him a pointed look.

“Look,” she sighed, “I don’t know what you want with my boss but I don’t think you know what you’re getting into. He’s a dangerous man and you should stay away from him if you value your life and the one of your loved ones.”

 “I know,” Alec admitted reluctantly.

“Then why are you doing whatever you’re doing?” she asked, dropping her voice to a whisper. “Are you crazy?”

“Probably a little bit,” he replied honestly because clearly, they all were. “I… Look, Lydia, I’m not alone in this. I can’t tell you anything without their agreement.”

“Fine, call them and ask, then,” she ordered. “Tell them this: I don’t know what you’re doing and why you’re doing it but if you’re working on bringing that man down, I want to help if I can.”

He gaped at her for a second but quickly recovered, getting his phone out of his pocket.

“And don’t run away from me,” Lydia warned, narrowing her eyes at him, “because I will hunt you down.”

Alec nodded carefully, rising to his feet. He immediately dialed his sister, stepping outside the restaurant. Night was starting to fall and there was a light breeze that did wonders to his warm-up skin.

“Hey, big brother,” Isabelle chimed happily when she picked up. “Did she propose to you already?”

He heard Simon and Magnus chuckle in the background. He really didn’t have the time or the willpower to joke around with her right now.

“Izzy, get the others and put me on speaker,” he instructed firmly.

“Okay,” she replied seriously, probably hearing something in his voice that he couldn’t hear himself.

He heard shuffling and waited, fidgeting nervously, until Luke’s voice interrupted his internal tumult. “Hey Alec.”

“Am I on speaker?” he asked instantly. “Is everyone here?”

“Hodge is in the shower,” Luke replied, “but everyone else is here.”

Alec heaved out a deep breath. “We’ll have to do it without Hodge then.”

“Alec, what is going on?” Jace put in worriedly. “Is everything okay?”

“No, everything is very much not okay,” Alec admitted, unable to hold back a groan. “Lydia knows.”

“She knows what?” Isabelle inquired immediately. “That you’re gay?”

“Yeah, that too but she knows I’m after Valentine. She knows Jace is too. She knows I’m using a fake identity and she knows I stole her fucking phone,” he enumerated, his voice shaking slightly as he let his previous panic come back to him. “Shit,” he whispered, to himself and to them. “She said she was willing to help if we were working to take him down,” he added. “I don’t know what to do. What the fuck am I supposed to do, guys?”

“Darling, calm down,” Magnus said softly and it was surprisingly effective. Alec inhaled deeply, passing a nervous hand in his already disheveled hair.

“Okay, okay,” he breathed out. “I’m calm. I’m super calm.”

“What did she say exactly?” Luke asked and his voice sounded strained. Alec knew the feeling.

“Basically, she figured I stole her phone and that I did it to get intel on Valentine because she’s his personal assistant,” Alec put out more calmly. “She guessed that Jace and I were working together against him. She doesn’t know more than that but she said she’d help us bring him down if she can.”

“Do you believe her?” Luke inquired.

Alec paused. Did he? Did it even matter if he did?

“Yes,” he replied without much of a hesitation. “But I don’t have the best people skills so –“

“That’s bullshit,” Jace cut in, apparently guessing what he was about to say. “Stop depreciating yourself. You’re a better judge of characters than Izzy and I. If you believe her, so do I. I’ve met her, I’ve talked to her. It’s clear that she can’t stand Valentine.”

“If you say you believe her, I trust you,” Luke added. “Bring her here.”

“What?” Alec said. “I can’t expose all of you! I’m fine with her knowing I’m involved as long as it’s just me. I can probably make up something about Jace but there’s no need to bring everyone into it when she only knows about me.”

“Alec, we’re a team,” Clary chimed in, her voice fierce and determined.

“Exactly,” Luke confirmed. “We’re not going to let you take such a risk alone.”

“We could at least think about letting him,” Simon groaned before letting out a surprised and slightly pained shout. Alec had no trouble guessing that Isabelle had hit him. “I was joking!” he cried out. “Team spirit all the way.”

Alec didn’t answer immediately because his mouth had fallen open. They had all grown closer during the month they had known each other. It was inevitable when you shared a house and you saw one another every day but he had always kept, at the back of his mind, the idea that his real partners in this whole thing were his siblings. He had counted on them to have his back in case of trouble, no one else, not even Magnus. So if he couldn’t answer, it wasn’t because he was thinking, it was because of a mixture of shock and complete affection that hit him devastatingly, making his heart flutter in his chest. He had grown to care for these people in the last month and he was absolutely stunned to realize that he hadn’t been the only one.

“Alexander?” Magnus called out. “Are you still here?”

“Yeah, I’m still here,” he breathed out heavily. “J-Just… I mean… Thank you. All of you.”

“Hey,” Luke said gently. “We have each other’s backs, okay?”

“Yeah,” Alec smiled softly. “Yeah, we do.”

“This is so adorable,” Simon put in cheerfully. “Can we have a group hug now? Or do we have to wait for Alec to be back?”

“Izzy, please hit him again,” Alec groaned and couldn’t hold back a grin when he heard Simon’s cry of pain.

“Stop hitting me, woman!” he protested loudly. “I bruise easily!”

“Bring her here,” Luke repeated. “It will give us time to talk about what we’re going to tell her and we’ll talk to her together here.”

“Okay,” Alec agreed. “We’ll be there soon.”

He hung up quickly, ignoring the sound of Simon and Isabelle bickering in the background and what definitely sounded like someone had been pushed in the swimming pool. His money was on Simon.

When he got back inside, Lydia was playing absentmindedly with the dessert menu, scratching at a flawed spot on the front cover. He sat in front of her and she immediately looked up expectantly.

“They agreed to meet you,” he said. “I’ll take you there.”

Lydia narrowed her eyes at him. “How do I know you’re not going to just kill me and dump my body in the ocean?” she asked suspiciously but there was a genuinely worried edge to her voice.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Really?” he deadpanned.

“Yes,” she replied, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. “You stole my phone, I don’t trust you.”

Alec sighed and leaned back in his chair, gesturing for the waiter to bring them the check. “Would it help if I gave you my word that I won’t hurt you?”

“Maybe,” Lydia replied. “What about the rest of your gang or whatever you want to call it?”

“We call it a team,” Alec retorted with an amused smirk. “I promise they won’t hurt you either. We’re not bad people. We’re not murderers.”

Lydia hesitated but couldn’t reply immediately because the waiter arrived with their check. Alec put a few bills on the table and rose to his feet, looking down at her.

“So,” he said, holding out his hand cautiously, “are you coming?”

Lydia took the outstretched hand.

“If you kill me, I will come back to haunt you,” she threatened.

“Duly noted,” Alec chuckled, guiding her to Luke’s car.

.

Luke was waiting with Magnus on the porch when Alec pulled over the garage entrance. They were chatting animatedly but it didn’t look like they were arguing, on the contrary. Magnus was smiling and turned his grin to Alec when he caught his gaze as he got out of the car and this simple smile was enough to soothe Alec’s remaining concerns.

He gestured for Lydia to follow him and took the steps up the porch two at a time. As soon as he was close enough, Magnus put a comforting hand on his arm (his other hand was still holding a glass of wine and Alec had to resist the urge to roll his eyes fondly) and he leaned into the touch in spite of himself. Lydia joined them warily, glancing between the two strangers.

“Hi, I’m Luke,” the latter said, holding out a hand and Alec was surprised that he gave her his real name.

“Lydia Branwell,” she replied, shaking it firmly.

“Nice to meet you,” Luke added with a smile.

She turned to Magnus, who let go of Alec’s arm to shake her hand as well. “I’m Magnus Bane.”

She frowned at him, narrowing his eyes as if to study him before she suddenly stood straighter. “I recognize you,” she realized. “You were at the gala.”

“Always nice to know I made an impression,” Magnus retorted with a playful wink.

Alec rolled his eyes for real this time and pushed him inside.

“Come in,” Luke offered gently, gesturing to the open front door.

She followed him inside. They walked to the living room where the rest of the team was gathered around. Alec was oddly relieved to notice they had taken down the white board that followed their study of Lydia’s phone content. Jace and Clary were sitting together on a couch, Isabelle on the armrest next to him. Simon was on the other couch with Hodge and they both had wet hair. Someone definitely had ended in the pool and it certainly wasn’t Hodge.

“I hadn’t expected so many of you,” Lydia uttered and she looked like she didn’t know what to do with herself, fidgeting with the hem of her blouse. She quickly recovered, though, holding her chin up in defiance.

Jace waved at her, a small smirk on his lips. “Hi Lydia,” he said.

“Hi Jonathan,” she replied before closing her eyes, looking like she was cursing at herself. “Or whatever your name is.”

“Jace,” he responded.

Lydia nodded and turned to face Alec. “What about you? I don’t even know your real name.”

“It’s Alec,” he admitted with an apologetic simple.

She eyed him up and down for a second. “Suits you much better than Tom,” she eventually acknowledged.

Magnus chuckled and stepped forward. “Take a seat, dear,” he offered, gesturing to an empty armchair that was usually Hodge’s favorite. “We have much to discuss.”

“Tell me about it,” Lydia deadpanned but obliged. She stared at them silently for a moment.

“So,” Luke started, clasping his hand together. “You must have questions.”

“Only about a hundred of them,” Lydia retorted and Alec was kind of impressed by the way she managed to appear so fierce, so confident when she was surrounded by strangers that had as many reasons to be wary of her as she had to be wary of them. “But I suggest you start by telling me everything and then I’ll ask whatever questions I have.”

Alec let out a deep breath and went to sit down on the armrest next to Simon. Magnus stood next to him, quietly sipping his wine.

“I’m not quite sure where to start,” Luke admitted miserably, twisting his mouth awkwardly.

“Start with what you all want with Mr. Morgenstern,” Lydia suggested. She shared a glance with Alec, but quickly darted her eyes away to focus back on Luke.

“We want to rob him,” he replied cautiously. “And to take him down.”

She gaped at him and her head snapped back to look at Alec in shock. “You said you weren’t killers!” she uttered accusingly.

“No, no, we don’t want to kill him,” Luke corrected hastily. “We’re not killers. I swear.”

“Then what are you?” Lydia blurted out impatiently, throwing his arms in the air. “What is this little organization? The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen?”

“We have ladies too. I like the Avengers better,” Simon chimed in and immediately ducked to avoid the slap behind his head but Isabelle was sitting on the opposite couch and Alec couldn’t be bothered so he straightened up again, relieved.

“You’re all crazy,” Lydia muttered, looking between them in awe.

“We’re not crazy,” Hodge put in, rolling his eyes. “Luke, would you explain everything already? The poor girl is going to get the wrong idea.”

“I will,” he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “But first, Lydia, I need your word that none of what I’m about to tell you will leave this room.”

She paused but eventually nodded carefully. “You have my word.”

“What I am about to tell you will make you an accomplice in a felony. Do you understand?”

Lydia raised a curious eyebrow but nodded again. “If it can help stop that man, I’m willing to risk it,” she uttered confidently.

Luke thus launched into the story of how and why they had become a team. He avoided the too personal details of their personal business with Valentine, simply mentioning that they did have some and Alec watched the myriad of emotions that succeeded themselves on Lydia’s face. She was frowning all the while but her eyes were showing the full spectrum of feelings she was going through. When he was done, they all turned to look expectantly at Lydia.

“So, let me get this straight,” Lydia blurted out, glancing between them in bewilderment. “You’re all criminals.”

“I’m not,” Clary said with a small smile, raising her hand. “I’m an architecture drop-out.”

“Me neither,” Simon added with a wide grin but he quickly deflated. “Well, actually, I am now. I’ve done some illegal stuff these past few weeks.”

Alec snorted, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “So did Clary,” he stated with a smirk. “She just doesn’t want to admit it.”

“How are none of you in prison?” Lydia asked, gazing at Simon astonishingly.

“It would be bad for our reputation,” Magnus put in with a smirk. “Although I did get arrested a few times.”

“You did?” Alec asked, turning his head to look at him.

“Yes but nothing to do with my thieving career,” Magnus eluded with a flourish.

“Let’s get back to the important matters,” Hodge interrupted, glaring at Magnus before turning back to Lydia. “Are you going to help us?”

She hesitated for a moment, her blue eyes darting to the rest of the team silently. She seemed to be struggling internally and none of them dared to cut her short. Alec knew it was a lot to take in at once and he was sure the others were just as aware of that as he was.

“Yes,” she eventually sighed. “Yes, I’ll help you.”

“Great,” Simon exclaimed enthusiastically. He rose to his feet, clasping his hands together. “So maybe you can explain your hellish color code to us because it’s been driving me crazy.”

She frowned, apparently oblivious as to what he meant exactly. Simon went into the dining room and came back a minute later, carrying the white board. He showed it to her proudly, gesturing to the results of their study of her agenda.

She turned an incredulous gaze to Alec. “That’s why you stole my phone,” she said accusingly.

Alec could only nod sheepishly.

“What does AP mean?” Simon asked, ignoring her blatant shock. “And why do you use yellow for it?”

“AP stands for Alicante Press,” Lydia admitted, albeit slightly reluctantly. “Yellow means the appointment is likely to change.”

“Alicante Press?” Isabelle echoed with a frown. “What business do you have with the Alicante Press?”

“I have regular appointments with one of their journalists,” Lydia explained cautiously. “It’s nothing really important. They just follow Mr. Morgenstern charity work.”

Clary snorted. “Yeah, because he’s such a generous person.”

“I’m just doing my job,” Lydia replied defensively.

“We’re not blaming you,” Luke put out with a gentle smile. “You working for him is actually better than we could have ever hoped.”

Lydia seemed to hesitate but she nodded. “What can I do to help?”

.

Alec was standing by the pool, his eyes lost into the darkness of the night, quietly listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. This night had turned out to be very different from what he had expected. He was relieved, mostly, but he was also worried. He believed Lydia when she said she would help them but couldn’t bring himself to fully trust her although he knew she had more reasons not to trust them than the other way around. It was just that he couldn’t get rid of the voice in his head whispering that this was getting out of hands. The more people knew about what they were doing, or trying to do, the more dangerous it would be. And he had always been one to worry easily.

“Hey,” came a shy voice behind him.

He turned around to face Lydia, forcing a smile on his face. She seemed to see right through it but didn’t say anything.

“I came to say goodbye,” she uttered quietly. “Jonath – I mean, Jace is taking me home.”

Alec nodded sheepishly. “Hey, listen, I’m really sorry about all of this,” he admitted awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “I really didn’t want you to get involved in all of this. I know this situation can seem…”

He stopped himself, unable to find the right word.

“Messy?” Lydia offered with a chuckle.

“Chaotic,” he corrected, only half joking.

“Honestly, I’m sure you can pull this off,” she said with confidence, putting a comforting hand on his arm. “Your team seems solid, from what I’ve understood.”

“We are,” Alec confirmed with a nod. “We work well together.”

Lydia smiled and for a while, none of them talked. They just stared at each other, gazes straight and honest. Then, she relaxed and released his arm, coming to stand next to him, knocking her shoulder with his gently.

“So, how long have you and Magnus been dating?” she asked softly.

Alec blinked, gaping in shock. “W-We’re not,” he stammered, fighting back a blush.

“Yeah, right,” she snorted disbelievingly before she took a closer look at him, her mouth parting slightly. “Oh,” she whispered. “Sorry.”

“We’re not dating,” he repeated because he felt like he needed to clarify the situation. “We’re just… uh – We’re – I don’t know what we are,” he admitted with a sigh. _Great job clarifying the situation, Alec_ , he pondered to himself bitterly.

“It’s alright,” Lydia muttered gently. “You’ll figure it out.”

Alec smiled at her and it wasn’t so forced anymore. There was something incredibly comforting in Lydia. Maybe it was the kindness that you could feel emanating from her. Maybe it was just everything else about her.

“Anyway, I should go,” she said. “Your brother is waiting for me. I’ll see you soon, I guess.”

She got on her tiptoes to press a shy kiss to his cheek and gave him one last reassuring grin before going back inside, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

.

“So, I’m grounded and now I apparently need an escort to go to school.”

Alec laughed, although he tried to make as little noise as possible not to wake anyone. It was around three in the morning – their lucky hour, as Magnus had decided to call it – and he was sitting on the patio couch, waiting for Magnus who would without doubt join him soon. His thoughts had drifted to New York, how he missed it and he had quickly realized that it wasn’t so much New York itself that he missed – although he did too – but it was Max. Max and his hilarious stories, Max and his cleverness that was almost worrying for a kid his age, Max and his unconditional love. So he had called him.

“Max, you literally set the kitchen on fire,” Alec chuckled.

“Not on purpose!” his little brother protested. “I was making an experiment for my chemistry class. My teacher is a moron.”

“Don’t talk about your teachers like that,” Alec reprimanded him, rolling his eyes.

“He is, though,” Max insisted. “He doesn’t teach us anything interesting so I tried to teach myself. Mom went mental.”

“Next time, don’t. You could have hurt yourself,” he replied firmly. “How is school, by the way?”

“Boring,” Max said in a heartbeat. “I’m on my way there now. With my chaperone. His name is Jordan and he drives like a grandmother.”

“Teenagers,” Alec muttered under his breath before he realized how old it made him sound.

“I heard that,” Max groaned but he actually sounded amused. “What about you? For once, I am in New York for longer than a month and you’re not even here!”

“Hopefully, we’ll be back soon,” he sighed. He wasn’t so sure about that but he wasn’t going to tell his little brother.

“You sound like you don’t even believe that yourself,” Max mocked.

Alec had forgotten how intelligent that little rascal was. He looked up when he heard the door of the house open, smiling at Magnus as he made his way towards him. Magnus raised an eyebrow when he saw him on the phone but didn’t say anything. He sat next to him, spreading his legs over his lap.

“Hey,” he said softly, shifting so they could both be more comfortable, his free hand dropping over Magnus’s shin, absentmindedly playing with the hem of his purple sweatpants.

 “Who are you talking to?” Max asked.

“Just a friend,” Alec replied carefully.

“It’s the middle of the night in California,” his brother deadpanned. “Did you find yourself a boyfriend?”

“Nope,” Alec responded, clearing his throat. Max snorted disbelievingly. “I’m your older brother, don’t patronize me Maxwell.”

“Ugh,” Max uttered in clear disgust. “Don’t call me Maxwell. So, who’s that guy?”

“Stop it,” Alec groaned.

His brother laughed. “Fine but it’s only because I can see you blush all the way from New York,” he taunted. “I have to go. Jordan just pulled over in front of Idris.” He paused for a moment, probably to get out of the car and grab his backpack. “I hate that school. I don’t know how you guys survived here.”

“I can’t tell you, it would only get you in more trouble,” Alec smirked.

“I’ll ask Jace,” Max retorted, probably smirking himself. “He’ll tell me because he’s a good brother.”

“Oh, that’s how it is?” Alec chuckled.

“That’s how it is,” Max echoed with a giggle. “Thanks for calling,” he added more seriously. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Alec sighed. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Yeah. Tell Jace and Izzy I said hi.”

“Will do. Bye, Max.”

“Bye. And get some sleep! Stop fooling around with your boyfriend!”

Max hung up before he could reprimand him. He stared at his phone with a wide grin, shaking his head fondly, feeling lighter than he had before and he turned to look at Magnus, who was gazing at him, a soft smile on his lips.

“Hey,” Magnus said quietly.

“Hey,” Alec repeated, his voice barely a whisper.

“Little brother?” Magnus asked. He nodded and Magnus could probably read the fondness in his eyes because he softened too. “Tell me about him.”

“He’s a little shit,” Alec blurted out with unconditional affection.

Magnus laughed. “Must run in the family,” he retorted with a smirk.

Alec would have protested but really between Jace, Izzy, Max and him, it was pretty much true.

Instead, he told Magnus about Max, his annoying intelligence, about how he was always ready with a quick reply, his absurd sense of humor, about his infuriating teenager know-it-all but incredibly endearing tendencies. And Magnus listened carefully, oscillating between laughs and quick nods.

When he was done, when he wasn’t sure what to say anymore, he looked up at Magnus, his eyes lit up with fondness, his lips pulled up into a smile, and Alec felt his heart flutter in his chest and his lungs seemed to get rid of all their oxygen in one single second, leaving him breathless.

And Alec’s mind did what it had done too much lately; it revolved around one simple word:

 _Shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> What did you think of the chapter?  
> Lydia is totally team "Valentine is an asshole" but then again, who isn't?
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank you lovely cupcakes because I'm getting so much love for this fic and I wanted to be sure that you know it's much appreciated! Although, you might turn that love into hate later but that's what's so beautiful about our relationship haha.
> 
> Have all the cookies:  
>  _“So, who wants to come with me to San Francisco to break into a vault from the nineteenth century?”_  
>  _Isabelle paused their game of Mario Kart to raise an eyebrow at Magnus who was grinning devilishly at them. “Come again?”_  
>  _“I’m bored,” Magnus stated like it was a perfectly decent explanation._  
>  _“I’m not sure I follow,” Alec replied, dropping his remote on the coffee table._
> 
> Damn Magnus, back at it again with the illegal shenanigans!
> 
> My [tumblr](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/) is always open if you want to yell (or have a civilized conversation, that works too!) at me.  
> And my [beta](https://pynchie.tumblr.com/) is still absolutely amazing.
> 
> Next chapter on Thursday! It's actually one of my personal favorites so I hope you'll like it :).
> 
> All the love,  
> L.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jace’s people skills are about as good as Alec’s. It might be slightly better when it comes to Clary.  
> Magnus is bored. Which is never a good thing.  
> Simon has definitely been adopted by the Lightwoods (*cough* Izzy *cough*).

It wasn't that Jace didn't like Magnus. Because he actually did. He was intelligent and unapologetic, which were two qualities that Jace appreciated in people. But there was something about him that screamed heartbreaker.

He wasn’t sure, whether it was in his arrogance (and really, Jace didn't judge, because he wasn't exactly the epitome of modesty himself) or just the way he had to smirk at everyone like he was having dirty thoughts. What he was sure of was that Alec seemed hooked, more than he had ever seen him and he did not like it.

For all his pretend to act like he didn’t have feelings (and Jace wanted to laugh in his face so, so bad because Alec was literally a walking puddle of feelings), Alec sure was doing a poor job at hiding his obvious crush on Magnus. Magnus had never even bothered to hide his. He was literally making heart eyes at his brother every time he was in his field of vision. Jace almost wanted to throw up.

So, he wasn’t a huge supporter of this whole thing but it was just his protective instincts because no, Alec wasn’t the only one who could turn into a hurricane if he felt like his loved ones were threatened. It was ironic, in a way, that he had learnt to trust Magnus with his life but couldn’t do the same for his brother’s.

Jace had never been excellent at internalizing his feelings. Probably because he had never tried to, he thought to himself as he directed a particularly nasty blow at Magnus’s ribs. They had been training together for a good hour now. Alec had been there earlier but he had left with Simon and Luke to get some supplies. Magnus had made one of his usual flirtatious comments when Alec had left and Alec had blushed but he had smiled that stupid, goofy smile of his and now, Jace was oddly annoyed. He wasn’t going to let Magnus play with his brother’s heart without doing anything about it.

It was probably this creeping irritation that made him stop holding back and he felt a malicious sense of pride in seeing Magnus struggle to defend himself for once. They were both panting hard but Jace couldn’t even feel the exertion, entirely focused on the task at hand. When he finally managed to knock Magnus’s off his feet, he didn’t budge to soften his fall and the man fell hard, the air knocked out of his lungs for a moment. Jace didn’t give him time to get up, locking him to the ground with one knee against his chest.

“Okay,” Magnus panted, raising both his hands in surrender. “You won. Want to tell me why you’re so pissed off?”

“You”, Jace spat out harshly. He didn’t even know why he was so angry all of a sudden.

Magnus blinked, taken aback. “What did I do now?” he asked and Jace wanted to punch him in his perfect teeth.

“You know what you did,” he hissed back, grabbing the collar of his t-shirt threateningly.

“Okay, Jace, you’re not making any sense,” Magnus said, clenching his teeth in annoyance. “Now, I suggest you let me go and go deal with your little crisis away from me.”

“Stop fooling around with my brother,” Jace snapped, pushing him further into the sand.

Magnus’s eyes widened for a moment and then, to Jace’s great surprise, he laughed. It was a slightly maniacal laugh, but a laugh anyway. Magnus pushed on his elbows to try to get up but Jace didn’t let him, tightening his grip on his collar.

“Look, darling, your concern is touching,” Magnus breathed out, “but it’s also misplaced and inappropriate. Your brother is an adult, he can make his own decisions. Now, how about you tell me why you’re really upset?”

He pushed on his elbows again and this time, Jace released him with a sigh, letting himself fall next to him, breathing heavily.

“You’re annoying,” he groaned for good measure.

“So are you, to be honest,” Magnus retorted with a smirk. “So, what is this about?”

“I have a bad feeling about this whole thing,” Jace admitted reluctantly, turning his head in the sand to look at him. “I can’t get rid of the idea that it’s all going to blow in our face.”

“So you’re taking out your frustrations on me?” Magnus asked and it wasn’t unkind, just surprised because, truth be told, Jace usually wasn’t one to show much fear.

“Sorry,” he grumbled half-heartedly.

Magnus smirked. “It’s alright. I can handle it. It’s better than taking it out on poor Simon.”

Jace let out a breathless chuckle. “He’s even more annoying than you are.”

“Listen, Jace, we’re all scared,” Magnus said after a pause, his voice softening. “I know you Lightwoods are highly protective of each other. And then, there’s Clary and Simon and Luke who are like family. And even if you take that out, we’ve all grown to care for each other on different levels. We all know how dangerous Valentine is and yeah, it’s frightening and even though I don’t say it, I’m terrified that something is going to go wrong. I’ve experienced first-handedly what this man is capable of. But we can’t let that stop us.”

“It’s not that,” Jace sighed. “I’m not having second thoughts. I’m as motivated as any of you. I just… There’s too many of us. I can’t protect everyone.”

“No one asked you to,” Magnus replied with a gentle smile. “And no one expects you to. We’ll protect each other.”

“I’m worried about Alec,” Jace confessed abruptly, his voice dropping confidentially. “He’s just so focused on protecting everyone that he doesn’t think of protecting himself and if anything goes wrong, he’s just going to run head first into whatever danger with no regard whatsoever for his own safety. He always does.”

“Hey,” Magnus breathed out, squeezing his shoulder in comfort. “We have a solid plan. We need to trust that everything will work out, otherwise it simply won’t. And if anything goes wrong, we won’t let him do anything reckless, alright? I promise.”

Jace looked at him in silence for a moment, scanning his open features, the reassurance in his gaze, the tender sparkle in his eyes.

“You really care about him, don’t you?”

Magnus darted his eyes away and Jace could have sworn he was blushing but there was no way that Magnus freaking Bane would do such a thing.

He shrugged, trying to appear detached but failing miserably. “Yes,” he said. “I do.”

“Okay,” Jace replied, brushing off the strands of hair that were falling in his eyes. “Okay.” He paused, taking in the meaning of this moment before he turned his head to glance straight into his eyes. Magnus had dropped the act, his face open and oh so easy to read. “Break his heart and I’ll break your neck,” he added for good measure.

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head in what looked a lot like fondness. “What if he breaks mine?” he asked carefully and there was a truly concerned edge to his voice that made Jace blink in surprise.

“I won’t break his neck,” Jace replied with a smirk, “but I’ll tell him off a little.”

This time, Magnus fully laughed, throwing his head back and rising to his feet, brushing his sandy clothes as if to brush off the entire conversation.

“I need a shower,” he stated, “and I need to put something on my ribs because you sure are heavy-handed.”

“Sorry,” Jace declared truthfully with a small grimace.

Magnus shrugged. “I’ll kick your ass next time.”

And he took off toward the villa, Jace following soon after.

 .

Jace knocked carefully on the closed door and waited until he got permission to push it open. Clary was sitting on her bed, her suitcase open on the bed as she cautiously folded her clothes to put them inside. She smiled at him when he came in but didn’t interrupt her actions, immediately turning back to her task.

“Hey,” he said. “When is your flight?”

The night before, Luke had asked for their approval to go back to New York for a few days with Clary to go see her mother and there had been no protestation at all. After the late events, they all needed a break for a few days and there was no way they would try to stop them from seeing Jocelyn. Jace was well aware that she needed it. She was beginning to close off and spent more and more time drawing these days, absorbed in her own bubble. It was clear that she missed her mother and it was deeply affecting her usually joyful mood.

“Nine tonight,” she replied with a blinding smile.

She patted the bed for him to sit and he obliged, unable to hold back a grin at how thrilled she looked at the idea.

“It’s good to see you happy,” Jace put out softly.

Clary shrugged, trying to dismiss it but she did a poor job of it, considering she was still grinning broadly.

“How is your mom?” he asked, shifting on her bed to get more comfortable.

Her smile weakened and he immediately regretted asking.

“Her doctors say her complete rehabilitation should take a full year but she’s already making progress. At least she can stand on her own now.”

Jace nodded, not sure what to do with himself. “That’s good.”

“Yeah,” Clary replied with a small smile. “She’s staying with Luke’s sister until we get back. It’s safer there.”

“Does she know?”

“Know what?” Clary echoed with an inquisitive frown.

“About what we’re doing here,” Jace eluded, gesturing widely with his arm.

“She knows the outlines. She’s not happy about it but she knows she can’t stop me.”

“Yeah,” he retorted with a smirk. “I’ve noticed you’re slightly stubborn too. And by slightly, I mean awfully.”

Clary chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Well, nobody’s perfect.”

Jace staged a fake cough, motioning at himself with a raised eyebrow. Clary laughed but instead of waving his remark away like she usually did, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss. She pulled back barely seconds later and he struggled to catch back his breath, opening his eyes slowly.

“You need to stop doing that,” he murmured, slightly panting.

“Why?” she asked, her eyes widening a little in panic. “I’m so sorry, I thought you –“

Jace cut her off by grabbing her waist, pulling her against him to kiss her properly, lips and tongues meeting eagerly. He was quite proud to realize that she was as breathless as he was when he pulled back.

“Because you’re going to make it hard for me not to miss you,” he muttered, pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear.

“Good,” she whispered back, locking their lips again.

Jace could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

He was so screwed.

.

Since they had decided to take a few days off, Magnus shouldn’t have been surprised to see the villa turning into some kind of boredom lair. They had spend so much time plotting, deciphering and training these past few weeks that they weren’t used anymore to just relax and do nothing for a whole day, or two, or three. Luke and Clary had been gone for three days and Magnus was starting to die from the monotony that had settled in the villa. Sure, the company was pretty great but Simon had made them endure a Marvel marathon which had resulted in a debate which had quickly turned into an argument between Simon and Isabelle, who claimed that there was no way that Magnus was the Hulk because he was clearly Tony Stark; Magnus was neutral (he wasn’t, he was definitely Tony Stark but he didn’t want to upset poor Sherwin). It had been followed by a Lord of the Rings marathon, followed by a Star Wars marathon and Magnus had had just about enough of marathons.

Magnus had never been good with monotony. He needed things to be moving all the time or he started fidgeting and when he started fidgeting, bad things happened. Well, not necessarily bad but things that Raphael disapproved of at the least. Although Raphael disapproved of pretty much everything he did so it wasn’t saying much.

He reached his breaking point on the evening of the third day.

“So, I went out to buy a Wii today. Who wants to play Mario Kart?” Simon asked innocently.

Magnus groaned. It was an ugly noise which came all the way from the back of his throat and resonated in his entire body. He looked up from his newspaper to meet Simon’s expecting eyes.

“I can’t take it anymore,” he growled and rose to his feet, ignoring the rest of their bewildered eyes following him and took his phone out of his pocket, stepping outside to have some tranquility.

Catarina picked up on the second ringtone.

“Well, well, well,” she said mockingly. “If it isn’t the great Magnus Bane who manages to find some time to call an old friend.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I should have called earlier.”

“Oh, but I’ve come to an understanding that you’ve been pretty _busy_ lately,” Catarina snickered and he wasn’t sure why she put emphasis on the word but he wasn’t going to ask if it could avoid him a lecture.

“Whatever Raphael told you is a lie,” Magnus countered.

Catarina laughed. “So you’re not an idiot?”

“Nope,” Magnus retorted with a roll of his eyes that she could probably picture. “Quite the contrary actually. I’ve been told I’m a genius a few times.”

“Sure, Magnus. So, to what do I owe the honor?”

“I’m bored.”

“And you decided to call me after a month of silence and leaving Hodge to call me about whatever business you’re doing when you know I don’t like him just to tell me that you were bored?” Catarina asked, irritation layering her tone.

Magnus grimaced. “Sorry?” he said and it only sounded like a question because it was full of apprehension.

“You’re lucky I love you,” she groaned, “and your cat. I mostly love your cat.”

“Who doesn’t?” Magnus chuckled. “Everyone loves the Chairman.”

“Raphael doesn’t.”

“Raphael doesn’t like any of the good things life brings,” Magnus retorted matter-of-factly. “I once saw him frown at a baby who was smiling at him in the subway. He moaned at him for being, and I quote, ‘a drooling demon’. The mother was horrified.”

Catarina burst into laughter. “Sounds like our lovely Raphael.”

Magnus laughed with her and allowed a comfortable pause to settle between them.

“So, you’re bored,” Catarina filled in. “Isn’t California active enough for you?”

“I was actually wondering if you had something to make me more… active actually,” he eluded, a hopeful edge to his voice.

He could easily picture her frown. “I know you’re doing that thing now for good reasons but I thought you were done after what happened with Ragnor,” she stated, because she had never been one to beat around the bush, especially not with him.

Magnus sighed. “Yeah, I thought so too but I guess this whole experience awakened that… dormant side of me.”

“Oh, honey,” Catarina sighed pitifully.

“Don’t judge me,” he moaned. “Not you. You never judge me.”

“I’m not judging you,” she reassured him instantly.

“Good,” he stated firmly. “So, I’m bored. I’m sure you’ve heard of something going on here in California.”

Catarina heaved out a deep breath and he grinned in triumph. “That means yes,” he uttered. “Come on, tell me. I’m not asking for a break in into the Louvre, just a little routine robbery.”

“It’s never routine with you,” she deadpanned. “You always managed to make it not routine.”

“If it’s your way of telling me I’m an absolutely scintillating individual, thank you,” he replied with a smirk.

Catarina snorted. “I may have heard about a thing in San Francisco,” she admitted reluctantly.

“Do tell.”

“It’s nothing big,” she tried again.

“Humor me.”

“You’re nothing if not obstinate,” she sighed in defeat and his grin widened.

.

“So, who wants to come with me to San Francisco to break into a vault from the nineteenth century?”

Isabelle paused their game of Mario Kart to raise an eyebrow at Magnus who was grinning devilishly at them. “Come again?”

“I’m bored,” Magnus stated like it was a perfectly decent explanation.

“I’m not sure I follow,” Alec replied, dropping his remote on the coffee table.

“I called Catarina and –“

“You know, I’m starting to wonder if this Catarina person is real,” Simon cut in distractedly. “You, Luke and Hodge keep mentioning her but I don’t even know what she looks like. She might be some kind of A.I. for all I know.”

Magnus rolled his eyes but his lips twitched in amusement. “This is not a movie, darling. She’s very much real,” he replied patiently. “So, I called her to whine about being bored and beg for something to do and she told me about a vault in San Francisco that she’s heard of.”

“And you want us to break in?” Isabelle asked, squirting her eyes at him inquisitively.

“Yep,” Magnus answered with an eager nod. “Come on, we’re so bored that Sean had to go buy a Wii today to get us some entertainment!”

“Tell us more,” Jace said and Isabelle recognized in his eyes the familiar mischievous spark that usually meant trouble.

Alec was about to protest but Magnus was already talking. “It’s in a building just at the limits of the city. It used to be a bank but it’s been abandoned for decades and it just got bought by a big company to be turned into a Walmart or something. Anyway, there’s a vault in the basement but they didn’t even bother to try to open and see what’s inside.”

“So you want us to go to San Francisco, trespass an antique building and break into a vault without knowing what we’ll find inside?” Alec cut in with a disapproving frown.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Magnus responded with the chaotic smile of his.

“I’m in,” Jace exclaimed eagerly, just as Alec let out a firm “No”.

Isabelle snorted and watched as her brothers indulged into a glaring match, seemingly arguing telepathically. Alec crossed his arms stubbornly.

“No,” he repeated.

Magnus stepped closer, tilting his head to meet his eyes. “Come on, it’ll be fun and Catarina said there was not much surveillance around the area. It’s a secluded part of the city.”

“No,” Alec reiterated, his glare turned to Magnus now. That didn’t seem to disturb him because he leaned closer, a devilish smirk on his lips.

“Pretty please,” he muttered, giving him his best pleading stare.

“I have three younger siblings,” Alec deadpanned. “Puppy eyes don’t work on me.”

“I could always try something else but we have an audience,” Magnus stage-whispered, sending him a shameless wink.

Isabelle laughed as Alec mumbled a curse, his cheeks visibly heating up.

“I’m in,” she chimed in.

Alec’s eyes darted away from Magnus to focus on her, his face displaying a look of utter betrayal.

“What?” she exclaimed in false innocence. “It could be fun.”

Alec groaned in defeat as Magnus beamed victoriously. He had quickly understood that if he had Jace and Isabelle with him, Alec would automatically follow.

He turned to Simon. “What about you, Mr. Robot?” he asked.

Simon gaped, apparently surprised to be included but he seemed to think about it for a while and eventually shrugged. “Why not,” he grumbled. “It’s not like I haven’t done anything illegal already anyway.”

Isabelle smiled at him and Magnus clasped his hands together, swinging around in an excited flourish. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes fondly.

.

Hodge had not been happy about this idea and tried to bring them to reason but there was nothing to be done when faced with three very stubborn individuals, someone who had no choice but to follow them and someone else who was just going with the flow. When Alec had told him that he had more or less agreed to this, Hodge had looked at him with something that looked a lot like disappointment but Alec hadn’t flinched, hadn’t even blinked.

“Fine,” Hodge had sighed, his eyes burning with undisguised anger. “Follow his lead,” he had added with a disregarding wave toward Magnus. “Just don’t get into too much trouble.”

That was how they found themselves gathered in the van the next day, dressed up in black gear. Magnus had taken the wheel, because he actually knew where they were going, and Jace was sitting next to him, his feet sprawled nonchalantly on the dashboard.

Alec was spread across two seats, his long limbs twisted to fit in a position that couldn’t have been comfortable and he had drifted off to sleep about half an hour ago. Isabelle knew he was tired. He always was, with his insomnia, but for him to fall asleep while they were driving to a potential robbery, he must have reached a whole new level of exhaustion. She had opted for sitting next to Simon to watch an episode of Game of Thrones with him to pass the time.

When they arrived at their destination, it was already pitch dark. This part of the city wasn’t as lit as the center so they had to take a few lamp torches with them, warily making their way to the building. Magnus had been right. The place had clearly been abandoned for a while. The windows were all broken or covered in dust and you could see the cracks in the wood. It pretty much looked like a haunted house, Isabelle pondered to herself.

“I think if we’re ever going to be attacked by a demon, this would be the place,” Simon murmured when they circled the building to get inside by the back entrance.

The streets were oddly quiet and mostly empty, which only added to the general glooming atmosphere. Isabelle chuckled.

“Do you want me to hold your hand?” she offered playfully.

“Ha ha, laugh at me now,” Simon retorted. “But you won’t be so proud of yourself when we’re attacked by a vampire and we have nothing but lamp torches to protect ourselves.”

“Who says we only have lamp torches?” Magnus chimed in, suddenly producing an awfully well sharpened knife with a roguish smirk.

Simon took a step back warily. “Where did you get that from? Why do you carry a knife around?”

“If you think they don’t have one,” Magnus retorted, indicating Isabelle and her brothers with a wiggle of his fingers, “you’re delusional.”

Simon turned to them in shock and they shrugged unapologetically in perfect synchronization.

He looked up at the sky, throwing his arms up in the air in despair. “Why did I have to become friends with a band of lunatics?” he mumbled theatrically.

Isabelle chuckled fondly, hooking her arm with his. “Don’t worry. We’ll protect you if we come face to face with Dracula,” she mocked gently.

“Or we might use you as bait so we can escape,” Alec cut in with a smirk and Isabelle could see Magnus’s influence in that simple twitch of his lips.

Magnus let out a quiet sound of victory as he burst the back door open with his knife, turning to face them with a grin.

“Always carry a knife with you,” he told Simon with a wink. “Who wants to go first?”

Isabelle smiled when Simon took a defensive step toward her.

Jace rolled his eyes and stepped inside. “You’re all ridiculous.”

Magnus followed him and Simon hastily did the same, probably not too keen on the idea of being the last in the queue. Jace took the stairs that lead down the basement and forced the door open. The place was only lit by their lamp torches and she could just barely distinguish the myriad of spider webs that were scattered all across the room.

“I should have brought garlic,” Simon whispered to himself behind Isabelle.

“There!” Magnus exclaimed and raised a hand to cover his eyes when four lamp torches were pointed at him at once, effectively blinding him.

They joined him in front of the vault and Jace let out an impressed whistle at the sight. It was reinforced, of course, but they could see that time had left its marks, the metal scaled all over. It was nothing like the vaults they had in banks these days. To the trained eye, it was obvious that it wasn’t very thick. The door was locked with a system of double levers that probably had been very sophisticated at the time but seemed quite ridiculous nowadays.

Jace stepped forward and turned to face his siblings. “Okay, let’s do this,” he said firmly, rubbing his hands together.

Magnus raised a surprised eyebrow and moved out of the way. Alec smirked at him almost smugly and Isabelle was kind of proud. He positioned himself in the middle of the door while Jace and Isabelle each took hold of one of the levers.

He pressed his ear against the reinforced door. “Go,” he murmured, gesturing at their brother.

Jace turned his lever a few times towards the right and froze abruptly when Alec closed his fist, waving for Isabelle to do the same with her own lever.

They were perfect, the three of them together, and it was mostly for this reason, right there, Isabelle considered with a proud smile. They didn’t need to talk. They had established a routine in their years of illegal shenanigans that was peerless. In these moments, they shared the same brain. It made everything easier.

“That coordinated shit is starting to get creepy,” Simon muttered in their back and Isabelle couldn’t hold back a smile.

“Shh,” Alec whispered, holding a finger in his direction.

“What are they doing?” Simon murmured anyway, turning his head to look at Magnus.

Isabelle turned around just in time to see Magnus’s eyes focused on her older brother’s ass while Alec bend over to tap his knuckles gently against the metal.

“Magnus?” Simon insisted, efficiently pulling him out of whatever dream he was stuck in.

Isabelle gave him a knowing look and turned back to the vault.

“Watch and learn,” he whispered, gently patting Simon’s back in the dark.

Isabelle only had to turn her lever two more notches for Alec to signal her to stop. They moved back in a same moment as a loud, screechy noise broke the quietness, and they stepped forward again to grab at the iron handles of the door, pulling it open.

“Damn.”

“Are you going to comment everything like you’re filming a documentary?” Alec inquired matter-of-factly with a roll of his eyes.

“But you did that so easily,” Simon replied, almost offended.

“This isn’t our first nineteenth century vault,” Isabelle chimed in, chin up in pride.

“Of course not,” Simon muttered disbelievingly, mostly to himself.

Because it couldn’t have been so easy, the reinforced door opened on a locked metal gate.

Jace tried to shake it open but that technique had never worked before, even on a two-century-old gate. Magnus stepped forward and put a gentle hand on his shoulder to push him out of the way. His fingers hovered calculatingly over the iron, following the bars, stopping over the lockless handle, studying it carefully, mumbling under his breath. Isabelle had seen one of these gates before. They were meant to be open from the inside, which meant there was another hidden door somewhere but the basement was a mess and half of the walls were covered in fallen bricks so finding the hidden door wasn’t really an option.

Isabelle watched, almost entranced, as Magnus worked to figure out the problem and find a solution, his brow furrowed in reflection and his focused eyes looking black under the dim lights of  the torches.

“Darling, pass me the torch, would you?” he asked softly, holding out a hand behind him without looking away from the door for an instant, as if a vault that had been there for two centuries was going to magically disappear.

Magnus gave pet names to everyone but somehow, Alec was the only one who moved this time. Isabelle shared a glance with Simon that they had both understood that it couldn’t have been meant for anyone but Alec. It was probably in the way he had said the word, his accent curling tenderly on the syllables.

Magnus barely muttered a thank you, pointing the torch to one of the railings and he let out a sudden cry of victory. Isabelle wasn’t sure why but it was probably a good sign. He gave the torch back to Alec, motioning for him to keep the light on his hands. He got his knife out in a swift motion and stood on his tiptoes, pointing the knife at a notch at the top of the door between two railings. His face was twist into a grimace of concentration and Isabelle found herself smiling. He turned the blade around and the iron cracked, the already damaged bars falling to the ground in a metallic noise.

“Now what?” Jace muttered, feigning an unimpressed expression.

Magnus turned around with a flourish, sending him a confident wink. “Now it’s your turn to watch and learn,” he taunted.

Isabelle watched, her mouth falling open in shock, as Magnus grabbed the bar at the top of the door and pulled himself up by the sheer strength of his two arms. He somehow managed to slide his lanky body into the space he had created, arms first, the rest of his body following swiftly. In what seemed to be barely a second, he landed on the other side, rubbing his hands together to get rid of the dust. Well, that explained the yoga.

“Shit, you’re flexible,” Simon whispered with an impressed whistle.

Isabelle had to bit her lips not to laugh when Alec cleared his throat awkwardly and she watched as Magnus’s smirk widened.

“I’m _very_ flexible,” he confirmed with a lewd smile, eyes searching for Alec’s, who refused to give him the pleasure.

“When you’re done torturing my poor brother, maybe you can help us get to the other side?” she cut in, both to save her brother and to embarrass him a little. (Yeah, well, he was just too easy to wind up so it was his fault.)

“Of course,” he exclaimed with an exaggerated flourish.

He grabbed his knife again and put his lamp torch in his mouth to light his hands as they worked on opening the gate from the inside. Soon, it burst open with a deafening shriek. Jace immediately stepped inside and Isabelle followed closely.

“I’ll keep watch,” Alec said firmly. “Be careful.”

Isabelle nodded, grabbing Simon’s sleeve to drag him along.

The vault was as dusty as the rest of the basement, so much so that everything appeared to be grey, a shade from white. It was mostly empty, apart from a few boxes scattered across the room. Magnus grabbed one, bursting it open with his blade. Isabelle did the same with another box and they shared a thwarted look when they realized most of the boxes were either empty or filled with well overdue checks, contracts and diverse papers.

“Holy shit,” Simon muttered to her right.

They turned together to face him. His face was glowing under the dim lights of his torch and his eyes were widened in surprise. Jace was next to him in a second and he beamed at Magnus and Isabelle, who eagerly joined them. Simon’s box was filled with jewelry and precious stones that must have been worth a fortune.

“Ah!” Magnus exclaimed cheerfully. “I told you it was worth it! Catarina never disappoints.”

Simon grabbed a necklace. It was a beautiful silver piece, set with a glowing ruby in the middle of the square pendant, framed with intricate symbols. He let out an impressed whistle, holding the necklace in front of his astonished eyes.

“Come on,” Jace said. “Let’s check the other boxes and get out of here. All that dust is making me itchy.”

They nodded and got to work. They found another box that was filled with old coins and another with gemstones but all the other ones turned out to be disappointingly empty. They grabbed the three boxes that were interesting and went back to Alec, who was leaning against the wall next to the vault patiently, his lamp torch pointed at the bottom of the stairs.

It wasn’t before they were back in the car, Alec behind the wheel, that Simon held out the necklace to her with a shy smile.

“You should take it,” he uttered, dropping his voice, but in the tight space, they were both well aware that it wasn’t exactly a private conversation.

“You found it,” Isabelle replied with a soft smile. “Keep it, it’s yours.”

“It would look silly on me,” Simon retorted jokingly, grabbing her hand to place the necklace in her palm. “Take it.”

Isabelle gaped at him for a moment but she eventually closed her fingers around the ornament, stunned by his gesture. Simon was looking at her with a shy smile and it was kind of ridiculous that he was acting like that after offering her a necklace that was probably worth more than they could both imagine. But it was sweet, too. And it occurred to her than Simon was just a genuine, sweet guy who probably helped older people carry their grocery shopping, stopped in the park to feed the birds or do other foolishly nice things that people who wore their heart on their sleeves did on a daily basis. Simon was so much better than any of them and not because he wasn’t a professional criminal like they were, but because he was pure of heart.

Isabelle was an impulsive person but it was only half on impulse when she grabbed his collar to pull him forward, smashing their mouths together. He made a surprised noise in the back of his throat but quickly kissed her back, awkwardly grabbing her shoulders to have something to do with his hands and somehow even that was incredibly endearing.

Jace and Alec groaned in perfect unison.

“Please stop,” Jace all but whined. “I really don’t want to see this.”

“I’m going to have nightmares,” Alec added on the same tone.

Isabelle pulled back reluctantly, taking great pleasure in the love-struck look on Simon’s face.

“I’m always here if you need someone to tuck you in your bed,” Magnus chimed in with a smirk.

“Please tell me we’re almost home. I can’t take this,” Jace groaned again, louder this time. “Why can’t you people behave yourselves?”

“Hey!” Alec protested, pointing an accusatory finger at Magnus, his other hand still firmly gripping the wheel. “I didn’t do anything, it’s him!”

Jace snorted, giving him a pointed look in the rearview mirror. “Don’t act like you don’t like it. We all know you do.”

Alec muttered a curse under his breath, his posture defensive and Isabelle wondered idly if he was aware of the depth of his feelings for Magnus yet. She would have to ask him later but for now, she just kissed Simon again. Her brothers complained loudly and Magnus’s laughter almost covered their protest.

But Simon didn’t seem to mind because he kissed her back enthusiastically, cupping her face in his hands. She wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> What did you think?  
> Poor Alec being all flustered by Magnus' yoga skills. *cough* UST *cough*  
> That necklace sounded familiar, didn't it? And isn't Simon the dorkiest little cupcake of all time? (spoiler alert: he is and I love him and I will fight anyone who doesn't).
> 
> In the mid time, here's not a cupcake but a cookie because you all deserve it:  
>  _“He wants me to plan a dinner at the manor this weekend. A small event for people who were at the gala, but more private,” she said slowly. “The guest list is way more restricted.”_  
>  _“And what does that have to do with us if we won’t be able to crash it?” Jace inquired._  
>  _“That’s the thing,” Lydia replied. “He mentioned a couple he had talked to at the gala and he wanted me to find to invite them… At first, I didn’t know who he meant but then he started describing them to me and I realized he was talking about you,” she added, gesturing between Magnus and Isabelle._
> 
> Guess who's back (*Eminem voice* back again ~~damn, I'm so old~~ ) next chapter? Yes, it's your friendly neighbor Valentine!  
> Don't you hope he's going to have a good time? The poor guy gets so much hate... (hahahahahahaha)
> 
> When you leave kudos or comments, Alec and Magnus make out in the alternate universe. (Just sayin', you know, I don't make the rules)  
> Come yell at me on my [tumblr](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/).  
> And you can still send love the best [beta](https://pynchie.tumblr.com/) in the whole world.
> 
> See you on Monday, you lovely lovelies.
> 
> All the love,  
> L.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This team is an organized chaos.  
> Valentine is a creepy creep. Isabelle is flawless.  
> One should not get Magnus angry… Actually… maybe one should *winky face*

Lydia Branwell had never expected to befriend a team of criminals.

She was a model citizen. She’d never even had a speed ticket. She paid her taxes right on time. She voted in every election. She gave blood every six months. The most illegal thing she had done in her life was when she had punched a guy in a bar because he had slapped her ass, so really, it wasn’t something she regretted.

This, however, was on a whole new level.

She had done a little research, after they had told her everything: The police never mentioned them by names but she had found quite a few robberies that were probably the work of either the Lightwoods or Magnus. She had almost laughed when she read how the police was basically tearing their hair out trying to catch them, often close but never close enough. They might have seemed completely insane, but clearly, they were excellent at what they were doing.

It wasn’t exactly obvious when you rubbed shoulders with them, though. She had come to the villa after work because she had news for them, but she hadn’t expected to find a war zone. Hodge had opened the front door for her and given her a desperate and worn out look. She almost felt sorry for him. She had come to an understanding that he had gracefully offered his villa as a headquarters for the team but she wasn’t sure he had taken the full extent of what it would mean at the time.

The team was gathered in the living room, arguing loudly over a game of Mario Kart.

Magnus, who always seemed like some kind of silent chaotic force, was sprawled on the couch with a book, his long limbs spread out elegantly. He smiled at her when she entered the room, seemingly utterly oblivious to the anarchy around him. Simon was half-standing, half-sitting, smashing the buttons of his remote relentlessly, cursing at Jace, who was himself fully standing and trying to kick at Simon to make him lose. Alec had clearly given up a long time ago and he was sitting on the armrest next to Magnus, distractedly playing with the man’s spiked-up hair and Lydia had to roll her eyes because really, the sexual tension between these two was so thick that you could almost physically touch it. It was ridiculous. Isabelle was sitting on another couch, remote in hand and she sported a devilish grin, probably because she was winning. Clary was laughing so hard that her remote was almost falling out of her hands, one of them against her stomach. She was crying happy tears and mumbling for them to stop through her laughter.

Lydia raised an eyebrow at the scene. Not only had she befriended a team a criminals but she had chosen the craziest ones of them all. Great job.

“Hi darling,” Magnus said with a soft smile.

It seemed to bring Alec out of his haze because he stopped playing with Magnus’s hair and straightened up when he saw her. Lydia wondered when he would stop acting so warily around her. Clearly, he still felt guilty about leading her on and the whole fake date thing, no matter how many times she had reassured him about not being mad at him.

Magnus rose to his feet in a swift elegant motion to greet her and Lydia snorted at the sight of his t-shirt that said in big purple and blue letters “Nobody knows I’m bisexual”.

“Hi guys,” she replied. “We need to talk.”

“One second,” Jace grunted, voice strained as if he was making a great effort. He kicked vaguely in Simon’s direction again and Simon kicked back.

“Sorry about them,” Alec uttered sheepishly. “What do we need to talk about?”

“Valentine,” she answered and it was enough to pull the rest of the team out of their game.

Isabelle paused it, turning around to face her.

“What’s going on?” Jace asked immediately.

Lydia took a seat on the couch next to him.

“He wants me to plan a dinner at the manor this weekend. A small event for people who were at the gala, but more private,” she said slowly. “The guest list is way more restricted.”

“And what does that have to do with us if we won’t be able to crash it?” Jace inquired.

“That’s the thing,” Lydia replied. “He mentioned a couple he had talked to at the gala and he wanted me to find to invite them… At first, I didn’t know who he meant but then he started describing them to me and I realized he was talking about you,” she added, gesturing between Magnus and Isabelle.

They looked at her in surprise but she didn’t give them time to interrupt. “I told him I would find you and send the invites but obviously, the reply is up to you.”

Magnus leaned back in the couch. “Is it inside the manor?” he asked. She simply nodded. “How many guests?”

“About twenty,” Lydia replied.

He seemed lost in thoughts for a second. “That would give us time to explore the place a little. Maybe take some pictures,” he muttered absentmindedly. “I think it’s a good idea but it’s up to Isabelle. I won’t do it if she’s not comfortable with it.”

Isabelle met his eyes, a tender spark dancing in her dark eyes.

“I don’t like the idea of you two going inside that place on your own,” Alec cut in before she could open her mouth.

“Of course you don’t,” Magnus scoffed fondly. “I didn’t expect you to.”

“It’s dangerous,” Alec snapped but it was just him being protective, so neither Isabelle nor Magnus seemed to take offense.

“Do you have another way to get inside that manor and get a look around before the big day?” Magnus asked softly. “You know it’s the only way, Alexander.”

Alec heaved out a deep, defeated sigh. “I wish it wasn’t.”

“So it’s settled,” Isabelle chimed in, bursting their little bubble. “We’re in.”

Lydia nodded carefully. “It’s Saturday. You’ll have to give me your false names and I will add you to the list so you can pass the gates.”

She observed, a bit stunned, as they immediately got to work. The console remotes were disregarded on the coffee table and they moved to the dining room to form a plan. Luke and Hodge joined them and Clary filled them in on the last events. They didn’t seem thrilled by the idea but didn’t voice any complains out loud. It could have been messy. There were eight of them and they were all quite charismatic and had powerful personalities but somehow, they made it work. They didn’t talk all at once, they held back respectfully when one of them was talking and only interrupted if their input was helpful. It was fascinating for her, who had no idea about how these illegal things were thought out, to be able to watch them.

Lydia had never expected to befriend a team of criminals but she didn’t regret it for a second.

.

Magnus was buzzing with anticipation and adrenaline.

If he had been bored a week before, he now felt pure energy running through his veins. Their little escapade to San Francisco had been the first step. The drive to the Morgenstern manor was the second one. He looked into the rearview to check that the van was still following them and pulled over, two blocks away from their destination. Luke parked right behind him and Magnus and Isabelle got out of the car to meet them.

They took the earpieces Simon held them and put them in.

“If you have any worries about your safety –“ Luke started.

“We know,” Isabelle cut in. “We’ll be fine.”

Alec’s leg was shaking with nerves and Magnus reached out to squeeze it lightly, giving him a reassuring smile.

“We’ll be fine,” he echoed softly. “Valentine doesn’t know who we are.”

Alec nodded stiffly. “Be careful,” he whispered, voice tight with worry.

Magnus lightly stroked his knee with his thumb. “Promise,” he replied.

He offered his arm to Isabelle. She leaned forward to peck Simon’s lips and pulled back to hook her arm with Magnus’s with a smile.

“See you on the other side,” she called out cheerfully.

Magnus got back behind the wheel and they drove to the manor in silence.

“Magnus?” Isabelle whispered eventually.

He hummed quietly, turning right into the alley that led to the gates.

“If anything goes wrong, I’ve got your back, okay?” she said, taking his hand over the gear lever to squeeze it gently.

“And I’ve got yours,” he replied sincerely, squeezing her hand back as he lowered his window.

She nodded, determinate and fierce as ever.

“Names?” the guard asked sternly.

“David Blaine and Laura Matthers.”

He checked the list and motioned for them to go with a stiff nod.

“Welcome to Hell,” Isabelle muttered as soon as he had closed his window while Magnus drove up the alley.

.

“Mr. Blaine! Mrs. Matthers!” Valentine exclaimed with an overenthusiastic smile.

He shook Magnus’ hand firmly and kissed Isabelle’s hand like he had at the gala. Magnus stepped closer and Isabelle was grateful, although this time, she had prepared herself for this and didn’t feel as appalled as she had the first time.

“Lovely to see you again,” Valentine added, grabbing Magnus’s shoulder in an overly friendly manner. “Come, I’ll walk you in.”

They followed him through the corridors, observing their surroundings with preying eyes. Isabelle made a mental note of everything. The manor was as impressive inside as it was on the outside. The mahogany walls were high, covered in various paintings and antique objects, a clear demonstration of the man’s fortune.

He took them to a reception room where a group of about ten people were already gathered, holding champagne flutes and dressed like they were at the freaking Oscars. Isabelle had dressed elegantly and so had Magnus but they were nowhere near that level.

“I feel utterly underdressed,” Magnus said jokingly and Isabelle had never thought she would hear these words coming out from his mouth.

“Don’t worry about it,” Valentine replied with a friendly smile. “People in California would use any excuse to dress up.”

Magnus faked a chuckle, accepting the champagne flutes a waiter offered them. He held one to Isabelle and gave her a discreet look of disgust that brought a smile to her face.

Valentine introduced them to the rest of the guests, including Lydia, as if she hadn’t been the one to contact them and organize this whole thing. Isabelle had forgotten their names as soon as he was done. They made an effort to meddle in the small crowd, listening to the wealthiest talk about what a hardship it was to hesitate between buying a new horse for their daughter or another holiday home in the Hamptons.

They had been stuck in a conversation with the most boring woman Isabelle had ever met and she hadn’t stopped gushing, her immaculate accent unpleasantly resonating in her ears.

“I know,” Isabelle staged a sigh. “It’s so hard sometimes. Just the other day, our butler brought me a bottle of Leroy Musigny when I had expressly asked for a Leroy Chambertin.”

Next to her, Magnus bit his lip not to laugh and had even more trouble when the woman gasped theatrically, putting her hand over her heart in a horrified manner.

“Oh dear,” she uttered. “What did you do?”

“Fire the incompetent, of course,” Isabelle replied in a condescending tone. “We can’t surround ourselves with amateurs.”

“That’s what I keep telling Richard!” the woman agreed with an eager nod. “You should see our gardener. He’s awfully unqualified!”

“Ladies,” Magnus chimed in with a barely disguised amused smile, “if you’ll excuse me.”

He didn’t wait for an answer and stepped away, discreetly reaching for his ear to switch his earpiece on. Isabelle pretended to pull a strand of hair behind her ear to do the same. He walked straight to Lydia, muttered a few words to her and they left the room with their chins up, looking all business. Isabelle glanced sideway to Valentine, who wasn’t paying any attention to them, showing off one of the paintings on the wall to a group of men that were as gross as himself.

“So, how long have you been married, my dear?” the woman asked, breaking her observation.

Isabelle had to hold back a groan because she had almost forgotten about her. “We’re not,” she replied patiently. “Not yet.”

“Oh, then you have time to find someone more… appropriate for a woman of your rank,” the woman responded with a blameless smile.

Isabelle did a double take, raising an eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?”

“You know what I mean,” she eluded with a dismissing wave toward the empty space Magnus had left.

“No,” Isabelle uttered, clenching her teeth to restrain her irritation. “Do explain.”

The woman stepped forward, putting her hand over her mouth to drop her voice confidentially. “I mean, he’s clearly handsome if you like the exotic type but some people might be turned off. You know what I mean.”

What Isabelle knew for sure was that she was going to slap the bitch if she said that one more time.

Magnus had kept the eccentricities to a minimum and he wasn’t wearing any make-up, except for the glitter in his hair and over his eyes that seemed to stick with him at any time so Isabelle had no problem to understand that the woman wasn’t talking about his peculiarity but about Magnus being Asian and she felt her blood boil in her veins.

“Well, at least she said I was handsome,” Magnus chimed in in her ear and he didn’t sound affected, like he had heard that too many times before but Isabelle hadn’t and even if she had, she wouldn’t have been able to be unmoved about it.

She put a hand on the woman’s shoulder, giving her a fake innocent smile. “I have no idea what you mean,” she breathed out through clenched teeth, fire dancing in her dark eyes. “What I clearly understand, though, is that you’re a racist, bigoted bitch and you couldn’t even hide that under the layers of foundation you’ve plastered on your face to look presentable tonight.” She heard the collective gasp in her ear just as clearly as she heard the woman’s in front of her. “Not only is he handsome, but he’s also a much better person than you could ever hope to be. But you know what? I have no time to waste trying to educate someone as trivial as you. I wish you a pleasant evening.” She clinked her flute with hers, giving her a once over. “By the way, I know you’re trying to catch all the attention you can get but if nobody is gossiping about you, there’s probably a reason. Petty is as petty does.”

And she walked away, literally fuming.

“Holy shit, that was something,” Clary muttered in her ears and she groaned, downing her champagne in one gulp before grabbing another flute from a passing waiter. He gave her an almost worried glance and she glared at him.

“I would kiss you if I could,” Simon added.

“I’ll kiss you as soon as I see you,” Magnus chimed in. His voice sounded a little strained but no one commented. “Now, I’m very grateful that you defended my honor, darling, but I think I’ve found something.”

“What is it?” Alec asked, clearing his throat to try to hide how agitated he actually sounded.

“There’s a room, down the East corridor. There are a couple of guards in front of it,” Magnus whispered. “I’m guessing it might be where Loki keeps his safe. Lydia said she doesn’t have access to the East wing.”

“So obviously, that’s where you went wandering,” Alec deadpanned.

“Well, that’s why I’m here, darling,” Magnus retorted teasingly. “The door was locked but the alarm is off, probably because of the guests so it wasn’t that difficult to –“

He shut up abruptly and Isabelle froze in panic.

“Magnus?” Alec exclaimed, dread obvious in his voice, and he wasn’t the only one to call out his name but his voice rose above all the others. “Magnus?”

“I’m here, I’m here,” he replied after an excruciatingly long silence. “Sorry. I had to hide, I heard someone coming. They switched guards.”

Alec heaved out a deep relieved breath. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry,” Magnus repeated softly. “I’m taking pictures of the corridor but there’s something weird. I can’t explain what it is but there’s definitely something that doesn’t add up.”

“We’ll go over this together,” Hodge said. “Get out of here before you get caught.”

“Mrs Matthers?”

Isabelle jumped, turning around to face Valentine. He scanned the room with preying eyes.

“Where is your companion?”

“He had to use the bathroom,” she replied swiftly.

“I’m coming,” Magnus whispered into her ear.

“And he let you all alone with all these strangers?” Valentine asked with a smirk.

“I can take care of myself,” Isabelle retorted as politely as she could.

“So I’ve heard,” he chuckled, like he was aware of something funny she wasn’t. “Mrs. Pontmercy was positively outraged.”

“I would apologize but I am not sorry,” Isabelle countered, narrowing her eyes crossly. It was kind of weird, how he wasn’t so terrifying anymore all of a sudden. “She made a racist comment about my fiancé.”

“Oh, I don’t wish for you to apologize, my dear,” Valentine almost purred, his smirk widening. “I love fire in a woman.”

“I’m going to throw up,” Clary muttered in a blank voice.

“I’m going to kill him,” Alec and Jace echoed in perfect unison.

“Do you like music, Mrs. Matthers?” Valentine asked out of the blue.

“Yes,” she replied. “Although my _fiancé_ knows more about it than I do,” she added, putting special emphasis on the word. That didn’t seem to disturb him.

“Would you like to see something amazing?” he inquired, not troubled for one single second.

He didn’t wait for an answer and put his hand on her back, guiding her out of the reception room and through a corridor. She really wanted to kick his ass but she was in his manor, surrounded by his guards and it would have put Magnus and her in danger.

“Magnus, where the hell are you?” Alec asked, a perfect mirror of her own thoughts.

“Almost there,” he whispered back. “Where is he taking you?”

“What’s that part of the manor?” Isabelle questioned out loud, stepping aside to get rid of his hand that was still burning her skin unpleasantly.

“The North wing,” Valentine responded, an edge of pride to his tone. She wanted to roll her eyes. _Yeah, we know, you have shitloads of money. Get over yourself._

“Shit,” Magnus muttered. “I’ll get Lydia. She went back to the reception room. I have no idea where I am.”

“Hurry up,” Luke chimed in sternly.

Valentine opened a door on the right and motioned for her to go in. Isabelle obliged warily, all her senses on alert. It was a big room, mostly empty apart from the grand piano by the Victorian window, beautiful and majestic. It was hand-carved mahogany, a striking golden-brown color that seemed to shine under the dim lights of the room. It was quite the beauty.

“This piano was specially customized in France in the early twentieth century,” Valentine told her as his fingers wandered over the wood. “It’s called The Dying Swan. Poetic, isn’t it?”

“Nope,” Simon butted in. “Creepy. Very creepy.”

“Lydia!” Magnus called out in her ears, although he was obviously trying to keep his voice low. “Hurry. Where’s the North wing?”

“That way,” she heard Lydia answer, alarmed by Magnus’s eagerness.

“So, how long have you been engaged?” Valentine asked and she had to fight back the urge to shudder when his smirk turned almost predatory.

“About a year,” Isabelle retorted in a heartbeat.

 “And still not married?”

“We’re taking our time.”

“Or maybe you don’t really want to get married,” Valentine countered condescendingly.

He took a step forward and she didn’t budge, holding his gaze with as much fierceness as she could.

“I think your assumptions are inappropriate,” she said dryly.

He chuckled, a cruel, humorless sound that send a wave of shivers down her spine. “Come on. I’ve seen you looking at me,” he murmured in what was probably supposed to be a seducing tone but was only spine-chilling to her ears. “Even at the gala, you couldn’t keep your eyes off me.”

“I’m going in,” Alec blurted out harshly. “Luke, turn the van on and drive to the mansion. I’m going in.”

“You’re only going to get yourself killed,” Luke argued firmly.

“I don’t give a shit,” Alec snapped, raising his voice. “If you don’t drive, I’ll fucking run there. Get me in. Now!”

Valentine raised a hand to stroke a finger on the naked skin of her arm and Isabelle stepped back, trying to ignore her brothers arguing with Luke in her ear.

“I think you took your dreams for reality,” she hissed confidently. “I’m not interested.”

“I know you’re lying,” Valentine whispered, fully grabbing her arm this time.

It took all she had not to break his wrist. She kept thinking about how dangerous he was, about how many trouble she would put Magnus and herself in if she did anything harshly but Magnus apparently didn’t have the same qualms because he barged into the room and walked straight to them.

“Get your hands off her,” he snapped, his eyes burning with a cold fire, positioning himself in front of her.

Valentine took a step back, raising his hands in surrender. The room was utterly quiet and she remarked that it was probably because her earpiece had gone utterly quiet, which was uncommon enough to startle her.

“I think you misunderstood the situation,” Valentine said with a bitter smile.

“I think you misunderstood what she said,” Magnus gritted through clenched teeth. “She said she’s not interested. It means no. Do you know what no means or do you want to hear it in French? _Non_. Now, back off.”

Valentine’s eyes narrowed in anger. “My friend, you don’t want to talk to me like that. You don’t know who I am.”

Magnus knew very well who that man was. So did Isabelle. They both knew what he was capable of and yet, Magnus didn’t deflate, his anger didn’t flatten one bit.

Instead, he stepped forward, his arm held back protectively in front of Isabelle.

“I don’t care who you are, my _friend_ ,” he muttered menacingly, spitting the word out like an insult. “You touch her again and I’ll break your arm.”

Valentine looked between the two of them, his eyes icy and calculating. Magnus was still frozen, his fists balled at his side and Isabelle stood straight on her feet with her chin up. She could imagine the sight they gave quite well, both boiling with anger, fearlessly standing up to a dangerous man. She could feel the adrenaline running through her veins but somehow, she wasn’t scared. Maybe Lydia was right. Maybe they were all insane after all.

Valentine let out a surprised laugh, full of humor and glee. “You’re quite the couple.”

His face quickly turned serious again. “You’re lucky you made me laugh or you’d be in serious trouble,” he uttered, a cruel smile making his lips twitch. “Now, I suggest we go back to the reception room,” he added, like this whole scene hadn’t happened. “My other guests will be jealous if they know you got all of my attention.”

“I don’t think they’ll have to worry about that anymore,” Magnus replied dryly.

“We’re leaving,” Isabelle put in on the same tone.

“So soon?” Valentine exclaimed and she really wanted to slap the smug smile out of his face. “That’s such a shame.”

“I’m sure you’ll get over it,” Isabelle hissed.

“ _O_ ,” Valentine cried out theatrically, his smile widening, as if all of this was highly entertaining to him, “ _when she's angry, she is keen and shrewd! She was a vixen when she went to school; And though she be but little, she is fierce_.”

Isabelle couldn’t have seen it coming. It all happened really quickly, too quickly for her to stop him. Magnus stepped forward and punched Valentine right in the nose, the bone breaking with a deafening crack. His hands immediately went to cover it with a surprised shout.

“Don’t you dare quoting Shakespeare to insult her,” Magnus hissed coldly. “Goodbye.”

He grabbed Isabelle by the arm and stormed off the room quickly.

“We have to hurry,” Magnus muttered. “I’m not sure he’s not going to send people after us.”

“What happened?” Jace asked in their ears, loud and eager. “What was that noise?”

“He punched him,” Isabelle replied, still completely bewildered, letting her companion guide her back to the main hall.

“Who punched who?” Simon echoed curiously. “Is Magnus okay?”

“Yeah, he’s good,” Isabelle responded, slightly chuckling now. “Iron Man punched Loki.”

“What?” chimed a symphony of voices.

They ignored Simon’s protest (“Hey! It’s not Iron Man, it’s the Hulk! That totally proves my point!”) and carried on walking. Magnus got their jackets back from the butler, who seemed surprised to see them leaving in such a hurry but didn’t ask, obviously accustomed not to ask questions.

“We’re heading back to the car,” he blurted out through clenched teeth. “We’ll meet you back at the villa.”

He switched his earpiece off before any of them could answer.

“Izzy, are you okay?” Clary inquired softly.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she uttered back. “I’ll see you in half an hour.”

Magnus was already in the car, turning the key in the ignition. Isabelle sat next to him, switching her earpiece off too and waited until they were driving to talk.

“Are you okay?”

“Quoting Shakespeare at me,” Magnus muttered. His fists were gripping the wheel tightly, his knuckles a dim white that contrasted with his brown skin. “I can’t believe he fucking quoted Shakespeare at me.”

“Do you have a problem with Shakespeare?” she asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

“No,” he snapped back harshly. He seemed to realize it because he deflated, his hands relaxing slightly. “Sorry,” he muttered. “That man makes my blood boil. Are you okay?”

“I’m good,” she replied instantly. “Are you? I’ve never seen you like this.”

“You never had reasons to,” Magnus sighed. “I’m alright or I will be as soon as we get home. I need as much distance between that man and me as possible right now. Son of a bitch,” he added under his breath.

Isabelle chuckled, slouching into her seat to drop her feet on the dashboard. “Amen to that.”

.

Alec was fidgeting. His heart was still racing in his chest and his mind was running at a million miles an hour. He didn’t know how Luke, Hodge, Clary and Simon could bear to sit in the van while they were going in. He had hated it. He wasn’t used to witness the action from the background and he had never felt so powerless. He knew, deep down, that Isabelle and Magnus both could take care of themselves but that didn’t matter to his protective instincts that were itching for him to just barge in to punch Valentine in the face. Apparently, he hadn’t been needed for that.

He jumped out of the van as soon as Luke parked in front of the villa but he didn’t rush back into the house. Instead, he sat on the steps to wait for Magnus and Isabelle, who would probably arrive shortly. Jace, Clary and Simon came to sit with him but didn’t dare to talk to him, clearly aware of his irritability.

His blood was still boiling but it wasn’t only with anger. Magnus had put himself in danger to defend his sister and it had been completely idiotic. Objectively, punching Valentine was clearly not his best move, although Alec had no will to be objective in this situation. Because it had been idiotic, but it had been to protect Isabelle.

He stood up when the headlights of Luke’s car blinded him and he shifted on his feet, waiting for Magnus to cut off the contact. Isabelle got out of the car first and he ran to her, cupping her head between his hands tenderly, his own hands still trembling slightly.

“Are you okay?”

Isabelle smiled up at him, grabbing his hands off her face to squeeze them gently. “I’m good.”

“I told you it was a bad idea,” he sighed. “Do you have any idea how awful it was for us to listen to all of that without being able to do anything?”

“I know, big brother,” she replied with a fond smile. “But we’re alright, okay?”

Alec released a deep breath and Isabelle stepped forward to hug him. He closed his arms around her, dropping his cheek against the top of her head, holding her tightly.

“I love you,” she muttered softly.

Alec kissed the top of her head. “I love you too.”

He let her go so she could go and reassure the rest of the team, who was still waiting inertly at the bottom of the stairs.

Alec caught Magnus’s eyes as he followed her movement. He was standing on the other side of the car and still looked slightly annoyed but it was only because Alec had learnt to decipher his different expressions that he could tell. His jaw was flexing faintly.

He circled back the car, nothing but determination in his mind, his eyes never leaving Magnus’s, who stood motionless. He watched warily as Alec made his way to him, breathing heavily.

“I’m sor –“ Magnus started but Alec didn’t let him finish.

He grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and pulled him forward, smashing their mouths together. Magnus made a surprised noise in the back of his throat and for a moment, he stood there frozen in shock. Yet, Alec didn’t pull back. Now that he had tasted Magnus’s lips, he wasn’t sure if he would ever pull back. He was even less sure when Magnus finally kissed back, his hand grabbing at Alec’s shirt to bring him even closer and something seemed to explode in his brain.

His blood was boiling again, but this time it wasn’t in anger. It was in relief, and care, and gratefulness, and frustration, and everything in between. Magnus kissed like he did everything else, with a purpose. He parted Alec’s lips expertly, lightly biting on his bottom lip until their tongues met. Alec let go of one of his lapels to slide a finger in his belt loop, pulling him closer even though it was technically impossible. He needed more and he was going to take everything he could right then.

Magnus moaned and Alec barely heard it over the pounding of his heart, a deafening throb that seemed to warn him that he was about to catch on fire. If he had known that this was what kissing Magnus felt like, he wouldn’t have tried to fight it so hard. Kissing Magnus was invigorating. He couldn’t remember feeling so alive before. It was more adrenaline than any robbery and that was probably the reason why his head was now spinning, his knees barely supporting him.

Alec pulled back reluctantly, catching back his breath and Magnus was looking at him straight into the eyes, panting just as heavily and Alec was positively screwed but maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing.

“It’s about damn time,” Magnus whispered, a small, almost shy smile on his lips.

Alec huffed indignantly, albeit fondly, and went to kiss him again but was rudely interrupted.

“Is it the obligatory thank you for punching Valentine?” Simon – of course it was Simon – chimed in, obviously fighting back a laugh. “Do we all have to kiss Magnus?”

Alec’s head jerked to the side to look at him, narrowing his eyes threateningly. “I’d like to see you try,” he hissed, his arms still holding Magnus tightening protectively.

He chose to ignore Isabelle and Clary who were beaming at him and he was almost certain he saw his sister put her phone back in her pocket and he would have to ask her about it later but for now, he was too distracted by Magnus’s hands that were still grabbing at his shirt under his jacket tightly, tugging lightly to catch back his attention.

Magnus stood on his tiptoe to drop a kiss on his jaw line, whispering into his ear, “Not that I don’t like that possessive side of you but I liked the part where you were leaning in to kiss me again better.”

Alec chuckled and he flipped off his mocking siblings and friends, lunging forward to oblige happily.

His heart skipped a beat, or two, or three but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU I WOULDN’T TORTURE YOU FOREVER (or did I? *evil laugh*).
> 
> What did you think? Come and yell at me to let me know!
> 
> People who leave kudos and comments get the right to punch Valentine in the face. Or so I've heard. Then again, I don't make the rules.
> 
> Half a cookie is still a cookie:  
>  _“Magnus! Isabelle! I’m going to kill you!” Lydia blurted out immediately, voice shaking with anger._
> 
> I'm sorry, that's the best I could do without either spoiling you or boring you to death.
> 
> Come and yell at me on [tumblr](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/).  
> You can yell about the chapter (*cough* Malec kiss *cough*) but you can also come to yell about HOW GOOD CIVIL WAR WAS because I went to see it two days ago and I'm still not over it.  
> My [beta](http://pynchie.tumblr.com/) is awesome.
> 
> We have a date on Thursday, I hope you're ready.
> 
> All the love,  
> L.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec.  
> Queen Lydia.  
> More Malec.  
> Nightmares aren’t funny. Neither is Ragnor.  
> Also, Malec.  
> Valentine is still a creepy creep.

Magnus wasn’t sure how long they stayed in the alley wrapped in each other but at some point the rest of the team had gotten back inside and he was aware of that somehow, not that he would have been able to tell when or if they had said anything to them before leaving.

Magnus wasn’t aware of much except for Alec, Alec’s arms around him, Alec’s lips moving with his, Alec’s hands that were still holding on to him as if he was afraid Magnus would just disappear if he let go of him, which was impossible. There was no way Magnus would move away from Alec. They had to pull away at some point, though, because well, oxygen was needed. If he could have lived without it, he probably would have stayed right there, against the car on which Alec had pushed him at some point, to kiss him until he grew tired of it. So basically, forever.

When Alec pulled back, he was breathing hard and just stared at Magnus, his eyes alight under the lamppost. His lips were shining, red and slightly swollen, and if Magnus couldn’t breathe, it wasn’t just from the kissing.

“We should probably go inside at some point,” Alec whispered and Magnus was reassured to hear that his voice was shuddering, that he wasn’t the only one so affected.

“Do we have to?” he asked, nearly whining and Alec smiled, his hands moving slowly to cup his face, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs.

He leaned forward, pressing a soft, almost chaste kiss against his lips. He apparently had more self-restraint than Magnus because he pulled away almost immediately, although his eyes stayed fixed on Magnus’s lips.

“We can’t exactly stay here forever,” Alec murmured.

“I see no logical reason why not,” Magnus retorted, only half-jokingly.

Alec chuckled and kissed him again and it was really unfair because how did he expect Magnus to get some sort of control over himself back if he kept doing that?

Magnus slid his arms around his shoulders, kissing back eagerly and he was gone again, his mind pushing away any coherent thoughts. He was so screwed. Raphael could never know about this because he would never let him hear the end of it.

He swore he didn’t even realize his hands had gone wandering under Alec’s shirt at some point but somehow, he was stroking the skin of his lower back and Alec’s lips were moving to suck against his throat. His toes curled and he scratched the skin inadvertently and he could feel how Alec’s breath itched, turning warmer against the skin of his neck. Suddenly, the atmosphere around them wasn’t so sweet anymore but heavy with weeks of frustration and tension. Alec nipped at his tense neck and this time, Magnus – and he hated himself for it – had to be the clear-minded one.

“Alec,” he huffed out, bewildered by his own breathlessness. “Alexander, darling, we should really go back inside before this gets out of hands.”

Alec’s lips stopped moving but he stayed put against Magnus’s neck, panting heavily. “Yeah,” he murmured, his lips brushing against the mark he had worked on leaving there. Magnus had to bite the inside of his cheek not to moan. “Yeah,” Alec said again.

He pulled away and Magnus missed his warmth instantly. Nights were never cold in California but in that moment, he felt like the temperature had just decreased drastically.

They stared at each other for a while, saying with their eyes what they couldn’t with words. Magnus had never been one to be rendered speechless but then again, Alec was special.

“Let’s go,” he finally murmured. He took Magnus’s hand in a slow movement, almost shy and Magnus was amazed by how fast he could go from devastatingly appealing to incredibly sweet in half a second.

They made their way back to the living room and were met by smug faces and knowing smiles. Magnus rolled his eyes and turned his head toward Alec. Truth be told, he could understand the smugness. Alec had a couple of red marks on his neck, his hair was completely tousled, his shirt slightly rustled and Magnus didn’t allow himself to focus on his lips. He was fairly certain that he didn’t look any better.

“So,” Jace stated in a loud voice, obviously holding back a laugh, “now that you’re done making out, can we see the pictures?”

Magnus had to fight back a blush and cursed internally because yeah, that was kind of important. He still couldn’t understand why he had been under the impression that something was deeply wrong in that East corridor.

“Yeah,” he croaked, his voice betraying him and he closed his eyes to avoid seeing the amusement in theirs, taking a deep breath. “Shut up,” he grumbled.

Alec smiled, stroking his back lightly. “Ignore the kids,” he said and he had barely the time to get the words out before his phone started ringing loudly.

He picked up, mouthing “Lydia” at the rest of them.

“Hi, Lydia. Wow, slow down. No, they’re fine. Wait a second, I’ll put you on speaker.”

He pressed a button on his phone, holding it towards the rest of the team.

“Alright,” Alec said. “Everyone can hear you.”

“Magnus! Isabelle! I’m going to kill you!” Lydia blurted out immediately, voice shaking with anger.

Magnus grimaced. “Sorry? Did Valentine give you a hard time? I didn’t mean to punch him… It just kind of happened.”

“You’re the one who punched him?” Lydia exclaimed astonishingly. “What the hell happened? No, don’t answer that. Right now, I’m furious at the two of you!”

She sounded positively mad indeed and Magnus frowned because he wasn’t sure he had done anything else wrong.

“What did we do?” Isabelle asked, rising to her feet to get closer to Alec and Magnus to be sure to be heard.

“What did you do?” Lydia echoed wrathfully. “You disappeared!” she fully yelled. “I left Magnus in front of the North corridor with the indications he needed to get to the piano room and when Mr. Morgenstern came back, he was bleeding and you two had disappeared! Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

Magnus bit his lip and heaved out a deep breath.

“Oops,” he uttered with a sheepish shrug she couldn’t see.

“Oops?” she repeated at the top of her voice. “Is that your answer? Because I swear I’ll drive to the villa to strangle you myself!”

“I’m sorry,” Magnus sighed more eloquently. “It’s my fault. I punched him so obviously, we had to get out of there as quickly as possible. I was so angry I couldn’t think straight and I didn’t think of warning you we were leaving.”

“Next time, I want an earpiece too,” she put in and she didn’t sound as angry as she had so Magnus took it as a small victory. “I was worried sick but I couldn’t call you because his stupid guests wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“There probably won’t be a next time,” Luke put in with a small smile. “I’m pretty sure Magnus destroyed any chance we had of approaching Valentine from the inside when he punched him.”

Alec stepped closer to Magnus, his hand not holding the phone dropping to his lower back. He opened his mouth to talk back but Luke was quicker. “I’m not judging,” he added rapidly. “On the contrary. I would have broken his nose myself if I could!”

“It wasn’t broken,” Lydia cut in and Magnus was deeply disappointed. “It was badly swollen, though, and he bled a whole lot. He had to go change.”

Magnus smirked proudly and Alec’s hand tightened its hold on his hips. It was all very distracting. “His suit was ugly anyway,” he said playfully. “I hope it’s ruined.”

Lydia chuckled and he was oddly relieved to hear that she wasn’t mad anymore. “It is.”

“Did he give you a hard time?” Alec asked, rolling his eyes at their antics. “He’s not exactly mild-tempered.”

“No, he was actually in a good mood for the rest of the night, which was weird because he literally had a plaster on his nose that we had to change every half hour because it kept bleeding again.”

“The more I hear from him, the more I think that man is completely insane,” Simon chimed in and his statement was followed by a wave of approving nods and groans.

“Tell me about it,” Lydia sighed. “Anyway, I’m going to bed and you should too. I’ll come over tomorrow night.”

She was saluted by a symphony of disharmonic voices and they heard her chuckle almost fondly before she hung up.

“She’s right,” Hodge said as soon as Alec had put away his phone. “We should get some sleep. We’ll go over these pictures tomorrow.”

His statement was met by yawns and approving groans at best. Magnus was soon left alone with Alec in the middle of the living room, staring at the stairs where everyone had just disappeared.

He glanced up at Alec with a small smile. “We both know we’re not going to sleep,” he said with a playful smirk.

Alec let out a quiet laugh. “Stop making everything sound dirty. Patio?” he suggested.

Magnus nodded, making his way outside, Alec on his heels. “It’s not my fault if you can’t get your mind out of the gutter, Lightwood,” he retorted.

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes as they settled on their favorite patio couch. It was the one that faced the pool and further, the fence that lead to the beach.

.

At some point, Magnus had stood up to get them wine because clearly, Magnus didn’t do much without a glass of wine, even if it was just quietly chatting with Alec. Although this night, they didn’t chat much.

Alec was stuck in a haze of his own muddled thoughts, as they often were. He kept replaying the last events in his mind. He wasn’t sure what it meant for Magnus and he wasn’t even sure what it meant for him. He knew he had wanted it – more like craved it, restraining himself for weeks – it seemed silly now.

Alec’s history with relationships was messy at best. Chaotic would be a more appropriate word. He had had, all in all, two boyfriends in his twenty-six years of existence.

The first one had broken up with him because, at the time, he had still been in the closet (Alec had been barely seventeen) and the boy, Mark, had grown tired of being his dirty little secret. Alec didn’t blame him. He had blamed himself, like he often did. Although it had ended poorly, he was grateful for this relationship because it had prompted him to come out to his parents. Although their reactions hadn’t been as positive as he had dared to hope, they had been what he had expected. For people like Maryse and Robert Lightwood, who prided themselves of being part of the wealthiest social circles of New York, having a homosexual son was shameful, especially when it was their oldest who was meant to inherit their empire. Alec had politely – or not – declined the offer when he had turned eighteen by slamming the door of his childhood house and never going back. He missed it, sometimes. Most of the time, he was fine with just Isabelle, Jace and Max when he could get away from their parents’ strict rules.

Alec’s second boyfriend had been different. He had been out for a few years by then and James had stumbled into his life by mistake. They had met in a bar, hooked up and somehow started dating afterwards. Alec had liked James, very much so, but he had never been in love, unlike James who had started to go overboard about their relationship. For someone like Alec, who was deeply uncomfortable with human interactions that didn’t feature his siblings or some kind of robbery planning, it had been unsettling and stressful. It had been worse when James had actually said the words and Alec had been incapable of saying them back. These were important words, words he had only ever uttered when he knew fully and absolutely that he had meant them. Basically, it meant that he had never said them to anyone but his siblings. James had broken up with him soon after. Once again, Alec didn’t blame him.

So, he had a history of messing up his relationships, because he was too “emotionally constipated”, as Jace liked to put it tactfully. As if he was any better.

He didn’t know what it was (and probably wouldn’t have been able to tell if it had slapped him right in the face) but there was something special about Magnus that made Alec hope it would turn out to be different.

“You don’t regret it, do you?” Magnus blurted out of the blue.

Alec’s head snapped toward him. Magnus was frowning slightly but he looked mostly apprehensive. Was it possible that Alec had already managed to mess it up when it hadn’t even properly started?

“You’ve been silent for an awfully long time,” Magnus added, tilting his head to meet his eyes. He was sitting with his legs crossed next to Alec and there was something positively endearing about the whole thing. “What are you thinking about?”

Alec was an adult. Adults talked about these things. It couldn’t be that difficult.

“You. Me. Us,” he blurted out, as eloquently as ever.

Magnus had never minded, though, and he didn’t this time either. He simply smiled.

“Would you care to elaborate?” Magnus asked kindly, reaching out to grab Alec’s glass of wine and putting both their glasses on the floor to take hold of Alec’s hands softly.

Alec had always viewed kindness as a strength. It was something that too many people lacked, especially in his own experience, and Magnus just brimmed with empathy. Magnus wasn’t strong because of his physical abilities (which were quite impressive too, as he had witnessed with his own eyes), he was strong for everything else. He was strong because he managed to be compassionate and kind in a cruel world that had done a lot to push him off this path. It was both unsettling and incredibly charming.

“I like you,” Alec admitted bluntly, the words slumping out of his mouth before he could really think about it. “I really do and it’s weird because I don’t usually like people but somehow… I like you and I liked you almost immediately and I’m not sure what it means or where it’s going –“

“Alexander,” Magnus cut in softly, leaning forward to put a gentle hand on his wrist, “I like you too.”

Alec blinked. “Good. That’s good,” he breathed out. He hadn’t even realized he had been holding his breath.

“It doesn’t have to be more complicated than that,” Magnus pondered. “Whatever this is,” he added, waving gracefully between the two of them, “we’ll figure it out along the way.”

“Yeah,” Alec replied with a considerate nod. “That sounds good.”

“Now, how about I shut down that over thinking brain of yours by giving you something much more interesting to occupy your thoughts?” Magnus said with an almost predatory smirk.

Alec couldn’t have hidden the twitch of his lips even if he had wanted to. “The everlasting debate about why Simon claimed you were Bruce Banner when you’re clearly Tony Stark?” he asked teasingly.

Magnus huffed out a breathless laugh. “I know, right? Tony Stark is definitely my spirit animal. I didn’t want to disappoint poor Sheldon, he was so enthusiastic.”

He shifted toward Alec, hovering close, albeit not close enough for Alec’s liking.

“He’ll be devastated,” he whispered with a smirk. “You’re much prettier than Tony Stark _and_ Bruce Banner anyway.”

Magnus’s smile widened and Alec was bemused to feel the proud feeling in his stomach at the sight.

“My, my, Alexander, you’re trying to seduce me, aren’t you?” Magnus said, a mischievous spark dancing in his eyes. He moved closer and Alec had to shift his legs so he could settle between them.

“Are you seriously quoting The Graduate at me?” he deadpanned, albeit fondly, and it was mostly covered by his breathlessness. His hands found their way to Magnus’s waist on their own accord. “You do realize that movie has a terrible ending, right?”

Magnus smirked, dropping his hands on Alec’s shoulders, straddling his legs to get more comfortable (Alec could pretend it was the only reason). “I’ll let you debate it with Sheldon because frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn right now.”

Alec laughed, a loud and happy noise. “Did you run out of pick-up lines so you’re using movie quotes instead?”

Magnus chuckled. “Busted.”

“Who would have believed that the infamous Magnus Bane is actually a giant dork?” Alec muttered with a smirk.

He didn’t give him time to reply, finally pressing their mouths together.

It was just like the first time, only hours ago. They breathed together and Magnus melted into his arms, fingers finding their way into his already disheveled hair. Alec was grateful to be sitting on the couch because he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t have collapsed with how giddy he suddenly felt, kind of ridiculous and terrifying. But frankly, he didn’t give a damn.

.

He didn’t know how it happened, couldn’t remember moving but suddenly, he was lying on the couch in an awkward angle (being tall was a nightmare sometimes) and Magnus was on top of him, his long ring-clad fingers wandering on the bare skin of his arms, leaving a burning prickle in their path. His own hands were plastered against Magnus’ back, bringing him closer and yet never close enough.

Magnus shifted to settle against his chest, their hips brushing together and they moaned into each other’s mouth almost loud enough to be embarrassing.

Magnus pulled back, holding himself on Alec’s shoulders. “Okay,” he murmured, “we need to slow things down before I lose my remaining self-control.”

“Yeah,” Alec agreed breathlessly. “Yeah.” And he almost rolled his eyes at his own eloquence.

“I mean, I definitely want to,” Magnus added with a flourish, clearing his throat awkwardly, “but maybe we should go on a date first… or something.” He sounded as convinced by his own words as Alec was.

Alec nodded and Magnus pulled away to let him sit back, staying close to him with his legs crossed. His cheeks were slightly flushed, his hair completely disheveled and his eyes were shinning and Alec was stunned to realize that _he had done that_.

“Well,” he said slowly, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears, “Could that count as a date?” he asked, gesturing to their abandoned glasses of wine on the floor.

Magnus blinked but he quickly caught up. A devilish smirk broke onto his face and Alec’s heart skipped a beat.

“Yeah,” he murmured. “It can definitely count as a date.”

“Well, in that case, we’ve had like… at least fifteen dates before,” Alec replied and he couldn’t believe he was trying to justify their lack of restraint. Although if he was honest, he had no regrets.

Especially not when Magnus’s smirk grew wider and his eyes met his heatedly. “Which means we should have been doing that like… fifteen dates ago.”

Alec chuckled and he rose to his feet, grabbing Magnus’s hand to drag him inside the villa. “Really, it’s long overdue,” he said.

“Totally,” Magnus breathed out, his voice hoarse with what could only be desire.

Alec didn’t reply, taking the steps to his bedroom almost two at a time. He wasn’t even ashamed to appear so eager because clearly, Magnus was in no better condition.

“Shit,” he muttered, stopping dead in his tracks.

They had arrived in front of his bedroom’s door and his enthusiasm dropped dramatically.

“What?” Magnus whispered. They were both very aware of the other inhabitants of the house sleeping in the rooms around them.

“I don’t have anything,” Alec admitted sheepishly and yet, he almost automatically leaned closer, stepping into Magnus’s personal space.

Magnus smirked, tugging on his hand to drag him along the corridor to his own bedroom. “I do,” he replied, pulling him into his room.

Alec didn’t waste any time, lunging for his mouth. “I’m not going to ask why,” he mumbled against his lips, sliding his hands under his shirt to bring him closer.

“Safe sex is always better,” Magnus murmured back smugly. “And I knew you wouldn’t last forever without jumping me. I mean, I’m pretty irresistible.”

Alec snorted and pulled back just so that Magnus could see him roll his eyes. “You’re impossible.”

“But in a good way, right?” Magnus retorted with a teasing wink.

Alec had trouble grasping the fact that this man, this incredible, joyful, glimmering and luminous man wanted him. And Alec wanted him back more fiercely than he had wanted anyone in his life. Now that he was aware of that, that it was out in the open and there was no turning back, he felt free, more so than ever. That knowledge was probably the reason why he felt oddly bold all of a sudden. It had to be why he let a smirk play around his lips and his hand drop on Magnus’s ass to squeeze it playfully, watching as his eyes widened in surprise, before they darkened again.

“In the best way possible.”

.

_Magnus prided himself with how skilled he was at what he did. For most people, he counted as a bad person. Thieves were never exactly praised in any society but well, Magnus wasn’t looking for praise anyway, although it was always nice to read an article about how the police was still failing to catch him. He sometimes thought he should cut out these articles and make some kind of board he could splatter on the wall of his apartment in New York. He probably would have done it already if he wasn’t sharing said apartment with Raphael, who would just tear the thing down like the grumpy cat he was._

_Being so good at what he did was for several reasons. One of them was that he trained hard to always keep his senses alert. While it might look like he was freewheeling his way into it most of the time, he never got into a job if he wasn’t entirely prepared for it. Even then, he was always attentive to his surroundings. This was probably why he had frozen in shock when he met Ragnor Fell._

_Everything had gone smoothly. He had broken into the vault without much difficulty. He had managed to avoid the castle’s security almost too easily. He had heard many praises about security systems in England but it turned out to be quite a disappointment because he had encountered no obstacle as of now._

_That was, until he heard a voice with a heavy foreign accent behind him. He had just been about to break the glass that protected his intended target, a priceless ring that had belong to some French king he had no real interest about. The ring was a beauty, though, and he wasn’t even sure he would sell it once it was his. Maybe he would keep it as a trophy, something to remember his first robbery in England by._

_“Well, this is terribly unfortunate.”_

_Magnus froze, his mouth falling open. Raphael was going to kill him if he got arrested in England of all places. Raphael hated England, although Magnus always thought he should enjoy the rain since it was a perfect allegory for his glooming personality._

_“Terribly unfortunate,” the stranger repeated, mostly to himself._

_Magnus finally turned around, observing the man in front of him. He was quite tall, slightly taller than Magnus himself, and his hair was an uncommon shade of blonde, almost white. He had big, green, laughing eyes and was dressed like he was coming back from a fancy dinner, if that fancy dinner had been held two centuries ago. He was smiling, eyes lit up with amusement._

_“Who are you?” he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously._

_“The name is Ragnor Fell,” the man said. “And you are?”_

_“Not telling you,” Magnus retorted swiftly. “What are you doing here?”_

_Ragnor chuckled and Magnus observed him doing so with confusion. He felt oddly out of place and it wasn’t a feeling he got very often._

_“I believe I’m here for the same reason you are, my friend,” he replied with an easy smile. “King Whatever’s ring.”_

_“Well, I was here first,” Magnus replied petulantly._

_“That you were,” Ragnor smirked. “I was wondering why the alarm system was already off.”_

_Hiding a proud smirk, Magnus stepped away from the glass but he stayed between his targeted item and the stranger. The man scanned his movements cautiously and Magnus could see, now, that he wasn’t as nonchalant as he appeared to be. His jaw was flexing faintly, almost unnoticeably._

_“Now, how are we going to play this, chap?” Ragnor said with a smile._

_“There is nothing to play,” Magnus argued with a frown. “I was here first. Go away.”_

_“Americans are so rude,” the man sighed. “Is this a way to greet a colleague?”_

_“We’re in an unconventional business,” Magnus countered._

_The man didn’t seem nonplussed, on the contrary. His smile widened. It was a peculiar smile, Magnus pondered to himself. It wasn’t mocking, it wasn’t a smirk. It was a real smile that seemed to indicate he was having the time of his life._

_“Indeed we are, my friend,” Ragnor replied good-heartedly._

_Magnus hesitated for a second, eyeing him warily._

_“So if we’re not colleagues, let’s call it fellow bandits,” he grumbled. “It has a nice_ ring _to it, don’t you think?” he added, putting extra emphasis to the word._

_Magnus couldn’t help but snort at the horrible pun. He had always been a sucker for stupid puns._

_“I thought English people were supposed to be funny,” he retorted with a smirk._

_“I hate stereotypes,” Ragnor replied and his accent suddenly sounded heavier. “I try to be as unfunny as possible to stop the spreading of this terrible misconception.”_

_“You’re succeeding,” Magnus mocked, not unkindly._

_“Oh, darling, now you’re just flattering me so I let you run away with the ring,” the man said, obviously amused, taking a nonchalant look at their surroundings._

_“Would flattery work?” Magnus asked._

_“It might,” Ragnor responded with a dismissive shrug. “I’m easily corrupted.”_

_Magnus didn’t reply immediately because it occurred to him that he was engaged into a playful banter with a man he didn’t know, in the middle of a robbery he had planned for weeks, while the change of shift in the security was due to happen any minute now and he had to move soon if he didn’t want to get caught._

_Clearing his throat, he stood straighter on his feet and took a look at his watch. “I’ll buy you a Guinness, or whatever you English people drink, if you just let me finish this so we can get out of here as soon as possible. The next patrol is due in seven minutes.”_

_Ragnor crossed his arms over his chest and quirked an eyebrow indifferently. “Alright then,” he sighed. “Make it two pints and we have a deal. I did waste my night, after all.”_

_Magnus turned around to face the glass and hide the smirk that was growing on his lips. “I’m sure we can help with that as well,” he muttered in a seducing tone._

_Ragnor chuckled. “You Americans have no chill,” he sighed, although it was light-hearted. “Sorry, darling, I’m straight.”_

_“It was worth a shot,” Magnus retorted as he pierced the glass and grabbed the ring swiftly._

_He eyed it with hesitation, looking back up at Ragnor._

_“Keep it,” the English man said with a kind smile. “I don’t really need it, I was just bored. Let’s say it’s a gift to cement our new friendship.”_

_Magnus found himself oddly not opposed to the idea. He had never really believed in fate because he had always made his own path but maybe he had been wrong. Maybe there were accidents of time and place, maybe there were immediate sparks flying between two people sometimes, that were meant to be a promise of something bigger._

_“I’m not sure you know what you’re getting into,” Magnus replied with a genuine smile. “I’ve been told I’m a pretty terrible friend.”_

_“Is that because your friends end up being killed because of you?”_

_._

He should have been used to it by now, but every night, when he woke up with a start from these nightmares, he still felt oddly surprised. It wasn’t so much the nightmares in themselves that startled him, but the fact that his subconscious would put these dreadful words in the mouth of the kindest man he had never known. Ragnor would have never blamed him for what had happened. He would have joked about it, maybe made a terrible pun. He would have reassured Magnus that he was innocent in the events that had occurred that dreadful night two years ago. But Ragnor was gone and Magnus was left to deal with his guilt alone.

Magnus remembered that night they had first met vividly. Well after they had made their way out of the castle, when they had settled in Ragnor’s apartment in East London with surprisingly good wine, Magnus had decided he wouldn’t sell the ring, as a reminder that every now and then, it was good to just take a leap of faith. Oh, how he regretted it now.

Maybe if he hadn’t befriended Ragnor that night, he would still be alive. Maybe if he hadn’t caved, maybe if he had insisted for him not to go in. Maybe if he had been less of a coward… All the maybes in the world wouldn’t change anything.

“Magnus?” Alec whispered next to him, his voice hoarse with drowsiness. “Are you okay?”

He was naked and Magnus could surmise the pale skin of his chest in the darkness, but not much else.

Magnus discreetly dried the traitorous tears that had rolled down his cheeks and sat up, disentangling himself from Alec’s warm body.

“I’m good,” he murmured, not even believing it himself.

Even the darkness couldn’t seem to prevent Alec from seeing right through him. He sat up too and found his hand in the dark, squeezing it gently. Magnus used his free hand to grab the ring on the night table, playing with it absentmindedly. At first, it had been a token of his friendship with Ragnor. Now, it was much more. It had become his most precious possession and his most painful one, too, because every time he put it on – which was everyday – he remembered everything. Time hadn’t yet erased the agonizing memories. In fact, as of now, all he had left was pain, sometimes mixed with memories that had lost their cheerfulness because of his inexorable mourning.

“Nightmare?” Alec inquired slowly, like he wasn’t sure it was acceptable to ask.

“I’m good,” Magnus repeated weakly in lieu of an answer. The ring in his hand seemed to weigh tons.

Alec sighed and Magnus thought he was going to give up and just go back to sleep but – really, he should have known by now – Alec did none of that. He grabbed his waist and pulled Magnus against him, dropping a kiss on his shoulder.

“No, you’re not,” he whispered. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it but you don’t have to lie to me.”

“I’m not lying to you,” Magnus argued halfheartedly, his voice shaking uncontrollably.

“Then don’t lie to yourself, it’s worse,” Alec replied, dropping another kiss on his neck.

Magnus hummed thoughtfully. He let Alec push him back in a lying position and snuggled against him, his hand settling on his stomach. Alec hissed slightly when he felt the cold metal of the ring but he didn’t complain. His hand met Magnus’s in the dark, tangling their fingers together. He slid his free arm around Magnus’s shoulders, dropping a kiss against his forehead.

“It’s not your fault, you know,” he murmured.

Magnus blinked, his whole body freezing in a mixture of horror and shock.

“You cry his name in your sleep,” Alec explained before Magnus could try to lie. “It’s not the first time it happens.”

Magnus gulped difficultly. “It is my fault,” he whispered slowly, dragging the words out. It occurred to him that he had never said them out loud before but now that they were out, it was simply and purely agonizing.

“You didn’t pull the trigger,” Alec argued. His thumb was stroking lightly against the naked skin of Magnus’s shoulder in a soothing gesture.

“Why does it feel like I did, then?” Magnus muttered imperceptibly. In the quiet of the room, it was impossible for Alec not to hear him, though.

“You didn’t,” Alec repeated patiently, pulling him closer. “You did nothing wrong. You need to forgive yourself.”

They had barely decided to give it a try and Magnus already felt like they were months-deep into their relationship, baring their hearts to one another. It was terrifying. Nonetheless, he felt oddly peaceful, soothed by Alec’s heartbeat against his ear.

“Hodge was right from the beginning,” Magnus sighed. “You’re too good for me. You deserve better.”

“I decide what I deserve,” Alec replied and he sounded slightly annoyed but Magnus knew it wasn’t directed at him. “Screw Hodge,” he added with a groan for good measure.

“Cheating on me already?” Magnus scoffed, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

Alec snorted and Magnus could easily imagine the fond roll of his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he huffed and it was a simple statement, uttered jokingly, but they both registered the deeper meaning behind it.

“You’re something else, Alexander,” Magnus muttered, somehow breathlessly.

“Coming from the infamous Magnificent Bane himself, I’ll take it as a compliment,” Alec said, his fingers stopping their exploration of Magnus’s arm to squeeze it gently.

“As you should.”

.

Magnus was in a good mood and no one, not even Hodge, who was annoyingly tapping his fingers on the coffee table, could change that. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand his eagerness, because he was eager himself, but he was trying to read the newspaper and it was slowly starting to get on his nerves. His mind was still on an Alec-shaped cloud and he didn’t want to get down from it earlier than necessary. Hodge was irritating, but that was nothing new so he could deal with it. It was made even easier when Alec joined them in the living room, freshly showered, and dropped on the couch next to Magnus, leaning into his body almost automatically. Magnus welcomed him with a smile, shifting to allow him closer.

Hodge stared at them for a second, rolled his eyes and resumed his fidgeting.

“What’s wrong with you?” Alec asked and Magnus almost applauded himself for not being the one who finally snapped.

Hodge blinked, apparently taken aback, and quirked an eyebrow. “What?”

“I know you and you’re fiddling,” Alec said blatantly, pointing at him with his hand that wasn’t distractedly laying on Magnus’s knee.

“I just want to get this over with,” Hodge sighed. “My villa has turned into a reality show and I’m tired of hanging around doing nothing.”

“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine?” Luke chimed in as he barged in the living room, Clary and Simon on his heels.

Hodge mumbled something to himself but didn’t reply out loud.

“Simon, you can settle everything. Jace and Isabelle will be there soon,” Luke said in his paternal voice (which Simon called it his Nick Fury voice “but without the swearing” although Magnus was pretty sure he actually meant Samuel L. Jackson).

Simon turned his laptop on and loaded the pictures Magnus had taken the night before so that they would appear on the plasma TV. The photographs were slightly blurry because the setting hadn’t exactly been ideal for professional photography but they were clear enough that they could work with them. Magnus had taken as many pictures that he could of the inside of the manor and he filled them in on what he had noticed as the photographs were passed on. What really interested them though, was the East corridor. If Lydia didn’t have access to that part of the estate, there had to be a reason why. Simon stopped when they arrived at these pictures.

They were quite dark and taken from an awkward angle, indicating that Magnus had hidden in the casing of a door or a window to avoid being seen. Nevertheless, they could distinguish quite easily what Magnus had described to them in the earpiece the night before. There were two guards standing in front of a door that had a strong metal lock at the top and a box that indicated a number combination was needed to open it on the side. The guards were both wearing strict suits and they could make out gun holsters at their hips.

“I can’t pinpoint what it is,” Magnus sighed, scratching his brow in reflection, “but I know there is something that doesn’t add up.”

Simon frowned, focusing on the screen and continuing passing the photographs of the East corridor.

“Stop,” Jace blurted out, squirting his eyes at the screen. “Go back to the first one.”

Simon stared blankly at Jace for a second but obliged.

“Okay,” Jace breathed out, a focused edge to his voice. “Pass them again, slowly.”

The silence that followed was excruciatingly long. Magnus couldn’t even focus on the screen anymore. Instead, his eyes scanned Jace. He was leaning forward, elbows tugged on his knees and a deep reflective frown was bringing his eyebrows together. The tip of his tongue was poking out of his mouth in concentration and Magnus had to admit it was quite endearing. Damn, these Lightwoods really made him go soft. Again, his thoughts drifted to Raphael who could never ever, ever hear about this. Which meant that he would, eventually, and that he would tease Magnus about it relentlessly.

“There!” Jace exclaimed loudly, jolting him from his reverie.

“What is it?” Luke asked.

Jace stood up, stepping in front of the TV. “Look!” he uttered almost excitingly, pointing at the bottom of the door. “First of all, there’s light under the door, which is weird because why would the lights be on in a room if it’s just a safe in there?”

Magnus nodded approvingly. Next to him, Alec shifted and leaning forward, copying the exact expression his brother had had a minute ago. “Oh, shit,” he muttered, apparently going to the same conclusion Jace had.

“What is it?” Clary inquired, voicing out loud what the rest of the team was thinking.

“Look under the door,” Alec breathed out, his eyes widening slowly.

“There,” Jace said, pointing at a shadow on the picture. “See the shadow? Now, Simon, pass the pictures again. Slowly.”

Simon obliged, frowning. Magnus watched, bewildered, as the shadow seemed to move. He had taken the pictures in rapid succession and he had barely shifted, frozen by the concern of being caught. He knew the movements of the shadow were not his fault.

“Oh my God,” he murmured, his mouth falling open.

“What is it?” Luke asked this time, voice wavering with impatience.

“The shadow is moving!” Jace exclaimed. “This is not the room where the safe is kept. Or it might be but the safe is not the only thing in this room. There is someone in there, a real person!”

“What? Like a prisoner?” Hodge blurted out, his surprised expression mirroring the rest of the team’s faces.

“The room is triple-locked,” Alec deadpanned, not unkindly. “I doubt they’re in there because they want to.”

“I’m calling Raphael,” Magnus heaved out, breathing heavily. “We need to speed things up.”

He shared a glance with Luke, who was the only one who still had the presence of mind to nod at him in approval.

This whole thing had just gotten on a whole new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> First of all, thank you so much for all the comments and all the yelling you did on the last chapter! I'm glad you liked it and I sure hope you liked this one as well but something tells me you might have... ;)
> 
> When you leave kudos and comments, Magnus uses a movie quote as a pick-up line on Alec. You wouldn't want to cockblock them now, would you? Hahaha
> 
> Cookie??? COOKIE!  
>  _“This is a stupid idea and I don’t like it.”_  
>  _“You never like any of my ideas,” Magnus deadpanned._  
>  _“This might very well be your stupidest idea ever,” Raphael snapped back and he sounded genuinely angry, which should have been worrying to Magnus but he was too focused on trying to put his plan together in his head to really pay much attention to Raphael’s gloominess. “And that’s saying a lot because I’ve known you for fifteen years and witnessed many of your stupid ideas.”_  
>  Next: Grumpy Raphael is grumpy. <3
> 
> I'm very close to my next hundred followers on [tumblr](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/) and you know what happens when I reach that, don't you? *wiggle eyebrows*  
> So brace yourselves, you might get next chapter on Saturday instead of Monday ;)
> 
> My [beta](https://pynchie.tumblr.com/) is one of the cool kids.
> 
> I love you all, you bunch of crazy cupcakes. <3
> 
> All the love,  
> L.
> 
> Ps: Spanish readers, you can find a translated version of this fic [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11928631/1/).


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is not happy.  
> Magnus is a master in the art of diversion. Alec doesn't complain (much).  
> Oh, you poor, poor sweet summer child, Simon.  
> Magnus has a plan. The team doesn't approve.

“This is a stupid idea and I don’t like it.”

“You never like any of my ideas,” Magnus deadpanned.

“This might very well be your stupidest idea ever,” Raphael snapped back and he sounded genuinely angry, which should have been worrying to Magnus but he was too focused on trying to put his plan together in his head to really pay much attention to Raphael’s gloominess. “And that’s saying a lot because I’ve known you for fifteen years and witnessed many of your stupid ideas.”

“Raphael, honestly, you know I love you but you can’t talk me out of this.”

“Magnus, this is too dangerous,” Raphael argued, voice wavering slightly in what sounded a lot like panic. “Don’t do it.”

“I have to,” he sighed. “That’s the best way to get this plan going.”

“Fuck your stupid plan,” Raphael groaned. “If you get yourself killed, I’ll murder you.”

“Of course you will,” Magnus replied with a fond smile. “If there’s really someone in that room, we need to act fast.”

“I’ll talk to my boss and I’ll be on the next plane,” Raphael said, cold and resolute. Magnus was about to argue but he didn’t have a chance to. “Shut up,” his friend blurted out harshly. “I’ll be there as soon as possible. If I can’t talk you out of this on the phone, I’ll talk you out of it face to face.”

“Raphael, you should know that I’m quite obstinate by now,” Magnus put in halfheartedly.

He really wanted to joke about the whole situation but Raphael’s worry was starting to make his will crumble slowly. He knew his idea was dangerous but it was also the best idea they had (not that the rest of the team was aware of it yet). They couldn’t wait for Valentine to go away for a weekend, not anymore.

“Stop joking around,” Raphael snapped. “This is not funny, Magnus!”

He tried, he really tried, but Magnus couldn’t help but feel the guilt twist his stomach. He couldn’t remember a time he had heard so much worry in Raphael’s voice. In fifteen years, he had seen the full palette of his emotions. He had seen him angry and furious, often enough that he could make the difference between the two. He had seen him concerned, of course he had, because Raphael was always worrying about his safety, even though he tried to hide it behind snarky remarks most of the time. The tone he was using now was a mixture of fury and fear and it should have been familiar territories to Magnus but he was taken aback by the vigor of Raphael’s distress.

“You’re all I have, okay?” he blurted out with heat and Magnus knew it was partly because Raphael hated how vulnerable it made him sound. “After Ragnor, I…” He cut himself off and took a deep breath and Magnus felt guilt prickle even stronger down his stomach at the knowledge that he was the one bringing such anguish to his friend. “I can’t lose you too,” he finished lowly, his voice barely a whisper.

“This is our best shot if we want to act quickly,” he simply replied and he knew it wasn’t the answer Raphael wanted to hear but it was the truth. “I’ll be fine.”

“We’ll talk face to face,” Raphael repeated severely. “We’ll find another way.”

He had hung up before Magnus could argue any further. He heaved out a deep breath and slumped on his bed, staring at the ceiling. However hard he twisted his brain to find another plan, he kept going back to the same idea. It was risky, he knew it was, but it also seemed inevitable somehow.

There was a knock on his bedroom door and he didn’t bother answering it because whoever was behind it would come in anyway. The people in this house had absolutely no regard whatsoever when it came to privacy, not that Magnus was any better himself.

He didn’t mind it the slightest, though, when the door opened slowly to reveal Alec, looking at him warily. Magnus smiled at him, holding out his arms to beckon him closer. He was pretty sure the only way he would have appeared more like a petulant child would have been if he had started whining. Alec scoffed, unable to hide an endeared smile, and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He climbed onto the bed and right into Magnus’ waiting arms.

It was a bit awkward because he was so tall but they somehow made it work, Alec burying his face in Magnus’ neck, gently closing his arms around his waist.

“What did Raphael say?” he asked softly, his warm breath sending a wave of shivers down Magnus’ spine.

“That I’m an idiot,” Magnus replied with a roll of his eyes, “and that he’s hopping on the next plane.”

Alec’s head popped up from its hiding spot, looking at Magnus with a frown. “Why?”

“He wants to talk some sense into me,” Magnus responded with a bored voice.

“Why?” Alec asked again. “What did you do?”

“Nothing yet,” he sighed. “Can we talk about it tonight when Lydia is here? I really don’t want to fight with you right now.”

“Why would we fight?” Alec persisted, a weary edge to his voice.

“Tonight, Alexander,” Magnus pleaded with a beseeching gaze.

“I don’t like it when you don’t talk to me,” Alec grunted.

Magnus smirked and pushed him onto his back, immediately moving to position himself on top of him. Alec’s hands went to his hips automatically.

“Talking is the second best thing I can do with my mouth,” Magnus teased, leaning in to bite on Alec’s bottom lip.

He groaned, chasing after Magnus’s mouth and Magnus was ready to give him anything he wanted but Alec pulled back, his head falling back on the mattress.

“Are you trying to distract me with sex?” he asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Magnus faked an affronted gasp. “Alexander!” he exclaimed exaggeratedly. “I am deeply offended that you would deem me capable of such promiscuity.”

Alec gave him a pointed stare, quirking an eyebrow. “Really?” he deadpanned. “Really, Magnus?”

“Yes,” Magnus went on, never dropping the act. “I am pure and innocent.”

Alec chuckled, his hands sliding under Magnus’s t-shirt to stroke the skin of his lower back. “You’re about as pure and innocent as the devil himself.”

Magnus’s mischievous smirk did nothing to contradict his words. He leaned forward again, his lips brushing teasingly against Alec’s mouth before he abruptly drifted lower, sucking on his neck. Alec tried to stifle a moan but stretched his head to allow Magnus further access, his hands tightening their hold on Magnus’s hips.

“You’re not playing fair,” he huffed, already out of breath.

“You love it,” Magnus whispered against his ear, before lightly biting on the lobe.

Alec growled in the back of his throat, heaving a breath through his nose.

“We do have to talk about whatever we need to talk about,” he murmured but his lack of assurance was made obvious by his panting.

“Sure, darling,” Magnus chuckled against Alec’s neck, teeth nipping on his Adam’s apple. “But right now, I have something else at the top of my to do list.”

“You’re evil,” Alec breathed out, although he was clearly smiling.

“I’m fabulous,” Magnus retorted smugly. “And you’re wearing too many clothes,” he added heatedly, rolling his hips deftly.

“Fuck,” Alec growled.

“My thoughts exactly.”

Alec rolled his eyes, both in pleasure and fond exasperation. His hands moved swiftly, releasing Magnus’s hips to grab at his collar, pulling him forward to devour him with a kiss.

Magnus: 1. Alec: 0.

.

Simon was not staring. He was not.

Okay, maybe he was staring a little but it was completely Izzy’s fault.

She had dragged him to the pool about an hour ago and he had eventually grown tired of it so he was just sitting on the edge, watching her as she swam lengths relentlessly. She looked like a mermaid, absolutely gorgeous and positively entrancing. So, yeah, maybe he was staring a little. She was his girlfriend so he had the right to stare, right? Well, at least, he thought so.

Isabelle caught his eyes as she turned to start yet another turn and grinned devilishly at him. It occurred to him that he had been nothing close to discreet but she didn’t seem to mind, if her smile was anything to go by.

“Don’t pretend not to know how beautiful you are,” he groaned simply with an unapologetic shrug.

Isabelle laughed and it was such a lovely sound, happy and clear that it made Simon giddy for a moment. She swam her way to him and stopped right next to him, hovering close. She reached out to grab his shoulder, pulling him forward to kiss his lips tenderly. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and it probably made it awkward but he didn’t think Isabelle minded so he didn’t either.

“What was that for?” he asked when she pulled back, a goofy grin on his face.

“I wanted to,” Isabelle replied softly before she plunged back in the water, her long legs splashing some water on him. He chuckled fondly.

“Stop ogling my sister,” boomed a voice behind him.

Simon rolled his eyes and turned around to glare at Jace, who was on the patio with Clary. They were sitting quite close, close enough that from the small distance it looked like they were stuck together. Clary had her sketch book on her lap but Simon didn’t think she had actually drawn anything because she had probably been too busy making out with Jace to concentrate on anything else. Jace had an arm over her shoulders but he was gazing straight at Simon, an arrogant smirk playing on his lips.

Simon was always wary around Jace. It was hard to know how to behave around him when his moods were as unpredictable as the weather. Jace drifted from anger to joy to arrogance, to an entire palette of vivid emotions easily. No one but his siblings seemed to be able to foresee what his next mood would be and Simon had quickly understood that it was one of the main reasons why Alec was so protective of him. Although Alec was protective of all his siblings (and anyone he actually liked, really, the guy was just a giant mother hen underneath his tough demeanor), it was even stronger with Jace because Jace was as reckless as he was good-hearted and he needed someone to take care of him, even though it wasn’t obvious when you first saw him.

Simon had disliked him profoundly when they had first met. Nevertheless, he had grown to like him and he believed Jace kind of liked him too, which was a surprise to them both. So, he knew that when he made snarky comments about Simon’s relationship with Isabelle, he didn’t really mean any harm. It was just his way of telling Simon that if he screwed up, he would serve as dinner to the sharks. Simon had no intention of screwing up. He liked Isabelle far too much for that. And he was kind of terrified by what would happen to him if he got on her brothers’ bad side so there was that too. He truly hoped Max was less scary.

Isabelle emerged out of the water, going to sit next to him and turned to look at Jace. “Mind your own business,” she shouted before sticking her tongue out at him.

“Protecting my little sister is my business,” he retorted, sticking his tongue at her too.

“I have enough of that with Alec,” Isabelle said, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. “I don’t need the extra pain in the ass.”

“Ooh,” Jace exclaimed with a smirk, rubbing his hands together, “I’m going to tell him you said that!”

Isabelle narrowed her eyes ominously. “Then I’ll tell him that you threatened Magnus… twice! And that you beat him up in doing so.”

Jace deflated for a second but quickly recovered. “He was fine!” he protested loudly, crossing his arms over his chest. “I didn’t really hurt him.”

“Alec doesn’t need to know that,” Isabelle replied, raising a brow in challenge.

Jace almost pouted. “You’re evil,” he sighed in defeat.

Isabelle beamed like it was the best compliment she had ever heard and Simon realized, almost with a start, that he was completely smitten. “When you have two older brothers, you do what you need to do to survive,” she stated gravely, although it was softened by the amused twitch of her lips.

Jace rolled his eyes and turned back to face Clary, clearly admitting his defeat. Simon chuckled fondly but his laugh was cut short when Isabelle focused all her attention back on him, leaning forward to peck his lips, almost chastely.

“Why are you shouting?” Hodge asked abruptly as he stepped outside, brow furrowed in confusion.

“I just had to teach my brother a valuable lesson,” Isabelle replied with a proud smirk.

Hodge looked between Jace and Isabelle for a second but didn’t question further, shaking his head fondly. Simon wasn’t sure what the story was between Hodge and the Lightwoods. He knew he had known them since they were all teenagers and that he was like a mentor to them. Anyone could see that he truly cared about them but he also sometimes kept his distance, like he was scared that if he got too close, he would end up burning himself with how strongly the Lightwoods siblings all shined. Simon could relate to that. They all transpired with a power, a silent energy that could be frightening.

“Lydia just arrived,” he informed them, gesturing toward the inside of the villa. “Team meeting in ten minutes. Someone go find Alec and Magnus. I haven’t seen them in hours.”

He went back inside without another word, mumbling something under his breath that Simon couldn’t make out.

He rose back to his feet, grabbing the t-shirt he had discarded on a lounge chair a while ago and put it back on. “I’ll go get them,” he said.

Simon bent over to peck Isabelle’s lips once more and made his way inside. He went to knock on Alec’s bedroom door and peaked inside when he heard no response, surprised to find it empty. He thus moved to the end of the corridor, knocking again on Magnus’s door. He didn’t get any more of an answer so he opened the door, stepping inside carefully and stopped dead on his tracks.

“Oh God,” he exclaimed loudly. “I’m so sorry!”

Alec and Magnus froze, both their heads spinning to meet him. There was a sheet above them and Simon was very grateful because he couldn’t distinguish much except for their torsos and that was more than enough. Alec was hovering above Magnus, holding himself on his arms and they were very obviously both naked, Alec’s pale skin contrasting acutely with Magnus’s brown one.

“What do you want?” Alec groaned, not moving an inch.

“Sorry,” Simon repeated, finally snapping back to reality and turning around to face away from them.

“Can we help you with something?” Magnus asked and he sounded like he was about to burst into laughter and Simon hated him a little bit, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“Uh – Yeah – Well, no… Sorry,” he stuttered lamely.

“Simon,” Alec snapped impatiently. “What the hell do you want?”

“Lydia is here,” he finally answered, clearing his throat awkwardly in a failed attempt to regain some kind of composure. “Team meeting in ten minutes.”

“We’ll be there,” Alec replied strictly.

“Thank you for the warning,” Magnus added and even though Simon was facing away from them, he could perfectly picture his devilish smirk.

“You’re welcome. Great,” Simon stammered again. “I’ll just go now. You can… get back to it. Or not. ‘Cause we have that meeting in ten minutes. Or whatever. You can do whatever you want. It’s a free country and I’m totally okay with whatever you decide to do in your free time and –“

“Simon!” Alec interrupted harshly, his voice rising with irritation. “Out!”

“Yeah,” Simon agreed with a quick nod. “See you in ten minutes.”

He quickly got out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He just had the time to hear Magnus laugh and Alec groan in annoyance.

.

“Stop laughing,” Alec grunted as he buttoned his shirt.

Magnus was standing a few feet away from him, trying to tame his messy hair in the mirror and he was still chuckling quietly to himself, an amused smirk dancing on his lips. His silk shirt was unbuttoned halfway through his chest, doing nothing to hide the red marks on his neck and his collarbone, a clear testimony to how they had spent their afternoon. Alec had to resist the urge to ask him to cover himself up because he knew that the teasing from Jace would be unbearable. It had nothing to do with the fact that the mere sight of Magnus exposing the traces of their previous activities like that made a buried feeling flutter in his chest, a mixture of pride and possessiveness and need that nearly left him breathless. He didn’t remember feeling that way before but he didn’t really have the time to analyze whatever was going on there because clearly, there were more urgent matters to attend.

Magnus spun on his feet to face him and some of his willpower immediately crumbled away. He was left gaping for a moment. It would have been much easier if he hadn’t been so damn gorgeous. Magnus seemed to realize that because he stepped forward, straight into Alec’s personal space.

“You’re giving me bedroom eyes again,” he said with a smirk, reaching out to straighten Alec’s shirt. “And you’re the one with the best self-control out of the two of us so you should stop before I drag you back to bed.”

Alec grinned, leaning down to kiss him. “My reputation is completely overrated.”

“Alexander,” Magnus growled in warning. “We’ve already scarred poor Sherwin. Let’s not scare the next person who comes in.”

 “You know it’s Simon,” Alec retorted with an amused smirk. “He gets all miserable when you pretend not to know his name. He thinks you don’t like him.”

“Of course I like Samuel.”

Alec chuckled, shaking his head fondly. He took Magnus’s hand, dragging him out of the bedroom and to the living room with him, where the rest of the team was already gathered. Jace and Isabelle stared at them when they arrived (unlike Simon, who was pointedly looking at anything but them) and Alec had to resist the urge to shift awkwardly on his feet, embarrassed by their obvious scanning. It quickly turned to annoyance when he saw the beginning of a smirk form on his brother’s face.

Jace barely had the time to open his mouth. “Not a word,” Alec growled threateningly, narrowing his eyes at him. His siblings simply laughed and Alec was left to wonder if he could disown them somehow.

“Hi Lydia,” Magnus exclaimed cheerfully, releasing his hand to go to her, kissing both her cheeks in greeting.

“Don’t use your magical charm on me,” she warned, but she was smiling. “I’m still mad at you for not telling me you were leaving yesterday.”

Alec was amazed to realize the dinner at Valentine’s had only been the day before. A lot had happened since then. He mentally chastised himself because really, not much had actually happened plan-wise. What had really happened was a lot of very hot, very mind-blowing sex with Magnus. Magnus had been right: he really needed to get his mind out of the gutter.

He urged himself to focus back on the conversation. Magnus was just finishing explaining to Lydia how the situation had degenerated the night before and how it had lead him to punch her boss and she was nodding along, understanding shining in her blue eyes. She was smirking a little and Alec thought that she would probably make a very good thief herself if she put her mind to it.

“Like I told you yesterday,” Lydia said when he was done, “he didn’t seem that angry. He actually seemed… amused.”

“That guy gives me the creeps,” Simon butted in, visibly repressing a shudder.

“Tell me about it,” Isabelle mumbled, arms crossed protectively over her chest. Alec nearly wanted to drive to the manor right then to punch Valentine himself.

“There is something else,” Luke put in cautiously. “Something we need to talk to you about.”

Lydia perked up, raising a curious eyebrow.

“Is there someone else living in the manor with Valentine? Have you ever heard of anyone else?” Luke asked.

Lydia frowned, gaze lost in space for a moment. “No. There’s no one. He has guests staying for a few days once in a while but no one permanent.”

Luke heaved out a deep sigh, passing a hand over his tired features. “I was afraid you would say that.”

“Why?” Lydia asked, obviously confused. “What’s going on?”

Luke let Hodge do the explaining of the gloomy conclusion they had drawn this morning upon the inspection of the pictures Magnus had taken. Lydia blanched visibly, her mouth falling open in bewilderment. When he was done, she took her head between her hands.

“This is insane,” she muttered but the room had fallen utterly silent so they could all hear her clearly.

“It is,” Magnus cut in softly, dropping a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Which is why we need to do something quickly.”

Lydia nodded in approval, glancing up to Magnus. “I can try to sneak into the East corridor to see what’s up but there’s an alarm.”

“We appreciate it,” Magnus replied with a kind smile, “but it’s too dangerous. You would risk exposing yourself and we all know what Valentine is capable of. We don’t want you to get hurt.” He paused for a moment, waiting for something and Alec didn’t know why but he had a creeping feeling growing in his stomach, an apprehension he knew came from the expression Magnus was sporting now but couldn’t explain. “I have an idea, though, but I need to ask you a few questions first.”

Lydia nodded warily, gesturing for him to go on.

“Is there something that could push Valentine to get rid of some of the guards for a while?” Magnus asked. “Or some way to get them away from their posts?” There was no trace of a smirk on his face, on the contrary. He was deadly serious, all business, his brows lightly furrowed.

“Well, obviously, if there’s a trespassing, they all move there,” Lydia replied after a reflective pause. “Otherwise, not really. Even when he goes away for a few days, there are fewer guards but they’re still there.”

Magnus nodded, scratching his ear absentmindedly. Alec had learned to know this gesture meant he was thinking too hard about something.

“Does he go in the East corridor a lot?” he inquired and there was something in his voice, a decided edge that did nothing to temper Alec’s concern.

“Yes,” Lydia stated firmly. “He usually goes there for lunch and then again in the evening when I’m heading out.”

“So he probably visits whoever is in there,” Magnus replied reflectively.

“Magnus, where are you going with this?” Isabelle asked, voicing Alec’s own thoughts out loud.

“I’ll get to that”, he answered. “Do you think there’s a way he’d get rid of some of the guards?” he questioned, turning back to Lydia.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. He might, for the right reasons.”

“Do you think he’d agree to get rid of some of the guards if I’d ask him to?” Magnus uttered slowly, dragging the words out apprehensively.

“What are you talking about?” Alec cut in with a frown.

Magnus spared him a quick glance, soft and open but Alec was too distressed to appreciate it.

“I have an idea,” he said in lieu of an answer. “And none of you is going to like it but it’s the best idea we have.”

“Magnus, I think I know where you’re going with this and I can’t let you do that,” Hodge put in, a disapproving edge to his voice. “It’s too risky.”

“It’s our best shot,” Magnus retorted firmly.

“What exactly is this idea?” Jace asked, glancing between Magnus and Alec, but Alec was as confused as the rest of them and he found himself getting a little bitter at the thought, shrugging at his brother.

“Lydia, I need you to tell Valentine that I want to apologize,” Magnus said leisurely, ignoring the rest of the team to focus on her.

“What?” Isabelle exclaimed. “Why would you want to apologize?”

“I don’t _want_ to,” Magnus replied, “and I am definitely not sorry but he doesn’t need to know that. Let me explain and then you’ll be free to yell at me.”

He cast a glance over the room, his eyes drifting over the familiar faces, but Alec was well aware that he clearly avoided looking his way.

“We need to act fast,” Magnus went on when no one else tried to talk. “This is not just a robbery anymore, we all know that. We need to get whoever he’s holding prisoner out. We can’t just leave them at his mercy. But we won’t be able to do that without a good distraction. So I’ll be the distraction.”

“No,” Alec said harshly.

“Yes,” Magnus declared with gravity, cutting short any attempt at further argument. “I’ll go in on the pretext of apologizing for punching him. I’ll keep him occupied while the Lightwoods get in by the attic. Lydia can work with Clary on drawing a map of the manor so you know where you’re stepping foot. I’ll help with what I’ve seen from the East corridor. While they go in, the rest of you,” he added, gesturing to Luke, Hodge and Clary, “will have to provide a distraction to lure the guards away from the East corridor so that Alec and Jace can break in. Sean, we’ll still need you to disable the security cameras so that none of your faces are caught on tape.”

“He’ll kill you the moment he realizes something is wrong,” Alec snapped. He was relieved to notice that the rest of the team nodded in support of his statement.

“Then it’s your job to make sure he doesn’t,” Magnus retorted. “Jace and you can take care of freeing the prisoner and then breaking in the safe if it’s in that room. Isabelle will disable the alarm like she did for Rosenberg. She’s done it once, she knows how to do it and she’ll be able to do it again. This leaves you about four minutes and a half to do all of that. We’ll wear the earpiece. As soon as you’re out of the room, one of you can call me and provide an excuse for me to leave. Four minutes and a half is not a lot of time but it can work on both sides. It’s not a lot for us but it’s also not a lot of time for him to notice that something is going on. Hopefully, we’ll all be gone by the time he realizes what happened.”

“Hopefully?” Alec echoed angrily. He just wanted to reach out to grab his shoulders and shake him to knock some sense into his head. “Hopefully is not good enough, Magnus!” he exclaimed. “This is a terrible idea!”

“It’s a solid plan,” Magnus replied stubbornly. “You’re letting your feelings for me cloud your judgment.”

Alec’s mouth fell open in bewilderment. He couldn’t believe Magnus had just used this to make his point. His eyes darkened.

“I’m not,” he responded grimly. “This is too dangerous. What if he doesn’t want to hear about your apology? What if he just wants to get back at you for punching him? What if –”

“Alexander, you can go on forever with ‘what ifs’. What if everything goes according to plan?” Magnus cut in and his voice sounded oddly distanced, like he was trying to show some reserve towards Alec, like he was trying to be nothing but professional and a little while ago, Alec would have appreciated this kind of behavior. Now, he didn’t. They were not just business partners, not anymore, not when Alec’s whole body what still sore from their afternoon spent under the sheets.

“Alec is right,” Luke butted in, cutting short their staring match. “Magnus, we can’t make you run straight into the wolf’s mouth.”

“You’re not making me do anything. This is my choice.”

“But –“ Isabelle started.

“No,” Magnus snapped, standing tall on his feet and in that moment, he almost looked taller than Alec himself, chin up in defiance and eyes held straight in sharp superiority. “It’s a good, solid plan and if we want to act fast, it’s the best we’re going to get. Believe me or not, this is not the most dangerous situation I’ve found myself in and in the words of Sir Elton John, I’m still standing. I can take care of myself.”

“We’re a team,” Luke countered, just as Hodge sighed, “Magnus is right.”

Alec’s head snapped to Hodge, his eyes widening in betrayal. “What?”

“Magnus is right,” Hodge repeated. “It’s a good plan. I don’t like it. I wished we had a better, safer idea but let’s face it, we don’t and we just can’t let Valentine hurt whoever he is keeping in there.”

“Do you dislike him so much that you’re going to let him go on with a suicide mission?” Alec blurted out heatedly, pointing an accusatory finger at Hodge.

“I don’t dislike him,” the latter answered calmly, rolling his eyes.

“He’s jealous of me,” Magnus cut in matter-of-factly, like it was obvious. It must have been because Hodge didn’t try to contradict him.

“I don’t care what this is about,” Luke sighed and Alec was grateful to have someone taking over to try to knock some sense into Magnus (and now Hodge too) because he was starting to tremble with nerves. “Alec is right. If Valentine realizes something is wrong, he won’t give you time to explain or find an excuse, he’ll kill you immediately.”

Magnus heaved out a deep breath. “You all seem to think this is up for debate,” he stated, crossing his arms over his chest in a conceited manner. “It’s not. I’ve made my decision. It might be dangerous but it’s just me. It’s one person in danger, versus the rest of you. I’m not leaving you a choice. I am going to do this and we are going to follow my plan because it’s the best one we have. Period.”

Alec let out a disbelieving, breathless laugh. His mind was running a million miles an hour and he couldn’t think straight, couldn’t summon an argument that would be powerful enough to make Magnus understand how wrong he was. It wasn’t that he didn’t have faith in him, he was almost certain Magnus could pull this off, but he recognized the feeling creeping down his stomach, his protective instincts kicking in strongly. He hoped the rest of the team would be more eloquent than him, because his brain was painfully blank.

“Fine,” Luke sighed, shattering Alec’s hope with a simple word.

He couldn’t even find the strength to argue, his mouth falling open in shock.

“Luke, you can’t be serious,” Clary muttered, sharing a worried glance with Isabelle.

“Magnus is an adult,” Luke said strictly, “and he’s been doing this for a long time. He knows what he’s doing.”

“Doing what?” Jace butted in with a frown. “Going after psychopathic murderers? This is not a regular robbery. Now, I’m sure Alec and I can pull this off, this is not a problem. We’ve done fine at Rosenberg’s but the guy was absent and none of us were putting our lives at risk.”

“I’ll be fine,” Magnus repeated inflexibly.

“If anything happens to you, how do you expect us to forgive ourselves?” Alec blurted out in irritation, voice wavering with both cold fury and concern.

He didn’t say the words but he could read in Magnus’s eyes that he understood exactly what Alec meant. He knew that he was referring to Ragnor, to Magnus’s guilt, to the nightmares that scattered his nights, keeping him from sleep. It was a low blow, Alec had to admit, but it was also his last resort.

It seemed to strike a chord in Magnus’s because he dropped the determined act after a quick moment and uncrossed his arms, his shoulders slumping slightly. His features softened and it was actually way worse for Alec to witness than when he had been holding the resolute demeanor because the vulnerability Magnus was suddenly displaying made his heart clench in his chest. He had known about Magnus’s guilt, he had heard him whimper Ragnor’s name in his sleep but nothing had prepared him for the hurt he could read in his eyes.

“Look,” Magnus stated softly, “I would have been in danger anyway. We all knew from the start that Valentine was dangerous and that this whole thing was risky. If I had offered this exact plan a few weeks ago, none of you would have protested like you are now. We spent a lot of time together and we obviously grew to like each other. Trust me, I am grateful for your concern but you have to forget about me and think about the bigger picture. This is a good plan.”

The silence that followed his statement stretched for a while and Alec knew there was coherence behind his words, knew that Magnus had thought this through and that it wasn’t just a passing whim. His brain was aware of all of that but his heart was beating hard in his chest, his wild heartbeat echoing in his temples deafeningly and he had to take a deep breath to force himself to calm down. It didn’t work.

“So, Lydia,” Magnus said when no one tried to protest again, “can you please talk to Valentine tomorrow and set up a dinner? Tell him I called you because I want to apologize and that I’d rather do that without the full security and the myriad of guards around.”

She didn’t react immediately, her eyes focused on Alec, who lowered his head to avoid any of their gazes, because she wasn’t the only one trying to catch his eyes. He didn’t want to let them see how affected he was. His strong reaction was bewildering even to him and he felt utterly vulnerable, utterly exposed.

Alec had always been a protector but he realized now that it was also partly because Jace and Isabelle and Max allowed themselves to be taken care of. They knew he needed it and somehow, they needed it too. They knew how important their safety was to him, how vital it was for him to know them safe. Magnus had never let anyone protect him. Alec was aware of his relationship with Raphael, but he was also aware that no matter how worried Raphael got, it never stopped Magnus from acting on his impulses. Magnus could take care of himself and had no will to see that change, especially not for someone he had known for a couple of months. Alec hated it. He hated how useless it made him feel. How powerless. How absolutely terrified he was to realize he was already in too deep.

“Fine,” Lydia answered, giving up on her attempt to reassure Alec with a glance.

“Thank you,” Magnus sighed.

An awkward silence settled again and Alec was surprised to realize Simon didn’t even try to break it. He glanced up at the hacker and was surprised to meet his eyes immediately. Simon gave him a small smile, like he knew exactly what was going on inside of his head but Alec highly doubted it was true when he had no idea himself.

“Hey!” Lydia blurted out overenthusiastically in an effort to ease down some of the tension. “It just occurred to me… I don’t have a code name!”

Alec faked a chuckle, trying to appear composed. Unlike his, the rest of the team’s laughter seemed genuine.

“I think I’m going to have to surrender my Maria Hill alias to you,” Simon put in with a soft smile. “It suits you.”

Lydia grinned at him, then at the rest of the team. “Who are you then?”

“I guess I’ll have to be Spiderman,” Simon declared theatrically. “It’s a burden but someone has to bear it.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jace grunted with a roll of his eyes. Two seconds later, they were arguing.

Alec ignored them to look back at Magnus who was staring right back at him, a patent apology in his eyes. His skin prickled unpleasantly, his heart panging painfully in his chest.

How he wished he would have never agreed to this in the first place. It was far more demanding than he had imagined in the first place.

And he couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> What did you think of the chapter?  
> Poor Simon. He'll be okay, though. I don't think he's scarred for life.
> 
> When you leave kudos and comments, Magnus uses his distraction skills on Alec. _(no, I'm not making these up!)_
> 
> Cookies are good for your health:  
>  _“Raphael?” Luke blurted out in surprise. “What are you doing here?”_  
>  _“Murder,” he retorted without stopping, almost ripping the fence out of its hinges._  
>  _He easily spotted Magnus because he was wearing a bright red shirt and also because he was sitting with his legs crossed next to Clary, whose red hair was pretty recognizable._  
>  _He stomped his way down the beach quickly. “Magnus!” he yelled as soon as he was close enough to be heard._  
>   
>  Next: Grumpy Raphael turns into Very Angry Raphael. (with Raphael's POV, yay!)
> 
> Come and yell at me on [tumblr](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter on Monday!
> 
> All the love,  
> L.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *old people' sigh* teenagers  
> Max is a precious little shit.  
> Alec needs a hug.  
> Raphael is a happy bunny, as always.  
> Queen Lydia makes an appearance.

There was something peculiar about people like Alec, people who were so used to put others above themselves that they sometimes forgot they had to care about themselves too. Alec knew it was a huge flaw of his, but he had never tried to change it. He knew, too, that repressing his feelings for too long was dangerous. He tended to be a straightforward person which made him feel like a ticking time bomb sometimes, building up tension until he finally exploded. He hated those moments when he lost control of himself and let himself be ruled by uninhibited emotions. Running had also been a good solution for him to clear his mind but this one time, he needed something else, something concrete. He needed to hear a familiar, soothing voice.

“Hey,” he breathed out as soon as his little brother picked up the phone.

“What’s wrong?” Max asked immediately.

Alec had never been good at hiding his feelings, he was too blunt for that, but it was even worse with his family who could distinguish his disarray in the slightest edge of his voice. Max had always been the most observant of them all.

“I just wanted to hear from you,” Alec sighed. “What’s up?”

“Alec, what’s wrong?” Max repeated, completely ignoring his question. “You sound miserable.”

“I… I’m –“ He cut himself off, releasing a deep sigh. He wasn’t even sure why he was feeling so down, why he was so upset about this whole thing.

Magnus had been right. They had known from the beginning that it was going to be dangerous.

“Is it that new boyfriend of yours?” Max asked. Alec didn’t have the time to think of an answer that his little brother was talking again. “Don’t try to deny it. Izzy sent me a picture of you making out with him with a caption saying ‘our brother is on fire’ in capital letters and with like seventy exclamation points.”

Alec grunted in annoyance. He remembered thinking he had seen Isabelle with her phone in her hand when he had first kissed Magnus but well, he had been kind of distracted.

“I’m going to kill her,” he groaned.

Max chuckled. “So, is it the boyfriend?”

“Yes and no,” Alec sighed. “I’m freaking out a little.”

Max hummed in understanding, waiting for the rest of it but nothing came. Alec didn’t know how to voice his worry out loud and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to talk about it, even though Max was one of the people he trusted and loved the most in the world.

“Because of your feelings for him?” Max helpfully put out. “You really like him, don’t you?”

Alec could have tried to deny it but there was no point in doing so when he was talking to someone who knew him so well and wouldn’t judge him. “Yeah,” he breathed out. “I do.”

“Does he know that?” Max asked.

“I don’t know,” Alec sighed. “That’s not really the problem. But it’s not really important. It’s just me being overprotective again and I should just shut up and get over it.”

“Alec,” Max scoffed, almost indignantly. There was a strange little softness in the way he said his name and for a second, Alec almost felt like he was the little brother, the one who needed protection and comfort. “You need to stop hiding,” Max continued and Alec frowned. “I know you did a lot of that with Mom and Dad being… disapproving but you don’t have to anymore and you don’t have to try to suppress who you are and how you feel all the time. You deserve better.”

Alec wasn’t sure why and how but his heart fluttered warmly in his chest. Somehow, it seemed like it was what he had needed to hear.

“You grew up too fast,” he muttered, an edge of nostalgia to his tone.

Max snorted. “You’re just saying that because I’m wiser than all of you but you have to remember that it’s not that hard with a bunch of idiots like you as older siblings.”

Alec laughed and the lump that had been weighing on his stomach seemed to lighten a little. “You used to be so cute when you were little. What happened?” he joked.

“Jace,” Max retorted teasingly.

 “True,” Alec chuckled. “So, are you still grounded?”

“Nope,” his little brother responded and he could hear him slumping onto the couch and his mother complaining in the background about him putting his feet on the coffee table and the muffled sound of his mother’s voice made an uneasily feeling prickle in Alec’s chest again. He hadn’t heard it in a long while. “But Mom is still insisting for Jordan to drive me to school every morning. The good news is I managed to convince them to let me finish the school year in New York before we have to move again. When are you guys coming back? I miss you.”

“I miss you too. It looks like we’ll be back soon,” Alec replied and the thought managed to bring a genuine smile to his lips.

“Cool,” Max answered cheerfully. “What about your boyfriend? Is he from California?”

“No, he’s from New York.”

“So I can meet him when you’re back, right?” his little brother asked and Alec could perfectly picture the devilish pull of his lips that he took after Isabelle.

Alec hadn’t really thought about this. He had had neither the time nor the energy to think about where his relationship with Magnus would stand once they were back in New York. They had agreed not to worry about it, to let things flow and see where it was going but it was easier to do that while they were living under the same roof. What about when they were back to their regular lives? Would they find a place for the other in their everyday lives?

“We’ll see,” Alec sighed because he wasn’t sure what else to say.

There was a knock on the door of his room and Alec raised his head from the mattress to glance at Magnus when he entered, giving him a questioning look from the door frame. He gestured for him to come in and Magnus did so, shutting the door behind him but he didn’t move closer, shifting awkwardly on his feet. Alec felt a guilty pleasure at the sight of him looking nervous for once. It was nice to know the tables could turn once in a while.

“Max, can I call you back?” he asked.

“Yeah,” his little brother said. “Mom says hi, by the way.”

Alec cleared his throat, surprised and scratched his brow reflectively. “Yeah. Tell her we say hi too. I love you.”

“Love you too. Hey, Alec?” Max called out. “If you really like him, just tell him whatever you want to tell him. Don’t find yourself excuses to mess this up.”

“Stop being shrewd,” Alec growled but it was lighthearted. “You’re sixteen. I don’t like it when you’re cleverer than me.”

Max laughed, loud and happy. “Too late,” he blurted out and he hung up promptly, the sound of his laughter echoing in Alec’s ear and warming his heart.

He looked up at Magnus who seemed to hesitate to move closer, his hands tugged in his pockets, his eyes avoiding Alec’s warily.

“Are you mad at me?” he asked, voice small and hesitant.

Alec thought about it for a moment. “No, I’m not mad,” he sighed.

Magnus’s shoulders slumped in relief as he let out a deep breath. He moved closer, sitting next to Alec who was still lying sideway on the bed.

“Okay, maybe I’m a little bit mad,” he admitted after reflection. “But I’m mostly worried.”

Magnus smiled, a soft smile that lit up his eyes and slid a hand in his hair tenderly. “I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that,” Alec retorted quietly.

“I can take care of myself,” Magnus replied for what seemed to be the hundredth time. “It’s our best option. I can deal with being the one on the line.”

“Stop saying that,” Alec groaned. “You make it sound like you’re a liability. You’re not.”

Magnus’s hand moved from his hair to stroke his cheek. “You have your siblings,” he murmured. “You need them to be safe and that’s what you should focus on. Luke, Clary and Simon have each other. I have nothing to lose.”

There was a finality in his tone, something deep that Alec couldn’t begin to understand. He knew that, underneath it all, it was also the guilt he still carried over what had happened with Ragnor. He knew that, somehow, it was probably his way to make amends. And Alec had no idea how to make him understand it wasn’t needed, that none of this was his fault, that he was not trivial.

“You have me,” Alec whispered and he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment at his own confession, because it was probably too much too quick. They had barely given in the feelings between them. It was too early to be in so deep already and he wasn’t sure it was the right thing to say but he meant it and Max had told him to stop hiding and perhaps his little brother was actually wiser than him.

He watched as Magnus softened and leaned in to peck his lips lightly.

“You won’t let me protect you,” Alec murmured because now that he had started, he might as well get it all out. There was no point in turning back. “That’s what I do. That’s what I’m good at. I protect people I care about and I care about you. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do if you don’t let me protect you.”

“And I love that about you,” Magnus replied with a fond, albeit sad smile, “but you can’t protect everyone all the time. Who’s going to protect you?”

Alec opened his mouth to answer but found himself unable to do so, his mind going blank. Magnus shook his head and lied down, snuggling against him. Alec closed his arms around him and couldn’t hold back a smile of his own. Maybe he had just really, really needed a hug.

“We’ll be fine,” Magnus muttered reassuringly, squeezing his waist gently. “I promise I’ll be careful.”

Alec hummed dismissingly and he couldn’t ignore the voice in his head telling him all of this was a lie but he chose to disregard it for now. He would do plenty of worrying anyway so he might as well enjoy the sweetness of the moment, the comforting presence of Magnus in his arms.

“Max wants to meet you,” he said with a chuckle, figuring it was a way like any other to alleviate the mood.

Magnus looked up at him, quirking an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Izzy sent him a picture of you and I… making out,” he explained and he tried to sound annoyed but it turned out strikingly fond instead. “So, obviously, Max wants to meet you.”

“I’d like that,” Magnus replied after a pause. “When we’re back in New York... I mean, if you want to.”

Alec grinned, leaning down to kiss him properly. “I’d like that too,” he murmured softly.

“Do I have to be worried? Is he going to beat me up like Jace?” Magnus snickered.

Alec frowned, trying to piece everything together. “What?” he blurted out, pulling away a little to glance down at the man in his arms. “What are you talking about?”

Magnus’s mouth fell open, realization taking over his features as he reflected upon his own words. “Oh… Ahem. I mean… nothing,” he stammered and it only deepened Alec’s frown because Magnus did not stammer. Ever.

“Don’t bullshit me,” Alec growled. “What did Jace do to you?”

Magnus gave him an innocent smile, sliding his hands under his t-shirt and Alec glared at him, grabbing his wrists to prevent them from going higher.

“You’re not going to distract me with sex again,” he said, narrowing his eyes accusingly. “What did he do?”

“Let’s just say you’re not the only protective Lightwood brother,” Magnus eluded, obviously amused.

Alec made an ugly noise in the back of his throat, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “I’m going to kill them both. Max is definitely my favorite sibling.”

Magnus laughed. “Don’t kill Isabelle. I like her. She’s nice to me and she can hold her liquor,” he joked, freeing one of his hands to stroke his brow, smoothing his frown gently. “And Jace actually likes me too. He was just worried about something else and took it out on me. I can handle him.”

“I swear they’re going to be the death of me,” Alec sighed. “I’m sorry you had to put up with him.”

“You don’t need to apologize on his behalf,” he replied with a smirk. “Your brother actually apologized himself.”

Alec raised an eyebrow, scoffing indignantly. “I don’t believe you,” he blurted out.

Magnus gasped, faking an offended look. “He did! Are you calling me a liar?”

“Yes,” Alec replied, biting his bottom lip to hold back a laugh.

Magnus put a hand over his heart in an exaggerated flourish. “I’m deeply offended. I don’t think I like you anymore.”

Alec snorted. “Now I know you’re a liar,” he retorted with a smug smirk that would have made his sister proud.

“Ooh,” Magnus uttered boldly. “Cocky. I like it.”

Alec leaned in to kiss him but Magnus stopped him, bringing a hand over his mouth, a teasing spark dancing in his eyes.

“Nope. You called me a liar. I’m mad at you.”

Alec nipped at his fingers playfully and took advantage of Magnus’s affronted cry to bury his head in his neck, dropping heated kisses against the exposed skin.

“I’m sure I can find a way to make it up to you,” he mumbled playfully, his fingers already working to unbutton the rest of his shirt, which was already half undone anyway. His lips followed his movements, drifting to his collarbone.

It took several seconds for Magnus to answer and when he did, he sounded out of breath and Alec couldn’t help but to smirk against his skin. “I don’t know,” he breathed out. “I’m pretty mad. You really – uh, really hurt my feelings.”

He moaned, his fingers finding their way to Alec’s hair. He started squirming but Alec pushed him deeper in the mattress, straddling his legs and rolling his hips.

Magnus’s breath hitched. “I can’t believe I thought you were shy,” he muttered, his eyes widening slightly.

Alec chuckled, holding himself on his arms to look at him. “Maybe I’m the liar then,” he retorted, adding a playful wink for good measure.

Magnus bit his lip and reached out to grab his collar, pulling him closer for a kiss.

Alec avoided his lips swiftly, going back to his jaw line. “I thought you were mad at me,” he taunted.

“I can’t even remember why,” Magnus almost whined as Alec nipped at a sensitive spot bellow his ear. “You’re forgiven. Now, kiss me.”

Alec smirked and brushed his lips against his teasingly. “Nope,” he muttered, pulling back with a laugh, his fingers working on opening Magnus’s jeans slowly.

Magnus’s eyes widened and he stared disbelievingly at him. “Who are you?” he asked breathlessly.

“I did warn you I was not as good as you all think I am,” Alec retorted suggestively.

“Fuck,” Magnus moaned, lifting his hips to help Alec get him rid of his jeans. “You’re the evil one!” he added accusingly.

Alec’s smirk widened. “You have no idea.”

Magnus: 1. Alec: 1.

.

Raphael Santiago had been told off often enough to realize he was not a patient person. But the person telling him off had always been Magnus so he didn’t pay too much attention to it because Magnus was not a reliable judge of character. He was always an idiot, but he was even more of an idiot when it came to his opinions on people.

After everything he had been through (and Raphael knew everything, even what he didn’t tell him because he could read him as easily as an open book), all the pain, the misery, the loneliness, the heartbreak, he still put his trust in people blindingly. The worst thing was that it wasn’t even out of naivety, because Magnus was not naïve and hadn’t been so in a long time. It was just that he preferred to act kindly because he “expected people to be kind in return”, as he had told Raphael himself more than once. So, really, he was clearly an idiot.

Raphael was used to his idiocy but this… This was out of this world. This could very well be the stupidest idea he had ever had and that was saying a lot because Raphael had had to bail him out of jail three times since they knew each other and one of these times had been for public indecency.

His anger had had the time to build up since he had left New York and now he was about to explode and the fact that no one was answering the damn door was not helping. At. All.

So, maybe it was only the second time he pressed the door bell but then again, he was not a patient person. The door finally opened and he barged inside, ignoring Simon – or whatever his name was, it was hard to follow Magnus’ rambling when he never used twice the same name to talk about him – cry of protest.

“Where is Magnus?” he barked, murder in his eyes.

Simon seemed to hesitate and he was probably right to because someone was going to get slaughtered and it definitely was written on Raphael’s face.

“Where?” he repeated through gritted teeth, lowering his voice threateningly.

The poor boy gulped difficulty. “On the beach with Clary. Meditating,” he eventually replied, pointing a shaky finger at the back door, looking like he was about to melt in a puddle of nerves.

Raphael stepped outside and his eyes darted for a moment to the patio, where Luke, Hodge and the Lightwoods siblings were gathered, leaning over the coffee table, papers scattered all over it.

“Raphael?” Luke blurted out in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Murder,” he retorted without stopping, almost ripping the fence out of its hinges.

He easily spotted Magnus because he was wearing a bright red shirt and also because he was sitting with his legs crossed next to Clary, whose red hair was pretty recognizable.

He stomped his way down the beach quickly. “Magnus!” he yelled as soon as he was close enough to be heard.

Magnus jumped, turning around with a frown and the smile that had begun to form on his face at the sight of Raphael quickly disappeared when he took in his fuming features. He looked frightened for a moment and Raphael didn’t blame him because he couldn’t remember ever being so furious.

“Oh yeah, you better be scared,” he groaned menacingly, pointing a trembling finger at him. “I am going to kill you.”

“Well, that would kind of defeat the purpose of trying to protect me, wouldn’t it?” Magnus retorted haughtily but he quickly deflated when Raphael stepped forward angrily, rising to his feet to take a few much needed protective steps back.

Clary followed his lead and stood between the two of them, watching Raphael warily.

“Raphael, calm down,” she put out cautiously.

He was aware of the rest of the team catching up with them but he didn’t dignify them with a single glance, too busy glaring at Magnus.

“It’s alright, biscuit,” Magnus said calmly, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“It’s not alright!” Raphael yelled angrily. “Do you have a fucking death wish? Because I can arrange that!”

He stepped forward again but someone grabbed his arm robustly to stop him, pulling him back and his blood boiled. He swiftly spun around, his murderous glare now directed to the eldest of the Lightwood brothers.

“Let go of my arm, Lover Boy, or I swear I’ll put your criminal ass in jail,” he muttered threateningly.

His eyes darkened and his hold on Raphael’s arms tightened. “You need to calm down,” he growled dangerously, his jaw flexing with irritation. “And you need to stop threatening Magnus because I know you care about him but you’re not the only one.”

Raphael let out a cruel laugh. “What? You think that because you banged him a couple of times you know him better than I do?” he snarled viciously.

“Raphael!” Magnus snapped disapprovingly.

His head twisted back to him. “No, really, how well do they know you?” he roared ferociously. “Do they have any idea how many times Cat and I had to nurse your sorry ass back to life, you fucking moron? Do they know how fucking reckless you really are or do they all believe the fancy legends about the Great Magnus Bane? Do they know that you never give a flying fuck about your own safety because you’re so self-absorbed that you ignore the people who would actually give a shit if something were to happen to you? Ragnor wasn’t enough of a lesson for your thick head?”

Magnus took a step back, looking at Raphael like he had just slapped him.

“Enough,” Lover Boy thundered, voice grave and commanding.

Raphael ignored him, snatching his arm out of his hold. He was breathing hard and his head was still swimming with fury.

“I didn’t know I was such a burden,” Magnus finally said and his eyes were firm and cold but Raphael knew him too well not to discern the hurt behind it.

Okay, maybe he had gone slightly too far.

Magnus took a deep breath and turned to face the rest of the team. “Leave us, please.”

They must have learned to recognize when Magnus was obstinate enough not to accept arguments because they started moving, slowly and warily, back towards the villa. Clary lingered next to Magnus and she rubbed his arm reassuringly before she followed, jogging to catch up with the rest of them. Raphael watched as she took the hand of the blonde one – really, he couldn’t be bothered with names – and continued walking, looking over her shoulder at Magnus, brow furrowed in worry.

Of course, the only one who actually stayed behind had to be Lover Boy. He stepped closer to Magnus, looking down at him with a concerned frown and Magnus gave him a reassuring smile, dropping a hand on his waist.

“I’ll be fine,” he said, apparently answering his silent question. “Raphael is not going to hurt me.”

“He already did,” Lover Boy retorted through gritted teeth, and Raphael had to admit he was surprised because he had been able to tell he had hurt Magnus with his words because he had known him long enough to but him? He had only known Magnus for two months. He shouldn’t have been able to read him so easily.

“I’m fine,” Magnus guaranteed softly, bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek, and it was almost embarrassing to witness because it seemed like an utterly intimate gesture. Lover Boy softened immediately.

He leaned down, pressing a quick but tender kiss to Magnus’ lips and he stepped back. He turned toward Raphael, narrowing his eyes threateningly.

“Watch what you’re saying because if he doesn’t make you regret it, I will,” he growled.

Raphael rolled his eyes. He dealt with serial killers every day. It took a bit more than that to scare him.

“Whatever you say, Lover Boy,” he scoffed.

Alec glared at him a while longer before walking away, hands in his pockets, an edgy hitch to his steps.

When he was away from earshot, Raphael turned back to Magnus. His anger had diminished a little but clearly, not enough.

“I get why you’re angry,” Magnus said evenly before he could open his mouth. He was calm, yes, but Raphael recognized the faint flexing of his jaw as bad news. “I get it but that was unnecessarily cruel. And rude. They did nothing wrong and you shouldn’t take it out on them.”

“Nothing wrong?” Raphael echoed disbelievingly. At least, he wasn’t shouting anymore because if he continued, he was just going to lose his voice. “How about letting you go through with that idiotic plan of yours?”

Magnus let out a humorless, quiet chuckle. “Do you really think I gave them a choice? I already had this fight with them and I really don’t want to have it with you too.”

Raphael clenched his teeth, balling his fists at his side. “I don’t care if you don’t want to,” he replied, tempering his anger as much as he could. “We are going to fight about this face to face like the adults we are.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him and bit his lip. Raphael squinted, following the movement and he shook his head in both fondness and exasperation.

“You’re about to laugh, aren’t you?”

Magnus did, although he tried to hide it for Raphael’s sake. “I’m sorry,” he chuckled. “It’s just hilarious that you think that yelling at each other is an adult thing to do.”

Raphael’s lips twitched with the beginning of a smile and he tried very hard to stay angry but it was Magnus and he had never been able to say angry at him for too long. “You’re an idiot.”

“Ah,” Magnus exclaimed with a grin. “Here’s the Raphael I know and love.”

Raphael sighed, all anger gone. There was still worry though. Deep, profound, unbearable worry.

“I love you too,” he admitted reluctantly and it seemed to cause Magnus to sober up.

He knew why. Raphael never said these words.

They had grown up together. They were close enough to be brothers in every way but blood. Nonetheless, Raphael didn’t say those words. They were too meaningful. Contrary to popular belief, Raphael was not heartless but that didn’t mean he went around expressing his feelings to whoever wanted to hear about them. Growing up in the foster system would do that to you. The foster system he had known was not a place for love and affection. It had been rough and violent, until Magnus had come along to snatch him out of it.

In a lot of ways, Magnus had saved his life and he had spent many years trying to make up for it, although Magnus kept telling him he had nothing to make up for. He wasn’t going to let him throw all his efforts to the wind so easily.

“You can’t do that,” he sighed and if his voice was wavering, he would blame it on his prior, albeit long gone, wrath.

“Darling, this is not up for debate. I’m doing it and I’ll be fine. You may think I don’t but I can assure you I like living very much.”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “If anything happens to you –“

“I’ll be fine,” Magnus cut him off softly, taking a cautious step forward. “I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Raphael groaned but all harshness was gone from his voice.

“I can promise you I’ll be careful and that I won’t do anything irresponsible.”

“You’re the least responsible person I know,” Raphael deadpanned disbelievingly.

“That’s probably true,” Magnus admitted lightheartedly.

Raphael shook his head again. “You’re making it really hard for me to stay mad at you.”

Magnus’s grin widened and he opened his arms widely, a fond spark in his eyes. “Does that mean I can have a hug?”

Raphael rolled his eyes again but he obliged reluctantly, closing his arms around Magnus’ waist. He had never been one for public displays of affection, unlike Magnus who felt the need to touch the people he cared about constantly, as if to reassure himself they wouldn’t go away. However, he found comfort in their embrace but he found dread too, because it was too intense for it to be meaningless.

“So, what’s the deal with you and Lover Boy?” he asked when Magnus refused to pull away, holding him tight.

“Alec,” he corrected disapprovingly.

“Whatever,” Raphael said blankly. “Answer the question so I know if I have to give him the ‘hurt him and I’ll kill you’ speech.”

Magnus finally pulled back, giving him a pointed glare. “I think you’ve done enough. Actually, I think you should apologize.”

Raphael snorted. “Yeah,” he scoffed. “Not going to do that. You still haven’t answered my question. How do you expect me to report back to Catarina?”

It was Magnus’ turn to roll his eyes. He hit his shoulder playfully. “You need to stop gossiping about my life,” he groaned. “Alec is… I don’t know. We like each other.”

Raphael raised a sardonic eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. “Is this another one of your whims? Because he’s clearly your type.”

 “He’s pretty handsome, isn’t he?” Magnus asked jokingly with a smirk. “No, it’s not a whim. I really like him. It’s actually kind of scary how much I like him.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Raphael sighed.

A comfortable silence settled between them. Raphael took it in, enjoyed the profitable quiet it provided, unable to shake off the feeling that it was just the calm before the storm.

“I’m sorry… about what I said about Ragnor,” he muttered genuinely, clearing his throat a bit shamefully. “It’s just…”

“I know,” Magnus helpfully interrupted as he saw him struggling to form coherent words. “Ragnor was my best friend but I wasn’t the only one who lost him that day,” he added and even after all this time, his voice still wavered with pain when he mentioned him. “You did too. But I didn’t know who Valentine even was at the time. I won’t let history repeat itself.”

Raphael didn’t answer immediately but he eventually nodded. There wasn’t much else he could have done. No one was powerful enough to make Magnus change his mind when he put it on something.

It was the thing Raphael hated the most about him. That, and his stupid capricious cat.

.

Lydia took a deep breath before knocking on the door of the office. It was now or never.

“Come in.”

She closed her eyes for a second, focusing on the reason why she was here and gathered all the courage she could summon to open the door.

Valentine was sitting behind his desk, his reading glasses on his nose, a bunch of papers scattered in front of him. He looked up when she came in and gave her one of his cold smiles.

“Lydia,” he said, acknowledging her with a quick nod. “What do you want?”

“I got a phone call from a David Blaine,” she replied matter-of-factly, using her best professional tone.

He raised an eyebrow, a small smirk forming on his lips and leaned back in his chair, gesturing for her to go on.

“He said he wanted to apologize and asked if you would agree to have dinner with him so he could do so properly,” she went on, carefully repeating Magnus’ words.

“Did he, now?” Valentine sneered slowly.

“He also said that he would rather do that without the full security around. I think he sounded a bit scared,” Lydia added, resisting the urge to fidget with the pen in her hand.

Valentine chuckled coldly, shaking his head but his smirk never left his face. “Of course he did,” he muttered enigmatically.

Lydia shifted awkwardly on her feet but did her best to keep her chin up, unwilling to appear anything but determined in front of him.

“Did he say he would come alone?” Valentine asked, his whole attention focused on his nails and it was like Lydia wasn’t even in the room with him.

“Yes.”

His smirk widened and it sent a wave of unpleasant shivers down her spine.

“Tell him yes,” he ordered. “I’ll give a night off to some of the guards. They could use one anyway,” he continued reflectively, like he was mostly talking to himself. “Tell him Friday night.”

“This Friday?” she inquired, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice as much as possible. “You already have dinner with –“

“This Friday,” he cut her off abruptly. “Cancel my dinner. This is much more important.”

Lydia gulped with difficulty but nodded in agreement. She stayed put, frozen in place as she realized this whole thing was happening. It was real. Friday was only two days away.

“Was there something else?” Valentine asked and to anyone else, it could have appeared to be polite but Lydia had learnt a long time ago not to get fooled by his apparent courtesy.

“No, that was all,” she replied quickly, shaking her head to get back to Earth.

He dismissed her with a disregarding wave and she eagerly got out of the office. She waited until she was back behind her own desk to rummage in her pocket to find her phone.

 _Friday_ , she texted Magnus.

 _Friday it is_ , he replied almost immediately.

Friday it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my precious cupcakes,
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Any favorite part?  
> My personal headcanon is that Alec is absolutely not shy in bed and I will fight anyone over it.
> 
> Kudos and comments contribute to making the world a better place. That, and Malec of course.
> 
> Cookies also make the world a better place:  
>  _“I’ll say it one last time,” he uttered softly, “I’ll be fine.”_  
>  _“You better be,” Alec replied on the same tone, “or I’ll kick your ass myself.”_  
>  _Magnus rolled his eyes. “You know, the whole ‘let’s threaten Magnus to hurt him to show him that we care’ is starting to get old,” he said matter-of-factly._  
>  _“I’ll find another way to show you I care when this is all over,” Alec taunted with a playful smirk._  
>  _“Deal.”_
> 
> So... Friday it is.  
> Except for you. For you, it's Thursday as usual. Aren't you a bunch of lucky little beans?
> 
> Ahem... Little bit of a heads-up: the upcoming chapters are the reason why I added “eventual angst” to the tags. You’ve been warned (again).
> 
> Come and yell at me on [tumblr](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/).  
> And you can send love to my extraordinary [beta](https://pynchie.tumblr.com/).
> 
> All the love,  
> L.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Let me give you one last warning.**   
>  **The next chapters (plural) are going to be nerve-racking and I don’t think you are emotionally ready for it.**   
>  **When my beta sent me back this chapter, the email said “Holy fuck”.**   
>  **Conclusion: Brace yourselves. You’re in for a bumpy ride.**

Alec wished he could have stopped the time. Friday had come far too quickly and he wasn’t ready. Well, he was ready to do what he had to do. He had trained relentlessly with Jace for the past few weeks and they had sped up their rhythm since Lydia had texted Magnus, telling him Friday would be the day, so he was more than ready physically. Mentally, it was something else.

He was lying in bed with Magnus and they were both utterly silent. He hadn’t been able to sleep at all and Magnus had actually fallen asleep for an hour or so but had quickly been woken up by one of his nightmares and they hadn’t talked much since Alec had calmed him down, murmuring in his ear that everything was alright. It had been a lie. Nothing was alright.

So, he wished he could have stopped the time or at least slowed it down so that he could enjoy this moment for as long as possible. There was nothing remotely sexual about the position they were in but it was what was so nice about it. Magnus was just lying in bed with him, his head over his pounding heart, his arm around his waist, their legs entangled together and it was intimate and warm and familiar and so damn comforting that Alec could almost forget his qualms when he closed his eyes and focused on the quiet presence next to him.

He opened them again when he felt a light touch against his brows, slowly moving up to his hair and he met Magnus’s eyes, soft and unguarded and so full of care that it took his breath away.

“You’re thinking too much again,” he whispered.

“I know,” Alec sighed. “I can’t help it.”

Magnus smiled and it was a little annoyed but mostly tender, a lot like the smile Isabelle and Jace often gave him when he was too overprotective again. He didn’t think he was overdoing it this time, though.

“Do you like Ethiopian food?” Magnus asked out of the blue, an obvious attempt to alleviate the mood.

Alec smiled, dropping a kiss against his temple. “Yes. Why?”

“Well, I was thinking, once we’re back in New York, we should probably go out properly and I know this great Ethiopian and Italian fusion restaurant. It’s run by a friend of mine, Luigi, and he’s a bit over the top but his cooking is absolutely amazing so… Yeah, if you want to.”

Alec dropped another kiss in his hair, holding him tighter. “I’d love to,” he murmured confidentially.

“Great,” Magnus breathed out. “Also, you’ll have to meet the Chairman. I don’t date people he doesn’t approve of.”

Alec frowned, pulling back a little to look at him with an eyebrow raised. “The Chairman?”

“Chairman Meow,” Magnus eluded and Alec was scared for a moment when he realized he was actually serious. “My cat.”

“So our future relationship depends on a communist cat’s approval?” he deadpanned.

Magnus pretended to think about it for a moment, gaze lost above Alec’s head before he turned it back to him. “Yep. Pretty much.”

Alec snorted, shaking his head fondly. “You’re ridiculous.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him, but his lips were twitching slightly, betraying his façade. “Chairman Meow doesn’t like it when people are mean to me so you should watch what you say.”

Alec rolled his eyes, letting out a frankly mocking chuckle. “Well, he’s not here now, is he?” he taunted with a smirk. “So I can be as mean as I want to.”

Magnus scoffed indignantly, sticking his tongue out at him. Alec fully laughed this time and he leaned down to kiss him. It was awkward because he was still laughing and Magnus was smiling against his mouth, but it was perfect.

Oh, how he wished he could have just stopped the time. Let him have this moment. Let him have it forever.

.

Magnus ended his call with Raphael and slid his phone in his pocket. He gave himself a last onceover in the mirror. His black shirt was fully buttoned for once, hiding the marks Alec had left on his collarbones. One was still visible, on his jaw right below his ear, but he didn’t really care and had no will to conceal it. He was brought back from his scrutiny of his reflection by a pair of arms sliding around his waist, under his dark red velvet jacket and he couldn’t help but lean into the touch, dropping his head on Alec’s shoulder, his spiked up hair leaving some glitter against his own black sweater.

Alec kissed his neck, too chaste for Magnus’ liking but well, he was undoubtedly the clear-minded one out of the two of them.

“I’m almost jealous that you put so much effort in your looks for a dinner with a psychopath,” he groaned.

Magnus chuckled, bringing a hand behind his neck to capture his lips. Alec’s arms tightened around his waist and he kissed him back passionately, almost desperately.

When he pulled back, Magnus was thoroughly out of breath. “Nothing to worry about,” he said with a smirk. “It’s just my first rule whenever I rob someone.”

“What’s your first rule?” Alec asked, narrowing one eye at him in a curious expression that was far too endearing.

“One should always look as fabulous as possible, even when one is robbing a man,” Magnus stated like it was a quote taken straight from a book.

Alec snorted, hiding his laughter in his neck, pressing a kiss against his pulse point. Magnus smiled proudly but it was as quickly gone as it had appeared when a knock came bursting their peaceful bubble.

“Boys?” Hodge’s voice called through the door.

It could have only been Hodge or Luke anyway. They were the only two who actually respected anyone’s privacy in this house. Magnus felt kind of bad for Hodge because they had basically been infesting his villa for two months now and he was pretty sure he couldn’t wait for this night to be over so he could get his peace and quiet back. Magnus didn’t blame him. He knew their presence must have grown to be pretty obnoxious.

“We should get going,” he added. “We don’t want you to be late, Magnus.”

“Five minutes,” he replied, just loud enough so that he knew Hodge would hear him.

“No funny business,” their host growled for good measure, but it had lost the verve it had held on the first days.

Magnus waited until he heard his footsteps padding away before he turned around, sliding his arms around Alec’s neck.

“I’ll say it one last time,” he uttered softly, “I’ll be fine.”

“You better be,” Alec replied on the same tone, “or I’ll kick your ass myself.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “You know, the whole ‘let’s threaten Magnus to hurt him to show him that we care’ is starting to get old,” he said matter-of-factly.

 “I’ll find another way to show you I care when this is all over,” Alec taunted with a playful smirk.

“Deal.”

.

“Magnus, can you hear us?” Luke asked, a strained edge to his voice that transpired although he tried to hide it.

“Perfectly,” he answered seriously. “I’m almost at the gate.”

“Any last words?” Simon inquired before releasing a pained shout when Isabelle undoubtedly hit his shoulder. “Sorry!” he exclaimed. “Poor choice of words.”

Magnus chuckled. “Never change, Simon,” he said, voice fonder than he had anticipated.

“Hey,” Simon yawped cheerfully. “You remembered my name!”

Magnus deflated and got a hand off the wheel to make a dismissive flourish that none of them could see. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Stan.”

“Too late,” Simon chimed in and Magnus could perfectly imagine his wide grin. “I knew you loved me deep down.”

“I’m at the gate,” Magnus said quickly, eager to change the subject. He was not going to admit he liked Simon as he was just about to walk into hell. It would make this whole situation far too solemn and intense. “I’ll see you all in about an hour and a half.”

“Be safe,” Isabelle butted in, “and kick ass!”

“I always do,” Magnus retorted with a confident smirk. “And I’m counting on you to keep Alec from doing anything stupid.”

Alec’s cry of protest was muffled by Jace and Isabelle’s laughter.

“Promise,” Jace chuckled.

“Good.”

Magnus pulled in the alley and gave his name to the guards at the gate who let him go after checking their files.

“Three guards at the gate,” he said gravely. “I can’t see any around the alley, though. I think he really did give them a night off.”

“Perfect,” Hodge muttered reflectively.

He parked the car next to Valentine’s fancy one and turned off the contact, leaning back in his seat for a moment. He let out a deep breath, gripping the wheel tightly.

“Alea Iacta Est,” he mumbled, mostly to himself, and got out of the car.

The butler led him directly to the dining room, where the table was already set. It was a long table and for a moment, Magnus thought it was going to be one of these scenes from the movies where the two protagonists each ate at one extremity of the table but the cutlery was actually set in the corner so that they would be facing each other quite closely. He wasn’t sure what he preferred.

Valentine, who had been standing by the window with his hands behind his back, spun around when he came in, his eyes sharp and focused.

“Mr. Blaine!” he exclaimed with the overenthusiastically friendly tone he reserved for his wealthy acquaintances. “Can I come closer or will you punch me again?”

Magnus was grateful for the meditation that had taught him to remain in control in all situations because it was probably the only reason why he managed to contain a proud smirk.

He stepped closer, joining Valentine by the window. “I apologize,” he said in his best fake genuine tone. “I shouldn’t have done that. I tend to get a little too possessive when it comes to Laura.”

Valentine studied him silently for a moment, seizing him up shamelessly before he looked up again, a conceited smirk back on his face. “I can understand why you would. She’s a marvel.”

“Oh God, this man has no shame at all, has he?” Simon grunted in his ears, inciting a wave of approving groans.

“It’s all in the past, my friend,” Valentine went on. “I hope you like French cuisine. The chef makes a wonderful _coq au vin_.”

“It’s perfect,” Magnus replied politely.

“Simon, time to disable the security cameras,” Luke said firmly.

“On it, boss,” the hacker replied immediately.

“Can I get you a drink before we eat?” Valentine offered, gesturing to the wooden alcohol cabinet that stood next to the filled bookcase that impressively covered the entire wall behind the dining table. “I’ve got an excellent scotch from 1983.”

“Scotch sounds great,” Magnus said and it was true. He could really use a drink to soothe his remaining nerves.

Valentine poured the drinks and held one to Magnus just as Simon exclaimed, “I’m in.”

“Great job,” Luke praised with his eternal paternal tone. “Alec, Jace, Izzy, off you go.”

Magnus ignored the sound of the obvious goodbye kisses and hugs that were exchanged in his ears to focus back on Valentine. He took a sip of his scotch and was almost disappointed to realize it was indeed very good scotch.

“I guess I should apologize as well,” Valentine said, albeit it was obviously reluctantly to someone like Magnus who had learn to read people well enough. “I was probably out of line myself.”

“Probably?” Clary echoed, a disgusted edge to her voice.

“All in the past,” Magnus repeated with a friendly smile.

Someone cleared their throat to catch their attention and Magnus spun around swiftly. It was the butler again.

“Dinner is ready, Sir.”

“Let’s eat, shall we?” Valentine uttered with an overly courteous smile, gesturing towards the dining table.

Magnus nodded and took a seat. Everything was going just fine.

.

“We’re in place,” Jace muttered as they stopped in front of the East wall.

It was high, higher than it had been for the Rosenberg house but nothing beyond their reach.

“Time to distract some guards,” Clary replied.

Alec forced himself to focus on the task at hand, ignoring the easy conversation Magnus was having with Valentine in his ears. He swiftly turned around, checking that there was no one around them. The street was completely empty except for the three of them.

“Okay Hodge, Simon, let’s go,” Luke ordered, a demanding edge to his tone.

Alec waited and he would have liked to say patiently but honestly, he was squirming, his whole body buzzing with adrenaline and eagerness. He just wanted to get this whole thing over so that he could never think about it ever again.

.

Simon made a show of stumbling to the gates, faking drunkenness as well as he could. None of the guards had noticed him yet but that would change quickly enough.

He staggered to the gate, eyes widened in amazement.

“Wow,” he exclaimed loudly and three pairs of cold eyes turned to him immediately. He refrained the urge to gulp. “That’s a pretty neat manor!”

“Sir, we’re going to have to ask you to take a step back. This is a private property.”

“Oh, come on,” Simon blurted overenthusiastically. “I just want to take a peak. It looks a lot like that hotel in Shining, you know, the Stanley Kubrick movie with Jack Nicholson? Creepy, right?”

“Tell me about it,” one of the guards mumbled and Simon had to stifle a laugh.

“Sir, please step back.”

“Is there a maze in the gardens like in the movie?” Simon went on, dismissing the stern guard with a flourish that would have made Magnus proud. “Here’s Johnny!” he added with a shout, going for his best Nicholson impersonation.

“That kid is drunk,” Guard #2 groaned, obviously annoyed.

“Drunk? Me?” Simon echoed, offended. “Nah.”

“My magic box is all set,” Hodge muttered in his ear.

“Mine too,” Luke added. “I’m ready to press the button as soon as you give me the go.”

Simon smirked. “Do you want to see a magic trick?”

The three guards gave him a flat stare and Simon snapped his fingers, winking at them before he took off running like a maniac. He just had the time to hear the voice coming through one of the guards’ walkie-talkie. “Trespassing! We have a trespassing! West wall. And another one, South wall. What the hell is going on?”

“It worked,” Simon panted, never stopping his running. “I told you it would work!”

“Don’t be so smug,” Hodge retorted, panting too but he sounded as proud as Simon felt.

“How long before they realize it’s just your magic boxes interfering with their signal?” Isabelle asked, voice sounding strained.

Simon finally reached the van and burst inside, immediately grabbing his laptop. “I can probably have them on a merry run for about ten minutes until they realize there’s no one trespassing. Well, there is,” he quickly corrected himself, “but not where they think.”

“Ten minutes,” Alec repeated. “More than enough.”

.

His feet landed swiftly on the floor of the attic and he turned to face his brother and sister, heart beating rapidly in his chest. Jace was wiping dust off his pants, while Isabelle was checking the plan Clary had drawn with Lydia for the billionth time.

“We’re in,” Alec muttered.

He turned to face his sister. “Be careful.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes for good measure but softened when her gaze found her brothers’. “You too.”

She opened the attic door and disappeared into the corridor. Alec shared a tensed glance with his brother and they followed her, although their steps were much slower. They wouldn’t be able to get to the East corridor until she had disabled the alarm anyway.

They moved slowly, all their senses on alert, listening carefully for any suspicious sounds. There was nothing, though, nothing but Magnus still chatting with Valentine in his earpiece and the sound of Simon typing frantically on his keyboard.

“Okay, I’m in the alarm room,” Isabelle chimed in. “Give me one minute and you’re ready to go.”

Alec nodded, although she obviously couldn’t see it. They had just arrived in front of the door that led to the East corridor and Alec was suddenly struck with an awful feeling. It all seemed too easy. Way too easy.

He didn’t let himself panic, though, because the consequences would just be disastrous if he did. He needed to keep a cool head.

He closed his eyes, focusing on his surroundings, on his breathing, on Magnus’s voice resonating in his earpiece. Everything was going according to plan. Everything was fine.

 .

Magnus was trying really hard not to squirm in his chair.

Valentine had been making small talk since they had started eating (and that damn coq au vin was indeed absolutely gorgeous) and he hadn’t stopped staring. Magnus was beginning to understand how uncomfortable Isabelle had been around him, it was incredibly unsettling.

There was Valentine’s staring but there also was the fact that he could hear everything that was going on for the rest of the team. Everything seemed to be going perfectly well but he was still on edge. He didn’t think he would relax properly until they told him they had what they had been coming for and that he could leave and never see Valentine’s face again.

Eventually, Valentine put his cutlery back on the table and looked at him, his cold smirk never leaving his face. Magnus wondered how anyone could find this man handsome when everything about him screamed deviance and cruelty.

He cleared his throat, leaning forward to catch Magnus’ eyes. Luckily, the table was wide enough to preserve Magnus’ personal space.

“So, you like art?”

Magnus nodded, sipped on his wine and hummed in approval, words stuck in his throat as Isabelle murmured that she had disabled the alarm.

He heard Alec and Jace whispering that they were going in the East corridor and he forced himself to relax. Around four minutes and a half before they had to get out of here. They could do it.

“Can I show you something?” Valentine added as he rose to his feet, dropping his napkin on the table nonchalantly.

He walked away, opening a door behind Magnus’s back he hadn’t even noticed was there. Magnus followed him, his breath hitching in spite of himself. Valentine led him into the room and Magnus froze in his tracks, his eyes widening in both awe and incredulity. This wasn’t right.

The room was absolutely gorgeous, the ceiling scattered with stunning molding, a marble fireplace hovering on the side majestically. Paintings were spread on the walls and Magnus had been doing this for long enough to know that, put together, their value had to be counted in millions. He knew, too, that one of them, standing directly in the wall in front of him, had been stolen from a Japanese museum three years ago because he had planned on stealing it himself but had been distracted by another job and had given up on it.

As much as Valentine was a monstrous, egomaniacal, psychopathic fraud of a man, Magnus had to admit he had taste. He knew quality when he saw it and there was nothing in this room but breathtaking, mind-blowing quality.

“Wow,” he muttered, because he couldn’t help himself.

Valentine chuckled. “It’s always nice to find someone who appreciates these as much as I do.”

Magnus acknowledged him with a quick, unfocused nod, his eyes still wandering on the different pieces of art scattered around the room. And then, they stopped abruptly and his blood seemed to freeze in his veins.

“Oh, I can see why you’re drawn to it,” Valentine remarked with a proud edge to his voice when he caught him staring at the item above the fireplace. “This is not a painting but it’s quite the beauty, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Magnus breathed out, dragging the word out.

“The Burmese call it the Brain Eater,” Valentine said matter-of-factly. “A bit gruesome but it comes from the legends. They say it’s such a beauty that it drove men to insanity because they couldn’t stop staring at it.”

 _Is that where your insanity comes from?_ Magnus thought, but didn’t voice it out loud.

His eyes were still fixed on the ruby and he was trying to make sense of everything but couldn’t. Because if every pricey possessions the man had was in this room, what could possibly be in the East corridor?

.

Alec motioned for Jace to halt and he obliged, stopping dead on his track. He turned to look at him, indicating with his eyes and his hands in a wordless language they had learnt to master together, that there was still a guard in the corridor, right before the door they were supposed to break in. Jace nodded in acknowledgment.

It was still utterly silent around them. Even the earpiece had gone silent. Magnus had stopped talking after Valentine had apparently, from what he had understood, led him to another room near the dining room. Alec found himself missing it. He knew Magnus was close, or at least close enough in the vastness of the manor, but hearing his voice in his ear, even if it wasn’t addressing him, had been oddly reassuring. As long as he could hear his voice, he knew he was okay and he could tune off his worries.

“What do we do?” Jace murmured. “We only have four minutes left.”

Alec turned to face him. “Quick and efficient?” he whispered.

“Quick and efficient,” Jace echoed with a resigned nod.

He stepped forward, clearing his throat loudly. “Excuse me?”

The guard startled, comprehensively quite surprised but didn’t have the time to understand what was going on that Jace was punching him, hard and merciless, knocking him unconscious immediately. He stumbled to the ground with a dull thud, Alec catching him under the arms to soften his fall and not attract unnecessary attention with the noise.

“Simon, we’re in front of the door,” Jace murmured, voice slightly strained with nerves. “I’m going to break the lock but what do I do about the electronic one? It’s a number combination.”

“I’m working on it,” the hacker answered, voice grave.

Alec kneeled next to the guard, grabbing the gun at his hip and he rummaged in his backpack to find some rope to tie his hands and feet together. He got out the wire cutters they had taken as well, holding them to Jace blindingly, focused on the task at hand. Jace had broken the iron lock barely five seconds later.

“Simon,” Alec growled impatiently, closing a firm knot around the guard’s ankles.

“I’m doing as fast as I can,” he snapped back and it was obvious in his voice that he was but Alec was too nervous to pay much attention to it.

He couldn’t even pay attention to the discussion Magnus was having with Valentine, the whole thing echoing in the back of his mind dully. He did pay attention, however, to the soft knock he heard on the door, seemingly coming from the inside. Jace seemed to hear it too because he froze, sending an astonished glance to his brother.

Alec nearly startled when the noise started again and he looked down to see that a small piece of paper had been slipped below the door from the inside. He frowned and picked it up, reading the note with bewilderment.

“Try 711094,” he murmured.

Jace obliged, his hands shaking slightly with apprehension and Alec held his breath, his heart pounding in his chest.

The door opened with a click and he let out a sigh in relief. He shared a quick nod with Jace and stepped inside, body ready to fight, although he knew, deep down, that it wasn’t necessary.

But nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

Evidently (the note hadn’t magically appeared after all), there was someone in the room. A man, tall, albeit not as tall as Alec, who looked like he was in his late-thirties but might have been younger. Maybe he simply looked older because of the way his green eyes seemed to carry the world’s greatest burden.

He bounced on his feet as soon as the door opened and his face went from hope to despair in half a second. He all but ran to Alec, grabbing his shoulders forcefully, panic obvious in his eyes.

“Magnus!” he shouted and the hold he had on his shoulders was almost painful. “Where is Magnus? Is Magnus with you?”

Alec’s mind blanked in surprise and he frowned. The lump he had been carrying on his stomach seemed to suddenly weigh tons and he couldn’t move, he couldn’t talk, he couldn’t even think.

“What?” Jace blurted, apparently more articulate than Alec himself. “Who are you?”

The stranger shook his head frenetically and he looked like a mad man. He released Alec’s shoulders, pacing the room back and forth, pulling at his hair and Alec wondered for how long he had been locked up in this room and if his confinement had rendered him insane. But no, it couldn’t be. He had said Magnus’s name.

“Tell him to get out of here!” the stranger yelled again, his voice hysterically shaking with dread. “Valentine knows! You need to tell him to get out of here!”

Alec froze in horror.

“Oh God,” Clary whispered in his ears but Alec could barely hear her over the sound of his own heartbeat, so loud it was deafening.

“Who the hell are you?” Jace blurted out frantically, voice shaking with rapidly building panic.

The man stopped his pacing and there were frenzied tears in his eyes when he looked up at them again.

“My name is Ragnor Fell but it doesn’t matter,” he said and he pulled at his hair again, hands trembling uncontrollably. “Tell Magnus he needs to get out of here. Valentine knows who he is.”

Alec’s mouth fell open in shock and the guard’s gun fell out of his hand, landing on the wooden floor with a clattering noise.

He had wondered the same morning if it was possible to stop time, just so he could have more of it with Magnus. Now that he didn’t want it anymore, time had frozen. It felt like everything around him was moving in slow motion and he wasn’t aware of anything anymore. Not Jace who was trying to get more explanation from Ragnor. Not Luke and Hodge who were yelling in his ear to get out of here but he knew it wasn’t addressed to him. Not even the wild beat of his heart that threatened to spring out of his chest any moment.

There was nothing but darkness, closing on him from all sides. Darkness, and a name, his name. _Magnus_.

He was out of the door and running before Jace could stop him.

.

“It’s a nice ruby,” Magnus finally said with a tight voice, observing the gemstone with cautious eyes.

“Oh, not only is it nice,” Valentine replied calmly, an enigmatic smirk that made him appear ten times scarier, “but it’s also full of history.”

He took a look at his watch before stepping toward the fireplace. He grabbed the ruby and walked back to Magnus, stopping right next to him and leaned in, far too close for comfort, holding the ruby in front of his eyes. Magnus had to resist the urge to step back, as far away from him as possible.

“You see,” he started again, voice distant and sharp all at once, “my grandfather bought it from a Burmese trader in the fifties for a few thousands of dollars but it was nothing compared to its true value. The man had no idea what he was selling. When he realized his mistake, he tried to steal it back from my grandfather.”

He moved again, putting the ruby back on its pedestal on the mantelpiece and begun striding around the room, stopping in front of an antique commode to open a drawer.

“So,” Valentine continued and there was something in his tone, something dreadful that made Magnus’ whole body tremble uncontrollably, “not that he ever admitted it to us, but my grandfather killed him. It’s been in my family ever since so I’m very attached to it. You see, us Morgensterns, we don’t really like it when people steal from us.”

Magnus did his very best not to let his dread show on his face. It was the exact moment he understood that Valentine knew. He had probably known from the beginning.

He didn’t reply and Valentine didn’t talk any more but he was sporting that cruel, terrible smirk and it send a wave of shivers down Magnus’ spine.

With perfect timing, his earpiece seemed to be filled with crying of his name and he almost winced in pain while he heard Jace shout in panic. “What? Who are you?”

He could hear heavy breathing in his ears and he wasn’t sure if it was his or someone else’s.

“Tell him to get out of here!” came a foreign voice, yelling hysterically. “Valentine knows! You need to tell him to get out of here!”

But no, Magnus realized dreadfully, it wasn’t a foreign voice. He knew that voice. He hadn’t heard it in a long time but he knew it, he knew the British accent, knew the grave tone even though it was distorted by obvious panic.

“Who the hell are you?” Jace asked again impatiently, his tone demanding even though he was clearly starting to panic too.

Magnus knew the answer before it came. He should have known. How could he have ignored it?

“My name is Ragnor Fell but it doesn’t matter,” he said and Magnus heard clearly, despite the hysteria in his tone, how tired he sounded, how exhausted. “Tell Magnus he needs to get out of here. Valentine knows who he is.”

But Magnus couldn’t move. He was frozen in shock.

His brain was swimming in a myriad of different emotions. There was relief because Ragnor… Ragnor was alive. Ragnor was somewhere in the manor and he was alive, no matter how exhausted and hysterical he had sounded. He was alive. There was fear, too, because Valentine knew and Magnus had no idea how to get out of the conundrum he had gotten himself into. It was a shame and almost ironic, really, that after all this time spent mourning, blaming himself for his best friend’s murder, he wouldn’t even be able to properly relish in their reunion. There was confusion as well because he couldn’t understand, however hard he tried, how this was possible, how Valentine had been able to fool them all this time and pretend he didn’t know. And there was dread because if he knew about Magnus, he probably knew about the rest of the team too and he mentally urged them to get out of here and run as far away as possible before they all ended up dead.

 _Shit_ , he realized suddenly, all colors leaving his face, _he was going to die_.

He looked up slowly. Magnus was sure Valentine could read the absolute terror on his face as his cruel smile widened. He turned to face him fully and produced a gun out of nowhere, looking at it like it was a dear friend, eyes purposely ignoring Magnus’ presence in front of him.

When he finally darted his eyes to him, they were cold but shimmered with undisguised malice and glee. He looked like he was having the time of his life.

“So, Magnus – Is it okay if I call you Magnus or do you prefer Mr. Bane?” he snarled in fake politeness, as if he had any care for the answer. He was dragging the words out, obviously enjoying the build-up tension. “I don’t think there’s a point in keeping this charade up. David doesn’t suit you anyway,” he added with a flourish, pointing at Magnus up and down with the gun in his hand. “By now, your friends have probably found my little surprise and you probably heard the whole thing since you’re wearing that earpiece so… How are we going to do this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter echoing all the way to hell and back*  
> Cliffhangers are my favorite thing because you all start yelling at me in the comments and on tumblr and I know I shouldn't laugh at your pain but... it's kinda hilarious. (remember that I love you all *innocent smile*)
> 
> Many of you had guessed who was in the room so kudos to you! That being said, none of you have guessed what's coming so just... Let’s all take a deep breath together. Inhale. Exhale. Slowly. You’re going to be okay, my mighty cupcakes <3.
> 
> Cookies make everything better (well, not really in this case but let's just pretend):  
>  _“You’re in the North wing,” Isabelle put in and she sounded absolutely distressed but she probably wasn’t half as terrified as Alec himself so he ignored it. “I’ll come and get you.”_  
>  _“No,” he snapped coldly. “Tell me how to get to the dining room. I don’t have time to wait for you.”_  
>  _“Alec, it’s too dangerous,” she tried._  
>  _“I don’t give a shit,” he growled, probably slightly hysterically. “Tell me or I’ll burn the whole place down until I find him.”_
> 
> Next: very worried Alec (and everyone actually), more answers to your questions and more evilness from me (sorry) ~~(although not really)~~.  
>  Coming up on Monday!
> 
> Come and yell at me on [tumblr](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/) (I changed my theme, yay).  
> And you can send love to my amazing/wonderful/extraordinary beta [here](https://pynchie.tumblr.com/) but do no try to bribe her so she tells you what happens, she's sworn to secrecy.
> 
> All the love,  
> L.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WHATEVER HAPPENS, REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU ALL (and you love me too, most of the time) <3**

Ten years. Hodge had known the Lightwoods for ten years and he still remembered the first time he had met them vividly. He had met Alec first.

_He hadn’t stepped foot in Idris in a long time and he hadn’t wanted to. This place was filled with bad memories, painful ones too, of how they had let themselves be manipulated by Valentine Morgenstern into becoming accomplices in a murder. Everything had begun spiraling down from there. Everything had started crumbling to pieces and he had never wanted to step foot in Idris again but Luke had asked him to, to see if Valentine would come and see if he had any suspicion about where Jocelyn and him were hiding so he had gone. There was not much Hodge wouldn’t do for friendship and sometimes, he really hated how loyal he was._

_Valentine hadn’t come, not that Hodge was particularly surprised. He had heard he was quite the busy man. Hodge hadn’t really had the strength to talk to any of the people he had shared his high school years with. He hadn’t had many friends at the time, except for Jocelyn, Luke and Valentine. So there was no point in pretending otherwise after all these years._

_So he was just wandering in the corridors, taking in his surroundings that somehow still appeared familiar. It was then that he had come across a boy, who couldn’t have been more than sixteen. He was sitting in a dark corner, slouched on himself, his arms hugging his knees in a comforting gesture and he was breathing hard, his shoulders trembling slightly._

_Hodge wasn’t one to give much care to strangers but there was something about that kid that pulled him forward._

_“Hey kid, you’re alright?” he asked softly._

_The boy’s head snapped up and his eyes widened like he had been caught with the hand in the cookie jar. His pale skin blanched further and he shook his head vigorously. His hazelnut eyes were wet with tears._

_“Y-Yeah,” he stammered, clenching his teeth to try to appear composed. He failed. Miserably. “Sorry, Sir,” he added with a whisper._

_He started moving to stand up but Hodge stopped him, dropping a gentle hand on his shoulder._

_“No need to apologize,” he reassured him. “I’m just a former student. I’m not a teacher. I’m not going to punish you for hanging out in the corridors when I’m doing the same thing.”_

_The kid seemed to hesitate but he nodded eventually, sniffing sheepishly._

_“Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?” he asked as kindly as he could. Empathy had never been his forte but then again, this kid was a wreck and he couldn’t walk away in good conscience._

_“I don’t know you,” he retorted bluntly, fiercely and Hodge knew, right in that moment, that he was going to like this kid._

_“Sometimes it’s easier to talk to a stranger,” he offered with a dismissive shrug. “Or so I’ve been told. It’s not like I have anyone I could tell. Let’s start with the basics, alright? What’s your name?”_

_“Alec.”_

_“I’m Hodge,” he said with a soft smile. “Is it alright if I sit with you?”_

_The boy seemed to hesitate for a moment but he eventually nodded, wiping at his still wet cheeks._

_“I’ve been a student here,” he went on after he had sat next to him, “so I know how awful it can be but I’m guessing it’s not the terrible food from the cafeteria that got you so upset?”_

_It managed to bring a small amused smile to Alec’s lips. “It is very terrible food,” he countered half-heartedly._

_“I’m sure it was worse in my time,” Hodge joked, bumping his shoulders with the boy’s playfully._

_Alec didn’t talk for a long while, his gaze lost into space. He was fidgeting, fiddling with the hem of his uniform’s sweater nervously. “I’m gay,” he blurted out eventually._

_Hodge frowned, because he wasn’t sure how it was relevant to this whole situation but it wasn’t so hard to put two and two together and he sighed. “I’m guessing no one knows.”_

_Alec shook his head, staring at the floor like he was hoping it would just swallow him. “I think Izzy knows. Izzy’s my sister,” he added slowly and his nails were now scratching at the skin of his wrist. “But I never told her. I think she just knows. I’m not a good liar.”_

_“That’s not a bad thing,” Hodge uttered with a reassuring smile. “People who can lie are usually much harder to trust.”_

_Alec shrugged, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I guess,” he replied, his voice barely a murmur. “I don’t know what to do. My parents… They’re –“_

_He cut himself off, heaving out a deep breath and Hodge immediately understood what it was about._

_“They wouldn’t approve?” he offered. Alec only nodded in answer._

_He sniffed and his eyes filled with tears again and Hodge felt terrible but he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do or say. He had never had this problem himself. His parents had never been overly interested in his life, especially his (non-existent, he didn’t have much interest for romance… or sex for that matter) love life._

_“They want me to take over the family company,” Alec blurted out and he seemed surprised himself but he didn’t stop. Hodge didn’t try to stop him. If the kid needed to talk, he would let him talk, especially if he had no one to go to but a stranger. “And I don’t want to, but they’re not leaving me much of a choice because I’m the oldest and they have so many expectations of me, you know? I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve already chosen a wife for me,” he added with a humorless, bitter chuckle. “I-I don’t want to disappoint them but it’s like… it’s like I don’t even have a choice about my own life.”_

_Hodge softened and he turned toward him, leaning his shoulder against the wall to face him. “Alec, hey,” he called out softly and he waited until the boy looked up at him to go on, “You have a choice. How old are you?”_

_“Sixteen,” he mumbled._

_“So you’re young,” Hodge said. “It might not seem evident to you now but you do have a choice. You should do what makes you happy and hiding in the closet forever will most certainly not make you happy.”_

_“My family makes me happy,” Alec replied and he sounded conflicted but at least he had stopped crying. “I don’t want to lose them.”_

_“If they love you, you won’t,” Hodge said and even to his ears, it sounded like utter bullshit because he knew family matters were never that easy. Sometimes, you loved each other and it wasn’t enough. Sometimes, parents forgot their main priority should be their child’s happiness and not their personal bigoted opinions. So, it was a lie but it was the best thing he had to offer in that moment._

_Alec seemed to read right through it, but he didn’t call him out. Instead, he let out a deep breath. “I’m sorry I bothered you with all of that,” he muttered and Hodge wondered if he was so used to the thought of being an inconvenience that he had ended up believing it. “You must have more important things to do.”_

_“It’s alright. You’re actually much better company that the bunch of idiots I went to high school with.”_

_Alec scoffed and he smiled, a small, almost invisible smile and it warmed Hodge’s heart. Damn, this kid had something special, something far too endearing._

_It was probably why he grabbed the notebook that had been laying on the floor next to Alec, and ripped a piece of paper to scribble his phone number._

_“It’s not much,” Hodge said, holding out the paper to Alec, “but you should have someone to talk to and you can call me if you want.”_

_“T-Thanks,” Alec stuttered but it didn’t sound very convinced._

_It was probably the reason why Hodge hadn’t expected him to call. It was definitely the reason why he was so surprised when Alec called him to rant barely two days later._

_._

_It wasn’t that Hodge didn’t like Magnus Bane. Most of the time, he actually called him a friend… or at least a friendly acquaintance. But the rest of the time, Magnus was just an annoying, arrogant, know-it-all pain in the ass. He had no idea why Catarina seemed to be so fond of him._

_If he was honest, his annoyance with him might also have been caused by the fact that Magnus was twenty years old and already better at what he did than Hodge and many other older men and women in their line of work. So yeah, maybe he was a little bit jealous but he wasn’t going to admit that._

_All in all, he wasn’t one of Magnus’ close friends (or groupies) so he couldn’t understand why he turned up at his apartment uninvited. Hodge had no problem with the fact that he turned up in itself. What bothered him was that Alec was staying with him and he didn’t want Alec to be a part of this world._

_The kid had showed up at his door two days ago, tears streaming down his face and he hadn’t been able to get a word out and had just ended up falling asleep on his couch, whimpering in his sleep. Hodge had called Isabelle to let her know where her brother was. He had met Alec’s siblings about a year ago, because Alec had insisted and he had been utterly exasperated to realize they were all as endearing as their older brother. It was very infuriating that he had grown so attached to a bunch of teenagers. There was a reason why he had never wanted kids._

_Isabelle had been the one to explain to him that Alec, who was turning eighteen the next week, had finally grown the courage to come out to his parents. Seeing the state he had been in when he had showed up at Hodge’s door, he hadn’t had much trouble imagining how that conversation had gone._

_So now, he had a teenager living with him. He didn’t mind, really, because somewhere along the way, he had grown to love that damn kid but it wasn’t exactly practical when Alec didn’t know what he did for a living. When he had asked, he had dismissed the question with a quick lie, telling him he worked in art trading which, in a way, wasn’t a complete lie but Magnus turning up at his apartment in the middle of the afternoon wouldn’t do anything to protect his cover._

_“What are you doing here?” he growled when he opened his door to find Magnus standing here._

_“We have to talk,” the latter replied and he just stormed inside like he always did because he had no damn sense of civism._

_He went straight to the kitchen without a second glance for the teenager sitting on the couch and for that, Hodge was grateful. “Hang on,” he ordered and he walked to the living room._

_“Hey, kiddo, could you –“_

_“Yeah, I’ll disappear for an hour and leave you to deal with your sketchy business,” Alec interrupted with a scoff, quickly typing on his phone. “Izzy and Jace are waiting for me down the building anyway.”_

_“Cool,” Hodge retorted because maybe he could pretend he was still young and trendy too._

_Alec gave him a flat stare but his lips twitched with the beginning of a smile. He rose to his feet, pocketing his phone and grabbing his shoulder bag._

_“Take some cash from the bowl in the hall and grab some Chinese on your way back,” he called out._

_Alec didn’t turn around but he waved at him over his head._

_When he joined Magnus in the kitchen, he was bending over the counter, staring at Alec’s disregarded math notebooks, doodling with a pencil on the side. “I didn’t know you had a kid,” he said, raising a curious eyebrow._

_“I don’t,” Hodge groaned._

_Magnus’s face twisted in a horrified grimace. “Please tell me you’re not sleeping with a minor.”_

_“Of course not!” he immediately yelled indignantly. “It’s not like that! He’s just staying with me and… And it’s actually none of your business,” he concluded sternly._

_“Okay, okay,” Magnus folded, raising his hands in defense. “Sorry I asked.”_

_“What do you want anyway?” Hodge grumbled._

_“Cat sent me,” Magnus replied as he started doodling again in Alec’s notebook. Hodge didn’t have the energy to stop him._

_“Since when do you run errands for Catarina?” Hodge asked._

_“Since today,” he retorted. “It’s exceptional. She couldn’t come herself and I was bored.”_

_Hodge shrugged, motioning for him to go on._

_It hadn’t been anything really important so Magnus was long gone when Alec eventually came home, his sister and adoptive brother on toe. Hodge would have loved to protest for good measure but any complaint died in his throat when Isabelle bounced his way and hugged him._

_“Thank you for taking care of him,” she murmured in his ear. He was unable to voice a reply so he just hugged her back._

_They settled in the kitchen and fell into easy conversation over Chinese take-out._

_“How did your business meeting go?” Alec asked through a mouthful of noodles._

_Isabelle giggled and Hodge rolled his eyes. “Don’t speak with your mouth full, that’s disgusting,” he deadpanned. Alec rolled his eyes. “It went fine.”_

_“So, who are you robbing this time?” Jace inquired out of the blue._

_Hodge choked on his noodles and his eyes widened in shock. He started coughing and Alec held him a glass of water while Isabelle gently patted his back._

_“What?” he croaked out when he felt like he could talk again._

_“What?” Jace echoed. “Alec told us what you do for a living.”_

_Hodge’s head jerked toward the eldest boy. “What?” he repeated, feeling utterly articulate._

_Alec just shrugged. “I figured it out,” he explained simply._

_Hodge didn’t reply, his mouth still open in shock. He swore these kids would be the end of him._

_“Actually,” Alec continued and he seemed to hesitate and Hodge was painfully reminded of that kid crying in the corridor, so fragile and vulnerable. “I was wondering if you could teach me,” Alec said, almost mumbling. “I’m turning eighteen next week and I’ll be old enough to leave our parents’ house for good so I want to live on my own but I don’t want to depend on their money. I want to be independent and well… I’m sure I could be good at... robbing people.”_

_“What?” Hodge exclaimed again and he was completely aware of how his vocabulary had drastically lowered. “No!”_

_“Come on, Hodge,” Isabelle chimed in. “You’re not going to let him go back to our parents! They were horrible to him.”_

_“And I can’t stay with you forever,” Alec added._

_“You could teach the three of us,” Jace butted in. “We’d be good students, promise.”_

_Hodge stared at them in bewilderment. The Lightwoods were all glancing at him expectantly, a spark of hope in their eyes that he didn’t want to crush but at the same time, he was aware of how crazy this whole thing sounded. It was something else, though, the determination, the stubbornness, that made him heave out a deep sigh. Yeah, they would definitely be the end of him._

_“Fine,” he groaned. “But I’m warning you, if I see that you’re terrible at this, we stop everything and you find yourself a real job. I don’t care if you all become ballerinas!”_

_Isabelle shrieked with glee and promptly jumped out of her chair to hug him again while Jace and Alec exchanged a not-so-subtle high-five._

_It wasn’t until Jace and Isabelle were gone and Alec was sitting at the counter with his notebook again while Hodge dried the dishes than he started regretting his decision. What was he even doing?_

_“Hodge,” Alec called out, frowning. “Did you do my math homework for me?”_

_The only answer he dignified him with was a petulant groan. The next time he saw him, he would have to have a talk with Magnus about doing people’s homework for them._

_._

So, the Lightwoods were here because he had agreed, ten years ago, to train them. They had turned out to be better students than he could have ever imagined. And they have turned out to be much more than simple students. He loved them.

No, Hodge was not going to let these kids get hurt. None of them. Even if he had to put himself in danger. Even if he had to die to save them.

“I’m going in,” was all the warning he gave Luke, Clary and Simon, interrupting their frantic shouts at Magnus and the rest of the team that was still inside, before he burst the back door of the van open and disappeared into the night, running towards the manor.

_._

“Alec!” Jace yelled but it was too late, his brother was already storming off down the corridor and Jace knew there was no way he could stop him.

There was so much clamor in his ears, the rest of the team shouting at them to get back to the van as soon as possible but Jace couldn’t do that, not when everything was crumbling around him.

He turned swiftly to the distraught man. “You’re supposed to be dead!” he blurted out, almost accusingly.

“Obviously, I’m very much alive,” Ragnor snapped back and his eyes were still darting everywhere, unfocused and frantic.

“We need to get you out of here,” Jace replied, taking a deep breath to try to remain as clear-headed as possible. It was made difficult by the shouts still resonating in his ears. “We are going to get you out of here and then I’m going to get my brother and Magnus back.”

“Magnus,” Ragnor muttered, mostly to himself and Jace gave him a sad smile, grabbing his shoulder gently, trying to anchor him to some kind of reality. “Magnus needs to get out of here,” he repeated.

Jace nodded, grabbing him more firmly. “Yes, but first, we need to get _you_ out of here because Magnus will never move unless he knows you’re safe.”

“Bring him to the East wall,” Luke said, voice strained and shaking. “We’ll get him out.”

“Okay,” Jace sighed.

He pushed Ragnor towards the exit but the man stopped abruptly, refusing to move further.

“Ragnor, we need to go,” Jace repeated and he tried to be as gentle as possible, because the man was obviously distressed and weak, but he couldn’t help the annoyed edge of his voice. He could understand him being distraught but they had to move quickly because Alec had just run straight into Hell and Jace was going to pull him out, even if it was the last thing he did.

Ragnor shook his head, taking a deep breath and when he looked up, his green eyes looked clearer, more focused than they had been since they had entered the room. It seemed like an eternity ago but Jace knew it was barely two minutes.

“The drawer,” he murmured.

“What?” Jace asked with a frown, leaning in to hear him properly.

Ragnor turned around swiftly and walked straight to the mahogany desk that stood by the sealed window. He started rummaging through the drawers.

“What are you doing?” Jace snapped with irritation, losing his remaining patience. “We have to go!”

“You want to take down Valentine?” Ragnor countered edgily and his voice still sounded strained but at least, the insanity was momentarily gone. “Everything you need is here. Robbery plans, laundering, all the times he hired hit men. Everything is here.”

He was grabbing papers as he talked, sticking them below his arms but his hands were still shaking and half of them were falling to the ground. Jace growled and stepped forward. He grabbed everything, not bothering to check what it was and stuffed everything in the backpack Alec had disregarded on the floor before he had took off running.

“There,” he said. “I’ve got everything. Now, we have to go.”

Ragnor nodded and followed him. Jace barely hesitated before he picked up the guard’s gun Alec had dropped on the floor and they ran out of the room. Ragnor has some trouble following the pace but Jace didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop.

“Alec!” Isabelle was still shouting in his ears and it was obvious she was completely panicking. “Alec, just answer, damn it!”

But their brother remained silent.

Jace stopped once they were out of the alarm’s reach and didn’t wait another second. He snatched the heaviest item he could find – it was an antique chair, probably French, not that he gave a damn – and he smashed it in the nearest window, shattering the glass efficiently.

He turned to Ragnor and grabbed his shoulders again, locking him in a strong grip. “Take the backpack and run to the wall over there,” he demanded, pointing at the wall facing the window he had just broken, a few meters away. “Run and don’t look back. Try to climb. If you can’t, the rest of my team will get you. Do not turn around and do not stop running. Are we clear?”

Ragnor nodded resolutely, clutching the backpack firmly against his chest. “Magnus,” he just muttered.

“I know, buddy,” Jace sighed. “We’re not going to let anything happen to him without a fight. Now, go!”

Ragnor seemed to hesitate but Jace all but shoved him toward the window and he climbed out and dashed off as instructed. Jace didn’t wait to be sure he wasn’t turning back.

He started running.

.

He was aware of the yelling in his ears but he just couldn’t focus to make out any meaningful words. He could barely hear anything over the pounding of his heart, the shallowness of his breath, the adrenaline pulsing through his whole body.

He had known something was going to go wrong. He had had a bad feeling in his stomach for days and he had allowed himself to be convinced by Magnus that everything would be fine. He felt oddly betrayed by his own mind, which had tolerated the reassurance, accepted the sweet words because they had come from Magnus. This was a disaster.

He abruptly stopped running, catching his breath and he realized with horror that he was completely lost. The manor was huge and he had never been in there before and he had left Clary’s map in the backpack back in the East corridor. He had no idea where he was. He wanted to shout in frustration.

“I’m lost,” he blurted out desperately, his whole body shaking with nerves. “I’m fucking lost!”

“Alec!” the entire team – well, not Magnus, and oh, how he yearned to hear his voice but he was pretty sure Valentine had taken his earpiece about two minutes ago – yelled in his ear.

“Where are you?” Jace asked urgently and he was panting too.

“I don’t know,” Alec snapped, voice trembling with despair. “I don’t know. Magnus –“

“What’s around you?” Clary butted in before he could start fretting. He was oddly grateful.

Alec spun around and all but burst open the nearest door, almost ripping it off its hinges.

In other circumstances, he probably would have been able to catch the irony of the situation. Of all the rooms in the whole manor, he had to stumble into that one. Of fucking course.

“The music room,” he said. “There’s that piano, the one he was talking about the night Magnus punched him. Where am I? Where do I go?”

“You’re in the North wing,” Isabelle put in and she sounded absolutely distressed but she probably wasn’t half as terrified as Alec himself so he ignored it. “I’ll come and get you.”

“No,” he snapped coldly. “Tell me how to get to the dining room. I don’t have time to wait for you.”

“Alec, it’s too dangerous,” she tried.

“I don’t give a shit,” he growled, probably slightly hysterically. “Tell me or I’ll burn the whole place down until I find him.”

Isabelle heaved out a deep sigh. “Izzy,” he blurted again. “I don’t have time for your qualms. How. Do. I. Get. There?”

“When you’re out of the music room, take the corridor to your left, all the way to the end. When you’re out the door, you arrive into the main hall,” she explained reluctantly and he was already storming off again. “Once you’re there, you have to take the corridor to your right and it’s the second room on the left.”

“I’m on my way,” Jace uttered supportively. “Izzy, get back to the van.”

“Not a chance.”

He didn’t bother arguing with his sister. He was too far gone.

Alec ran. He ran faster than he ever had in his life. He kept running even when his throat started hurting, even when his lungs painfully lacked of oxygen.

He came to an abrupt halt when he heard it and his whole world seemed to crumple. The reality seemed to fade away when he heard that dreadful, dreadful noise. He couldn’t move anymore. His body was frozen and his heart was pounding painfully in his chest, so painfully that he had to clutch at his sweatshirt, putting a hand over it by fear it would just stop beating all together. For a long, long moment, it felt like everything was collapsing around him and all he could hear what that sound, echoing over and over again in his ears, definite and fatal.

It was an awful noise, a gunshot. It sounded like misery, sorrow and death.

.

“How are we going to do this?”

Magnus’ mind seemed to focus back to reality suddenly and he stood straighter on his feet, trying to appear as composed as humanly possible. His heart was pounding in his chest and there was yelling in his earpiece but he couldn’t focus on anything but the man in front of him, redoubtable and powerful.

“Well, I would suggest letting me go but I’m not the one with a gun in my hand so I’m in no position to be giving suggestions,” Magnus retorted, slowly raising his hands to his side in a defensive posture.

Valentine’s lips twitched with an amused smirk. “Always a smart ass,” he chuckled, “even with a gun pointed at you.”

“You talk like you know me,” Magnus said, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Oh, I’ve been following your… career for quite a while,” Valentine replied dryly.

“If you’re in love with me, I’m going to have to pass, sorry,” Magnus hissed. “I’m not into psychopaths.”

Valentine let out a cruel, ecstatic laugh that almost rendered Magnus speechless once more. He started walking again, his gun still firmly pointing at him and Magnus followed his movements warily, circling the room to avoid him coming closer. It only seemed to bring more mirth in his eyes. Valentine stepped forward to stop right in front of him, holding out a hand.

“Your earpiece, please,” he asked in the overly polite tone of his but he was utterly serious then, commanding and unquestionable.

“We’ll get you out of there, Magnus.”

Luke’s pledge was the last thing he heard before he took the earpiece off, dropping it in Valentine’s outstretched hand.

He grabbed it with a smirk and stepped forward again, right into Magnus’ face. He resisted the urge to shudder, holding his cold eyes with his own, summoning as much fierceness as he could. The gun pressed between his ribs and he held his breath. He closed his eyes, focusing on lessening the spinning of his head.

This was all too much to take in. Ragnor was alive. If he didn’t die in the next minutes, Raphael was going to kill him. And Alec… Oh, Alec would never forgive himself.

Maybe if he could just gain himself some time… He was sure the others were already working on finding a solution. Not that he could picture one, but maybe that had to do with the gun poking at his stomach.

“Why?” he simply muttered but it was enough for Valentine to understand, his lips pulled in a devious smirk again.

“You’ve been annoying me for a long time,” he replied and his upper lip twitched in anger but it was the only sign of irritation he let out and it was actually more terrifying than it would have been if he had started yelling.

“You’re the one who killed my best friend,” Magnus blurted accusingly, before he corrected himself. “Or pretended to.” He let out a frustrated growl. “I hadn’t even met you before the gala.”

“Oh, we’ve met before,” Valentine eluded enigmatically, finally stepping back a little and Magnus nearly let out the breath he had been holding but stopped himself, refusing to give him the satisfaction.

“Well, I can’t say you’ve left a lasting memory, then,” Magnus retorted spitefully. “Do you blame me for your patent lack of significance?”

Valentine shook his head and it would almost have appeared as fond if he wasn’t still pointing a gun at Magnus’ ribs. “Don’t push your luck, Bane,” he warned. “I don’t want to kill you earlier than planned.”

“Planned?” Magnus echoed with a frown.

“I’m waiting for Luke and my dear daughter to join the party first,” he replied and with that, he threw the earpiece on the floor.

“Don’t!” Magnus shouted, both to Clary and Luke, who had certainly heard him, and to Valentine but he had already crushed it under his heel with unnecessary brutality.

“Oops,” he uttered with an unapologetic shrug.

Magnus didn’t answer, staring at the shattered pieces on the floor. He mentally urged them not to move, to stay wherever they were now, in the safety of the van. He wished Alec would do so as well but he knew there was no way that was possible. He was probably already on his way here and he wished he could have just urged him not to. He couldn’t deal with Alec getting hurt because of him.

“So, where were we?” Valentine blurted, shaking him out of his thoughts. “Oh yeah, I was telling you how we met before. Well, not exactly met but close enough.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Magnus admitted tiredly. His head was still spinning and he really needed to sit down but he couldn’t let it show.

The way Valentine smirked again told him he knew anyway.

“The first time was in Venice,” he finally eluded, “about four years ago.”

Magnus frowned, trying to piece it together because he had no idea how and when he had met Valentine in Venice. Venice had been close to a complete disaster. Raphael had been really pissed about that one.

He had stolen the Raziel sword, an antique weapon incrusted with precious gemstones. He had earned a little fortune when he had sold it to one of his contacts back in France, an antiquities collector. He had even charged a little extra for the trouble he had gone through. Everything had been going smoothly until, for a reason he still ignored, the alarm had set off and he had had to run out of the museum for dear life. The museum guards had been following him closely, though, and he had had no choice but to escape by the canal. Swimming with a sword had turned out to be quite hard and he had ended up with a very nasty cut on his left arm that had forced him to go to the hospital for fear of passing out from the blood loss (and leave immediately after he had been patched up because the entire city police force had been looking for him). He still sported a scar because he hadn’t let it heal properly, from the middle of his forearm to the junction of his elbow. Raphael had refused to talk to him for two full weeks and he had hidden at Ragnor’s apartment in Paris for about a month. He wasn’t sure how Valentine fit in this whole story.

“I was planning on stealing the sword too,” he explained dryly, his eyes losing all trace of humor to leave room for an ocean of coldness. Magnus had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the clear hypocrisy of the man. “I arrived two minutes after you. I saw you go in but I didn’t see your face. I only learnt it had been you when people in our business started gushing about how the infamous Magnus Bane had stolen the Raziel sword. So, we didn’t exactly meet properly.”

“You set off the alarm,” Magnus said after a pause, realization crossing over his features.

Valentine nodded. “I didn’t expect you to escape,” he went on matter-of-factly.

“I almost didn’t,” he breathed out.

“I know, I know,” Valentine dismissed his remark with a wave of his hand that wasn’t holding the gun. “But you were fine in the end.”

Magnus didn’t answer, his mouth falling open in shock. This was taking a turn he hadn’t expected. Well, actually, he hadn’t expected anything about how this night was going.

“The second time,” Valentine started again, “was pretty much the same scenario unless I arrived much later and you were already gone with the painting I wanted. We missed each other again. It was in Amsterdam.”

Magnus was still speechless, his mind working to put everything together but he couldn’t make any sense of this. This was all utterly insane.

“But the third time,” the man continued, his face now pulled into an irritated grimace, “the third time got me really angry. If one is an incident, two is a coincidence but three… Three is a pattern and it was really starting to get on my nerves. The third time was in Los Angeles.”

“So, you did all of that because I’m a better thief than you are?” Magnus asked in bewilderment (and probably arrogance, too, but well, he was going to die anyway so he couldn’t care if he pissed him off any more).

“Oh no,” he snorted darkly. “I was waiting for the right opportunity to strike. I thought London would be it but it didn’t go according to plan. After London, you disappeared, but I knew you would eventually resurface again. Honestly, you just made it easy for me when you decided to team up with my daughter and the worthless fools she calls her family against me. Now I just have to kill two birds with one stone. It's very convenient.”

Magnus closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “How did you know? About London?”

“I had a contact,” Valentine replied with a smirk. “Someone told me you were planning on breaking into the gallery and I figured it was the best opportunity to get rid of you once and for all but then you –” He stopped abruptly, clenching his jaw with anger. “It wasn’t you. I was waiting for you and you pathetic coward sent your stupid friend.” He sounded really angry now and it made his black eyes looked even more psychotic than usual. “I wanted to kill him, to make you pay a little but then I realized he could be useful. I just messed him up a little,” he added with a cruel smile. “I really thought he wouldn’t survive but he’s a fighter, your friend. A survivor, like you. I did try to give you a bit of a clue that he was still alive or that I knew about you. I thought the quote from _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ would at least set you thinking.”

He had quoted Shakespeare at him. It was partly why Magnus had punched him. And of course he had recognized the verses. _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_. It was the play he had gone to see with Ragnor the night before… the night before he had apparently not died.

“Who’s your contact?” Magnus asked, his face blanching slowly. Everything was starting to make sense. Not many people had known about his plans in London. Ragnor, Catarina and Raphael had known but he trusted them wholeheartedly. There was only one more person.

“Oh, I think you know,” Valentine eluded with a flourish. “She was very helpful. And she really hates your guts.”

“Camille,” Magnus breathed out, his heart pounding in his chest.

Valentine’s smirk widened and it was all the confirmation he needed. If he got out of this alive, he was going to kill her. If Raphael didn’t get to her first. Or Catarina. Or Ragnor. Or Alec. Or anyone, really.

Valentine heaved out a sigh, boredom taking over his features and glanced down at his watch.

“I thought they would have joined us by now,” he sighed. “I guess I’ll just have to give them a bit of a motivation. You’re of no use to me anymore. I’m more interested in settling my unfinished business with Luke.”

Magnus didn’t have the time to react or to realize what was happening. Valentine gave him a cruel smirk and pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cupcakes,
> 
> I told you it was going to be a bumpy ride and it's not quite over yet so... buckle up!
> 
> What did you think of the chapter? The flashbacks? Any favorite part? Let me know!  
> Also... Before you start panicking, I suggest you check the tags! *wink*
> 
> People who leave kudos and comments get a virtual hug because I know you all need one! <3
> 
> Have a cookie because deep down, I'm a nice person:  
>  _“Ah, finally some company,” a terrible voice exclaimed behind him and he spun around to face it._  
>  _Valentine was standing in the door frame, looking at him with a cold smirk. There was a gun in his hand and he looked perfectly healthy so Alec had no choice but to draw the excruciatingly painful conclusion that the gunshot hadn’t been meant for him. His heart missed a beat._  
>  _“M-Magnus,” was all he could say._
> 
> Next: Alec reaches his destination. And he's not the only one.  
> Coming up on Thursday!
> 
> Come and yell at me on [tumblr](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/).  
> [#mybetaisawesome](https://pynchie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> All the love,  
> Lucile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist in a plot twist. It's like a mise en abyme of plot twists.  
> Please don't hate me. Or threaten to kill me.  
> I swear I'm a good person deep down.

Luke had never had a heart condition but he was pretty sure he was about to have a stroke. His heart was making loops in his chest in the worst way possible.

They had just gotten Magnus’ not-dead friend back. He had sprained his ankle by jumping from the high wall and he still looked completely out of it but at least he was alive and it had to be enough. Clary and Simon were sitting at the back of the van with him, trying to calm him down but they were as frenzied as the man himself and it wasn’t really helping much.

Magnus’ conversation with Valentine was echoing from the laptop and they had all fallen utterly silent. Luke had stopped shouting for Magnus to get out of the manor when he had realized that he would not and could not, not unless they went in to pull him out. All of this was a disaster and Luke had to forcefully push away the guilt that was slowly taking over his thoughts. He couldn’t let himself be distracted by culpability right now. He would have plenty of time for that later.

“Your earpiece, please,” Valentine’s voice demanded and Luke had to suppress a shudder.

He couldn’t let it show to Clary and Simon how absolutely distressed he was.

“We’ll get you out of here, Magnus,” he said and he tried to sound as convinced as possible but it was a lie. He had absolutely no idea what to do.

The Lightwoods were all in different states of panic. Alec was obviously out of control, Jace was running after his brother and Isabelle would soon follow him, when she would realize there was no way she would stop her brother with words that would be completely meaningless next to the primal need he had to get to Magnus. Hodge had dashed off into the night and he wasn’t wearing an earpiece so they had no way of knowing where and how he was.

Luke had to do something, he knew that much, but he had never felt as powerless as he did then.

He had wanted revenge. He had expected it to taste sweet, to fill him with well-deserved peace of mind. It only tasted bitter now that he realized he had drove people, young, free-spirited and incredibly good people to their death. He had known Valentine for years. He had been the first bystander to his wickedness and he had ignored it, he had ignored everything he knew about that man for revenge. He had allowed himself to be blinded by his own desires of retaliation.

“I’m waiting for Luke and my dear daughter to join the party first,” Valentine said and the communication with Magnus’ earpiece stopped abruptly in a terrible grazing noise.

Luke held his breath, turning from the wheel to face Clary whose pale skin was even whiter than usual. He couldn’t allow it. He couldn’t put her in danger. Jocelyn would kill him. Hell, he would kill himself before he let Clary get hurt.

“Luke, no,” Simon whispered, eyes wide, apparently deciphering his expression.

“I have to,” Luke replied with a tight voice. “If he wants me, he’ll have me but I can’t let him hurt Magnus or anyone else. We’re all here because of me. I need to take responsibility for what I did.”

“It was my idea too,” Clary countered heatedly. “If you’re going, I’m going with you!”

“No,” Luke growled with authority. “You stay here with Simon. Someone needs to stay in the van to get everyone back at the first opportunity.”

It was a lousy excuse but it was the best he could summon in that moment.

“Simon can do that,” Clary argued.

“Someone needs to look after Ragnor,” Luke snapped. “He’s obviously not well. This is not up for debate. You stay in the van.”

“But –“

“Clary!” he snapped and it was harsher than he had ever talked to her but it was necessary. “No but! You stay here with Simon, you take care of Ragnor and you get ready to get anyone back at the first opportunity!”

He waited one second, two seconds until they both nodded reluctantly and got out of the van, making his way to the manor.

He was stopped at the gates by a guard. The man was sweating and he looked both extremely angry and completely distraught. Simon had indeed had them on a merry run.

“Stop right there,” he hurled at him and he immediately pointed his gun at Luke. His tone was edgy and it was obvious, in his stance, that it wouldn’t take much for him to lose it and shoot.

“My name is Luke Garroway,” he stated slowly, raising both his hands to his side in a defensive posture. “Your boss wants to see me.”

“Luke Garroway?” the guard echoed with a quick nod as he motioned for him to come closer. Luke did, warily, heaving out a deep breath. “Yeah, he said we had to escort you inside if you showed up.”

He nodded and stepped closer. The gunshot echoed all the way to the alley.

.

“Oh God,” Isabelle muttered through heavy breathing in his ear. “Please tell me it wasn’t a gunshot.”

Alec didn’t reply. They all knew the answer to that anyway.

It took him an embarrassingly long minute to bring his body into action again. His head was spinning and he was aching all over, his heart still pounding painfully in his chest but he had to go on, he had to move. Maybe the gunshot hadn’t been directed at Magnus. Maybe Magnus was fine. Maybe everything was going to be just fine, just like he had promised.

So, slowly, that naïve hope pulled him forward, forced him to run yet again the rest of the way down the corridor, stumbling a little. When he arrived down the main hall, he had forgotten everything about Isabelle’s instructions and he was lost once more. There was a man, though, standing in the middle of the room and his eyes were blown with shock. He was wearing one of these outfits that were so typical of butlers, a white shirt, white gloves and a tie that was neatly put under his waistcoat. He was as frozen as Alec had been himself at the noise and he was visibly terrified but Alec felt no sympathy for the man.

He stepped forward, grabbed him by the collar and smashed him against the nearest wall, pushing his elbow against the butler’s throat.

“Where is he?” he hissed threateningly.

The man started stuttering, his eyes widening even more, this time in pure terror but it did nothing to calm Alec, on the contrary.

“Where is your boss?” he asked again, louder, his voice shaking with anger and fear and everything in between.

The man raised a shaky hand, pointing to a corridor to the right. “S-Second room to the left and then in the room behind the dining table.”

Alec nodded and knocked him out with a swift blow of his elbow (he couldn’t take the risk that he would call the police, even through his absolute terror, he knew that much). He ran in the direction the butler had instructed, snatching his knife out of his belt. He only slowed his pace when he got to the dining room, holding the blade in a strong grip, all his senses on alert.

“Ah, finally some company,” a terrible voice exclaimed behind him and he spun around to face it.

Valentine was standing in the door frame, looking at him with a cold smirk. There was a gun in his hand and he looked perfectly healthy so Alec had no choice but to draw the excruciatingly painful conclusion that the gunshot hadn’t been meant for him. His heart missed a beat.

“M-Magnus,” was all he could say.

He tried to ignore the way Valentine’s smirk widened cruelly. His mind blanked out for a second and he was overwhelmed by the pain, the agonizing ache that clenched his heart and took his breath away. It took everything he had and more, willpower he didn’t even know he had and strength he had thought long gone to pull himself back together and not lunge forward and stab his knife into the man’s ribs. That would just get him killed.

“He’s alive,” Valentine said, looking over his shoulder for a second before he focused his attention on Alec again. The oxygen seemed to run back to his lungs in a second. “Although I can’t say for how long,” he added with a nonchalant shrug and his eyes suddenly turned curious. “Which one are you?”

Alec didn’t answer, the lump in his throat preventing him to speak. He just needed to get to Magnus. He took a cautious step forward.

“If you want to come closer, I suggest you drop the knife,” Valentine said sternly, gesturing with the gun at his hand.

There was nothing he wanted less but Alec obliged, kneeling slowly, never breaking eye contact. He let the knife fall out of his hand and to the ground with a clattering noise that seemed to resonate in the entire room.

He rose again and he almost wanted to implore, to beg for the cruel man in front of him to let him get to Magnus. He had said he was alive. He needed to see with his own eyes. He needed to be sure.

He took another step closer. If he got close enough, perhaps he could get the gun from him. Hand-to-hand combat was not his specialty – it was Jace’s – but he had all the motivation he needed. If he had to wrestle him to get to the other room, he would. He would not hesitate, his own safety be damned.

Valentine clicked his tongue, giving him an amused gaze and Alec stopped abruptly.

“Don’t do anything reckless, boy,” he said slowly. “You have no value to me and –“

He was about to go on but someone barged into the room and Alec’s head spun around hastily, his whole body prepared to lunge forward if necessary. But he didn’t move. It was Luke, himself held at gun point by a stern-looking guard.

“Ah!” Valentine exclaimed, his grin widening broadly. “Luke! Finally!”

Luke’s face was completely shut off, his eyes stone cold and Alec had never seen him looking like this. There was nothing but disgust and hate on his usually gentle features. Somehow, it was oddly comforting to Alec, to have someone to share his current wrath with.

Valentine looked between Alec and Luke and held out the hand that wasn’t holding a gun. “Please, come in,” he said with far too much courtesy for the situation.

Alec didn’t hesitate for a second. He leaped forward, almost running.

Valentine stopped him before he could get in, holding a hand out. “Your earpiece,” he ordered and Alec barely hesitated before he took it off and dropped it in the man’s hand, who crushed it under his heel.

“I don’t have one,” Luke breathed out when Valentine turned toward him.

Alec had to resist the urge to fidget nervously. He just wanted to get inside, get to Magnus, to seize the full extent of the damages. Valentine stepped forward and grabbed Luke’s jaw in his free hand, forcefully turning his head to one side and another to verify his words. It would have been a perfect opportunity for Alec to burst into the side room but he also knew it would have just gotten himself killed so he remained immobile until Valentine eventually nodded.

Alec didn’t wait another second and dashed inside. Luke and the guard followed but Alec barely noticed their presence, or the guns still pointing at either him or Luke. His eyes scanned the room for Magnus and his heart stopped.

He had to resist the urge to throw up when the strong metallic smell hit his nose. Magnus was lying on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood and his brown skin was almost white. His chest was rising slowly, painfully but at least he was breathing and Alec had to focus on that. He fell on the ground next to him and pulled his sweatshirt over his head, using the piece of clothing to press against the open wound on his stomach.

Magnus let out a pained shout at the touch and his eyes fluttered open.

“Hey,” Alec whispered as gently as he could through the panic. “Hey. Don’t try to move.”

Magnus looked up at him and he seemed to realize where he was, his clouded gaze taking in his surroundings. “What are you doing here?” he growled and his voice was weak but he somehow managed to sound annoyed. “Get out of here.”

“Too late,” Alec replied softly. “I’m here.”

“You’re impossible,” Magnus groaned and he started closing his eyes again and Alec felt his blood freeze with dread.

“Stay with me, hey. Magnus, stay with me,” he uttered, not even bothering to hide the terror in his voice.

Magnus opened his eyes again, leisurely, and he winced in pain when Alec pressed the cloth harder, but still as gently as he could, against his injury to try to stop the bleeding. His hands were already covered with blood.

“Oh God,” he murmured, mostly to himself and he was painfully aware of his hands shaking against the wound but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“Fascinating,” Valentine said in his back, like he was making a great discovery.

Alec really wanted to jump at his throat and kill him but that would mean leaving Magnus’ side and there was no way he would do that. He looked up, though, to give him a murderous glare. It only made him chuckle.

Valentine shrugged. “You might want to say your goodbyes,” he said cruelly before he turned to Luke, not paying any more attention to the injured man on the ground, disregarding his whole presence as a mere inconvenience. “Where’s my daughter?” he asked, taking a step back to be able to direct his gun at all of them together. “I was hoping I could finally meet her.”

“As far away from you as possible,” Luke retorted grimly. “You wanted me? I’m here. Let them go,” he added with a wave towards Alec and Magnus. “Let us get him to a hospital.”

Valentine laughed, a vindictive, humorless sound that made Alec feel like he had just been showered in ice.

“That would defeat the purpose. I’d rather have him dead,” he replied matter-of-factly. “He’s going to die and so are you but I want to make sure you watch him draw his last breath knowing this is your fault. Maybe I’ll kill the other one too before,” he added with a dismissive wave towards Alec. “Then, I’ll kill you. And then, I’ll go find Clarissa because I’m sure she can’t be far.”

Alec watched as Luke’s face fell, the cold mask shattering for a moment to leave room for guilt, and fear, and utter regret.

“There!” Valentine exclaimed cheerfully. “That’s exactly the look I was looking for.” He stared at Luke, his smile widening wickedly. “That, right there! That’s priceless!”

“You’re insane,” Alec spat out nastily, although his head was starting to spin. The strong smell of blood was making him sick and it was everything else, too: his heart pounding in his chest, the absolute fear that Magnus would not make it, that none of them would make it.

“Thank you,” Valentine replied and it wasn’t the answer Alec had expected but then again, he had no idea what to expect from that man. “I tried being sane, it was quite horrible and absolutely boring. I still don’t know which one you are,” he added with a barely concerned wave of his hand. “Not that it matters anyway. So, Luke, how is dear Jocelyn? It came to my understanding that she’s not as dead as I thought she was.”

Luke didn’t answer but his jaw flexed faintly and he balled his fists at his side, like he was physically restraining himself to jump at the man’s throat to strangle him with his bare hands. Alec knew the feeling.

“That whole story is a shame, really,” Valentine continued, his face pulled in a falsely apologetic expression. “I didn’t want it to come to such ends but hiding my daughter for me?” He clicked his tongue against his teeth in an annoyed noise. “Trying to steal from me? You’ve basically been asking for this,” he added, motioning to Magnus on the floor and then wiggling his gun in front of Luke.

Luke moved, barely, but Valentine reacted quickly, pointing the gun directly at Alec. “Don’t do anything reckless, Luke. I really don’t want to have to paint my walls with the boy’s brain.” He paused and made a show of pretending to think hard about something. “Actually, I kind of want to. So –“

“For fuck’s sake, do you ever shut up?” Magnus groaned from the floor, cutting off his monologue, and Alec’s head jerked down again to glance at him, a mixture of bewilderment and exasperation and fondness. Leave it to Magnus to antagonize the man who had just shot him.

His face looked even paler than before and Alec only realized then that his teeth were chattering. His chest was rising quickly now, his breath coming out in rapid and shallow gasps.

His eyes widened suddenly and he reached out weakly, grabbing at Alec’s forearm. It probably would have been a strong grip normally but it just felt like he was barely brushing the skin and it made Alec’s fright increase tenfold. He needed to do something. He needed to find a solution but all he could do, in that moment, was keep pressing against Magnus’ wound in hope that it would slow the blood loss.

“I’m cold. Shit,” he murmured, his gaze catching Alec’s through heavy lashes. “R-Ragnor –“

“He’s fine,” Alec cut him off promptly. “I promise.”

Magnus forced a small smile and his breath hitched again and Alec had no idea what to do to stop the trembling of his hands but he concentrated all his efforts in keeping the pressure he was applying on the wound. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears deafeningly. He could _feel_ it in his whole body.

Valentine growled loudly and Alec turned just in time to see him roll his eyes. “Now, this is just getting ridiculous,” he nagged and he stepped towards them, holding the gun up.

Alec tensed but held his chin up, giving him the most murderous glare he could muster; facing him with all the strength he had left.

“Get away,” Valentine demanded, motioning with the gun for him to move but Alec didn’t budge. “I’ll put an end to his suffering.” He actually had the nerves to make it sound like he was doing him a favor. “And mine,” he added with a smirk. “I can’t listen to his whining anymore.”

“F-Fuck you,” Magnus hissed through gritted teeth and it was oddly vigorous for a man who was slowly bleeding out.

Yeah. Alec was probably in love. And also definitely not going to move.

“Move,” Valentine repeated coldly.

“No,” he said as firmly as he could with his voice shaking with fear, for Magnus and now for himself.

Valentine chuckled, rolling his eyes again. “Have it your way, kid,” he stated dramatically, turning the gun to Alec.

His finger barely grazed the trigger and Magnus’ grip on Alec’s forearm tightened but it was still too weak to be painful. Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

There was a great clamor, loud and overpowering and even Valentine jumped, twisting toward the door just in time to see the three guards who stumbled into the room, bringing a bunch of new guests with them. Hodge, Isabelle and Jace were struggling to get away but it was all in vain. Jace was bleeding from his bottom lip and his eyebrow arch, showing that he had certainly not given up without a fight. Isabelle and Hodge were in a better state, but barely. The guards kicked at their legs and they lousily fell on their knees with pained shouts.

“Starkweather,” Valentine breathed out and he seemed genuinely surprised but quickly recovered when his eyes found Isabelle. He smirked again, tilting his head at her. “Laura, my dear,” he saluted with an exaggerated wave. “Or what should I call you?”

Isabelle didn’t reply because her gaze settled on Alec, then on Magnus on the floor and she paled. “Magnus,” she muttered desperately, like she wanted nothing but to get free and join Alec in his miserable efforts of keeping him alive.

Valentine raised an eyebrow, glancing between Alec and his sister. “I don’t get it,” he said matter-of-factly. “Which one of you is sleeping with him?” he questioned, gesturing at Magnus with a wave.

Magnus groaned again and he didn’t try to talk but his feelings were quite obvious in that simple sound. Valentine seemed to understand it because he turned away from Isabelle, Hodge and Jace to glance down at Magnus with a smirk. “I just want to know which one I should kill first. I want you to watch it and you don’t look like you’re going to last very long.”

 “I think I’m in love with you,” Magnus gritted out, the faintest smirk making his lips twitch. “You should kill yourself. I’ll be devastated.”

Valentine actually chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

 He was about to answer when the guard who was the nearest from the door, the one who had been holding Isabelle, let out a shout, a mixture of pain and surprise and collapsed to the ground next to his captive. Jace and Hodge took the opportunity to get free themselves. Jace stood up swiftly, snatching the gun out of the guard’s hands in a swift motion and knocking him out with a nasty blow of the gun barrel to the head. He immediately turned around, pointing the gun straight at Valentine.

Hodge had done a quick job of his own guard and Alec was reminded of the times he had trained them relentlessly when they were still teenagers, repeating over and over again that they might need it someday. Jace had always loved it but Isabelle and Alec would grudgingly oblige, sweaty and panting. He had never imagined, at the time, that their training would indeed turn out to be so required. Hodge picked up the guard’s gun and copied Jace’s movements, turning toward their opponent with fierce determination in his blue eyes.

Valentine stood frozen in shock and for once, Alec knew the feeling because the person who had taken care of the first guard was the last person he had expected to see here and he had especially not expected to see her like that, fierce and strong and definitely imposing.

“Drop the gun, Morgenstern,” she said in a redoubtable voice that made her sound like she was another person entirely, someone Alec had never met before.

Valentine stood motionless, his mouth falling open and, finally, he was rendered speechless. From the expressions on everyone’s faces, he wasn’t the only one taken aback.

“Lydia?” Jace was the first one to come back to his senses, brow furrowed in confusion.

She stood at the entrance, a gun pointed straight at Valentine. Alec had never known much about guns. He hated them vividly and had never had any interest in learning how to use them but he recognized, just from the way she was holding the weapon, that Lydia knew exactly what she was doing.

“Drop the gun,” she repeated sternly and Alec had no idea what was going on but he was pretty sure Lydia being here was a good thing. “I’ve already called for back-up, you’re not getting away. Drop the gun.”

Alec’s mind blanked for a second because… What?

All the guards being disarmed, Isabelle warily made her way to Alec, who was still pressing his bloody sweatshirt against Magnus’ wound. His hands were so red that he couldn’t see the pale skin behind it. She brought a hand against Magnus’ cheek and grimaced.

“You’re freezing,” she murmured gently.

Magnus glanced up at her through heavy lashed and winced in pain again.

If he hadn’t been so worried about Magnus, who had starting shivering under his hands, Alec would have probably been satisfied to see Valentine struggle to keep his cool for once.

“What is Lydia doing here?” Jace asked bluntly, to everyone and no one at once.

Valentine growled, his face closing in a grimace of anger and madness. “I should have known,” he hissed, his cold eyes drifting between Hodge, Jace and Lydia. “Now, you’re all going to stay exactly where you are or I blow his brains out,” he uttered threateningly, waving the gun in front of Alec’s face. He quickly darted his eyes towards him. “Get up.”

Valentine looked overwhelmed for the first time and Alec realized that even if he had known about what they were planning on doing, he had obviously not anticipated that there would be so many of them.

“I can’t,” Alec snapped, with as much confidence as he could summon. It wasn’t exactly courage but getting up would mean leaving Magnus’ side, which would mean leaving him to bleed out and as long as Alec was breathing, there was no way that would happen. If Magnus was going to bleed out to his death, it wouldn’t be because Alec had let go of him, it would be because Alec was already dead.

 “Get up!” Valentine barked and his cry of anger was immediately covered by a shout of pain when another gunshot boomed loudly.

He stumbled and crashed into the nearest wall, his free hand immediately going to his injured shoulder. He growled, a deep sound that came all the way from the back of his throat and his black eyes turned even darker when Lydia, who had fired the bullet, walked straight to him. She kicked at his hand before he could react and he dropped the gun. She grabbed his uninjured arm and manhandled him to drop vehemently on the floor, locking his wrists in a strong grip.

“Valentine Morgenstern, you are under arrest for many, many reasons that I’ll be happy to list out for you when we get to the car,” she said, voice utterly grave and commanding. “My colleagues will tell you your rights as soon as they arrive.”

“Lydia, what the hell?” Jace exclaimed loudly, voicing everyone else’s thoughts.

“I’m an undercover agent,” Lydia blurted out in explanation, “and you all made my job very difficult these past two months.”

Alec would have probably gaped at her just like the rest of the people in the room if he hadn’t been looking down at Magnus to gauge his reaction and find him with his eyes closed again. The surprise was automatically pushed back to the back of his mind to be replaced by cold, unbearable fear.

“Magnus,” he breathed out, voice shaking again. “Magnus, stay with me.”

Just at the same time, Valentine heaved out a cruel laugh, which was mixed with ache, his teeth clenched with pain. “If you think I’m going to jail –“

“Shut up,” Lydia snapped and surprisingly, he did. She wasn’t looking at him, though, her eyes focused on Magnus, just like everyone in the room.

His eyes fluttered open again, albeit barely, and he tried to talk but started coughing instead and it brought a pained grimace to his face. When he stopped, he swallowed a few times before he tried again.

“Alec,” he whispered and he had to lean in to actually hear him.

“I’m here,” he murmured. “I’m right here.”

“You have to tell Raphael –“

“Shut up,” Alec cut him off abruptly and he clenched his teeth to stop the tears that were slowly rising to his eyes. “Don’t.”

“Does that mean –“ he paused, took a deep breath, “it’s not the time… for dramatic love confessions?” he asked breathlessly, the faintest hint of a smile in his clouded eyes.

Alec huffed exasperatedly but couldn’t hold back a sorrowful smile. “No,” he replied confidentially. “You’re an idiot.”

“Alec,” Magnus started but he couldn’t finish, his breath hitching yet again as he let out a pained moan.

Valentine chuckled again and if Alec hadn’t had both his hands busy, he probably would have snapped and broken his neck with his bare hands. He took a deep breath instead.

“Magnus,” Lydia said firmly, “I already called an ambulance. You’re going to be fine.” It was obvious in her voice that she didn’t fully believe it but what else were you supposed to say in a situation like this? “As for the rest of you,” she added, turning her head to face the rest of the team, “you need to get out of here. Back-up will be there soon.”

“What?” Hodge blurted out with a frown. His nose was still bleeding and his t-shirt was ripped, showing off a nasty cut on his stomach. “What do you mean, get out of here? You’re not going to arrest us?”

“No,” Lydia replied through clenched teeth, like she was trying to appear confident about it but there was an internal turmoil in her eyes. “Go back to the van and get out of here.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Alec snapped and he turned away from Magnus just to give her a flat stare. “I’m not leaving Magnus.”

Valentine snickered. “She’s giving you a way-out, kid,” he snarled. “Your boyfriend is going to die anyway. He lost too much blood.”

“Shut up,” Lydia repeated and it was echoed by both Isabelle and Hodge.

“You think I’m going to rot in jail,” Valentine continued anyway, “but I’ll be out before you know it and I will come after each and every one of you.” His black eyes were still clouded with pain and his shoulder had started bleeding badly but there was nothing except determination in his threat.

“No, you won’t,” Hodge replied and before any of them could react, he stepped forward, stopping right in front of a kneeling Valentine, pointing the gun he had snatched from the guard directly at his forehead.

“Hodge, don’t!” Lydia cried. “He needs to pay for everything he did and if you kill him, you’ll be the one going to jail! You won’t let me any other choice but to arrest you!”

“I don’t care,” Hodge growled through clenched teeth. “I won’t let him hurt any of them again.”

Valentine smirked, glancing up at Hodge. He certainly didn’t look like a man who had a gun pointed right between his eyes. “Do it, Starkweather,” he taunted, a fervent spark dancing in his black eyes.

Hodge was breathing hard and his blue eyes were full of hatred. “He’s right,” he gritted out. “He’ll be out in what? Ten years? Probably less than that! Do you think he’ll let go of his grudge then? It’s not likely.”

Luke stepped forward cautiously and when he spoke, it was in the gentle tone Alec had become familiar with, nothing like the cold quality his voice had sported when it had been addressed to Valentine. “Hodge, buddy, if you do that, we both know you won’t be able to live with yourself.”

“And you think I’ll be able to live tranquilly knowing that he’s alive and planning on coming after all of us?” Hodge snapped back, voice rising with anger and nerves.

Alec held his breath. He could hear the sirens approaching the manor. He had never believed in any God but he almost started praying to all of them for the ambulance to arrive first.

Everyone apparently heard them too because the electric tension surrounding the room seemed to increase drastically.

Lydia glanced quickly by the window at the little space left by the curtains. “You have to go,” she said firmly. “Hodge, you have to go. All of you, or I’ll have no choice but to arrest you.”

“Hodge, we’re going to need you to snap out of it,” Jace blurted abruptly, although it was layered by worry and a deeper obvious affection.

Finally, after an excruciatingly long moment, Hodge let out a profound sigh and let his arm fall back to his side, although he never let go of the gun trapped in his strong grip.

“Typical,” Valentine snickered cruelly. “Always the devoted follower. Maybe someday you’ll stop being everyone’s lap dog but somehow, I doubt it.”

It all happened quickly but Hodge raised his hand again and they all thought he was going to do it – Lydia and Luke yelled his name in a same panicked voice – but Hodge only brought the cross of the gun hard against Valentine’s temple and the man passed out immediately, dropping on his side at their feet.

It took barely five seconds for Lydia to react.

“Go!” she shouted.

If the rest of the team started stirring, Alec didn’t move an inch, his hands still firmly put against Magnus’ wound.

“Alec, you have to go,” Lydia told him, her tone impatient.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he snapped harshly. “I need to keep pressuring the wound or he’s going to bleed out!”

Lydia reacted quickly. She produced a pair of handcuffs out of her jacket and tied them around Valentine’s wrists by precaution. Then, she came to kneel next to Alec, rolling her sleeves up hastily.

“I’ll do it,” she said. “You have to go.”

“No,” Alec repeated and truth be told, he wanted nothing more but to let go. Not because he was giving up – he wouldn’t as long as Magnus was breathing and he still was, although it was erratic – but because his hands were shaking and they were full of blood, Magnus’ blood and it was too much. He could barely breathe himself.

“Alec,” Isabelle said softly and she reached out gently to touch his shoulder but he almost jumped out of his skin at the simple gesture. “Lydia is right. You have to let go.”

“No,” he gritted out through clenched teeth. “You go. I’m staying with him.”

“A-Alec.”

His head jolted down to look at Magnus, who was looking right back through heavy lashes, his face almost snow white now.

“G-get out,” he breathed out difficultly.

“I’ll take care of him,” Lydia assured firmly. “I promise.”

She put her hands over his, putting pressure on the wound but not hard enough to cause more pain and she pushed him lightly with her shoulder, gently forcing him to get away. He let go reluctantly and when he finally recovered the possibility, he just stared for a second at his bloody hands and he couldn’t breathe again. It was so much blood and it was all Magnus’s.

“A-Alec,” Magnus panted weakly, cutting short his beginning panic attack. He had to lean forward to hear the next words. “I’ve got something in my pocket,” he whispered in his ear sporadically, “and it’s not just because I am happy to see you.”

Alec’s mouth fell open in shock and he snorted, an ugly, desperate, mournful sound. “Are you for real?” he muttered, throat tight with unshed tears. “Stop talking, you need to save your strength. The ambulance is on its way.”

“Alec,” Magnus called again. “In my pocket. Get it.”

He frowned, but obliged, gently patting Magnus’ pants to find his pocket. He recognized the shape immediately and his eyes widened in shock, his fingers closing firmly around the item. He slid it in his own pocket disbelievingly.

Magnus’ left eye twitched, like he was trying to wink but didn’t have the strength to. His clouded gaze then turned to look over his head. “Take him,” he breathed out, with more force than he should have been able to gather.

Alec didn’t have the time to realize what was happening. Two strong pairs of arms grabbed his shoulders, dragging him forcefully away from Magnus.

“No!” he yelled, his voice breaking on the word.

He started thrashing, fighting the powerful hold with all he had but the arms only tightened around him, pulling him harder.

“No! Let me go,” he shouted frantically and the tears fell down his cheeks without him even realizing it.

“Alec, we have to go.”

It was Jace and his voice was gentle but it was also commanding, unquestionable.

“No! Let me go! Let me go!”

But there was nothing he could do and he swiftly spun his head around, giving a desperate glance to Jace and Hodge, who were pulling him out of the room ruthlessly, Luke and Isabelle following on edge.

“We’ll get him back,” Hodge pledged and there was so much assurance in his voice that Alec would have probably believed him in any other situation. “Alec, we’ll get him back but right now, we have to leave. The cops are almost there.”

“No! Magnus!” he roared, choking on the name.

Alec thrashed. He tried to kick, to punch, to defend himself. Anything, to get back to Magnus but neither Jace nor Hodge weakened the grip they had on him and his whole body was aching, his heart pounding so harshly in his chest that he could hear it in his ears. It was unbearable. He felt like he was suffocating.

“Let me go,” he cried once more and his voice broke and he was sobbing but he couldn’t care. All that mattered was that they let go of him so he could get back to Magnus, who had already disappeared from his field of vision, his sight blurred by unshed tears.

“I’m sorry,” Hodge muttered and a second later, there was nothing but darkness and the world around him disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorryyyyyy <3  
> I know you love me even when I'm an awful person, don't lie!
> 
> I would ask what you thought of the chapter but there's a lot happening here so I'm sure you'll have plenty of things to say (or yell).  
> I'll just say this: Lydia is Queen.  
> Also, my Google history was really weird after this one. Somehow, I think researching "slowly bleeding out symptoms" and "gunshot wounds" might appear slightly creepy. _Slightly._
> 
> Cookies make everything better:  
>  _“I told him,” Raphael gritted out through clenched teeth. “I fucking told him it was too risky. Why does he never listen to me? Why does he have to be so stubborn all the time?”_  
>  _“Well, it’s part of his charm, isn’t it?”_  
>  _Raphael’s pale skin turned even paler, his eyes widening slightly in shock. His breath hitched visibly in his throat as his gaze found the owner of the voice._
> 
> Next : Soulmates reuniting, Alec has a bit of a breakdown and some Lightwood siblings bonding.
> 
>  **PSA** : I'm going to Paris for the weekend and I won't be back home before next Tuesday so I'm not sure I'll be able to post the next chapter on Monday as usual! I'll try my best but if it's not up on Monday, it'll be on Tuesday, I promise!
> 
> Also, I've been thinking (yeah, I do that sometimes) and this fic is slowly turning into a monster (I am currently writing chapter 25 and I'm not even close to the end) so I think I'm going to cut if after chapter 21 and make another volume for the second part of it because otherwise, it's going to be 40 chapters long before I understand what's happening. So... I'll probably stop this one after chapter 21 (and let you have a bonus chapter - because I'm nice like that - between this "volume" and the second one). Let me know what you think of this idea!
> 
> Come and yell at me (I deserve it) on [tumblr](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/).  
> My [beta](https://pynchie.tumblr.com/) rocks.
> 
> All the love,  
> Lucile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following: more pain.  
> I'm sorry for being a terrible person.

If carrying Alec’s unconscious body out of the manor turned out to be quite tricky, getting him over the wall was ten times worse. They managed, though. Luke and Isabelle climbed first and caught him when Hodge and Jace managed to get him to the other side, following swiftly. The van was parked a bit further and as soon as they spotted them by the wall, Simon and Clary drove to meet them halfway.

They immediately got out of the car, the stranger that Isabelle knew to be Magnus’ not-dead friend on toe. Their faces when they stopped next to them were nothing but perfectly identical masks of horror. Isabelle could understand.

If it hadn’t been for Alec, who was still passed out and whose hands, forearms and clothes were covered in damp blood, the rest of them didn’t look any better. Jace had a nasty bruise forming on his cheek, was bleeding from the arch of his left eyebrow and his bottom lip was swollen. Hodge’s t-shirt was half-ripped and there was dried blood under his nose and in his hair. Isabelle was sure she looked no better.

“What happened?” Clary asked frantically as they manhandled Alec’s lifeless body to lie on two of the seats in the front of the van.

Simon reached out to touch Isabelle and she took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

“Where’s Magnus?” Ragnor added, his eyes searching frantically for a familiar face.

She didn’t know how to tell him.

When no one answered, Isabelle sharing a blank glance with her brother, Clary and Simon seemed to draw the conclusion themselves.

 “Oh God,” Clary breathed out, her green eyes rapidly filling with tears. “Is he –“

Her voice was shaky with panic and Isabelle probably would have panicked too if she hadn’t felt so worn out.

“We need to leave,” Hodge cut in dryly and Isabelle knew him well enough to know it was just him shielding himself like he always did when he was emotionally drained, but Clary seemed shocked by his reaction. “Now.”

He grabbed the van keys from Simon’s shaking hand and settled behind the wheel without another word. Isabelle sat next to Alec, putting his head on her lap, absentmindedly stroking his hair, her gaze lost in space. Simon sat behind her, his presence a comforting anchor in her back. Everything had happened so fast. She wasn’t sure she realized yet.

“What happened?” Simon inquired. He sounded calmer than Clary but still obviously frenzied.

“Magnus got shot,” Isabelle breathed out, her voice breaking on the last words as long-restrained tears rose to her eyes. “And Lydia –“ She cut herself off, trying to swallow the thick lump that had settled in her throat, in vain. “This is so messed up,” she whispered, mostly to herself.

“Is Magnus –” Ragnor started but couldn’t seem to finish his question, inhaling deeply through the nose instead, like he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. Oddly enough, it was the sanest any of them had seen him.

“We don’t know,” Luke answered, his voice sounding miles away from them. He was sitting next to Clary, his head in his hands and he was breathing heavily. “The ambulance was just arriving when we got out of the manor. He was still alive when we left.”

“What happened to Alec?” Clary asked, her concerned eyes scanning his body worriedly. “Is he okay?”

“We – I…” Luke started but heaved out a deep breath.

“I had to knock him out,” Hodge blurted impassively, his eyes never leaving the road. To someone who knew him as well as Isabelle, the façade was quite easy to crack, though. It was in the way his hands were gripping the wheel too tightly, his knuckles turning a bleached shade of white, and in the way his breath had hitched in his throat for a second.

“What?” Simon and Clary exclaimed in a same voice.

“You heard me,” Hodge retorted coldly.

They were obviously about to ask more questions and Isabelle could understand them but she almost wanted to snap at them too, because she was exhausted, emotionally drained and she just needed some quiet to try to make sense of all of this, even though she knew very well that she wouldn’t be able to. They didn’t have a chance, though, because Alec started to stir and the van fell silent, all eyes suddenly focused on him.

His eyes fluttered open and he immediately closed them again, wincing in pain. His hand shot out to the back of his head and Isabelle wanted to stop him, because he unknowingly spread more blood in his hair but she didn’t, lightly stroking his forehead in comfort. She wasn’t sure if it was for him or for her but in the end probably for the both of them.

He opened his eyes again and looked up at her in confusion. His puzzlement only lasted a few seconds before he tried to get up, only to fall back on his sister’s lap with a pained moan.

“Magnus,” he breathed out, his voice barely a whisper.

“Alec, I’m so sorry,” Isabelle replied quietly.

He gripped the back of the seat in front of Isabelle to sit up and his pale skin blanched further. He took a deep breath, obviously fighting back the need to throw up when the van started spinning around him.

“Magnus,” he repeated, like it was the only word he remembered.

“Don’t move too sharply,” Jace said, his voice filled with concern. He was sitting next to Clary, holding her hand so tight that it had to be painful for her but she never said anything.

Alec didn’t reply because his eyes dropped to his hands that sported the proof of everything that had happened and they started shaking uncontrollably. He clenched his teeth, his jaw flexing with nerves as he obviously tried to pull himself back together and this time, Isabelle couldn’t prevent the tears that started falling down her cheeks. She reached out to grab his hands but he pulled back hastily, his eyes widened with fright.

“Don’t touch me,” he whispered and it wasn’t harsh towards her. It was uttered like he was disgusted with himself and Isabelle’s heart tightened in her chest. “Where’s Magnus?”

“Alec,” Jace said softly.

“Where is he?” he asked again but it was obvious in the way his voice broke achingly that he knew the answer.

If he hadn’t known, the silence that followed gave him all the answers he needed.

Alec didn’t talk anymore and Isabelle hadn’t expected his silence to be so painful. He just sat there, next to her, gaze fixed on his bloody hands, mouth pulled in a tight line, inhaling laboriously through his nose. But he didn’t talk and no one else dared to speak. She didn’t try to touch him, even though she was aching to take his hand or just put a gentle hand on his shoulder. She had never thought a day would come where she would be wary about touching her own brother, especially Alec who wasn’t one to make much physical contact, but had always welcomed it when it came from his family. She didn’t know what to do and it was driving her crazy. Her brother was suffering, right next to her, and she had no idea how to comfort him. It was a violent feeling, like a slap to the face, to realize that you couldn’t always shield your loved ones from the world’s cruelty.

.

There was pain at the back of his head. A throbbing ache that made him clench his teeth and clouded his vision, making him see black spots. He had trouble breathing. His lungs seemed to be constricting in his chest and he felt it all the way down to his stomach. Those were concrete pains. He could feel them and as long as he could, he knew he was conscious. If he could feel them, it meant that the pain in his heart was real too. He would have preferred to stay unaware of that.

It was agonizing. It was like his whole world had given way to nothing but horror and despair.

He was there, surrounded by people he cared about and who cared about him, but Magnus was not. How could it be? When had he allowed such a thing to happen?

It was oddly ironic, that he was in such a tight space – unbearably suffocating – impossibly close to people he deeply adored and yet he managed to feel lonelier than he had ever been.

He wondered if they could see, if they could comprehend the mental tornado going through his immobile limbs. Did they understand the reality, the downfall, the absolute ruin that had fallen upon him? Could they see the agonizing ache of his heart in the mistiness of his eyes, the blood on his hands, the shudder of his fingers? If they could, he wished they would tell him everything was going to be fine, that Magnus would be okay, that they would laugh about this whole story sooner or later. He wouldn’t have believed them but maybe it would have tempered the untamed fire burning inside of him. Maybe it would help him survive the inferno relatively unscathed.

“We’re here,” said a voice he couldn’t place.

Alec was aware of the van slowly emptying, of Isabelle lingering for a moment too long to be sure he would follow and relaxing when he did, leisurely.

It was like walking in a daze. His body moved on its own accord.

His mind tried to anchor to something, to some kind of reality, to let the pain fleet away. He needed to sleep.

He had to get back to reality, though, forcefully, without much of a choice when the team stepped in the alley, took the steps up to the front door to find someone already waiting for them.

Raphael scanned their little group with preying eyes and a slight frown and he didn’t even seem to recognize Ragnor, who was half-hidden behind Luke and had frozen in shock at the sight of the man. It was probably because he wasn’t looking for him, Alec pondered to himself. How could he when the man was supposed to be dead for two years?

“Where’s Magnus?” he asked.

There was apprehension in his voice and fear, so much fear, that Alec almost felt bad for feeling like he did. Raphael had known Magnus for fifteen years. Alec had known him for two months. There was no way he could begin to understand how the story of his whereabouts would break Raphael.

He didn’t feel bad for Raphael, though. He couldn’t bring himself to it. His pain was his and his alone and it was selfish and lonely and it was swallowing him up but he was not about to share it.

Raphael’s question was met by silence once more and something snapped inside Alec.

“They left him behind,” he said and his voice sounded foreign to his own ears. It was distant, hollow, betrayed.

“What?” Raphael exclaimed bluntly and anger flashed in his eyes instantly.

“It’s not like that,” Luke tempered immediately, holding out his hands. “We had no choice.”

“No choice?” Raphael echoed coldly. “What happened?”

“He was shot,” Isabelle blurted and she obviously tried to sound reassuring, to bring some comfort to Raphael’s disarray but Alec knew there was nothing that could be done, nothing they could say that would make up for his distress.

“He was taken to the hospital,” Jace added cautiously, much warier around Raphael than their sister. “But the cops were coming too and we had to leave. We left him with Lydia, who is apparently an undercover agent.”

Clary and Simon seemed as surprised as Raphael, letting out small shocked gasps. It occurred to Alec that they had never gotten the whole story. Not that he really cared.

“I told him,” Raphael gritted out through clenched teeth. “I fucking told him it was too risky. Why does he never listen to me? Why does he have to be so stubborn all the time?”

“Well, it’s part of his charm, isn’t it?”

Raphael’s pale skin turned even paler, his eyes widening slightly in shock. His breath hitched visibly in his throat as his gaze found the owner of the voice. He looked like he had seen a ghost and well, Alec pondered to himself, it was kind of true. Ragnor stepped forward hesitantly, still gripping Luke’s arm tightly. He limped as he crossed the few meters that separated him from Raphael, his sprained ankle making him wince a little.

“You,” Raphael breathed out. “You’re dead.”

“Long story, darling,” Ragnor replied with a sad smile.

“R-Ragnor.”

There was so much emotion in his voice and in his eyes that Alec darted his eyes away, foolishly thinking that it would bring them some kind of privacy. Privacy was obviously out of the question.

Raphael stepped forward, stumbling a little on his own feet and grabbed Ragnor’s shoulders almost vehemently before his hands moved to his face. Alec realized that he was just trying to ponder if this was real and even though he deeply hoped it wasn’t because of everything else happening, he almost smiled when Raphael let out a deep breath and lunged forward, pulling Ragnor into a hug that the man gladly returned.

“Let’s get inside,” Luke cut in warily, obviously not too keen on the idea of breaking their emotional reunion. “So we can explain everything.”

Raphael and Ragnor pulled away from one another but Raphael stayed close, helping his friend get inside without putting too much pressure on his injured ankle.

Alec followed, as attentive as a robot.

When Luke began the tale of their eventful night, Alec stepped away from them. He had no intention to listen to that story, not when he had lived the whole thing too vividly.

He needed the space, the peace of mind and he found that locking himself in the kitchen was maybe the best solution he had.

For a while, he just stood in the middle of the room, glancing down at the table. He tried to picture Magnus sitting there but all he could see was what he had looked like lying on the floor in the manor, a gunshot wound in his stomach, his usually brown skin whiter than ever, the playful spark gone from his eyes to be replaced by pain. The air was knocked out of his lungs once more.

It all came back violently when he glanced down at his hands and found them covered in dry blood. Slowly, he walked to the sink and turned the tap on, gliding his palms under the trickle. He started scratching, watching as the water turned from translucent to a deep, nauseous red. His stomach twisted, his heart clenched painfully in his chest and just as the water ran over his trembling hands, the tears that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding back started streaming down his face. He didn’t stop scratching, desperately wanting to erase all traces of the night. Maybe if he could erase the physical proofs of what had happened, the pain would stop. Maybe he would be able to breathe again.

However hard he tried, he was panting and he didn’t seem to be able to bring the air back to his lungs. His failure seemed to bring even more tears to his eyes and he couldn’t control them, couldn’t bring himself to stop. He bit on his lip hard, tried to inhale deeply but failed again. He didn’t stop scratching, though, even when his hands were left red by the sheer force of his tenacity, devoid of any remaining blood.

“Alec!”

He was vaguely aware of Isabelle crying out his name but he couldn’t fathom why she would. He was just washing his hands. She ran towards him and switched the tap off and it occurred to him that his hands were bleeding with how hard he had scratched them to clean away the mess. Maybe it was why it had seemed like he hadn’t been able to get rid of it. But no, it actually wasn’t because the pain was still there and he couldn’t breathe any better.

His body was shaking so strongly that he had to grip the counter not to collapse. Isabelle was on him in a second, stroking his back as he broke. The sobs escaped his throat before he could try to stop them. He burst into tears and the trembling never stopped and he just let himself slide to the floor, hugging his knees in the vain hope that it would bring him some kind of comfort.

Isabelle followed his movements and she knelt next to him, circling his shoulders with her arms to bring him against her chest, stroking his hair reassuringly.

“He’s going to be okay,” she said and she repeated it like a mantra, over and over and over again to the point where it just seemed like it was echoing in his own head. Even then, he couldn’t bring himself to believe her.

All he had left were tears, tears that wouldn’t stop, tears that made him choke. Ugly, sad, desperate tears.

“Jace! Hodge!” Isabelle called out.

Alec didn’t react. He buried his face in his arms, hugging himself, trying to make himself as small as possible. He barely heard Hodge run into the kitchen, closely followed by his brother. He did notice, though, when Hodge knelt in front of him and he was reminded of that time, all those years ago, when he had comforted him in the deserted corridors of Idris. A pair of hands settled on his elbows and he almost jumped but didn’t try to fight the touch.

“Hey, kiddo,” Hodge whispered. “Breathe.”

In another situation, if he had been in better shape, Alec would have rolled his eyes at him. Hodge hadn’t called him kiddo since Alec had turned twenty-one. Then, he didn’t complain.

“Can you give me your hands so we can bandage them?” Hodge asked, his voice patient and oddly tender.

Alec didn’t answer, didn’t look up, still panting heavily and his head was starting to spin from the lack of oxygen but he was still sobbing quietly and nothing seemed to be able to make him stop.

When he got no response, Hodge reached out to uncross his arms gently.

“Go get the first aid kit,” he said to someone behind him. Alec had no idea who and he couldn’t have cared less.

Hodge stayed put in front of him, holding his arms, rubbing his thumbs on his forearms reassuringly. He was aware, too, of Jace and Isabelle both sitting on each side of him but he couldn’t even bring himself to find comfort in their presence.

He kept replaying the night over and over again, wondering how everything had gone so wrong so quickly. It was then, when he was repeating in his head the last words Magnus had told him, before they had forced him away from him, that he remembered it.

Slowly, he snatched his left arm out of Hodge’s hold, who tried to reach out again but Alec stopped him deftly. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and even though the tears didn’t stop streaming down his face, he felt slightly less dizzy. It would have to be enough.

He reached into his pocket, his fingers closing tightly around the item Magnus had whispered for him to take and he couldn’t help the fondness because it was such a Magnus thing to do, to have no care at all for the graveness of the situation and find the time to get what they had first come here for, why they had all gathered in this villa two months ago.

He pulled it out and he registered the exact moment his small audience caught his movement, their eyes falling on the ruby in his hand. It was covered in dried blood but it was unmistakable.

“Alec,” Isabelle gasped, a mixture of surprise and awe.

“Is that –“ Jace started but Alec cut him off with a quick nod. “How did you –“

“Magnus,” he breathed out and his voice was barely a whisper.

Isabelle chuckled. It was a tearful laugh, both sad and fond and Alec could relate perfectly.

“He’ll never cease to amaze me,” she whispered, an impressed edge to her voice.

Alec gave the ruby to Jace and fell silent again. The tears were still falling down his cheeks but he had stopped sobbing and he was breathing a little lighter, albeit faintly.

Simon walked in the kitchen, carrying the first aid kit and in normal circumstances, Alec would have felt self-conscious about how much of a mess he must have looked but Simon only gave him a small, sympathetic smile, held the kit to Hodge and disappeared without a word. Alec was extremely grateful.

Hodge took his hands gently and started cleaning them with a cotton wool dipped in antiseptic. When he was done, he wrapped them with a bandage and Alec was pretty sure it was a bit much, because although he was bleeding, it didn’t hurt. But he didn’t voice his reluctance, letting Hodge work mutely, an imperturbable concentration in his eyes.

“There,” he said, taking both his bandaged hands into his.

Alec glanced up at him and Hodge was giving him that look, that look that he had learnt to know by heart. It was a look that Alec had always associated with comfort because it was full of undisguised care and love and it was the look that he knew meant that everything was going to be okay.

Finally, Alec let himself hope, even for a fleeting moment.

Hodge smiled, the faintest twitch of his lips and he shifted slightly to close his arms around Alec’s shoulders, pulling him into a strong hug. Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes, burying his face against Hodge’s chest, bringing his arms around his back, grabbing fistfuls of Hodge’s shirt and holding on for dear life.

“You’ll be okay, kiddo,” he whispered and he noted with a mixture of dread and selfish relief that Hodge hadn’t said Magnus would be okay, because none of them could be sure of that, but he had meant Alec. Hodge had never been an optimist and neither had Alec so it was the best he would offer. He knew that Hodge was telling him that just like the wounds on his hands would eventually heal, the pain in his heart would shrivel. If the worse were to happen, it would never disappear, Alec knew that much, but eventually, it would stop feeling like someone was crushing his heart into their hand ruthlessly.

“Come on,” Hodge muttered softly, “we should put some ice on your head.”

“Whose fault is that?” he mumbled against his shirt, refusing to let go.

“I’m sorry,” Hodge replied genuinely, his hand stroking his back. “I had no choice. I had to get you out of here.”

“I wish you hadn’t,” Alec admitted weakly.

He pulled back slightly to grab the ice bag Jace held out to him, wincing when he put it against the wound at the back of his skull.

“And you’d be in jail right now, not in the hospital with Magnus,” Hodge retorted patiently.

Alec shivered at the name and he clenched his teeth hard to stop the sobs that he could feel rising up his throat again.

The intensity of the moment was broken by Simon, who burst into the kitchen without a warning, Raphael, Ragnor, Clary and Luke on toe.

“Alec,” he panted, holding him out his phone, “Lydia is calling you.”

Alec jerked out of Hodge’s embrace and almost crawled to get to Simon, snatching his phone out of his hand.

“Lydia,” he blurted as soon as he had picked up and put her on speaker. “How is he?”

“He’s in surgery,” she replied and her voice sounded strained. “I’m sorry I didn’t call before. I’m a universal donor and we didn’t know his blood type so they took my blood in the ambulance and it made me sleepy. Then, I had to talk to my boss and everything’s just been hectic.”

“He’s B Positive,” Raphael cut in sternly.

“Okay,” Lydia said and it was obvious in her tone she didn’t know who she was talking to but she didn’t ask. “I’ll let them know. They haven’t told me anything yet but I’m staying at the hospital and I’ll call you back as soon as I know more.”

“Which hospital?” Alec asked.

Lydia sighed but it wasn’t annoyed, just apologetic. “Alec, you know you can’t come here.”

“I know,” he replied although he had foolishly hoped that she would see past that.

“I can,” Raphael retorted.

“I don’t even know who’s talking,” Lydia groaned. “Listen, there is no point for any of you coming here anyway. He’s in surgery and it’s probably going to be long. I will spend the rest of the night here and I’ll come to the villa tomorrow morning because we all need to talk. Seriously. I guess I owe you an explanation.” She paused, exhaled heavily. “And I know you took some documents in the manor that I’m going to need back if I’m going to build a case against Morgenstern.”

“Call us as soon as you have any news,” Hodge butted in. “Anything.”

“I will,” Lydia said. “In the mean time, you should all get some sleep.”

Alec snorted because it was kind of funny that she would expect him to sleep in such a situation when he couldn’t even sleep when everything was supposedly fine.

“At least, try,” she added with a sigh. “I have to go. I’ll call you back.”

She was saluted by a wave of uncoordinated moans and barely audible words and she let out a breathless chuckle before hanging up. Alec pocketed his phone and shifted awkwardly on his feet when he realized the room had fallen silent and everyone was staring at him. He could easily imagine why.

“I need a shower,” he mumbled, half because it was true and half because he needed to get away from them. He still felt sticky, like his entire body had been dumped into a pool of blood and he needed to get rid of that feeling before he broke down again.

He dragged himself to the bathroom upstairs without a second glance for the rest of the team, purposely ignoring their worried – but preying and incredibly irritating – eyes. He carefully avoided looking at himself in the mirror, because he certainly didn’t want to see what he looked like in that moment. He had a fair idea and it was more than enough. He undressed slowly, ignoring the soreness of his muscles and how absolutely drained he felt and slipped in the shower. The warmth did wonders for his body but nothing for his mind. It was better but he still felt like he was walking in a daze, like he was going to wake up and realize this whole thing had just been a bad dream.

Maybe he would wake up in New York, tugged in his bed, to realize that he had never even been to California. Maybe it had been a very complex, very detailed creation of his exhausted subconscious due to insomnia. But that would mean not meeting Magnus. And he didn’t know yet, dreaded finding an answer to that question but maybe losing Magnus wasn’t worse than never even meeting him.

Unlike he had in the kitchen, he avoided looking at the water because he didn’t think he could deal with seeing more blood, whether it was his (Hodge hadn’t been too gentle with him either, he made a mental note to never let him forget about it) or, worse, Magnus’s.

When he stepped out of the shower, he didn’t really feel any better but at least his body was clean and for now, it would have to do. He wrapped a towel around his waist but didn’t get dressed. There was no way he would put on these clothes again. Actually, he was probably going to burn them at the first chance. He padded his way to his bedroom and stopped dead on his tracks at the sight of his brother and sister spread on his bed, both in their pajamas (Isabelle’s was a clear blue and had penguins on it and he wasn’t sure when this had happened),  heads tipped towards each other, murmuring confidentially.

Alec cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at them when they turned to face him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked warily.

“We’re having a sleepover,” Isabelle announced and she tried to sound cheerful but he knew it was forced.

He shook his head, passing a hand in his wet hair. “You should get back to Clary and Simon,” he said. “They probably freaked out all alone in the van while everything was going batshit.”

“They had Ragnor to take care of,” Jace interjected and Alec nodded. He had almost forgotten about Ragnor. Ragnor who had haunted Magnus’s nights and who wasn’t actually dead. “And they will be fine for a night without us. You need us.”

“I’m fine,” Alec protested weakly.

“You’re not and you have every right not to be,” Isabelle retorted.

Alec didn’t reply because he knew there was no point in arguing. They wouldn’t move, they wouldn’t cave and he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted them to.

He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and quickly got back to the bathroom to get dressed, before joining them again. He carefully put his phone on the night table and set the volume on the maximum to make sure he wouldn’t miss it if Lydia called and climbed into bed with his siblings. Jace shifted so Alec was between them and switched off the light.

For a while, they just laid there in silence but Alec didn’t mind, on the contrary, because they had never needed words to understand each other. Their presence was enough, more comforting than he would have dared to hope.

“Hey, Alec?” Jace murmured and his voice showed that he was already drifting to sleep but he also sounded like he was trying to stay awake, to keep his brother company. “Are you… in love with him?”

Alec wasn’t sure why the question made his heart skip a beat. He already knew the answer but he hadn’t expected it.

He had never been in love before. He had never understood what the fuzz was about, why people wrote poems, sang praises in the name of love, why it had driven people to madness and others to their death. Love had always seemed overrated to him. He understood better now, not because of the way he had felt when he was with Magnus but because of the way he felt now that he wasn’t sure he hadn’t lost him or the way he had felt on the drive back to the villa, how his whole world had seemed to crumble, giving way to nothing but horror and despair and heartbreak. He understood, then, why you would want to write sonnets, songs, entire books about what love felt like. It was stronger than anything he had felt before. It took over his every thought and, even though he was never one to think twice when his loved ones were at risk, he hadn’t been able to think properly since Magnus had been shot.

So, yeah, maybe the answer was easy, but it was also unexpected, because Alec had never thought he would fall so deeply and so quickly for someone who was so different from him, who burnt so brightly. He supposed it was the beauty of it.

“Yeah,” he whispered, dropping his voice like he was scared anyone but his siblings would hear him, like it was the greatest secret in the world, like he would have if Magnus had been there to hear it. “I think I am.”

“He loves you too,” Isabelle said, snuggling against him and he kissed her forehead in the dark. “And he’s going to fight. He’ll be okay and then you can marry him and have his babies and live happily ever after.”

“You know that’s technically impossible, right?” Jace groaned. “They can’t have babies.”

“We can keep trying, though,” Alec retorted half-heartedly.

Isabelle laughed, probably louder than suitable for that time of the night and Jace moaned just as noisily and Alec could perfectly picture his appalled expression.

“A sex joke,” Isabelle exclaimed cheerfully. “Magnus will be proud when I tell him.”

Alec smiled and it wasn’t so forced anymore and he was a bit overwhelmed for a moment by the strength of the love he felt for his siblings.

“I love you both,” he murmured, joking tone gone completely.

“We love you too,” Jace said.

“Even when you go all mother hen on us,” Isabelle added.

He didn’t reply, shaking his head instead and closed his eyes. It took barely five minutes for Isabelle and Jace to fall asleep. Alec must have really been exhausted because he quickly followed, his mind drifting into restless sleep and painful dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found some time in my long weekend to update so yay for me!  
> So, admittedly, it's not as bad as the previous chapters, is it? I don't even know anymore, I think all the angst got to my head.  
> Let me know what you think of the chapter and if you still love (/hate) me.  
> I still love you all precious cupcakes, you're the best <3.
> 
> Have a cookie from Paris:  
>  _“I’m not a former business student,” she cautiously put out. “And I’m not Valentine’s personal assistant either. Well, I was but that was just for my cover.”_  
>  _“We had gathered that much, Lydia,” Hodge cut in sternly, brow furrowed in exasperation. “Get to the point. Who do you work for? Are we going to get arrested? And what’s going to happen to Magnus if he gets better?”_
> 
> Next: Alec and Ragnor talk, some explanation from Lydia, some explanation from Ragnor and the answer to a very important question.
> 
> Coming up on Thursday as always!
> 
> You can now yell at me on [tumblr](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/_L_ecrit) because I am a modern person so now I have a twitter (that's bullshit, I'm a caveperson). Although, tbh, I'm going to see X-Men: Apocalypse this afternoon so my tumblr might turn into me losing my shit over it for the next few days. You've been warned.  
> You can always send love to my [beta](https://pynchie.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you all for the amazing support and just for being awesome in general!
> 
> All the love,  
> L.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some talking, some explanations and a news. In that order.

Alec woke up feeling like he had the worst hangover of his life. His head was throbbing all the way from the back of his skull straight to his forehead. The room was spinning and he had to try three times before he could actually open his eyes without feeling the urge to throw up. The morning light coming through the window was far too bright and he wanted to curse the universe for the sun shining too vibrantly. Isabelle and Jace were still fast asleep around him and he carefully climbed over his brother’s limbs to get out of bed, quietly padding his way out of his room and to the kitchen downstairs.

He immediately grabbed two aspirins from the cupboard and swallowed a tall glass of water before getting a frozen bag of peas out of the freezer to put it at the back of his skull. He mentally swore once more that he would get back at Hodge for this somehow. His head felt like it was split in two and the nausea was kicking in strongly.

“Hi.”

Alec nearly jumped out of his skin and spun around toward the foreign voice. Clearly a mistake, because the nausea increased drastically and he had to grab the table not to collapse on the spot.

“Sorry,” Ragnor said with a soft smile, “I didn’t mean to startle you. You didn’t see me.”

He was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking from a mug. Next to him was the tea pot Hodge and Magnus always used to make the ridiculously strong tea they both liked. Apparently, Ragnor shared this preference, although he apparently took his with milk.

“No, I didn’t,” Alec croaked out when he managed to find his voice again. “I don’t feel so well,” he admitted with a sigh.

Ragnor nodded thoughtfully but he looked like he had barely heard Alec, his gaze lost in space. He was just a few feet away from him and yet it seemed like miles, like his mind had been lost for so long that he couldn’t find a way out of its own made up maze.

“How are you feeling?” Alec asked after clearing his throat.

It occurred to him how it must be like for Ragnor. If Alec was still feeling like his whole world had crumbled and would probably feel like that as long as they had no news of Magnus, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what Ragnor was going through. He wasn’t sure about what that was exactly but he knew one thing: Ragnor had been supposedly dead for two years and in those two years, he had probably only held out for his friends, to see them again, to be able to hold them, and all of that had been ripped away from him because Magnus wasn’t here to tell him everything was going to be okay, that he would help him heal. Instead, he was in the hospital and Alec didn’t want to think about the fact that he was most certainly battling death as they spoke.

“Honestly, I’ve had better days,” Ragnor replied after a while, his green eyes finally finding Alec’s.

Alec nodded in understanding, because he wasn’t sure what else to say, and poured himself a coffee before taking the seat in front of Ragnor. He was turning his brain upside down, trying to find some way to start a conversation, anything, but the headache wasn’t helping and he wasn’t sure he would be of any comfort for Ragnor when he was still such a mess himself. His heart had stopped pounding painfully in his chest but there was still a weight in his stomach, fear and unrepentant cynicism clashing in his mind.

“I know he’s going to be fine,” Ragnor blurted out of the blue.

Alec caught his eyes, raising an eyebrow. There was the ghost of a smile on Ragnor’s lips, incredibly fond and soft and Alec was taken aback for a moment.

“I’m not worried about it,” he continued quietly. “Magnus is a survivor. He’s survived worse than a gunshot.”

Alec didn’t reply. He wasn’t even sure Ragnor was actually talking to him. It seemed like he was mostly talking to himself, as if to reassure himself. But just as he was drawing that conclusion, Ragnor glanced up and straight into his eyes, a newfound assurance in his gaze that rooted Alec to the spot.

“How well do you know him?” he asked. It wasn’t unkind or really inquisitive, more like a courteous enquiry, and Alec wasn’t sure what it meant.

“As well as one can know him in two-month time, I guess,” he uttered slowly, albeit truthfully.

Two months. It seemed crazy how quickly he had fallen.

Ragnor nodded and took a long sip of his tea. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, like he had been dying of dehydration and it was the first drink he had had in a long time.

“Then you probably don’t know about it,” he said, “but Magnus had a shitty childhood, to say the least.”

“I know bits,” Alec replied, awkwardly clearing his throat. He suddenly felt utterly uncomfortable. It seemed like this was a conversation he should have had with Magnus, not his not-dead best friend. “I know about the foster system and the running away with Raphael part.”

Ragnor heaved out a breathless chuckle, shaking his head. “Do you know why they had to run away?”

“He said the father was violent and the mother a drunkard.”

“That seems like the kind of euphemism Magnus would use,” Ragnor chuckled to himself, shaking his head fondly. “Magnus got stabbed protecting Raphael.”

Alec gaped at him, his eyes widening in shock.

“Their foster father, from what I know, had a bad habit of beating up Raphael. I don’t know why he was his favorite victim, neither of them ever told me but he was. If you know Magnus at all, you know he can get really angry if you just lay a hand on the people he cares about.”

Alec nodded. He knew. He still remembered the night he had punched Valentine for getting physical with Isabelle vividly. He hadn’t been able to see him but in his ear, he had sounded terrifying, all cold fury and striking dominance. It seemed like ages ago but only a few days had passed.

“I don’t know why it happened either, but one day, the guy went after Raphael with a knife. Magnus put himself between them, beat him up and got stabbed in the process. They had to run away after that but they had no other choice than to go to the hospital because Magnus was literally bleeding out. That’s where they met Catarina. From what she told me, he was barely alive but he somehow made it. She took them in.” He paused, a small, tender smile tugging at his lips. “Catarina has always been one to welcome strays.”

Alec didn’t know how to react or what Ragnor expected him to say after this.

“Why are you telling me this?” he asked bluntly, because he saw no point in beating around the bush.

Ragnor’s green eyes found his again and his lips twitched in an amused smirk that made him look a bit insane, an impression that was only emphasized by his untidy hair.

“Straightforward,” he said, his eyes lighting up with an enigmatic spark. “I see what he likes about you.”

“How did you –“

“Raphael tried to fill me in with the last events last night when you all went to bed,” Ragnor cut in. “But I could have guessed from your reaction. You were broken.”

Once more, Alec was at a loss for words. The memories from last night were still painfully vivid in his mind. Everything had happened so fast that it seemed crazy that his mind wouldn’t let go of one single detail.

“I told you this because apart from Raphael and even though I’ve been…” He paused, hummed thoughtfully and took another sip of tea, his eyes glancing up at the ceiling. “Absent for the past two years,” he put in, apparently satisfied with the word, “I know Magnus better than anyone else. That’s why I’m not worried. I know he’s going to survive. He’ll keep on bothering all of us for many, many years. You seemed like you needed to hear that.”

“He’s not immortal,” Alec retorted in spite of himself because it seemed like Ragnor needed a reminder. Alec couldn’t allow himself to be as optimistic at him. He couldn’t get his hopes up if they were just going to get crushed.

“Immortal, no,” Ragnor countered with a smirk, “but he’s quite invincible. Magnus survived a lot. He’ll survive more.”

There was such finality in his voice, such confidence that Alec couldn’t see the frantic man of the night before anymore. This man in front of him was probably the true Ragnor Fell, the one that had haunted Magnus’s nights, the one he had loved dearly and had missed twice as much.

“Yeah,” he admitted quietly, “I think I needed to hear that.”

His head was still throbbing but he found that, at least, the lump in his stomach had lightened a little.

.

“Stop moving, for God’s sake,” Clary grumbled.

“Are you almost done?” Jace asked in lieu of an answer, his legs shaking with nerves.

Clary finished sticking the band-aid against the arch of his eyebrow with an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes.

“I would have been a lot faster if you could stop squirming for a minute,” she chastised him.

Jace shrugged. “I’m not the patient type,” he retorted, like it excused everything.

She was awfully annoyed to realize that it actually did because she couldn’t stay mad at him when he was looking up at her from where he was sitting on the bathtub with big, eager eyes. She could be even less angry when she knew the only reason he was so excited was because Simon had just barged into the bathroom barely a minute ago to tell them that Lydia was on her way.

“I want to hear what Lydia has to say as much as you do,” Clary said patiently, leaning in to peck his lips. He kissed back automatically, his hand cupping her cheek but quickly pulled back, hissing in pain, his face twisting in a hurt grimace.

“I’m so sorry,” Clary blurted immediately. It was easy to forget about the swollen lip when he was looking at her the way he had.

Jace rolled his eyes and got to his feet, taking her hand in his. “It’s nothing,” he uttered reassuringly, leading the way to the living room. “Your boyfriend will be back to his devilishly handsome self in no time.”

“Good to know those guards didn’t manage to knock the modesty out of you,” Clary retorted playfully, squeezing his hand.

It was simple to return to their usual teasing but she could hear the underlying unease in her own voice. She wondered if he could too.

Jace snorted. “You know me. Modesty is my middle name.”

“Damn, here I was, thinking it was Idiot,” Isabelle chimed in from her spot next to Simon on the couch as they barged in the living room.

Jace glared at her for good measure and his eyes immediately drifted to Lydia, who had just arrived. She was sitting on Hodge’s favorite armchair, a cup of coffee in her hands, looking exhausted. She was slouched on the seat and that alone was enough of a proof of her exhaustion because Lydia usually stood up straight, chin raised in defiance, and that was what Clary had always found so impressive about her. Wherever she was, she seemed to own the space. If her posture wasn’t enough, there were bags under her eyes and her complexion was awfully pale, almost grey. She was wearing sweatpants and a loose t-shirt and that in itself was surprising because Clary had never seen her in anything but formal clothes. Her eyes were focused, though, and they held the fierceness Clary had come to associate with Lydia, an honest but redoubtable fire that seemed even more significant right then.

“Where’s Raphael?” Clary asked when everyone was gathered in the living room and she noticed his absence.

“He went to the hospital,” Ragnor said. Lydia frowned and opened her mouth to argue but he was quicker. “You’re not the only one with resources,” he added. “It didn’t take much for him to know which hospital Magnus was taken to.”

“How is Magnus?” Alec cut in hastily.

Clary winced at the eagerness of his tone. He looked better than the night before (anything else would have been impossible) but he still looked like a mess, his hair completely disheveled, his hands wrapped in new bandages (courtesy of Simon, who hadn’t done a really good job at it but Alec had let him work without a word) and dark rings under his eyes.

“He was still in surgery when I left,” Lydia said, unable to hold back a yawn. Clary wondered if she had slept at all but the answer was quite obvious. “They’ll call me as soon as they have any news. I don’t know any more than that, I’m sorry.”

Alec sighed but didn’t reply. He was sitting on the couch next to Simon, who had a comforting hand on his shoulder, and as soon as he had his answer, he brought his legs against his chest, resting his chin on his knees. All of a sudden, he seemed to have lost interest in anything Lydia had to say. It was heartbreaking to witness so Clary forced herself to dart her eyes away, focusing on Lydia again, who was looking at Alec with an apologetic spark in her eyes.

She heaved out a deep breath and drifted her blue eyes back to the rest of the team who was staring expectantly at her.

“I owe you an explanation,” she said.

“You think?” Jace butted in, voice heavy with sarcasm.

Clary would have reprimanded him for good measure but she understood his irritation. They all did.

“I’m not a former business student,” she cautiously put out. “And I’m not Valentine’s personal assistant either. Well, I was but that was just for my cover.”

“We had gathered that much, Lydia,” Hodge cut in sternly, brow furrowed in exasperation. “Get to the point. Who do you work for? Are we going to get arrested? And what’s going to happen to Magnus if he gets better?”

Clary had to hide a grin behind her hand. Hodge had been showing a new face.

She wasn’t sure what had awakened that dormant side of him, although she suspected it was the threat hovering upon the Lightwoods’ lives. Jace had been quite vague when she had asked about how they had met Hodge but if there was something he was adamant about, it was the affection they all had towards him. It was quite obviously reciprocal.

For two months, he had been hiding in the shadows, participating in their planning without ever truly leading the way. He usually voiced his opinion but fell back to silence when others (Luke or Magnus, most of the time) took the reins. It was slightly unsettling to see him now as he really was: severe, strong and unapologetic. It was reassuring too. It was like his strength was carrying all of them through the whole thing.

“I work for a secret agency called Shadowhunters,” Lydia said after a pause, casting a wary look toward Hodge.

“Shadowhunters?” Simon butted in with a mocking chuckle. “What are you, demon slayers?”

Lydia visibly fought back a smile, taking a sip of coffee instead. “Something like that,” she said enigmatically, “without the supernatural side of things.”

“How come we’ve never heard of it?” Simon asked, raising a curious eyebrow. His hand had let go of Alec’s shoulder to run through his hair instead, but he was still hovering close and Clary knew him well enough to know he wasn’t quite sure how to soothe Alec’s distress so he was just doing his best. From the way he was barely noticeably leaning towards Simon, Alec seemed to welcome the comforting gestures.

“Well, it wouldn’t be a very good secret agency if you had, would it?” Lydia retorted and there was a witty spark in her blue eyes that was gone as quickly as it had appeared. “I’ve been undercover for a year. My mission was to gather as much evidence as I could to put Valentine in jail without blowing my cover. I didn’t expect him to be so guarded. He literally trusts no one.”

“It might have to do with the fact that his best friend ran away with his wife and helped her hide that he had a child,” Luke cut in half-heartedly but his lame attempt at a joke fell flat when guilt took over his features.

“And that his other best friend helped them hide for about twenty years,” Hodge added, gently bumping his shoulder against Luke’s.

“Let’s not play the blame game now,” Lydia stated with a smile and Clary felt like she probably knew this could turn back to her very quickly. “Anyway, I was making no progress. All the illegal things I witnessed weren’t enough to put him away for long enough. I knew it had something to do with the East corridor because it was the only part of the manor that I wasn’t allowed access to. It was also the only one with an exclusive alarm system.” She paused to scratch her eyebrow and it was the first sign of nervousness she displayed. “I was starting to lose hope and then…”

She glanced up, her eyes setting on Jace. “You talked to me at the gala. I know deceit when I see it, it’s what I do for a living but at first, I thought you were just… playing around, like a bet or something. But you,” she darted her eyes to Alec, “stole my phone just to put it back in my bag half an hour later and I knew something was off. I talked about it with my boss and we agreed I had to figure out what you guys were up to. I hadn’t expected you to be a whole team or to become some part of it. I certainly hadn’t expected to grow to like your criminal asses.”

Her fond smile prevented any offense.

“Last night –” she started but paused again, darting her eyes to the Lightwoods. “I had planned on getting in the East corridor after you were gone to see if I could find the documents I needed to build a case but then I heard the gunshot and I knew something had gone wrong. I still don’t really know what happened,” she added cautiously.

“Valentine knew who Magnus was from the beginning,” Hodge sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lydia looked taken aback for a moment, her eyes widening. “I swear I didn’t know,” she sputtered hastily. “I never would have organized that dinner if I had!”

“We believe you,” Luke said with a soft smile.

Hodge rolled his eyes. “Luke believes you,” he argued crankily. “I’ll decide if I do once you’ve answered my other questions.”

Lydia caught his eyes for a moment but quickly interrupted their glaring match to look down, sighing. “I’m not going to arrest you. Our agency deals with people like Valentine, not people like you.”

“People like us?” Isabelle echoed, straightening in her seat and raising an eyebrow in defiance. Her eyes were colder than Clary had ever seen them and she looked like she could kill with a single glare.

“Good people,” Lydia eluded and at that, Isabelle’s frown softened, albeit scarcely. “I mean, I know you break the law on a daily basis but you don’t hurt anyone. I look at you and I don’t see bad people. I think you don’t realize how utterly moving your little team is. You might all be badasses when it comes to robbing people but in your daily lives, you’re just normal, touching, lovable people. You were trying to do the right thing, in your standards, and I’m sorry it backfired the way it did.”

There was nothing but honesty in her tone and Clary gave her a supportive smile when she glanced her way, trying to convey as much reassurance as she could. She knew the others would come around too.

“So, no, I’m not going to arrest you,” Lydia concluded.

“Won’t your boss be pissed at you?” Jace asked and Clary could hear in his voice that he was starting to yield too. “I mean, he can’t be happy about this entire fiasco.”

“ _She_ trusts me,” Lydia retorted. “I explained everything to her and she agrees with me. We have no reason to arrest you as long as you hand over the documents you took last night from Valentine’s Chamber of Secrets.”

“It’s upstairs,” Luke interjected. “We’ll give you everything.”

Lydia smiled at him and nodded gratefully.

“What’s going to happen to Magnus?” Ragnor cut in.

His voice sounded strained, like he was still trying to make sense of everything. Clary knew it had to be even harder for him than the rest of them.

She could still picture his haunted eyes, the night before, when they had gotten him out of the manor. He had been frantic, nearly hysterical. She wondered if the inferno, the fleeting madness she had seen in him would haunt her forever. She was fairly certain it would haunt him.

Lydia inhaled deeply and her smile disappeared. That simple demeanor was enough to fill the room with an electric tension. Alec froze and he immediately seemed to focus on the conversation with new intent, his eyes wide with apprehension.

“I had to call for back-up,” Lydia eluded, purposely evasive. “We don’t operate in numbers so I had to call the local police department instead. I could have tried to make him look like a simple guest but… they talked to the butler and there was nothing I could do.”

Alec seemed to understand immediately where this was going because he buried his face in his hands, shaking his head. Clary had a fair idea of why but she needed to be sure.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“As soon as he’s out of surgery, they’re going to arrest him,” Lydia sighed.

“What?” Isabelle and Simon shouted in a same voice. The rest of the team stayed silent but their feelings were quite obvious on their faces.

“I had to arrest him and I’m not happy about it,” Lydia explained, running a hand on her tired features. It smudged mascara on her cheekbones but she was clearly too exhausted to care. “I couldn’t exactly justify his presence in the manor, could I?” she added, almost bitterly. “I didn’t tell them who he really is, though. I’m not sure how long it’ll be for them to figure it out.”

“What about Valentine?” Hodge gritted through clenched teeth.

“We have him,” she said. “He’s under our jurisdiction. We have a special place for people like him.”

“Is it Hell?” Simon growled, his hand now stroking Alec’s back reassuringly. Clary didn’t think he was even aware he was doing it.

“It’s classified.”

“So what?” Alec drawled bitterly. “If he makes it, he’s just going to be chained to his hospital bed?”

It had been a while since he last spoke and all eyes were immediately on him. Clary saw with great clarity how he shivered at the attention, hugging his knees tighter.

“ _When_ he makes it,” Lydia corrected firmly, “they will give him the time to recover. You can’t just put someone who suffered a gunshot wound in the stomach in jail.”

“How long?” Jace asked with a frown.

“A couple of weeks at best,” she stated after a pause. “Probably less.”

“It took me ten days to be able to move on my own again,” Ragnor chimed in. “Without help.”

“How did you even go to a hospital?” Alec asked bemusedly. “I mean, Valentine shot you and then took you to a hospital? And let you recover?”

“It’s not that easy,” Ragnor replied, nervously fidgeting with his fingers.

“What happened?” Clary asked softly.

She didn’t want to make him snap again but she was curious, curious as to why he was still alive, how he had survived for two years around someone like her father. She felt guilty, too, even though she knew she had no responsibility for her father’s actions. He was her blood and some part of her still believed she had to make up for his wrongs.

Ragnor took a deep breath and his eyes darted in the room for a moment. She knew he was looking for a familiar face, some kind of anchor. She knew he was looking for Raphael but Raphael wasn’t here so she just gave him a small smile that she hoped was comforting enough.

“I don’t know what Magnus told you lots,” he mused out loud. “Two years ago, he had planned a robbery in London. He always stayed with me when he came to London ever since we became friends about nine years ago.”

A faint smile grew on his lips and it was obvious he was reminiscing some dear memories, so none of them tried to bring him back to earth.

“Long story short, I went with him,” he continued after shaking his head, his eyes focusing on his hands again. “I somehow convinced him to let me go in while he was keeping watch. When I got there, the painting was gone and there was blood on the floor. I had never seen so much blood.”

Alec frowned, turning his head to look at him. “Magnus said it was yours.”

“It was partly mine when he got here,” Ragnor replied slowly. “But most of it was already there. Valentine was there too. And Camille.”

“Camille was there?” Hodge disrupted, voice rising with surprise.

Ragnor only nodded.

“Who’s Camille?” Jace asked with a frown.

“You know how we all know someone who has a psychotic ex?” Hodge groaned. “Camille is Magnus’s.”

“Camille Belcourt?” Lydia cut in.

Hodge’s head jerked towards her. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“We’ve been monitoring her whereabouts,” she clarified. “She’s involved in some cases we’re trying to deal with. What was she doing in the gallery?” she asked, turning back towards Ragnor.

“Just like Valentine, she thought Magnus would be there instead of me. Magnus had broken up with her two months prior and I guess she was looking for revenge.”

“Revenge?” Hodge echoed. “I know what she did to him. She’s not the one who should want revenge.”

Ragnor let out a breathless, humorless chuckle. “Don’t try to find logic in a mad mind. You’ll end up empty-handed.”

“Can we please stop interrupting him?” Simon cut in authoritatively. Clary smiled at him as he held his chin up in a way that reminded her of Isabelle. “I’m sure it will make more sense once we get the whole story.”

“Camille is the one who told Valentine about Magnus’ plan of stealing that painting,” Ragnor went on when no one tried to argue with Simon. “The blood was the gallery’s night guard’s. We see ourselves as good people because even when we rob awful ruthless bastards, we never hurt them. Valentine doesn’t have the same restrictions.” He paused, took a deep breath. “He started freaking out when Camille told him I wasn’t Magnus. He wouldn’t have known himself, since he had never seen Magnus. As much as I despise Camille, I don’t think she had understood who she was involved with until he shot me, took a photograph of my passed out body and forced her to drag me outside while he wrote a letter for Magnus. I think it’s what it took for her to understand he was even crazier than she was.”

His gaze drifted into space as he absentmindedly put a hand over his stomach, as if he could still feel the pain. Clary wondered if he did. She didn’t know how long it took to properly recover from a gunshot, at least physically.

“Camille convinced him I could be useful,” he muttered. “So he didn’t kill me. You all know how much money he has. He paid a surgeon at St Thomas’ Hospital to get me back on feet without spreading the word out. And then, we flew back to California with Camille so she could watch over me while he made the arrangements in the manor. I think at this point, she was too scared to argue. He let her go about ten days later, when I was starting to regain my physical abilities. I-I tried –“

He cut himself off, choking on a sob in his throat. “I tried to call Magnus, to let him know I was alive even though I had no idea where I was but I had no way of reaching out to him. Or Raphael. Or anyone. My only human contacts were with Camille and Valentine.”

He stopped then, burying his face in his hands, pulling on his hair frantically. Isabelle reached out to grab his wrists before he could hurt himself. She tilted her head to look at him, giving him a reassuring glance.

“It’s okay,” she muttered. “You’re free now. You’re okay.”

“Valentine didn’t kill me,” Ragnor breathed out in a blank voice, tears rising in his eyes. “Instead, he made me his pet. I’m the reason why he recognized Magnus, not Camille. Me. He made me tell him everything I knew about Magnus.”

“And you did?” Jace exclaimed and Clary knew he didn’t mean to, but he sounded awfully judgmental.

“Mate, the things you see in the movies about the action hero not cracking under torture? That’s bollocks, okay?” Ragnor snapped.

Simon shared a bewildered glance with Clary, mouthing ‘bollocks’ at her with questioning eyes. She simply shrugged.

“I’ll spare you the sordid details but I’m not James bloody Bond, alright?” Ragnor went on, unaware of Simon’s puzzlement. “Magnus is my best friend and I love him with all my heart but I had no choice and I don’t care if you don’t believe me or if you don’t understand because I know he will. I’m not asking for your absolution because the only forgiveness I need is from Magnus and Magnus only.”

“He’s not going to blame you,” Alec chimed in, voice small and hesitant. “He’s enough of an idiot to blame himself again.”

“Again?” Ragnor echoed and Alec blanched, gaping for a second like he was regretting speaking in the first place.

He had no chance to answer or even try to avoid answering because Lydia’s phone interrupted them. She quickly rose to her feet, looking all business as she picked up, stepping away from them.

The silence that followed was heavier than anything Clary had gone through before. Everyone was holding their breath and she could feel the tension – which had already been pretty suffocating –increased tenfold. A wave of shivers ran down her spine and she unconsciously stepped closer to Jace to take his hand. He squeezed it reassuringly and she was eternally grateful for that simple gesture. On the couch, Alec straightened up, finally putting his feet back on the floor and Simon grabbed his shoulder again, his other hand firmly tugged in Isabelle’s. Alec tensed even more when Lydia walked back in the room, her phone in one hand.

“He’s out of the woods,” she exclaimed immediately, a wide grin breaking her usually stern composure. “He just got out of surgery.”

The collective sigh of relief that went through the room was almost surprising. It was like everyone had been in apnea for hours and they were finally allowed to breathe.

Alec slouched onto the couch, running a hand over his exhausted features. “Thank God,” he muttered to himself but they all heard with terrifying accuracy the way his voice trembled with relief, a quiet sob escaping his lips.

Jace beamed at Clary, pulling her into a quick kiss and she allowed herself to melt into his embrace, feeling lighter than she had since everything had started going crazy the day before.

When she pulled back, she caught Ragnor’s eyes, who was sporting a small smile and was leaning back in his armchair like he had known from the beginning that Magnus was going to be fine.

“This is all incredible news,” Hodge cut in and he was grinning but there was a serious, focused spark in his blue eyes that screamed trouble.

The cheers were interrupted and the whole room fell silent to look at him apprehensively, hanging on his every word.

Hodge bent forward, rubbing his hands together.

“Now, the real question is: how are we going to break him out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my precious cupcakes,
> 
> See, I'm not so bad, am I? Magnus Babe is going to be okay!  
> What did you think of the chapter? Any favorite part?  
> Let me know!
> 
> People who leave kudos and comments can just chill and drink tea with milk (or without, it's up to you) with Ragnor my love or bitch about Magnus being an idiot with Raphael. Your choice.
> 
> Cookies > muffins:  
>  _“Last time you had a plan, Magnus almost died and all of you almost ended up in jail,” he deadpanned coldly._  
>  _“To be fair,” Simon chimed in and these words were enough for Alec to know Raphael was not going to be happy with what followed, “it was Magnus’ plan.”_  
>  _Alec had to resist the urge to slam his head against the van’s window. Or to slam Simon’s head against it. That sounded like a better plan._  
>  _Raphael growled, narrowing his eyes threateningly. “Do tell,” he said and his tone showed quite clearly how he felt about all of them (basically, Alec pondered to himself, he didn’t like them, not that he could blame him). “What’s that great plan of yours?”_
> 
> Next: Do their plans always go wrong? Maybe not.
> 
> The next chapter will be the last one of the first arc of this story so yay, but I'm emotional at the same time even though I know there's more to come... I'm a mess.  
> Anyway, it will be up on Monday and then... well, I'll explain it all to you at the end of the next chapter!
> 
> Come yell (or talk, that works too) at me on [tumblr](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/_L_ecrit).  
> And stay tuned because you might have a bonus cookie before Monday... Just sayin' ;).
> 
> My [beta](https://pynchie.tumblr.com/) is one of the cool kids.
> 
> All the love,  
> Lucile.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pain I put you through? I’m hoping this chapter is worth it.

Objectively, three days was not a long time. Alec had spent twenty-six years and then some without seeing Magnus. Three days were nothing. Except for the part where they were.

They had been three busy days as the team had worked on finding a way to get Magnus out after he was well enough to move on his own but before he would be transferred to the nearest jail. Their window was small but they didn’t have much of a choice so it would have to be enough. None of them was ready to let Magnus go, not only Alec. They had all had poured their whole being, body, brains and heart, into finding a way of breaking him out. Alec was immensely grateful.

He was still recovering from the events at the manor and even if he knew Magnus was okay when Lydia went to see him every day and texted him to let him know, it was like his subconscious had forgotten everything about the two months they had spent together. He hadn’t slept properly since he had essentially passed out with Izzy and Jace on the night of the heist, because every time he laid in bed, his minds was plagued with images of Magnus and none of them were from the happy, carefree moments they had spent together. It was Magnus lying in his blood, Magnus’ eyes clouded with pain, Magnus’ voice sounding so distant and hurt. And really, there was no way he could sleep with these thoughts in his mind.

So, he had been wandering a lot in the villa, on the beach, carefully avoiding their favorite patio couch because it felt wrong to sit there without Magnus. Nights had been a special time for them. It was their insomnia that had brought them together in the first place and in the hours of darkness, when everything around him was silent, when he was alone with his own thoughts, he missed Magnus more than ever.

Three days was not a long time but it felt like months. Luckily, his wait was coming to an end.

Alec was in the van, in the back with Clary and Jace while Simon was behind the wheel, Isabelle slouched on the seat next to him and Alec stared up by the van window at the building in front of him. It was a modern building, all wide windows and grey walls and somehow, it didn’t look like a hospital. If the words Sharp Memorial hadn’t been spread out in big white letters on the pediment, he would have thought they were in the wrong place. The fact that a dozen of ambulances were parked on the side was a bit of a giveaway as well.

When they had called Raphael to ask him to meet them there, he had been more than reluctant but Ragnor had managed to convince him after Alec had all but begged him to try. So, as agreed, Raphael met them on the parking lot, slamming the door of his rented car with far more brutality than necessary. He was still mad at them, not that Alec could blame him. He was angry at himself too. Jace opened the van back door for him. Raphael silently took in their little group before stepping inside, shutting it behind him.

“What is this?” he growled with an annoyed frown.

“We have a plan,” Jace told him, as confidently as he could. His blond hair was falling into his eyes, hiding the cut on the arch of his eyebrow. His bottom lip had already recovered but he was still sporting the traces of a black eye.

Alec shifted in his seat as Raphael scanned them all with judgmental eyes. They had barely seen him since Magnus had been out of surgery. He spent most of his time either with Ragnor or in his hotel, trying to figure out a way to avoid being caught in the crossfire of their mess. He went to the hospital once a day, sneaking in during the night, from what Alec had understood. He couldn’t pretend the FBI had matters with Magnus without exposing himself. They were all aware that his cover would only last as long as they hadn’t figured out who Magnus really was yet. It was a good thing that the San Diego Police Department had other priorities at the moment. It was apparently a courtesy of Catarina, who had sent some of her contacts to rob everything they could in the area to keep the police forces occupied. Alec couldn’t wait to meet her.

Raphael was paler than usual and the bags under his eyes were proof enough of the lack of sleep he had accumulated in the past few days.

“Last time you had a plan, Magnus almost died and all of you almost ended up in jail,” he deadpanned coldly.

“To be fair,” Simon chimed in and these words were enough for Alec to know Raphael was not going to be happy with what followed, “it was Magnus’ plan.”

Alec had to resist the urge to slam his head against the van’s window. Or to slam Simon’s head against it. That sounded like a better plan.

Raphael growled, narrowing his eyes threateningly. “Do tell,” he said and his tone showed quite clearly how he felt about all of them (basically, Alec pondered to himself, he didn’t like them, not that he could blame him). “What’s that great plan of yours?”

“We’re going to break Magnus out,” Clary vouched, an excited edge to her voice.

Raphael rolled his eyes and heaved out a deep sigh, running a hand over his tired features. “He’s in no condition to be broken out,” he replied, like he was talking to a bunch of children. “They’re still monitoring him to be sure the wound doesn’t get infected. He’s still in pain.”

Alec inhaled through his nose, trying to tame the wild beating of his heart. It was the closest he had been from Magnus in three days and as much as he got where Raphael was coming from, he wasn’t about to let him discourage them. For once, he was confident that their plan was pretty good.

“We’re not going to break him out today,” he said firmly.

“What are you doing here then?” Raphael asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Somehow, he was softer towards Alec than the rest of them.

Alec wasn’t sure he liked it. They had all been treating him like a wild animal these past days, ever since he had broken down in the kitchen on the night of the heist. They looked at him like they didn’t know if he was going to break down again or jump at them to tear them apart. It was extremely annoying coming from his family and friends. He hadn’t expected it to come from Raphael, who had never outwardly shown him anything but annoyance or polite indifference.

“I -“ he started but quickly cut himself off, chewing on his bottom lip.

“We got a prepaid phone for him,” Simon cut in helpfully, “and I worked my magic on it so it’s undetectable. That way, we can contact him.”

“Give it to me,” Raphael sighed, holding out a hand. “I’ll bring it to him.”

Alec shook his head wordlessly but firmly and he was oddly comforted when no one tried to move to oblige.

Raphael frowned. “What are you waiting for?”

“I – I need to see him,” Alec muttered sheepishly, almost timidly, but his eyes were cold and determinate.

It was probably the reason why Raphael sighed again.

“Look, Lover Boy, you can’t just go in like that,” he uttered apologetically. “I can’t even go in anymore. They moved him to a secured room last night. There are a couple of cops guarding his door.”

Alec nodded and was about to answer but Jace was quicker. “We know. Lydia told us,” he said, nothing but confidence in his voice. “We have a plan for that too.”

Raphael looked between them for a moment, from Jace and Clary’s confident postures, to Simon’s cheeky smile and Isabelle’s fierce gaze. His eyes settled on Alec and he sighed again.

“There’s no way I’m going to talk you out of this, is there?”

When the only answer he got was a wordless approval, he had no choice but to utter, “Room 312. Do not get caught.”

Alec smiled, unable to hold back the excitement that made his skin prickle at the idea of seeing Magnus.

“Thank you,” Simon said, before opening the laptop that had been sitting on the seat next to him.

Raphael shifted on his seat, as far away from any of them as possible. “What’s that?” he asked, pointing at the screen.

“The hospital’s blueprints,” Simon replied matter-of-factly. When Raphael fell silent, he turned his head to look at him, catching on his bewildered gaze. “What?” he blurted. “That’s what I do. I hack shit.”

Alec had to bite his lip to hold back a smile at Raphael’s dim expression. “There,” Simon added after a pause, showing them a mark on the plan, “room 312. You need an electronic card to get in.”

“That’s my cue,” Isabelle chimed in with a wide smile. She grabbed an earpiece from Simon, leaned in to peck his lips lightly and winked at the rest of the team.

She was wearing a blond wig (“platinum”, she had insisted when Alec had mocked her choice) and glasses that were too big for her face. Casually attired in a pair of jeans and one of Simon’s ridiculous t-shirts (this one featured a reproduction of Van Gogh’s infamous self portrait and said in big black letters “Let it Gogh”), she looked barely recognizable. “Wish me luck,” she said before adding, a smirk playing on her lips, “not that I need it.”

And just like that, she was gone. Alec stared at her retreating figure, shaking his head fondly.

He turned toward the rest of the team, grabbing the earpiece Simon was already holding out to him. “Where’s the break room?” he asked, putting it on.

“There’s one on every floor but you should try the fifth one. It’s where the lab is so there’s probably less traffic,” Clary said, pointing a finger at the screen. “It’s at the end of the corridor when you turn left after the elevator. They have a terrace with a small garden, it’s the room just in front of it.”

Jace reached out to drop a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. “Tell him we say hi and that we’re going to get him out of there.”

Alec nodded, barely able to hold back an excited grin. He was going to see Magnus. Finally.

Without another word, he got out of the van, walking with measured steps towards the entrance of the hospital, forcing himself not to rush. His heart was pounding in his chest but it was nothing like the agonizing ache that had left him breathless a few days ago.

Once inside, he went straight to the elevator, shared a quick smile with the woman in a wheelchair who was already there and pressed the fifth button. The elevator stopped on the third floor so the woman could get out, but then he arrived on the fifth. He switched his earpiece on as he made his way towards the break room, warily surveying his surroundings. When he got there, the room was thankfully empty. He tip toed inside, quietly closing the door behind him. There was a round table in the middle of the room, with a couple of disregarded empty coffee cups. Next to the window, a TV was showing a news channel, the volume turned to minimum. Along the wall, a row of lockers stood and Alec smirked, getting the metal pin out of his pocket.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Isabelle exclaimed in his ear, an exaggerated edge to her voice that he could only hear because he knew her so well.

“It’s alright,” said another soft voice, definitely masculine. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, of course,” Isabelle replied. “Thank you, Dr…”

“Chen,” the man said. “Are you lost?”

Alec smirked. Sometimes, he was taken aback by how good his sister was. They had made their research in the past days and they had listed out a few members of the hospital who would be in possession of an electronic card. Dr. Chen was one of them.

“Not anymore,” Isabelle responded, a seductive edge to her voice.

“I don’t like him,” Simon mumbled, mostly to himself.

Alec rolled his eyes and picked open the padlock right in front of him, relieved to find a pair of scrubs hanging from the hook inside. He grabbed it and slid it on. It was almost a perfect fit. Finally, the universe seemed to be on their side. It was about time.

“I’m looking for the lab,” Isabelle said and he could picture her innocent smile. “Maybe you can help me?”

“Of course, it’s on the fifth floor,” the doctor replied. “The elevator is that way.”

“Thank you, Dr. Chen.”

Alec got out of the room and walked back to call for the elevator.

When the door opened, Isabelle was already there, standing next to an old couple. They nodded respectfully at him so Alec nodded back, wondering what that was about before he remembered he had scrubs on and they mistook him, rightfully so, for a doctor. He stood straighter on his feet, because somehow, it was how he supposed doctors stood, holding his chin up with confidence. Isabelle shifted closer but purposely ignored him, sliding the electronic card in his hand, not sparing him a single glance. Alec quickly pressed the third button and got out, leaving his sister behind.

“Give him my love,” Isabelle whispered a while later, once she was away from preying ears. “Black Widow going back to the van.”

As the corridor that faced the elevator was mostly empty, he allowed himself to fidget a little, pulling nervously on the hem of his scrubs’ sleeves. He had to resist the urge to bounce on his feet, an excited prickle growing in his stomach. The ding from the elevator brought him back to earth and he cleared his throat and walked out as sternly as he could.

The room 312 was almost the last one in the corridor. There was a man in full police uniform sitting in a chair in front of the door and he looked about to fall asleep, his head resting on his fist, his elbow on the armrest.

Alec stepped forward confidently and the cop glanced up, casting a bored gaze his way.

“Hey Doc,” he muttered.

“Officer,” he saluted with his best professional voice. “Where’s your colleague?”

 “Went to get a coffee, the lucky bastard,” the cop replied with a frown. “Are you going in?”

Alec nodded, holding the electronic card between two fingers to show him. “I need to check the wound for signs of infection.”

He mentally thanked Max for forcing him to watch all these episodes of Dr. House a few years back because it was the only inspiration he had. Although, he wasn’t sure it was the best example… Gregory House hadn’t seemed like the regular kind of doctor.

The cop waved dismissingly. “Sure, Doc. How long will you be? Do you mind if I go get a coffee as well while you’re in?”

Alec managed to hold back the wide grin that threatened to break onto his face. Barely. Yep, the universe was on their side at last.

“Of course. I’ll be about fifteen minutes.”

It was supposed to be five, at most but if he could gain more time with Magnus, he wasn’t about to throw it away.

“Perfect. Thanks, Doc. Give us a shout if you need us. We’re just down the corridor.”

The cop waited for Alec to slide the card into the electronic lock and for the door to open before he walked away, a heavy edge to his steps. Alec pushed the door shut behind him and his eyes immediately found Magnus. And finally, _finally_ , he could breathe again.

Magnus was lying on his back in his hospital bed with his eyes closed and the room was utterly silent, apart from the recurring shrieking noise of the machine monitoring his vitals, a steady rhythm that was oddly comforting. There was a tube coming out of his right arm, linked to a bag of a translucent liquid that Alec supposed was some kind of antibiotics to prevent the risks of infection.

“I’m in,” he murmured.

He switched his earpiece off (because _privacy, please_ ) and stepped forward slowly, cautiously. He could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips. It was probably silly that he suddenly felt so relieved at the sight of Magnus’ chest slowly rising up and down. Lydia had told him he was fine. So had Raphael. But seeing it with his own eyes was something else entirely.

He came to a halt when he reached the bed and his hand moved on its own accord, sliding gently into Magnus’ hair. He leaned in to drop a light kiss on his forehead and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, enjoying the proximity, the feeling of Magnus’ skin beneath his lips, the knowledge that from now on, everything was going to be okay. He wouldn’t let it be any other way.

Magnus stirred slightly and Alec pulled back just in time to see his eyes flutter open. His clouded gaze immediately settled on Alec and he smiled. It was such a simple thing, a tiny pull of his lips, but it was more powerful and more beautiful than anything Alec had ever witnessed and it made everything better in the world (probably the universe, but Alec was a bit biased).

“Hello handsome,” he muttered softly.

“Hello gorgeous,” Magnus croaked, voice breaking on a cough.

Alec grabbed the glass of water on the night table, gently holding his head up to help him drink.

When he was done, Magnus took a quick look at his surroundings before gazing back at Alec.

“What are you doing here?” he asked softly and his gaze wandered lower, taking in Alec’s outfit. “Is it a sexy visit? Because I approve.”

Alec flushed and cleared his throat to try to hide it but it was quite vain, especially when Magnus knew exactly how to push all of his buttons.

“You got shot,” he replied instead. “Sexy times are out of the question for a while.”

Magnus pouted and Alec couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “You’re mean,” he whined, sounding every bit like a petulant child. “You can’t come to see me, dressed up like a doctor and expect me to keep my kinks to myself.”

Alec chuckled, shaking his head fondly. “You’re impossible.”

“But in a good way, right?” Magnus retorted, a lazy smirk on his lips.

Alec smiled, nodding. “In the best way possible.”

“Good. So, Dr. Sexy Pants, is there a particular reason for your visit or are you here to examine me?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“I’ve got something for you,” Alec replied, ignoring the blatant flirtatious tone in favor of glancing over his shoulder to make sure the door was still closed. He got the phone out of his pocket and Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a prepaid phone,” he explained. “Simon did whatever he did to make it untraceable so we can contact you. There’s some sticky thing on the back so you can hide it under the bed.”

“Very thoughtful,” Magnus said.

“We’re going to break you out,” Alec blurted, voice firm and determined.

Magnus startled, his mouth falling open in shock for a second before a small smile took over, his eyes lighting up with delight.

“You are?”

“Yep,” Alec nodded decidedly, his hand finding its way to Magnus’s, thumb rubbing against his.

They settled in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, enjoying their reunion, taking in the other’s features like they hadn’t seen each other in months when it had only been three days. Three days was a dreadfully long time, Alec decided.

“How are you feeling, by the way?” Magnus asked after a while, somehow sounding concerned. “I don’t know if I hallucinated it but I think Hodge hit you pretty hard.”

“He did,” Alec confirmed dismissively. “I’m currently plotting on the best way to get back at him for it.”

Magnus frowned. “Alexander,” he uttered, awfully serious, “how is your head?”

And it was kind of ridiculous that he would be worried about Alec’s health when he was the one lying in a hospital bed, recovering from a gunshot. Then again, Alec wasn’t one to judge over-the-top protectiveness. It was just odd, for him, to be on the receiving end of it. It had been happening a lot lately.

“I haven’t had any complaints,” he retorted lightheartedly, gently squeezing his hand.

Magnus tittered happily. “Cocky,” he muttered with a smirk. “Now, I know I’ve been shot and blah blah blah but you’ve been here for five minutes and I still haven’t been kissed. Why is that?”

“I – I don’t want to hurt you,” Alec whispered hesitantly, waving awkwardly at the bandaged wound on his stomach.

“I’m not made of glass, darling,” Magnus replied, his eyes lighting up with affection. “The only way you could hurt me would be if you spent any more time not kissing me. You don’t want to hurt me now, do you?”

Alec chuckled and leaned in. He let go of Magnus’ hand to cup his cheek, bringing their mouths together. It wasn’t the best kiss they had shared: the angle was awkward, Alec was trembling with relief and Magnus was a bit numb because of the painkillers. It was nonetheless extraordinary, because it was Magnus and every kiss with Magnus managed to render him lightheaded. He was embarrassingly short of breath when he pulled back but Magnus was looking at him with nothing but tenderness in his eyes so it was okay. Everything was okay again.

“You have no idea how terrified I was,” he confessed abruptly, his voice barely a whisper.

Magnus’ gaze softened. “I know,” he murmured. “I’m sorry.”

Alec shook his head, waving his apology away. “I’m just glad you’re okay. Next time, just… Listen to me when I say it’s a bad idea, maybe?”

Magnus laughed quietly, his eyes teasing. “Darling, I can’t promise you that. Listening to anyone has never been my forte. Just ask Raphael.”

“I’ll just handcuff you to a chair or something,” Alec countered playfully.

“Who’s being kinky now?” Magnus witted, sending him a mischievous wink.

Alec rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the small smile playing on his lips. He didn’t think he had ever felt as carefree as in that moment and it should have been worrying, because nothing was solved yet and they still had to break Magnus out of here as soon as he was back on his feet but somehow, the playful banter, the familiarity of it was enough for him to know that they would make it. It all seemed like formalities. For once, Alec wanted to be optimistic. Maybe Magnus was actually a good influence.

“How is Ragnor?” Magnus inquired, his voice dropping slightly. “Raphael said he was okay but I’d rather have a second opinion.”

Alec smiled as reassuringly as he could, taking his hand again to drop a kiss against his palm. “He’s mostly okay,” he answered truthfully. “He took your room in the villa and I don’t think he sleeps much. He talks to me and to Luke a little bit but otherwise, he keeps to himself. Except when Raphael visits. He looks better when Raphael visits. He looks forward to seeing you.”

Magnus nodded weakly, his gaze settling fuzzily on a point over Alec’s head. “I can’t believe he’s… not dead.”

“I know,” he muttered sympathetically.

“And I haven’t even had a chance to see him,” Magnus sighed. “I just… I should have known. I didn’t find a body but there was just so much blood… and that letter… I never actually _looked_ for him.”

Alec had to resist the urge to groan because of _fucking_ course Magnus would blame himself. Again.

“Magnus,” he said firmly, forcing the man’s eyes to focus back on him, “stop blaming yourself. You had a normal reaction considering what happened. There was no way you could have known.”

“There is,” he gritted through clenched teeth, his eyes now burning with cold fury. “Camille.”

Alec had heard this name far too much for his liking these past few days. Whether it was from Hodge, Raphael, Ragnor or now Magnus, it was always uttered with hatred and wrath. It made him curious to meet the woman, to see for himself what she was like. If she was the reason why Magnus was lying on a hospital bed instead of back at the villa with the rest of the team, he already knew he would hate her at first sight but he also had a few things he’d like to say to her.

He took a quick look at his watch and barely held back an affronted whine. “I have to go,” he sighed. “My fifteen minutes are almost up. Our numbers are in the phone under Simon’s stupid code names. Delete everything as soon as you’ve either read it or written it and make sure you don’t get caught.”

“I know the fact that I’m lying in a hospital bed can send the wrong signal but I’m not actually an idiot, darling.”

“Could have fooled me,” Alec smirked.

“Don’t ever become friends with Raphael, please,” Magnus groaned. “I don’t want you two bonding over how much of an idiot you think I am and teaming up against me.”

He chuckled, unable to help himself.

“Now, kiss me again before you go,” Magnus demanded.

And really, Alec wouldn’t have been able to deny him even if he had wanted to.

It took all the willpower he had and more to pull back and step away, making his way back to the door.

“Alexander?” Magnus called out just as he was about to get out of the room, his hand already on the doorknob. He stopped immediately, desperately grasping at any excuse to stay longer, even though he knew it was dangerous. He turned around, eager eyes finding Magnus’s teasing ones. “Keep the scrubs. I’m sure we’ll find some use for them.”

Alec blushed a deeper red than he ever had, all the way from his collarbones to the tip of his ears, choking lightly.

“Er… Ahem.”

Magnus chuckled lowly, a playful but tender smile playing on his lips. “Did your brain just short-circuited?”

Alec blinked twice but didn’t reply, his cheeks burning.

“Damn. I broke you, didn’t I?”

Alec stormed back towards the bed in two steps, cupping his face between his hands to crush their mouths together again, taking great pleasure in Magnus’ stunned gasp. It was a rushed kiss, slightly desperate although he tried to keep it as soft as possible by fear of hurting him but Magnus didn’t seem to mind because he kissed back eagerly once the surprise had vanished.

“I’ll see you soon,” he panted when he pulled back, resting his forehead against Magnus’s.

Magnus seemed a bit taken aback, like he was trying to put himself back together, to recover from the kiss but eventually, he simply grinned. “I’ll hold you to that,” he whispered breathlessly.

“Soon,” Alec repeated, like a mantra and a promise, before hastily making his way out.

He didn’t look back this time and Magnus didn’t try to stop him. Somehow, they must have been both aware that they wouldn’t be able to break apart again if they did.

He nodded sternly to the cop who was back in front of the door, a coffee cup in his hand and hastily walked to the elevator. He had a lost electronic card to bring back to the reception desk, he reminded himself sternly but it wasn’t enough to pull his mind out of its haze.

His heart was bouncing in his chest and his lips were tingling with the ghost of Magnus’s. He had never felt lighter.

.

It was a welcome change for Simon to see Alec happy again. He hadn’t stopped smiling for the whole ride back. It was a small grin but it was still there and the best thing about it was probably that Alec didn’t seem to even realize he was doing it. It was a welcome change because it immediately lifted his siblings’ moods. So odd, how closely they could be connected.

Simon had witnessed how they worked, how they seemed to share the same brain, understanding each other wordlessly and moving in perfect unison effortlessly. But in other situations, it was a heart they shared and that was something else entirely. Alec was their rock, the older brother who held them all together and was the only one who managed to get a semblance of authority over them.

So, when Alec had crumbled, he had unwillingly pulled down his siblings with him. It was unnerving, of course, but Simon had to admit it was also incredible to witness. Probably a bit dangerous, too, but he had quickly understood that there was nothing he could do about it. It was a feeling of powerlessness that he could get on board with, nothing like the one that had taken over him three days prior when everything had been going mental and there was nothing he had been able to do.

He had distracted himself with taking care of Ragnor, who had been completely out of it. He still was, every so often but Simon supposed he wouldn’t really get better any time soon. It had been a welcome distraction when his friends, people he deeply cared about, had found themselves in mortal danger while there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn’t like them. The only reason he was here was because he was good with computers and because Clary had asked him. This was a lot more that he had originally bargained for.

Somehow, though, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret this decision. Sure, his current life was absolutely insane, but now he had friends who weren’t Clary (not that Clary hadn’t been enough but having more than one friend was nice too) and he had a girlfriend too. His mother was going to be ecstatic when he finally went back to New York. Well, she would probably yell at him first like she had the last time he had called her, about a week ago, because he wasn’t giving her enough news and “what kind of holiday lasts for two months, Simon?”. “The kind that’s not a holiday but a full combination of illegal activities instead,” he had most certainly not replied because he didn’t have a death wish.

But the main reason why he didn’t regret his decision was probably Isabelle, although he knew that already and so did she, so there was no point in reflecting on that thought. Without Isabelle’s presence, maybe he would have regretted it but how could he when this whole thing had brought her into his life?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he gently kicked at Alec’s shin to catch his attention. He was slouched on the couch in front of Simon’s, his feet sprawled on the coffee table.

Alec glanced at him, raising a questioning eyebrow and Simon grinned.

“It’s good to see you like that,” he said.

“Like what?” Alec asked with a frown.

Simon shook his head fondly. “Content.”

Alec smiled that bashful smile of his and shrugged dismissively.

Ragnor was sitting next to him, absentmindedly playing with a ring on his fingers. Raphael had brought the ring with him after his first late visit at the hospital and given it to Ragnor.

“He said it was a gift to cement your reborn friendship,” he had said, sounding exasperated although the fond spark in his eyes was betraying him.

Simon had had a joke about lame proposals at the tip of his tongue but he had held it back when he had seen the look in Ragnor’s eyes as they fell on the silver band. It had been an unguarded look, full of care and amusement and recollection. And then, Ragnor had laughed, a small, quiet, almost inaudible laugh but a laugh anyway. He hadn’t stopped playing with the ring since then.

Alec had explained the story between Ragnor and Magnus, at least what he knew of it, what Magnus had told him during their restless nights: how they had met, how they had become friends instantly (or almost), how close they had been, how Ragnor had supposedly died… He had stopped there, unwilling to share something with them that would have been too personal for Magnus but Simon had understood enough. Ragnor and Magnus were like Clary and him, close enough to be family but maybe even more so, because they both didn’t have a real one. Simon had his mother and his sister. Clary had her mother and Luke. All Magnus had was his friends so of course they would be family to him, it was probably why the loss had been so painful for him.

He found himself smiling to himself, knowing that they would be reunited soon enough, that once they had broken Magnus out, things would fall back in order naturally. At least he hoped so, for his friend’s sake.

Ragnor had a lot to deal with and Simon had noticed how he was starting to show the first signs of posttraumatic stress disorder but he knew that with Magnus and Raphael around him – and any of the rest of the team, if he wanted them to – he would get better.

And then, a thought occurred to him.

“Holy shit,” Simon exclaimed loudly, his eyes lighting up like he just had an epiphany.

Next to him, Isabelle, who was lying on her side with her feet on his lap, jumped, glancing at him with a mixture of surprise and annoyance. Alec and Ragnor both looked his way with a curious frown.

“I just realized!” he cried out enthusiastically, pointing a finger at the English man, “Ragnor is totally the Winter Soldier! I can’t believe I didn’t notice before.”

There was a stunned silence for a moment and then, Alec mumbled a curse and threw a pillow straight at his face.

“Seriously, Izzy?” he groaned. “This guy?”

“Seriously, Alec?” Isabelle retorted, teasing. “Magnus Bane?”

“No, but for real,” Simon exclaimed, readjusting his glasses on his nose, waving excitedly with the pillow Alec had thrown his way. “He’s totally Bucky Barnes.”

Ragnor looked puzzled and he glanced sideways at Alec, raising an eyebrow. “What is he on about?” he inquired. “I don’t understand that reference.”

Simon and Isabelle burst into laughter and, although he tried to hide it by biting his bottom lip, Alec snorted before he turned to Ragnor to explain with an exaggerated sigh.

 

Simon settled for letting him explain, thinking back to the two months that had just passed and smiling at the idea, not a faint hope anymore but a true certitude, that everything from now on would be fine. Breaking Magnus out was just a formality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mighty cupcakes,
> 
> I can't believe part one is over. I'm a little bit emotional which is ridiculous because there's so much more to come...
> 
> Pardon my French but 110k+ fucking words??? When did that happen? Someone stop me! This got out of hands and I’m afraid part two isn’t going to be any better… ugh.
> 
> So. Speaking of part two, here’s how things are going to go:  
> First, I’m going to wait patiently for y’all to come yelling at me about this chapter.  
> Second, I will post an extra chapter either by the end of this week or on Monday (and that’s my final deadline for the bonus chapter, I promise!).  
> Finally, about a week or so later, we’re all going on an adventure because the second arc of this story is going to be one so brace yourselves. From where I stand today in my writing, I currently don’t have enough advance to post twice a week _yet_ but that’s why I’m giving myself some time before I post part two. If I manage to write enough, the “two chapters per week” rhythm will go on (*queue Celine Dion*). If I don’t, it will be one chapter a week until I can get enough of a head start!
> 
> Deal? Deal.
> 
> _(also, I might have an OS in the oven and I’d like to write that before I start posting part two…)_
> 
> If you don’t want to miss either the bonus chapter or the beginning of part two, you can subscribe to the series to make sure you don’t miss it ;).
> 
> I can't say much about part two for now because I have a strict "no spoilers" policy but I can tell you this:  
> 1) we're leaving California ;  
> 2) you'll have all of your favorite characters and more (*cough* Max *cough*) ;  
> 3) _Si vis pacem, para bellum._
> 
> Since I’m already rambling anyway, I want to tell you all a huge thank you for sticking with my nerdiness since the beginning of this story and for leaving comments and kudos and bookmarks and even if you didn’t leave any of these, thank you for reading!  
> You’re my precious bunch of cupcakes and I want to wrap you all into warm blankets and feed you cookies (real ones) and just… ugh, now you’ve made me emotional! I love you all. THANK YOU <3
> 
> You can always come to yell, talk shit about CC (I'm still salty about that announcement, tbh) or just comment on the weather with me on [tumblr](http://onceuponasourwolf.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/_L_ecrit).  
> And please, let's all appreciate the greatness of my [beta](https://pynchie.tumblr.com/) without whom none of this would have been possible.
> 
> All the love,  
> L.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@lecrit](http://lecrit.tumblr.com/) (yup, I changed my username) and on twitter [@_L_ecrit](https://twitter.com/_L_ecrit)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Avengers Assemble Series Cover Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697708) by [greeniron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron)




End file.
